A different Ending:Family of Blood then series 3&4
by Elfprinzess
Summary: Different ending to Human Nature/Family of Blood. What if Rose comes back? rated T for violence and other things :- Continues on to Series 3, 4 and specials
1. Human Nature part 1

**Author's Note: Hey, I have been watching Doctor Who recently and had this sudden thought, so I want to type it up. I have no idea if this idea has already been done or not. I know a few stories I have read are similar to the start so I am sorry if you think I am copying you but I hope if you continue reading, you will see that I am not really.**

**This story is a different ending to Family of Blood. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

There was darkness all around her. Squishing her. Suffocating her. She reached out blindly. Keeping her eyes shut as she felt the darkness closing in on her. The singing that she had been hearing in her dreams was blaring in her ears. She felt like she was going to burst. She tried to breath but couldn't get her lungs working. She pushed her fear back as she thought about her family. Her mother, father, brother, Mickey, _him._ She was never going to see her Doctor again. After all this time. After all this searching, she was going to fail. She let go, her mind drifting away from consciousness as she felt the darkness and pressure lift off and she heard shouting. A cool breeze hit her face and she took a deep breath as she fell down and down, away from the land of those who were awake.

"_Get down!" the Doctor yelled. The green light streamed over Martha's head as they entered the TARDIS, falling to the ground for cover. The Doctor shut the door and sprinted over to Martha. He picked her up and said, "Did they see you?"_

_Martha was still shocked at what had just happened, she babbled, "I don't know!"_

"_But they did they see you?" the Doctor was persistent._

_There was fear hidden in the Doctor's eyes. Martha was scared just because he was scared. "I was too busy running." she stuttered out._

"_Martha, it's important, did they see your face?" the Doctor repeated._

"No_, they couldn't have." Martha said, coming to a decision._

_The Doctor sprinted away, around the console of the TARDIS. "Off we go." the Doctor pulled a lever and stood back as Martha joined him. The monitor beeped and the Doctor groaned, "Ah! They're following us."_

"_How can they do that? You've got a time machine." Martha pointed out, fear entering her voice._

"S_olen technology. They've got a time agent's vortex manipulator. They can follow us wherever we go. Right across the universe. They're never going to stop. Unless... I'll have to do it." the Doctor ran his hand through his hair and turned to Martha. "Martha, you trust me, don't you?"_

"_Of course I do." Martha said, confused at why he was asking._

"_Cause it all depends on you." the Doctor ducked down and began to look for something._

"_What does? What am I supposed to do?" Martha asked, getting scared._

"_Take this watch because my life depends on it." The Doctor held up an old fob watch. "This watch, Martha, this watch is..."_

John Smith opened his eyes. He looked around then with a groan, he got out of bed. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." he called out.

His maid, Martha, walked in with a tray that had his breakfast and tea on it. "Pardon me, Mr. Smith, you're not dressed yet. I can come back later."

"No, it's all right, it's all right, put it down." he pulled his dressing gown on. "I was...sorry, sorry. Sometimes I have these extraordinary dreams." John said, in his light, quiet voice.

Martha opened the blinds and said, "What about, sir?"

"I dream I'm this adventurer. This daredevil, a madman. 'The Doctor', I'm called. And last night, I dream't that you were there, as my companion."

Martha smiled softly and said, "A teacher and a housemaid, sir? That's impossible."

The Doctor smiled softly and said, "I'm a man from another world, you know."

Martha spoke, a bit hesitant. "Well, then it can't be true 'cause there's no such thing"

"This thing, the watch," John continued, walking over to the fireplace and looking at the fob watch sitting there. He picked it up and was about to say something. He shook his head and put the watch back down. "it's funny how dreams slip away. But I do remember one thing. It all took place in the future. In the year of our Lord, 2007." John said, turning around to face Martha.

"Well, I can prove that wrong for you, sir." Martha said, picking up the newspaper and handing it out to John. "Here's the morning paper. It's Monday, November 10, 1913 and you're completely human, sir." as human as they come." Martha said, almost regretfully.

"Mmm. That's me. Completely human." he looked up at Martha and smiled.

* * *

"Over here! There is someone hurt, I think." a man called out, running over to the motionless form of a young girl. Her blonde hair was tangled around her face and her clothes were ripped and torn. In comparison to the girl's clothes, she was surprisingly clean. There was no dirt or cuts on her face or arms, and she was still breathing.

"What is it?" another man's voice called, jogging over to where the body was. His voice was full with authority and command.

"A young girl. I can't seem to wake her but she is still alive." the first man called.

"Pick her up, we will take her back to the school for the Matron to check her out. Then when she wakes up she can go on her way." the second, commanding voice said.

"Yes, sir." the first man said, lifting the girl over his shoulders. Surprised at the lightness of his load, he concluded that the girl needed to eat more. Hopefully she would stick around long enough for someone to explain that to her.

**Author's note: Nice start? Terrible start? Let me know and push that little yellow(think it's yellow. Could be wrong) button just below and tell me so I can fix it. Please?**


	2. Human Nature part 2

**Chapter 2**

"Doctor!" the girl cried out. She bolted upright in bed and she looked around her bed. She had been changed into an old-fashioned night gown and she was in some sort of infirmary.

"Calm down. You are safe here. I am the Matron, Nurse Redfern. Do you know your name?" a 40-year old brunette walked up to her bed and rested a comforting hand on the younger girl's arm.

"Where am I?" the girl asked, ignoring the question directed at her.

"You are at the school. The Headmaster found you down an alley unconscious. Something happened and you stopped breathing for a while, do you remember what?" Matron asked, kindly.

"I remember, my name. It's, it's Rose. But that's all. I don't remember anything else. Oh god!" Rose gasped, sobbing into her hands.

"It's OK. I'll help you remember. Calm down. Now, you are at the school, I could try to get some work for you but I don't know what it will be. It could be anything from a housemaid to a teacher, understand?" the Matron asked, resting a hand on Rose's arm. Rose nodded, not trusting her voice. "OK, I have to go see the Headmaster, try to rest some more. I will be back later." the older woman walked out the door, shutting it behind her. Rose let out a sigh as she slumped back down in bed. Where was she? She had lied, she did remember her past. She was walking with Tony, her little brother, and their mother. She had seen a flash of gold light then just the darkness surrounding her. Then she woke up here. She had to find out where and when she was. And which world.

* * *

Martha and her maid friend, Jenny were sitting on the floor, scrubbing. _'Once this is over, I can go back to the TARDIS'_ Martha thought as she listened to Jenny's gossip.

"Martha, did you hear? There's a new girl. The Headmaster found her down an alley, unconscious. No memory, poor girl." Jenny said, glancing over at her new friend.

"No I didn't know that. Wonder what is going to happen to her?" Martha said, faking interest.

"I also heard that the Headmaster was going to put her under the care of one of us maids. The girl was practically begging for a job here at the school. Obviously was scared cause she had no-where to go." Jenny said, breathing slightly heavy as she put some elbow grease into her scrubbing.

"Do you know her name?" Martha asked, her curiousity sparked.

Before Jenny could answer, the Headmaster walked up to the two girls and said, "Jones. I have a job for you. I found a young girl in the alley with no memory, she asked for work and I offered her the only position available. As a maid. She will be helping you do your work for a week while she gets settled then she will be assigned her permanent post but until then, you have to show her around and tell her the rules. You are responsible for her. If she breaks a rule, you both get punished. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Martha said, curtsying. Martha inwardly groaned. Another person to tease her about her skin.

"Very well." the Headmaster walked off, leaving behind a young woman with blonde hair pulled back into a hasty bun to keep hair out of her hazel eyes.

"Hello there. I'm Jenny and this is Martha. You'll be working with Martha for a while until you get your own chores." Jenny said, standing up and shaking the girl's hand.

"Hello Jenny, Martha. I'm Rose." Rose said, inwardly groaning about doing chores.

Martha stifled a gasp. _'The Doctor's Rose? Impossible. Must be a coincidence'_. Martha smiled as normally as she could and reached her hand out saying, "Nice to meet you Rose. From what I heard, you don't remember anything?"

Rose shook Martha's hand without reacting to the colour of it and said, "Just my name. Don't remember anything else."

"Oh, well. Maybe it'll all come back to you eventually." Jenny said, smiling cheerfully. "Do you want to start straight away? Or have you not eaten yet?"

"I think the Headmaster wanted me to get to work straight away. Besides, the Matron insisted I eat before even leaving my bed." Rose said, smiling.

"OK. At the moment we got to scrub this floor, then we got to dust the trophy room." Jenny said, steering Rose towards the bucket and cloths.

John Smith walked past the three girls as Jenny was showing Rose what to do. Martha smiled up at him and said, "Good morning sir."

"Good morning Martha." he replied, before going up the stairs. When Rose heard his voice, she glanced up only to see Martha looking back down at the bucket and a teacher walking up the stairs behind them. She mentally shrugged, ignoring the feeling of disappointment. '_Must've been imagining things, I could've sworn I just heard the Doctor say something.' _She thought.

* * *

John Smith was walking from his previous class to his office with a few books in his arms, constricting his view. He didn't see the Matron in the way until he hit her gently and the top two books fell off.

"Oh my. I am sorry." She said, turning around. "Here let me get it for you." she bent down and picked the two books up.

She straightened to see John smiling slightly at her, "It was my fault. Thank you."

"Here, how about we split the load? I'll carry half." she said, taking the top half of the books. "Well, Mr. Smith. Are these books going anywhere in particular?"

John seemed lost for words. "ahh, yes. Right. Umm, this way." he continued walking in the direction he had been going in, with the Matron walking in front of him. "How is Jenkins?" he asked, slightly worried about a boy from his class.

"Oh, fine. Just a slight cold. Missing his mum more than anything. He got a letter this morning, seemed a lot happier." She said, smiling at John.

Again he seemed lost for words. "That's good. Thank you for checking him out."

"Well, that's my job as Matron." She said, laughing slightly.

"Thank you Matron." he said still slightly lost for words.

"You're welcome. Although, when it is just you and me, I would prefer Nurse Redfern, or even Joan, Mr. Smith. That is my name after all." she said, stopping in front of the billboard in the corner.

"Of course. You can call me John, if you want." he was stuttering, still lost for words.

"John," she said smiling, "Have you seen this?" she pointed to a notice on the board, "It's the village dance. it's going to be held in a couple of days. Shame I wont be going, no-one has asked me."

John was lost for words, he stuttered, "I-I don't kn-know. I-I'm sure a woman, l-like yourself wo-would ha-have someone who w-wanted to ta-take y-you, I-I mean..."

"Stairs!" Joan said, amused at his awkwardness.

"W-what?" John was still stuttering.

"Stairs!" Joan tried to grab John as he tumbled backwards, down the stairs. the books and papers flew everywhere as Joan watched John roll down the stairs, hitting his head a few times.

* * *

Martha burst into the room, "Is he alright?" she had heard about John's tumble down the stairs and had to see if he was alright. After leaving Rose with Jenny, she had sprinted to his room. To find Matron doing something to his head.

"Martha, you should not enter someone's study without knocking first." the Matron said, in a shocked voice.

Martha turned around and walked back to the door. She knocked then walked back up to John and Matron. She then said, "Better? Is he alright?"

"Yes, fine. Just a bump." Matron said, letting annoyance creep into her voice.

"But have you checked for a concussion?" Martha said, temporarily forgetting she wasn't a medical student here and that she was a maid.

"Yes, and I am sure I know more about it then you." Matron said, glaring at Martha for a second.

"Right, sorry." Martha said, panicking at her slip. "I'll just tidy your things then." she said, picking up some books and putting them away. She continued cleaning while listening to the conversation between John and the Matron.

Matron saw a book on the desk and said, "What's this about?" she picked it up and read the cover out loud. "The Journal Of Impossible Things." she raised an eyebrow and looked at John.

"Oh that. I-I wrote that. It's just ideas and things from my dreams." John said, blushing slightly. He smiled and shook his head. "It's silly but I dream I am this madman. And I travel through time and space. Another thing is that I dream I am an alien with two hearts."

"Well, I can be the judge of that." Matron said, picking her stethoscope up and listening to his heart beat. "See, one heart. Just like the rest of us."

"Of course. They're just dreams. But the funny things is, in my dreams, I am hiding. From these aliens. It's interesting. Anyway, I wrote them down in there. You're welcome to read it if you want. I mean, they aren't that good."

"I would love to read it. I will bring it back to you when I have finished, is that OK?" Matron asked. The pair of them were getting caught up in their own little bubble, oblivious to Martha who was now standing there, staring.

John seemed to wake up from the daze he was in and said flustered, "Sure, sure. I best be off, got to get to my next class. Matron. Martha."

* * *

Rose sighed. Martha had suddenly left Rose with Jenny to finish dusting the trophy room and now Rose had no idea what to do. They had finished some time ago and Jenny was on her way to continue her chores. Rose didn't know if she should go with Jenny or go find Martha.

"Well, Martha must be held up somewhere, do you want to come help me or go find her?" Jenny asked Rose in her cheerful manner.

Before Rose could answer, she heard Martha call out, "Rose! Over here!"

Rose turned to see a door open and Martha waving her over. "Sorry Jenny. Martha is just there and is calling me. I'll see you around, yeah?"

"Yeah. Have fun." Jenny said walking down the corridor and around a corner.

"Martha, where'd you go?" Rose asked, walking up to her.

"I had to check something out. Did you finish the trophy room?" Martha asked, slightly annoyed at the Matron from before.

"Yeah, what do we have to do now?" Rose asked. She was wondering about what could've happened to cause Martha to change from being cheerful and friendly to a grouch.

"Well, we can have a break for lunch then we have to help the Matron tidy up the infirmary." Martha said, leading Rose away from the room she was just in and down the corridor.

* * *

"Here we go. Drinks all around." Jenny said, putting down a tray with three drinks on it.

"Thank you Jenny." Rose said politely.

"Thanks Jenny." Martha said. She picked up one of the glasses of beer and went on to say, "I can't wait till I'm back to traveling."

"Traveling?" Rose asked, picking up the glass of water that she had asked for.

"Oh yes. She's going to go traveling up there in the stars." Jenny said, clearly not believing what Martha had said.

"I am going to travel. Up in the sky. I'm going to see all kinds of things. I wish I could tell you both." Martha said.

Rose looked up at the sky with hidden longing as she said, "Do you think I could come with you? I would love to travel."

"I dunno. It's not really up to me who comes and all but I could see. Just a couple more weeks." Martha said, gazing up at the stars. Just then a flash of green light appeared high in the sky. It fell down from the sky towards the Earth.

"Look at that, a meteorite." Rose said, smiling.

"Wow. It's beautiful." Jenny said. Martha remained silent. She was silently thinking, _'Oh no! That looked like the Family's spaceship.' "_Martha? Did you see it?"

"Yeah, where do you reckon it landed?" Martha asked, fear making her sound breathless.

"It seemed that close but really, it landed miles away. It's probably only a little rock by now, burned up in the atmosphere." Rose said, not thinking.

"How would you know?" Jenny asked, amused.

"I don't know." Rose said, hiding panic at her slip. "I suppose, I could've learnt it before I woke up here. I don't remember." she was getting a feeling she would be saying 'I don't remember' quite a bit these next few days.

"Oh well, I'm going to go inside, it's freezing." Jenny said, finishing her drink.

"Same, you coming Martha?" Rose asked. She had only just met these two but already Rose felt like they had been best friends for ages. Rose gulped the last of her water down and stood up.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Martha took one last look up at the sky before following her two friends inside.

**Author's Note: There's the next chapter. I will hopefully be putting up the chapters more quickly now that I am in the holidays and I am sorry for the delay with this one but my Internet stuffed up. Now, please click that little review button that will take all of 2 minutes max to write a few words in a review and then to click send. :-)**


	3. Human Nature part 3

**Chapter 3**

Martha sighed as she pulled up at the shed. She climbed off the bike she had borrowed off Jenny and leaned it against the door. She looked around before slipping inside and smiled as she looked at the TARDIS standing proudly inside. She pulled the key out of her pocket and went inside. Every morning before taking John Smith his breakfast, Martha would come here and check on the TARDIS. Martha's smile disappeared as she remembered what had happened last time she was inside the TARDIS with the Doctor. He had turned himself human and put the Time Lord him into the watch that now sat on top of the fireplace in the Doctor's or John Smith's room. She sighed and turned the screen on. A video of the Doctor started playing.

_"Is it working?" the Doctor taps the screen then smiles. "Martha, before I change, here's a list of instructions for when I'm human. One, don't let me hurt anyone. We can't have that, but you know what humans are like. Two, don't worry about the TARDIS. I'll put it on emergency power so they can't detect it. Just let it hide away.. four, no. Wait a minute. 3, no getting involved in big historical events. 4, you. Don't let me abandon you. And 5..."_

Martha cut the video off as she turned a dial and fast forwarded the recording. "But there was a meteor, a shooting star. What am I suppose to do then?" Martha stopped the dial and listened tot he rest of the video.

_"And twenty-three, if anything goes wrong, if they find us, Martha, then you know what to do. Open the watch. Everything I am is kept safe in there. Now, I've put a perception filter on it so the human me wont think anything of it. To him, it's just a watch. But don't open it unless you have to. Cause once it's open, then the Family will be able to find me. It's all down to you Martha. Your choice." the Doctor got up out of his seat then moved out of the screen. He came back and sat down, "Oh, and thank you."_

Martha sighed as the video paused and turned off. "What am I suppose to do about you and Matron? I don't know how to stop you two but I have to, otherwise when you come back she is going to be heartbroken. And so are you. What am I suppose to do Doctor?" Martha sighed again and turned around, about to head back to the school. She froze when she saw someone walking in, staring around at the TARDIS. "Who the hell are you?" Martha asked, confused at how she got in.

The girl jumped and spun to look at her, "Martha?" the girl said, shocked.

"Rose?" Martha said letting her mouth drop open.

* * *

Rose watched as Martha rode the borrowed bike down a track. Rose looked around, saw no-one and decided to follow. Rose jogged after the bike, keeping just close enough to see where she was going, but not to close.

Rose dived behind a bush when she saw Martha looking around. Martha had gotten off the bike and was standing in front of a shed. Martha went inside and now Rose was stuck. She wanted to go in after Martha but that risked the chance of her being found out. If she waited out here then Martha came out, she would never know what she was doing. Rose sat behind the bush for a moment before giving in and getting up. She walked cautiously to the door and opened it slightly. She peered around and what she saw made her mouth drop open. She pushed the door open fully and stared. There, sitting in the shed that Martha had just walked into was the TARDIS. A thousand thoughts was going around in Rose's head but the one that stood out the most was '_I can find the Doctor!'_ She didn't stop to think. Rose walked inside, up to the TARDIS. She pulled the key that hang on a chain around her neck out of her shirt and entered it into the lock. Rose felt a jolt of excitement at entering the TARDIS again and opened the door. She walked inside and looked around her in amazement. She was actually back in the TARDIS. She felt the familiar hum enter her mind and Rose smiled and silently thought '_Hello, old girl'_. She looked around her, feeling happy for the first time in a very long time.

She was busy greeting the TARDIS that she didn't see the girl at the console until she had said, "Who the hell are you?"

Rose jumped and turned to look at the owner of the voice. "Martha?" Rose asked, shocked at who she was seeing.

"Rose?" Martha's mouth fell open in disbelief.

Rose was the first to recover from the initial shock. She said, "Martha, Oh my god! Do you know the Doctor? Please tell me he is here."

"First, how'd you get in here? And how do you know the Doctor?" Martha said, crossing her arms. What she really wanted to ask was, '_are you the Rose the Doctor misses so much?'_

"Right sorry. My name is Rose Tyler. I have a key because I used to travel with the Doctor. Although, I don't know if that has happened yet for him." Rose said as a thought suddenly appeared in her mind.

"What do you mean, hasn't happened yet?" Martha asked, hiding her excitement and slight jealousy.

"Well, he's a time-traveler. His future could be my past. Doesn't matter, really because if this Doctor isn't my Doctor yet then I can ask for a lift to the 21st century then just wait in Cardiff for my Doctor." Rose said, thinking out loud.

"Well, you sound like him when he's rambling. Maybe you do know him." Martha said, joking around. She paused and took a deep breath before asking, "Are you the person he lost in the battle at Canary Wharf?"

Martha saw a flash of pain in the other girl's eyes before it was hidden. "Yeah, how do you know about that?"

"He told me. Listen, we don't have that much time before we need to go do our chores. These aliens called the Family of Blood are after the Doctor so he turned himself human to hide because they could track the Doctor by his DNA. So, he turned himself human and put the Time Lord him into a watch, and the TARDIS took us here, made a story and the Doctor become Mr. John Smith, a teacher up at the school. No memory of traveling through time and space. He told me that he would be able to remember not to leave me alone but I would have to improvise with my background. So, because black people don't have proper rights yet, I pretended to be his maid. So when we get back, I am going to take him his breakfast and you can come because you are suppose to help me with my chores but you can't act like you know him. I am sorry, I know it is going to be hard for you but you can't make him remember about his actual life. OK?" Martha explained, hurriedly.

"OK. How long does he have to stay in hiding?" Rose asked, processing the information.

"Only another month or so. Because the Family have limited lifespans. Like mayflies. We were just going to hide out for three months then continue traveling." Martha said.

"you_ were _going to? What happened?" Rose asked, curious.

"The meteor last night. It might've been their ship. If they tracked us here we can only hope they will die before they find us." Martha explained, walking out the TARDIS.

Rose followed and said, "If they do find us?"

"Then I have to open watch and let the Doctor's mind out. He gave me a list of things to look out for. He recorded it. But stuff is happening and I have no idea how to stop it." Martha said. She walked the bike down the path with Rose following her.

"What's happening?" Rose asked, thinking she might be able to help.

"John Smith is falling in love. With the Matron." Martha said, letting her true feelings enter her voice. Disappointment and betrayal.

"Oh, are you and him?" Rose asked, suddenly afraid he didn't want her anymore.

"No. I mean, I want to be like that but he doesn't see me as anything more then a friend. So no competition from me." Martha said sadly.

"Oh god, he's been rude about it and ignorant, hasn't he?" Rose said, realizing what Martha was feeling.

"Yeah, but I don't mind. That's just his personality, I wouldn't want him to change." Martha said, smiling weakly at Rose.

"I know. Martha, is he going to recognize me at all? Like subconsciously or something? Cause if so, I need to know." Rose asked.

"I have no idea. When he sleeps, he remembers what he has done and he's written it all down in a journal and he thinks it is just dreams. But you're in it. So I don't know. I'm sorry. Can I ask, what happened to separate you two?" Martha asked shyly. Martha couldn't feel jealous about Rose anymore, not after meeting her.

"At Canary Wharf, the Cybermen had come through from a parallel world. Canary Wharf is the public name for Torchwood. They deal with aliens and stuff. They had found a crack in the walls of this world and they played with it. Unknowingly opening the walls to the void. The space between each parallel world. So the Cybermen from the parallel world was able to come through. So they walked through. The ghost shifts, that was them trying to get through. But the thing that created the hole was the void ship. Inside the void ship was four daleks. The Cult of Skaaro. They came out as the Cybermen invaded. With them was a prison ship with millions of daleks inside. The way the Doctor saved everyone was to open the void, reverse the pull so everything that had been in the void at some point would be pulled inside, to be trapped forever. But that included me and him because we had traveled to the parallel world by accident beforehand. Se he sent me to the parallel world where my dad who died in this world was still alive. He sent my mum as well, but I came back. I was never going to leave him. So we turned to void on and hung on to these clamps to avoid being sucked into the void. But the lever that turned the void on fell and I had to turn it back on. I managed to get it back up but I slipped and fell in. my dad from the parallel world jumped across, grabbed me and jumped back but then the void closed and the Doctor and I was separated, forever cause the walls to the void could never be opened again. Or at least he believed that. I never stopped trying to get back. I looked and looked for a way back without breaking the void and destroying every world. I could never figure it out. Me coming here was actually a complete accident. I was just walking along, with my mum and little brother and there was a flash of light then darkness then I woke up here. I pretended to have memory loss so I didn't have to explain how I got there cause I didn't know." Rose explained quietly. The two friends remained silent the entire way back to the school.

"Well, I have no idea what to say after that." Martha said, laughing softly. "Later, we'll have lunch just you and me and I would like to here about how you two met, if you don't mine?"

"Sure. I was going to ask the same thing. So off to see the Wizard of Oz?" Rose asked, holding out her arm as Martha put the bike away.

Martha linked her arm through Rose's and said, "Off to see the Wizard of Oz. Or at least, the human version." The two girls laughed, and skipped off to the kitchen to get Mr. Smith's breakfast then to his room.

* * *

_Knock, knock._ "Come in." John Smith called, as he finished pulling his clothes on.

"good morning sir," Martha said, walking in with Rose behind her.

"Morning Martha." Mr. Smith said, smiling politely while wondering how the other girl was and why she looked so familiar.

"This is Rose, sir. I don't know if you have heard but the Headmaster found her in an alley, unconscious and no memory. So he employed her here at the school at least until she has her memory back. He asked me to look after her until she could be assigned her own chores. So, if you don't mind, sir, she will be helping me tidy your rooms for a week or so." Martha explained.

Rose swallowed and curtsied, ignoring the urge to fling her arms around his neck and never let go. Biting back tears, Rose said, "Good morning, sir."

"Good morning to you. I don't mind if you help Martha. Do you mind me asking, do you not remember anything about your past?" Mr. Smith asked curiously.

"Only that my name is Rose, sir." Rose said quietly, not trusting her voice anymore, she went to help Martha make the bed. Mr. Smith ate his breakfast and left without another word. Once he had shut the door behind him, Rose collapsed on the bed and started sobbing.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Martha asked, putting her arm around Rose's shoulders.

"It's just so hard, not being able to talk to him properly. I have spent so long trying to get back to him. To be seeing him but not able to talk to him is hard." Rose explained, wiping her eyes and standing up. "Don't worry about me for now, we have work to do." Martha silently continued dusting, silently wishing for the Doctor to be back and the Family to be gone.

* * *

Timothy half walked, half jogged up to Mr. Smith's rooms. He had been sent to get a couple of books and he just wanted to get back to class. He clutched the note the teacher had written him in his hand tightly, not wanting to lose it and get a beating. He reached the door without another teacher walking past him and he slipped inside. He walked up to the desk where Mr. Smith had said the books would be and saw them. He picked them up and turned around, about to walk back out the door. He stopped when he heard whispering that seemed to come from the watch sitting on the mantel. He stared at it, then picked it up with his spare hand. The whispering turned into words, _'Take me, keep me safe. Protect me and I will protect you.'_ He stared at it shocked as the speaking continued, '_Hide me away from the Family, hide me so they don't get me'_ The clock chimed and woke Timothy up. He slipped the watch into his pocket and ran back to class, unable to get rid of the dreadful feeling he was experiencing that seemed to emit from the watch in his pocket.

**Author's Note: Sorry the chapters are so short but as I go, they might get longer, if not, I will post them more regularly. Please review.**


	4. Human Nature part 4

**Chapter 4  
**

John Smith went on a walk with Joan Redfern. He had saved a baby and it's mother by throwing a ball at some poles which fall, stopping the mother from walking under a piano that was being lifted up by a rope that was about to break. The rope broke and the piano dropped but not on the baby and mother. He then had asked her to the village dance which she had accepted. Now he was in his rooms, sitting next to her on the couch, talking to her.

"I would like some warning, do you know how to dance?" Joan asked John, smiling at him.

"I, I don't know." he said, unsure of whether he could dance or not. "I suppose we will find out tonight." he said grinning. Her face was close to his. Inches apart. He leaned forward and kissed her gently. He pulled away and swallowed, nervous about her reaction. She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him again. He cradled her face with his hands and deepened the kiss. Just then the door burst open and they jumped apart. He looked up, ready to scold Martha for entering without knocking. Instead of seeing Martha, Rose stood in the doorway with her hands covering her mouth. John glared and said angrily, "Miss Rose, I don't care that you don't remember anything, you do not enter a room without knocking." Rose was biting the inside of her cheek to stop her tears that were going to fall and she turned and ran out the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

"What was that about?" Joan asked him.

"Miss Rose is under Martha's care. She is to help Martha with her chores so I met her this morning. What she was doing here, I don't know. Martha probably sent her to do something.

* * *

Rose sprinted blindly through the forest, down the path. She could barely see where she was going through the tears that were falling down her face. The sensible part of her was saying that he isn't the Doctor but it still hurt Rose to see the man she loved, who she had spent trying to get back to with another woman. She had spent those first few days after the beach crying in bed but when her mother had told her that she had to get over him she had cracked it and yelled at her, yelled at Pete, yelled at the world. After that day, she put on a charade. She would go to work, all smiles, work on whatever project then go home and work on finding a way home to the TARDIS. Back to the Doctor.

Rose burst into the TARDIS, ignoring Martha who was standing at the console and ran down the corridor to her old room. Rose entered the room and slammed the door shut behind her. She threw herself on her bed and sobbed her heart out.

* * *

Martha had been trying to figure out a way to stop John Smith and the Matron from getting any closer when Rose had burst through the doors crying. She didn't listen to Martha and had just ran straight to what Martha guessed was her room. Martha knocked on the door and said, "Rose! Open the door and talk to me about it. I can help."

"Leave me alone!" Rose's called, her voice breaking as she continued crying.

"Rose, whatever happened I can help." Martha called through the door.

Martha heard Rose laugh darkly and say, "You can't help cause you don't understand."

"Then tell me so I can understand." Martha said, getting annoyed at Rose.

There was silence from the room and Rose opened the door slowly. Her eyes were red and puffy from her tears. Martha realized as Rose glared at her through tears that the other girl was thin. Too thin. And fragile. How Martha had missed that, she had no idea but Martha concentrated on Rose as she said, "No-one ever says that. They tell me to grow up, to get over it, or demand me to open the door and let them talk to me." she turned around and sat back on the bed in her room, leaving the door open. Martha walked in silently and sat down so she was sitting opposite the other girl. "I walked in on John Smith and the Matron kissing before. He yelled at me." Rose's voice broke as she said the last sentence. She took a deep breath and said, "Imagine being separated from the most important person to you. The person you love and care about more then your family. Someone you would do anything for. You never told them you love them but they know. They never say they love you back but you know they do. You are separated without a goodbye. Then you find out you can say goodbye so you go and talk. You finally say to them that you love them. And they say some answer that is typical for them. They then go on to say something but can't because the last hole in the void closes and their hologram disappears. And then I'm stuck there. I spend months and days trying to get back and when I finally managed it, he is in love with someone else. I know that it isn't the Doctor and he doesn't remember me but it still hurts."

Martha stared at Rose in silence. "God, I never stood a chance at being with the Doctor." Rose snorted and Martha continued, "I don't think I can understand what you are feeling and I'm not going to say I do. But I can help you through this and soon you can be the one the Doctor is kissing."

"Thanks Martha." Rose said, trying to smile at Martha. She leaned over and hugged Martha. "I always hated it when people pretend they understand what you are feeling."

"I haven't had it happen to me but I imagine I would hate it too." Martha said, returning the hug.

* * *

Four boys were sitting around the table, playing poker. "Oh, I wish I had a beer." one of them groaned. His name was Hutchinson.

"Baxter's got a secret supply hidden in the forest, Does everyone want one?" another asked, called Baines.

"Go, hurry up. Don't get caught." Hutchinson said, impatiently.

Baines got up and climbed down the window, out into the night.

* * *

Baines bent down over the box hidden under a fallen tree trunk when her heard a noise. He stood up and walked towards the empty field where the noise had come from. He walked forward and stopped when he hit something that wasn't there. He lifted his hands up and moved them forwards only to be stopped by something that was invisible. He then clenched his hands and hit the object in front of him. A green light flickered and he was able to see a shape of something for a few seconds. In front of him was a doorway. He looked around and called out, "Hello?" getting no reply, her stepped forward, with his hands up in front of him. He pushed through the doorway and into a small room. Controls blinked and flashed all around him and he stared in amazement. He heard the door shut behind and him and turned only to be surrounded by green fog and as he felt something enter his mind he called out before collapsing.

* * *

An old man, Mr. Clarke, was walking along a path when he stopped to see a scarecrow standing up the road. "Who is that, mucking around then?" he called out, walking up to the scarecrow. "Who's in there then?" he asked, reaching into the stomach of the scarecrow, he pulled out straw, trying to find the person inside. He kept pulling straw until he felt a cool breeze on his hand. He had stuck his hand all the way through, which meant there was no-one inside!. "W-what?" he spluttered as more and more scarecrows surrounded him. He called out, "Help!" before they grabbed him and dragged him away.

* * *

A little girl, Lucy Cartwright, skipped along the lane with a red balloon in her hand. She stopped when she saw a scarecrow staring at her, "Hello, you're suppose to be in the fields." she said smiling. It tilted it's head and still stared at her. "Well, I'm going to go now, goodbye." she said, then continued skipping. The scarecrow followed her and when she turned around it stopped, "No, you're suppose to stay there." she said, pointing to the field next to them. It stepped forward and grabbed her. She screamed until it covered her mouth with it's hand and carried her away.

* * *

Jenny was riding her bike along a road. She stopped when she saw a scarecrow standing in her way, "Who's that playing around?" she called. When the scarecrow just walked forward, towards her, she screamed but her scream was cut off as another scarecrow covered her mouth from behind her. They dragged her off the bike and carried her away.

* * *

"Husband of Mine, Son of Mine, Daughter of Mine, this body contains memory of a maid at the school. She was dreaming of traveling to the stars. Should I go check it out?" another consciousness in Jenny's body said.

"Mother of Mine, perhaps you should check it out, agreed Father of Mine?" Baines said, clearly possessed.

"Of course Son of Mine. Daughter of Mine, do you have any memory of a strange person?" said a mind inhabiting Mr. Clarke.

"No I do not Father of Mine. Although, I do know that if we do not show up where these bodies are expected, it would show up suspicious." Lucy Cartwright said, possessed as well.

* * *

Martha sat at the table, while setting out some tea that was thankfully warm. As she heard a creak in the door, Martha looked up to see Jenny standing there. "There you are. Come join me, The cook said I could have this cause it was left over. Isn't that great?"

Jenny looked at Martha, blinked, blinked again then sniffed. "yes, it is great." Jenny said, faking a smile.

"Got a cold, have you?" Martha asked, confused at her friends behaviour.

"Yes, I must." Jenny said, walking over to sit down at the table as well.

"Well, I keep thinking about what to do with Mr. Smith and the Matron." Martha said, sighing. "I can't seem to think up anything. But she's going to be devastated."

"Why is that?" Jenny asked.

"He's leaving in a couple of weeks. It's like his contract is ending and all. Anyway, he will be leaving and she is going to be hurt." Martha was watching Jenny closely. She could tell something was off. "Would you like some tea?" she asked Jenny.

"Yes please." Jenny said, "tell me more about where Mr. Smith is going."

"Did you want some tea, or I could put some gravy and mutton in the jar. Or even jam and sardines, wouldn't that be nice?" Martha asked, suspecting something was possessing Jenny. The real Jenny would've made some comment about Martha being crazy and laughed.

"That would be nice." Jenny said, faking a smile again.

"Right, I'll just go get it." Martha said, getting up and walking out the door. Once she had shut the door, she sprinted away, towards John Smith's rooms because the Family were here and after them.

* * *

Rose was sweeping the corridor when Martha came running up to her, "Rose. The Family are here. We got to go open that watch." Martha said, grabbing Rose's arm as she continued running.

"What?" Rose said, running along side Martha. All those times she had to run with the Doctor had paid off, she was barely panting.

"The Family. The aliens after the Doctor. They are here. One of them is possessing Jenny. The other three probably already have bodies too." Martha explained, slightly breathless.

They passed Timothy and Rose bumped him. "Martha!" he called out, about to say something when he got caught up in a flash of a memory from the watch.

_The new maid, Rose, was running with the Doctor, away from a terrible beast. Werewolf. The voices supplied Timothy. She stopped, frozen in fear as it swiped at her head. She screamed and ducked._

"Not know Timothy!" Martha called over her shoulder as she turned the corner. Rose smiled apologetically at him as she followed Martha around the corner.

"Rose?" Timothy whispered, godsmacked at the feelings that were emitted from the watch.

* * *

Martha burst into John Smith's rooms and he jumped away from the Matron. "Martha! How many times. Do not enter without knocking. I already told your friend, Rose off. You should know better."

Rose pushed the feeling of hurt that came when she saw John kissing the Matron and tried to concentrate on what Martha was doing. Martha had ran straight to the mantel above the fireplace. Now she was staring at the empty mantel in shock. "Where is it?" she yelled.

"Martha, don't tell me you lost it." Rose said, panic rising in her throat, making her breathless. Without it, no more Doctor.

"Doctor, on the mantel, you had a watch. A fob watch, where is it?" Martha asked John, ignoring Rose.

"What the hell are you two going on about? I had no watch there." John said, flustered.

"Yes you did. Doctor, now where is it?" Martha repeated, getting frustrated.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Martha, what do we do if we can't find it?" Rose cut in, before Martha slapped the Doctor.

"I don't know. Without it, we can't get the Doctor back." Martha said, shaking her head.

Rose licked her lips, deep in thought. "OK. Doctor, we need to snap you out of this. This isn't you. This is 1913 where you are hiding from aliens." Rose said, turning to John.

"Did you read my journal?" John demanded, crossing his arms.

"You are so stupid when you're human. I'm sorry Doctor, but you need to snap out of this." Martha groaned, walking up to the Doctor, she lifted her hand and slapped him.

"Martha!" John stated before grabbing her wrist then Rose's. He then lead them to the door and pushed them out, "Miss Jones, you are dismissed. Miss Rose, whatever your last name is, since you are under Martha's guidance, you too are dismissed." he slammed the door shut and sighed. "Sorry, crazy maids. Aliens. I am as human as you are." he ranted.

Joan looked at him and said, "The funny thing is, you did have a watch. There on the mantel." he stared at her and she looked back, with raised eye-brows.

"Look, can we forget about this and just have a good time at the dance?" John asked Joan.

"Of course. Is it time to go?" Joan asked, smiling.

"Yes." John said, holding out his arm. She linked his through hers and they walked out the room together.

**Author's Note: Review, anyone?**


	5. Family of Blood part 1

**Author's Note: Can I just say thanks to every single peron who has reviewed, I have never gotten so many reviews in the first few chapters, ever and I am very very very happy. So thank you.**

**Chapter 5**

"Mother of Mine, this Mr. Smith seems to be connected to the Time Lord. Perhaps we should check his rooms?" Baines said, a green light lighting his face up. He was talking through his mind to the Family.

"Son of Mine, you are correct, yet when we smelt him, he was human. Completely human." Jenny said. She was glowing green as well, showing that she was talking mind to mind as well.

"Perhaps he knows something about the Time Lord. Sister of Mine, all the adults seem to be going to a hall in the village, go there and keep an eye on the maid." Baines said to Lucy, still glowing green.

Lucy skipped off to the village without replying when Jenny said, "Husband of Mine, will you come with us to the rooms?"

"Of course, Wife of Mine." Mr. Clarke said.

All four of the Family laughed as they went their separate ways, all four of them going to find out who the Time Lord is and where.

* * *

Baines, Mr. Clarke and Jenny walked into John Smith's rooms only to find it empty. "There is no-one here. How disappointing." Jenny said, smiling like an evil person.

"Search the place for clues to where he has gone. Or to where the Time Lord is." Mr. Clarke said, pulling books off the shelves and flicking through them.

"I have found out where this teacher is. At the village dance." Baines said, holding up a poster for his Family to see.

"I am already there, Brother of Mine. John Smith is here with the Matron." Jenny said, hiding behind a curtain so her green face didn't give her away.

"Very good, Daughter of Mine. Husband of Mine, Son of Mine, we are going to the village dance." Jenny said, grinning like an evil person.

* * *

John and Joan walked up the steps to the hall where the dance was. John led Joan out to the dance floor and they started dancing the waltz. "So you can dance?" Joan asked John, teasing him.

"Umm, yes I can. Surprised myself actually." John said, laughing softly.

"You are full of surprises." Joan said, laughing as well.

"Well, is that a good thing?" John asked, smiling still.

"Yes. It is a good thing. Nothing ever gets boring." Joan said as they started to dance to a new, faster song.

* * *

_'Danger, Timothy. Hide me in the cottage outside of town.' _The watch told him, showing him a picture of the house that belonged to Lucy Cartwright.

"Why, what is going to happen?" Timothy whispered, jogging to the house.

'_The Family is here to get me. But they can not be allowed to get me. Soon,you will meet people at the cottage but you must be there beforehand. I will show you what is happening when we get there.' _The watch said, whispering to Timothy. Timothy, trying to squash his fear of the watch, sprinted away into the night.

* * *

Rose and Martha walked into the hall, ignoring the person there telling them about the staff entrance. They walked in and spotted the Matron sitting down at a table while John was getting drinks.

"Not this again." Joan said, when Rose sat down in the seat opposite her and Martha stood behind that chair.

"He's different from anyone else you've met, right?" Rose said, sounding determined. Joan didn't answer so Rose continued, "When you look into his eyes, you can see something else. Something more but then it's gone and it's just John Smith again. That's because he is something more. The Family have come for him, he has to open the watch and save everyone."

"And what will become of John Smith? Is he just an imaginary person? You are crazy, aliens aren't real and John Smith isn't' an alien called the Doctor." Joan said, frowning.

"OK, then. Explain this. You've read some of his diary, haven't you?" Rose asked. Joan nodded and Rose continued to say, "How did he write about me and name me correctly before he met me?"

Joan stared at Rose as she realized that was the truth. Before she could form a reply, John walked up and said, "Oh come on. Enough is enough. You are testing my patience."

"I am sorry Matron. You are a decent person, which is why we don't want to do this but we must." Martha said. Turning to John, she asked, "What is this?" she held out the sonic screwdriver. "Name it. Because you know what it is. You know, deep down."

"I don't know what you are talking about." John said, fear entering his voice.

"Yes you do. You're the Doctor. And once we find the watch, all you have to do is open it." Rose said, standing up as well.

"And what will happen to me? I'll die. Just blink out of existence." John asked.

Before either Rose or Martha could reply, there was a bang and the doors were blown open. Everyone screamed as Baines, Mr. Clarke and Jenny walked in with guns. "You will be silent!" Mr. Clarke yelled. Not getting the silence he wanted, he shouted again, "I said, you will be silent!" he raised his gun and shot a person who was screaming.

Everyone immediately went quiet as Martha said, "Mr. Smith, everything we just told you. Everything, forget it. Don't say a word." Martha grabbed the sonic screwdriver out of his hand and tucked it into her pocket.

"Now, Mr. Smith. You will tell as what you know about the Time Lord." Baines said, grinning like a lunatic.

"I don't know what you mean." John stuttered.

"No, better than that. I heard them talking, Mr. Smith is the Doctor." Lucy said, walking over to join the Family.

"Well done, Sister of Mine. Now, Doctor. You made yourself human to hide, how sweet. But you will turn back." Baines said. John just stood there, helpless. Baines then said, "Maybe, if the human heart breaks, the Time Lord will emerge. Grab them." Jenny grabbed Martha and Mr. Clarke grabbed Joan. "Which will it be, Doctor. Lover, or friend?" Baines asked as two guns were held to the girl's heads.

The Doctor stood there, staring at Joan then at Martha, panicking. Rose crept around the edge of the room, until she was directly behind Mr. Clarke. Rose crept forward, keeping quiet. No-one paid any attention to her, all eyes where on Mr. Smith, Joan and Martha. Rose crept forward until she was a few feet away and she jumped him. "What!" Mr. Clarke yelled as Rose grabbed the gun and held it to his head. Joan had managed to twist free and now, she moved behind John. Martha used the distraction as a chance to twist Jenny's arm up and move she she was behind her, holding the gun to Jenny's head.

"Now, you'll let everyone go or we will shoot." Rose said to the Family.

"Really, such brave determination. I should've taken your form instead." Jenny said.

"Shut up. Now, don't think we wont shoot." Martha said, pressing the gun against Jenny's head.

"I don't think you would, you're too scared." Baines said, smiling.

"Scared and holding a gun, good combination." Rose said, she lifted the gun up to the roof at the same time as Martha and they both pushed the trigger, to show they could and would fire the gun. They brought the guns back down to Mr. Clarke and Jenny's heads. "Now, would you really like to risk it?"

"No." Baines said, lowering his gun.

"Mr. Smith, get everyone out, now!" Rose said, shouting the last word.

"Right, everyone, get out. Go warn the village and school." Joan said, recovering first. She dragged John to the door and pushed some people towards the door. Everyone un-froze and run out the door, screaming.

Once everyone had left the room, Rose then said, "Mr. Smith, I think you should escort your lady friend to safety. go."

"But, what about you two?" John asked, stepping towards the group of people.

"Just go!" Martha said, raising her voice.

"Well, well, well. What are you two going to do now?" Mr. Clarke said, teasing them.

Rose growled and spun him around to knee him in the balls. He crouched over in pain as she and Martha sprinted towards the door. They threw the guns to the side as the left the building and into the night air.

Rose heard a voice in her head say _'My wolf, come to me and I will protect you.' _She smiled as she recognized the voice. Rose stopped running when she saw John and Joan standing in the doorway.

"Oh my god, you're useless when you're human. Martha, led the way to the TARDIS." Rose said, grabbing both John and Joan's arm and pulling them after her. They recovered and started to run as well. Martha was at the front, trusting Rose had a plan, leading them to the TARDIS.

* * *

"Son of Mine, activate the soldiers." Jenny said, recovering her gun from the corner.

"SOLDIERS!" Baines yelled, grinning. The Family turned and walked back to their ship, planning to destroy the town until the Doctor comes out of hiding.

* * *

Timothy burst through the door and sprinted up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms. He sat on the bed and held the watch in his hands. "I've ran away now, what is happening that is so important that I had to be here?" he asked the watch.

_'The Family went to the dance, to try and get me. Soon, people will come and you have to give them me. Give them that watch.'_ the voice said, showing him a vision of what had happened.

"How can you know this? You weren't there to see it." Timothy whispered, confused and scared.

_'I know many things. I know that we must be here when the people come to stop the Family. You would not understand if I explained.'_

"So, I'm waiting here, while this Family attacks the village and I am going to wait until some strangers come and give the watch to them." Timothy said, sighing. Timothy sat on the bed while he heard screams and shouts of people from the town, running from the scarecrow soldiers that were killing innocent people.

* * *

Martha flung the shed open as Joan said, "We can't hide away in a shed that looks like it will fall down any moment."

"We're not hiding." Rose said, opening the TARDIS door and running inside. _'I'm here.' _she thought silently.

_'Get everyone inside. I will take you to the watch.'_ the TARDIS told her.

"Get inside." Rose called out the open door.

"In there? It's tiny. We can't all fit." Joan said.

"You'd be surprised." Martha said, pulling John and Joan inside.

She shut the door behind them as Joan said, "that is impossible."

"it's not human, so it is possible. Now, hold on." Rose said, grabbing onto the rail.

The TARDIS disappeared from the shed and reappeared in the cottage where Timothy was. The people inside were flung around all over the place. "Not a smooth ride." Martha grumbled.

"Be fair, she had no driver." Rose said, defending the TARDIS.

"You mean, you weren't driving?" Martha asked, shocked.

"Nope. She was." Rose said cheerfully.

"Who is this mysterious girl?" John asked. "It was a bit bumpy."

"Oi. Don't be mean." Rose said. Stroking the console, she murmured, "He doesn't mean it, it's OK. This mysterious girl is the TARDIS. Stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." Rose said, smiling proudly.

"This is ridiculous. It is impossible for this ship to be here. Are you an alien as well? Is this your ship as well?" John asked, breathing heavily.

"No, this isn't my ship. I'm human. It's not impossible for a Time Lord to make something bigger on the inside and this is the Doctor's ship." Rose said, moving to the door. "Now, let's see where she took us." She smiled then flung the door open and stepped outside.

Martha followed and after sharing a look, Joan and John walked out. "Where are we?" Rose asked Joan.

"You took us here without knowing where you were going?" John asked, disbelief colouring his voice.

"No, I am telling you that I didn't drive. I never learnt. The Doctor wouldn't let me. Said something like takes years and years of training then you have to past a test. I then asked him if he failed and he said 'yep'." Rose said, smiling.

"Are you serious? He never passed his driving test for the TARDIS?" Martha asked, Rose nodded. "Oh my god, I am never gonna let him forget." Rose and Martha shared a smile.

"Martha?" Timothy called, coming down the stairs.

"Timothy. Why aren't you at the school, helping them fight?" John demanded.

"The school was overrun by the scarecrows and the Headmaster called an evacuation. I came here because I was told to wait for some people to come here. I am guessing you are those people." Timothy said, standing by the door.

"We could be. Who told you to come here?" Rose asked, curious.

"He did." Timothy said, holding out the watch. "He told me to give you the watch."

"Who is this he?" Rose aske Timothy.

Before he could answer, Martha called out, "The watch!"

"Who is this he?" Rose repeated, still looking at Timothy.

"The Doctor."

**Author's Note: Please review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Family of Blood part 2

**Chapter 6**

Martha held out the watch to John. "Hold it. Go on."

"I don't want to." John said. He then said, changing the subject, "If you had the watch the entire time, why did you wait until now to bring it?" he asked Timothy.

"Because I was afraid. I was afriad of him. He is like fire and ice and rage. He is the most powerful thing. And it terrified me." Timothy said.

Rose could see Timothy's words weren't convincing John so she cut in, "Yet he is one of the most gentlest person in the universe. He hates guns and abhors violence. He does anything for his friends and he has helped save people he hates just because they haven't done anything wrong. He is the most wonderful man in the world. The most fantastic man in Time and Space. And I love him. I've spent all this time trying to get back to him," Rose was now just htinking out loud, "I would be devestated if something happened to him..." Rose trailed off, deep in thought.

"John, just hold it." Martha said, sensing Rose was distracted and wouldn't say anything else.

He reached out with a hand that was shaking and picked it out of Martha's hand. "It's sleeping. Waiting."

"Why did it chose me? Why can I hear it?" Timothy asked, eager to get some answers.

"Low level telepathic field, you were born with it..." John froze than said, "Is that how he talks?"

"That's him." Martha said, trying to keep a straight face that gave away none of her emotions.

"They want the Time Lord, don't they. Well, I can just give the watch to them. Then they will go away." John said hopefully, holding the watch up.

"No!" Rose growled, waking up from the trance she was in. She was up and had snatched the watch of him before he regestered what had happened. "That would kill him. And then they would live forever and never go away."

"Well, if I open the watch that is going to kill me." John said, fear making his voice go high and squeaky.

Rose tuned the rest of the conversation out and listened to the voices that had entered her mind once she had grabbed the watch. _'Rose.' _

'Doctor?" she thought silently

_'Rose. Open the watch and set me free. I need to stop the Family.' _His voice whispered, as if he was there next to Rose.

"Rose?" Martha asked.

Rose ignored her and thought, 'But Doctor, I can't do it."

_'Why not?' _Rose could tell the Doctor was confused.

Martha gave up trying to snap Rose out of her trance and sat down next to her. Joan was talking to John in hushed voices so no-one could hear. Timothy came over and sat down on the other side of Rose. "You can hear him, can't you?" Timothy asked Rose.

"Yes. He wants me to...but I can't do it." Rose said. She tried to stop her tears but failed. They started to fall down her cheeks and she couldn't stop them. She stares at the watch, not looking up at all.

"He wants you do to what?" Martha asked, excitement making her speak louder.

John and Joan heard and walked over to see Rose crying. "Rose, what's wrong?" Joan asked.

"He wants me to open the watch." Rose said through her tears.

John couldn't help but feel fear, sadness and anger at the girl infront of him. "He wants you to exicute me?" he asked, sanpping at her.

"Yes. But I can't do it." Rose said in a quiet voice, not at all moved by John's anger.

John was about to yell at Rose but froze in shock. Joan asked, "Why?"

Rose looked up from the watch. Joan was shocked to see pain and fear in there but her voice remained strong as Rose said, "Because you love him. He loves you. I was devestated when we were separated. I'm not going to hurt you."

Joan as shocked. John asked the first thing that came to his mind. "How were you separated?"

"Did yo not write about it?" Rose asked, "The daleks and the cybermen. The parallel world. Getting trapped on that world while he stayed here. He found a way to say goodbye. On Bad Wolf Bay. But he never finished what he was going to say." Rose's tears were still falling but she had a plan. "Timothy, look after the watch for me." she passed it to him and got up.

She walked over to the TARDIS as Martha asked, "Rose, what are you doing?"

_'Yes, my wolf. What are you going to do?' _the TARDIS's voice echoed through Rose's head.

"I am going to get the Doctor back." Rose whispered.

The TARDIS understood what Rose was planning to do and was saying, _'It will kill you. But I will do it. Come to me, my wolf.'_

Rose stopped right in front of the TARDIS doors and said, "Martha, when he comes back, tell, tell him," Rose couldn't get the words out.

"Rose what are you going to do?" Martha asked, getting worried.

"Just tell him." Rose said as the TARDIS doors opened and a bright golden light filled the room.

* * *

"Husband of Mine, Son of Mine, Daughter of Mine, prepare the missiles. Perhaps if we bomb the town, the Doctor will come out of hiding." Jenny said, flipping a few switches while the rest of the Family did the same.

* * *

"Rose!" Martha yelled but Rose didn't listen. All four people in the room had to look away as the light grew and grew. When it faded away, Martha looked and saw Rose glowing with the golden light. It flowed through her body and around. She was so beautiful. Her eyes were glowing gold and her hair was blowing around her face in the non-exitent wind. "Rose, what did you do?" Martha yelled. The group regestered the fact that there were missiles being dropped on them but all of them were caught up in what was happening to Rose.

Rose seemed to look at Martha yet also she looked through Martha at the same time. "I am the Bad Wolf. I can see everything. I can see the Family. I can see we need the Doctor. But no-one should have their heart broken. And for that I am doing this."

Rose lifted her arms and the light grew and grew until everyone was forced to look away and squeeze their eyes shut. The light swirled around John and then he collapsed. "John!" Joan called out. She knelt down next to him and checked his pulse. He was still alive, just unconscious. Thelight swirled around a spot on the floor and a form grew. All of a sudden, the light faded and left behind to forms of the Doctor. Martha turned to see Rose fall. "Rose!" Martha leaped forward and caught her friend before she hit the ground.

Rose opened her eyes that were still glowing and said in a pained whisper, "the watch." Timothy placed it in her open hand and she forced her bdoy up, ignoring the pounding in her head the and burning pain that was filling her body. Rose crawled over to the body that Joan wasn't sitting at.

Joan checked John's pulse and said, "He only has one heart."

Martha frowned then placed her hands on either side of the new Doctor's chest. Martha gasped, "He has two hearts. This is the Doctor. But John is still here."

Rose smoothed the Doctor's hair back from his face and put the watch in his hands. She then moved back and collapsed. All the golden light had faded away, leaving a behind a very pale and very cold Rose. "Rose?" Martha asked, trying to find a pulse. When she found none, Martha bit her lip to stop the tears. "No pulse, oh god, she's dead."

Martha gasped as more golden light lit the room up. It swirled around the unconscious Doctor and then disappeared. The unconscious Doctor sat up with a gasp and looked over at Rose. "Rose?" he whispered. He crawled over, wincing as he went.

"Doctor? Is it you?" Martha asked.

"yes." he said, lacking his usual energy. "why would you do this Rose?"

"What did she do, Doctor?" Timothy asked.

"She gave her life to make another me. So that John could stay but so I could come back." the Doctor's eyes filled up with tears as he kissed Rose's forehead and got up.

"Where are you going?" Martha asked as she ignored the groan that came from John as he woke up.

"to stop the Family." the Doctor answered, his voicewas blank and devoid of emotions but when Martha looked at his eyes, they were burning with anger and pain. The tears in his eyes refused to fall as the Doctor got up and walked out the door "Stay here." he called over his shoulder before runnning away and towards the family.

* * *

"We'll blast them into dust, then fuse the dust into glass, then shatter them all over again!" Baines yelled at the controls of his ship.

The Doctor walked in, pretending to be human, tripping and pushing some buttons that were next to him on the wall. "Just stop the bombardment." he pleaded, getting to his feet and pushing more buttons. "That's all i'm aksking. I'll do anything you want, just stop."

"Say please." Baines said, smirking.

"Please." the Doctor said.

The Family pushed a few switches and pulled a lever and the bombing stopped. "Wait a minute." Jenny said, "still human."

"Look I can't pretned to understand, not for a second, but I want you to know, i'm innocent in all this. He made me John Smith. It's not like I had any control over it." he flung his hands out and pushed some more buttons.

"He didn't just make himself human, he made himself an idiot." Jenny said, pulling a face.

"Same thing, isn't it?" Baines asked.

"I don't care about this Doctor and your family, I just want you to go! So I made my choice. You can have him." the Doctor held out the fob watch. "Just take it, please. Take him away!"

Baines reached forward and grabbed the watch, "at last!" he grabbed the Doctor's shirt and said, "don't think that's saved your life!" Baines threw him to the side and the Doctor knocked some more buttons. "Family of Mine, now we shall have the lives of a Time Lord." Baines opened the watch and all four Family members sniffed. "It's empty." Baines said, glaring at the Doctor in anger.

"oh, I think the explanation might be you've been fooled by a simple olfactory misdirection. A little bit like ventriloquism of the nose. It's an elementary trick in certain parts of the galaxy. Bu it has got to be said, I don't like the look of that hydrokinometer. It seems to be indication you've got energy feedback all the way through the retrostabilisers feeding back into the primary heat converters. Oh!" the Doctor said, giving up the pretence of being a human. He continued rambling, hiding his pain at losing his Rose, "cause if there's one thing you shouldn't have done, you shouldn't have let me press all those buttons. But, in fairness, I will give you one word of advice. Run!" he ran out the door as alarms sounded in the ship.

"Get out, get out!" Baines yelled. The Family followed the Doctor out the door and all of them sprinted away. The ship blew up, causeing the Family to fall to the ground. The Doctor walked up to them and stood there, looking down at them.

_'He never raised his voice, that was the worst thing. The fury of the Time Lord. And then we discovered why, why this Doctor, who had fought with gods and demons, why he'd run away from us and hidden. He was being kind. He wrapped my father in unbreakable chains forged in the heart of a dwarf star. He tricked my mother into the event norizon of a collapsing galaxy, to be imprisoned there forever. He still vists my sister, once a year, every year. I wonder if one day, he might forgive her, but there she is, can you see? He trapped her inside a mirror. Every mirror. If ever you look at your reflection and see something move behind you, just for a second, that's her. That's always her. As for me, I was suspended in time, and the Doctor put to work standing over the fields of England as their protector. We wanted to live forever so the Doctor made sure that we did.'_

**Author's Note: Please don't hate me for killing Rose. If you do then review and tell me. Please don't stop reading...all might not be what it seems. The story is not yet over, things can still happen.**


	7. Family of Blood part 3

**Chapter 7**

Martha sat next to Rose, holding her cold hand. Martha couldn't stop the tears from falling. If she had been in a better mood, Martha would've been laughing at the trony of the fact before this trip, she had hated Rose. Now, here she was holding her hand crying her eyes out because it felt like her best friend had died. And she had.

John walked over to Martha and said, "She died for me. I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. She did what she did. Not because of anyone because she wanted everyone to have happy ending. But she didn't stop to think about herself." Martha said, her voice sounded dead and flat even to her.

Joan came over and rested a hand on Martha's shoulder. "Still, I am sorry. Do you know what she wanted you to tell the Doctor?" Joan asked.

"I think so. She wanted me to tell him that she lo-" Martha started before she was cut off by a gasp and someone grabbing her arm tight and painful.

"Blimey, my head." Rose said, struggling to sit up. Martha, Joan and John stared at her in shock. "What? Did it work? I hope it worked. If not then I am going to kill that man. Giving myself a bloody migraine to try and get him back."

"It worked, he is back. He's gone to go stop the Family." Martha recovered first.

"Why are you all staring?" Rose asked, glaring at everyone.

Martha laughed and hugged Rose. "Because you were dead." Martha yelled, joyfully. "But now you're not!" Martha gasped and pulled away, "the Doctor. We need to find him. He thinks you are dead."

"Why would you think I was dead?" Rose asked, confused.

"Because you had no pulse." Joan said, finding her voice at last. "Martha said so and I checked it. You had no heartbeat."

"Well, I'm fi-" Rose gasped and clutched at her chest. It felt like something was trying to burst through her chest. Rose was dimly aware of Joan and Martha pushing her back down on the bed as she gasped in pain. It was burning. Her heart was on fire, beating so fast and getting faster. Rose could feel it through her chest. It was beating so fast. If felt like something was pulling out of her heart and grrowing while something was going to burst through her chest. As suddeny as it started, it stopped. Rose was still shaking but sat up carefully. "Maybe I spoke too soon?" Rose said in a shaky voice.

"Rose, lay back down and let us check you out." Martha said. Rose obeyed silently. Martha held a sethoscope against Rose's chest. Martha froze as she listened to Rose's heart. The stethoscope slipped out of her now numb fingers.

"What is it Martha?" Joan asked, picking the stethoscope up and listening to Rose's heartbeat. "Impossible." Joan whispered.

"What?" Rose demanded to know.

"You have two hearts." Martha whispered, staring at Rose.

"Impossible. I would know if I had two hearts." Rose said, grabbing the stethoscope and listening to her own heartbeat. "No way." Rose whispered, as she listened to both of her hearts beating.

_'Yes my wolf. I turned you into a Time Lady. Or at least as much of one as I could. You will not regenerate but you will not die. At least, you will not die until the Doctor does. If he dies and can't regenerate, then the next time you die, you will stay dead.' _The TARDIS explained in Rose's head.

"Wow!" Rose said softly.

"Do you know what happened?" Martha asked, trying to figure out what happened.

"The TARDIS turned me into a Time Lord. Lady. She says that as long as the Doctor is alive, I will be too. I wont regenerate but I will just wake up after dieing. Like now." Rose explained, still shocked about it herself.

Before anyone could answer, there was a knock at the door and the Doctor walked inside. "All done. Family of Blood. Easy."

Where Rose was sitting was around the corner so the Doctor hadn't seen her yet. Rose shook her head at Martha and held a finger to her lips, signaling to all of them that they weren't to say she was alive. "Doctor, are you OK?" Martha asked, getting up and walking over to him.

"What, yeah. I'm always alright." the Doctor said smiling. Martha could see in his eyes though that he was hurting. 'Oh well, he won't be soon.' Martha thought to herself.

"So, you are this Doctor we've been hearing about. Hello." Joan said, standing and holding out her hand.

The Doctor shook it and smiled, "You must be the Matron."

Joan nodded and then stepped to the side to let John shake hands. "Hello Doctor." he said, not offering his hand.

"John." the Doctor said, bowing his head politely. "Well, Martha, off we go. Places to do, people to see."

Rose decided to step in then. "Why would you want to go?" she asked, stepping around the corner to see the Doctor.

The Doctor stared at her. An expression of pain, longing and disbelief crossed his face. "Rose?" he whispered in a pained voice.

Rose had known he would be hurting inside so when he went from being happy and cheerful to this, she was ready for it but Joan, John and Martha hadn't expected this much pain to be on the Doctor's face. "Hello Doctor." Rose took a deep breath before continuing, "Told you I wasn't going to leave you." she said with a small smile.

"You died. You can't be here." the Doctor said, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Yet here I am. You're lucky the TARDIS thought ahead. I didn't think about the consequences at all. She brought me back." Rose said, smiling.

"but you can't be here." the Doctor said, not looking at Rose.

"God you're stubborn. Doctor, it is me." Rose walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "I first met you in the basement of the shop I worked at. I was surrounded by plastic shop window dummies that were about to kill me. You turned up out of no-where and grabbed my hand and said one word. Just one. You said 'run'." Rose said. Using her hand that wasn't in the Doctor's, she lifted his head so that he looked at her.

By now, they were both oblivious to their audience. "Rose." a look of relief crossed his face before it was replaced with a look of longing. The Doctor pulled Rose into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck. One of her hands moved upwards to thread itself through his messy hair.

"Doctor." Rose breathed. Burying her face into his shoulder, she started to cry.

The Doctor felt her tears through his shirt and carried her over to the chair nearby. He sat down with Rose no his lap as Martha, John and Joan watched the Doctor and Rose were caught up in their own bubble. "What's wrong Rose?" he whispered into her ear. He rubbed her back in small circles, trying to comfort her.

"Nothing, I've just spent the past year and a bit of my life trying to get you back and now I have you back." She whispered through her tears.

The Doctor pulled away to look at Rose in the eye. Rose reluctantly let go of his neck and placed her hands on his chest. "Rose Tyler..."

Rose covered his mouth with her hand. "I don't think this is the place Doctor." she turned to glare at their audience.

"Finally, I thought you had forgot we were here." Martha said, smiling.

"Well, did you enjoy the show?" Rose asked her, getting up and wiping her eyes.

Joan and John blushed and looked away but Martha stuck her tongue out at Rose. Rose just stuck hers out back at her.

"Oh god. It's Sarah Jane and Rose all over again." the Doctor said, throwing his hands in the air.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Rose said.

"Nothing." the Doctor said cheerfully, moving towards the TARDIS.

"Doctor, I think you should tell the truth, do I have to go find my mother and get her to make you talk?" Rose threatened, crossing her arms.

"You wouldn't?" the Doctor said, looking genuinely scared.

"Oh come on, she's not that bad." Rose said, laughing.

"Yes she is. She slapped me. Then kissed me!" he said, shuddering at the memory.

Rose just laughed. "Great!" Martha said, "Here I thought you would knock some sense into him Rose, but you're just as bad as him."

"No, I'm only as bad as him if I start pouting and going on and on about bananas." Rose said, with a serious expression.

"You three are crazy!" John said, confused.

"Took you a while to figure that out." Rose said, grinning with her tongue between her teeth.

"Rose! That was rude!" the Doctor said, pretending to be hurt, "Where's your manners?"

"I think I lost them when you regenerated into this body Doctor, cause you are the king of rudeness."

"am not."

"are too."

"am not."

"are too, you were rude to Queen Victoria!" Rose said, smiling. She knew she had won the argument.

The Doctor crossed his arms and glared at Rose who just smiled back. After a moment, the Doctor gave up and smiled back. "Now, Rose. How did you get here?" the Doctor asked, realizing that she shouldn't actually be here.

"I don't know. I was just walking along with mum and Tony. There was a flash of light then darkness. Then I woke up in a bed pretending to have no memory." Rose said quietly. A tear dropped down her face.

"Complete accident?" the Doctor asked quietly.

"yep." Rose said. Popping the 'p' like the Doctor does.

"well, then. I can't be angry at anyone. Good." the Doctor said grinning like a lunatic. "Anyway, places to go. People to see. Goodbye." the Doctor said, waving once. He walked into the TARDIS to wait for Rose and Martha.

"He is terrible at goodbyes." Rose said. She then turned to Joan and gave her a hug, "Goodbye. Have a fantastic life."

"I will. All thanks to you." Joan said, pulling away from their hug.

Rose turned to John and said, "Sorry for walking in without knocking. Bye." Rose gave him a quick hug before following the Doctor in through the open door.

"See you Joan. John." Martha said, giving them both a quick hug. Martha followed her two friends through the door and shut the door behind her. The TARDIS disappeared as John and Joan held hands, staring at the now empty space that the TARDIS used to stand in.

**Author's Note: Told you not to stop reading.:-) I never was going to pe****rmentantly**** kill Rose. I could never ever do that. She is too awesome.:-) please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"So, where to now?" the Doctor asked, jumping around the console like a lunatic.

Rose and Martha looked at each other before Rose said, "Doctor. We need to talk. There's something you need to know."

the Doctor looked at Rose and saw her serious expression. "OK." he pushed a few buttons then sat on the captains seat. "What is it?"

Rose took a deep breath and said, "Doctor, when the TARDIS brought me back alive, that wasn't all she did. She turned me into a Time Lady. Or at least part Time Lady." Rose stared down at her feet. After a few moments of silence Rose risked a glance up at the Doctor. His face was frozen in shock.

"Doctor, it's true. She has two hearts." Martha said, trying to break the Doctor's shock.

The Doctor jumped up, grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her along the corridor, round a corner, past the fire extinguisher, down some stairs, down another corridor and around a corner. Martha followed, getting lost after the first corner. "Where are we going?" Rose asked, worried for the Doctor.

"Infirmary." the Doctor said.

* * *

The Doctor entered the infirmary with Rose and Martha following. He walked over to one of the beds and Rose sat on it obediently. She swung her legs back and forth as the Doctor scanned her with different equipment and tools.

"Rose, what did the TARDIS say to you?" the Doctor asked, speaking for the first time since he had said where they were going.

"Umm, exactly?" Rose asked, the Doctor nodded. Rose smiled and said, "She said; 'I turned you into a Time Lady. Or at least as much of one as I could. You will not regenerate but you will not die. At least, you will not die until the Doctor does. If he dies and can't regenerate, then the next time you die, you will stay dead.'"

"Rose, how long have you been able to hear the TARDIS?" the Doctor asked.

Rose shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I've always been able to hear her like hum in the back of my head since I first came in here but since you regenerated was when I started hearing her."

"I was afraid of that. You still have Bad Wolf inside you. I'm going to have to get it out." the Doctor said, more to himself then to Rose or Martha.

_'Doctor, she has always been Bad Wolf' _the TARDIS said, speaking to the Doctor, Rose and Martha.

"Is that the TARDIS?" Martha asked, jumping at the sound of her voice.

"Yes, be nice. What do you mean she always was the Bad Wolf?" the Doctor said, getting frustrated.

_'Since she was born, it was her destiny to become Bad Wolf. We are more connected then you and I in some ways Doctor.'_

"Quit talking about me as if I'm not here!" Rose yelled, getting annoyed.

_'Sorry, my wolf. You should be happy Doctor. You are no longer alone. You have many friends if you would only stop and listen to them once in a while.'_ the TARDIS said, sounding amused.

"Why do you call Rose 'wolf'?" Martha asked, confused.

_'Because that is one of her names. Bad Wolf.'_

"you have more than one name?" Martha asked Rose. Rose shrugged and Martha said, "I fell extremely insignificant at the moment."

_'You should not put yourself down, Martha. Without you, the Doctor would have lost his mind to grief a long time ago.'_

"So, anything else you need to tell me Rose, Martha?" the Doctor asked, changing the subject.

"Not me. Although, would you mind terribly if we went back to Earth and visit my family?" Martha asked, getting up from the chair she had been sitting in.

"Of course. All you had to do was ask." the Doctor said, smiling now.

"I know. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Martha waved and left, yawning.

"TARDIS, make sure she doesn't get lost." Rose said, glancing up at the ceiling.

The Doctor turned to Rose and pulled her into a hug. He held her close to his body, never wanting to let go. He buried his head into her hair and said "I got you back today. Then I thought I lost you."

"But then I came back again." Rose said, holding onto the Doctor as tight as she could. She wasn't going to let go in a hurry.

"A mere coincidence. You slipped through a hole in the rift, and came out here. It was a one in million chance you would get through, but the connection between you and the TARDIS probably was the reason you came out of the rift here, where I was and when I needed you most." The Doctor explained. He paused for a second then started to say, "Rose, I'm sorry. I should've tried to save you-"

Rose cut him off, "No Doctor. It isn't your fault. I slipped and dad caught me. It doesn't matter, I come back. And you're not going to get rid of me anytime soon."

The Doctor laughed and said, "I wouldn't want it any other way. Rose Tyler. We last spoke on Bad Wolf Bay, just outside of Norway. I never finished my sentence."

"Doctor, you don't need to-" Rose said, wanting so much to hear those words but knew that if the Doctor wasn't ready, she could wait.

The Doctor covered her mouth with his hand and said, "I love you."

Rose stared back at him, she knew he felt that way but to hear him say it was mind blowing. Rose smiled, and said, "I love you with all of my two hearts." she stood on her tippy-toes and pressed her lips against his. He responded immediately, he lifted a hand to support her back as he deepened the kiss. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. They each could feel each other's passion and longing for each other. Rose longed to be closer to the Doctor. She could tell he felt the same way. After all this time, being together yet not quite, then being separated had pushed them closer and closer and now all that mattered was each other. The Doctor lifted Rose up and carried her to his room, still kissing her. Rose dimly registered the fact that the Doctor had picked her up and now they were moving but she was too occupied with other things.

**Author's Note: OK so it is really short but I just had to leave it there. Please review. I have been thinking about it and still haven't decided if I should continue this story and do the rest of series 3 and then onto series 4 or just leave it like this. Feedback will help me decide if I should or not. So please review.**


	9. Blink part 1

**Author's Note: So I decided, that because I can't seem to stop writing, I will continue on with series 3 and 4. Also a number of reviews convinced me to continue. So thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and keep it up:-)**

**Chapter 9**

"Doctor, wake up time." Martha called, banging on the door to his room.

The Doctor groaned and called, "Go away!"

"No, I would like to visit my family." Martha called back.

A small, blonde form stirred and sat up in the Doctor's bed. She smiled and whispered into his ear, "We should really get up before Martha barges in here to wake you up Doctor."

the Doctor bolted up and called out to Martha, "I'll be out in 10 minutes."

"Fine, whatever." Martha mumbled, walking back to the console room, grinning. After trying to wake Rose up and entering an empty room, Martha had guessed where her friend was. For some reason, she no longer had feelings towards the Doctor other than close friendship. That could be from seeing Rose so happy with the Doctor and knowing he was off-limits, or the fact Rose was now her friend, and she didn't go after her friend's love.

* * *

Rose stepped out of the shower and dried herself with the pink towel that happened to be lying on the floor. She pulled some jeans and a hoodie on and left the Doctor's room. She walked along in her sneakers, towards the control room.

"How long does Rose take?" the Doctor whined. Martha was sitting on the seat, waiting patiently.

"Well, she has to decide what she is wearing, do her hair, do her make-up..." Martha started only to be interrupted.

"I get it." the Doctor said, stopping Martha from continuing her list.

Rose smiled and stopped herself from laughing as she stopped by the door where the Doctor or Martha couldn't see her. Rose could feel a certain presence in her mind that was weird, but she dismissed it, eavesdropping in on the conversation.

"Well, Doctor. I heard from a certain someone, that you didn't pass your drivers' test for the TARDIS. So, technically, you shouldn't be driving the TARDIS." Martha said, sounding smug.

"Rose, I am so going to kill you. And don't pretend not to be there, I know you are at the door." the Doctor called, mock glaring at Martha as she tried not to laugh.

"How'd you know?" Rose asked, walking into the room with heaps of energy.

"I just do. Now, hold on. Earth, here we come." the Doctor said, running crazily around the console.

Rose immediately grabbed the rail. After traveling in the TARDIS for nearly two years, Rose knew to never not be holding something when the Doctor was driving. Martha and Rose shared a look then grimaced as the TARDIS lurched and they were both nearly knocked off their feet. Somehow, the Doctor remained at the controls, running around pushing levers. There was a loud noise and all three of them ended up on the floor, laughing.

The Doctor jumped up to his feet, dragging Martha with him. Martha helped Rose up as he said, "Right, Earth 21st century. A couple of days after that last time we were there. Now, Martha. If I get slapped, at all, I am leaving. You can come or you can stay but I wont be coming back." He paused at the door to look at his friend.

"He said that to me." Rose told Martha as they stepped out onto the street. The sun was shinning bright and cheerfully.

"What happened?" Martha asked, walking in the direction of her parent's house.

"He was slapped. Left the flat and left me there. A couple hours later he came back, asking if I wanted to go yet." Rose said following Martha while grinning with her tongue between her teeth like she always smiled.

The two girls laughed while the Doctor muttered under his breath about 'stupid apes' and 'girls'.

* * *

"Martha, should you ring ahead?" Rose said as a sudden thought came to her head.

"No, why would I. I never do when I visit."

"But you are bringing two strangers with you." Rose pointed out. The Doctor was about to reply, "well, close enough to two strangers."

"Good point." Martha said, she pulled her phone out and walked slightly away from Rose and the Doctor, greeting her mother as she did.

Rose thread her fingers through his hand and grinned up at him. She had never felt this content before. Even before they were separated and were traveling.

"So, we need to talk about you being Time Lord." the Doctor said after a moment's silence.

"Time Lady." Rose corrected.

He glared at her mockingly then continued, "there is some things you should know about being a Time _Lady_." the Doctor said.

"Really, what kind of things?" Rose asked, as Martha walked back over towards them.

"Many things. But in private." the Doctor said, closing the subject.

"Don't bring the topic up if you're not going to explain." Rose mumbled under her breath, crossing her arms sulkily.

"I told her. She didn't seem to happy that you were coming Doctor but she said if it meant seeing me again. I also told her that you were coming and she seemed a bit happier. So be prepared for an interrogation when we get there Rose."

"If I wasn't questioned, I'd be worried. When I first had my mate Shareen around, she asked her all sorts of questions. Boyfriends, family, friends, future dreams. Any and every question. I nearly died with embarrassment." Rose explained, smiling as Martha giggled.

"I don't see what is so funny, I would be terrified if either of your mum's questioned me." the Doctor said, pouting.

"Doctor, pouting isn't a good look for you. It makes you look like a five-year old." Rose informed him, moving to link arms with Martha. Before the Doctor could reply, Rose asked Martha, "So, who's who?"

"Well, there's Francine, mum, Clive, dad but don't expect him to be there. He is probably out shopping with Ana-Lise. Then there is Leo, my brother and Tish, my sister." Martha explained.

"Who's Ana-Lise?"

"Dad's girlfriend. Mum and dad have divorced." Martha explained, letting her disgust colour her voice.

"Is Ana-Lise that bad?" Rose asked, understanding her reason for disgust.

"That bad." Martha agreed. "Leo's 21st, she got him a bar of soap."

Rose shuddered then brightened, "You know, I never had a 21st. I think I am 21. I dunno. Am I, Doctor?"

"Think so. You were 19 when you started traveling with me. Before your 21st was when we were separated. You probably turned 21 while in the other world." the Doctor said, thinking it through.

"Oh my god. We so have to have a party." Martha squealed. Rose grinned and seemed to gain energy.

"As long as Jack isn't there." the Doctor commented without thinking.

Rose immediately lost the energy and grew sad. "Doctor, you said Jack was dead."

The Doctor realized what he had said had hurt Rose, so he said, "He is. I didn't think. I'm sorry Rose."

"Not your fault. He wouldn't have wanted us to mope about. He would want us having one-night stands left, right and centre." Rose said, faking a smile. The Doctor knew it was fake but let it slide, deciding to talk to her later. Rose then went on to say, desperate to change the subject, "So, do you have a cat?" she asked Martha.

"No, why?" Martha said, confused but glad for the change of subject.

"Good. I hate cats." Rose shuddered and saw Martha's look of confusion. She smiled briefly and explained, "Went to New Earth and had cat nun people threaten me. Although to be fair, I was possessed and the person possessing me was asking for a fortune but still."

"You'll have to tell me that story sometime." Martha said, still confused but ignoring it as they reached Martha's mother's house. "We're here."

Martha went up to knock but was stopped as Francine said, opening the door and pulling Martha into a hug, "Martha!"

Martha pulled away after a moment and said, "Mum, you remember the Doctor? Don't you?"

"Yes. Hello Doctor." Francine said, glaring at the Doctor.

"Well, this is Rose. She's a friend we met working." Martha explained.

"Nice to meet you." Francine said with a guarded expression.

"Like wise. Heard a bit about you on the way here." Rose said, smiling cheerfully. She acted completely oblivious to Francine's attitude towards the Doctor.

"Really, what did you hear?" Francine asked, gesturing for them to come inside.

"Just that you slapped the Doctor when you met which is what everyone seems to be doing." Rose said, traces of a smile on her face as she tried to keep her expression serious.

"Really, everyone?" Francine said, keeping a straight face as well.

"Oi. Not everyone." the Doctor interrupted, defending himself.

"Do I need to list them? There's my mum-" Rose said, the Doctor covered her mouth with his hand.

"You must forgive Rose. She tends to tell lies about the most extraordinary things." the Doctor said, following Martha into the kitchen while Martha shook her head in amusement.

"I tell lies, Doctor?" Rose asked, accusingly. She smiled at Francine who smiled back, all tension from her was gone.

"Come on then, I will make some tea." Francine said, gesturing for Rose to go into the kitchen.

* * *

"Martha!" a girl called, coming down the stairs and into the kitchen where they were sitting, sipping some excellent tea.

"Tish!" Martha said, smiling. She got up and embraced the girl who was obviously Tish, her sister.

"You finally came round then. Took you long enough. Last time I saw you was at the conference for Lazarus's experiment. Then you just seemed to disappear." Tish said, pulling away from their hug. Tish saw the Doctor and smiled politely. "Hello. What was it, Doctor?"

"Just the Doctor." he said cheerfully.

"Hello." Tish said, waving slightly. She turned to Rose who smiled. "And you are?"

"Rose. A friend of Martha's." Rose said, still smiling.

"Right. Anyway, Martha, if you had come an hour earlier, you could've caught Leo before he left." Tish said, sitting down on one of the empty chairs.

"He left? Where to?" Martha asked, confused.

"On his holiday. Don't tell me you forgot." Tish said, looking at Martha in disbelief.

Whatever she was going to say was interrupted by a beeping noise that come from the Doctor's coat. "Doctor, what is that?" Rose asked, silently cursing him for bringing devices with him.

"Umm, I don't know. Hold on a sec." he said, rummaging through his pockets. "Ah, here it is." he cried suddenly after a few moments of searching while the beeping grew more intense. He pulled out a control that looked like a TV controller but covered in buttons and knobs with a screen that was flashing blue. "Oh, I should go check this out. If you would excuse me." the Doctor said, turning knobs and pushing things on the device. He didn't wait for an answer, just got up and run out the door. "Rose, Martha?" he called over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ms. Jones. But we really should follow him to keep him out of trouble. We should be back in about an hour." Rose explained, getting up and putting her jacket on. Martha was already at the door.

"see you mum." Martha called as her and Rose grabbed each other's hands and raced out the door.

Francine looked at Tish, both shocked and confused at the sudden departure of their family member and her friends.

* * *

"Where'd he go?" Rose panted, leaning over her knees to try and catch her breath. Martha and her had sprinted out to follow the Doctor, only to see him go around the corner, in the direction of the TARDIS. They had got to the TARDIS to find him missing.

"How would I know? We should put a tracker on him. So whenever he runs off like this we can follow him sensibly." Martha gasped, clutching a stitch at her side.

"Why would you put a tracker on me when you could just ask where I want?" the Doctor asked, coming out of the TARDIS with a bow and quiver of arrows.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Rose asked as Martha and her jogged to keep up with their long-legged friend.

"Well, every 50 years, these aliens hatch. From eggs. They plant their spawn into Lizard eggs that eventually turn the lizard into a carnivore that loves human flesh. And this is programed to find them. The lizard nests somewhere public but inside so it's kids have food nearby but aren't in danger from the sun. it has a natural force-field that stops bullets but arrows can pierce it because arrows don't move as fast and slow moving objects can penetrate the force-field. These things hatch in 30 minutes. Some people call it migration." the Doctor explained, whistling down a taxi. They climbed in and he directed the taxi driver to where his device was telling him to go.

* * *

10 minutes later the Doctor, Rose and Martha climbed out of the taxi. Somehow, Martha had been conned into carrying the quiver and Rose holding the bow.

"Right, it's definitely this way." Martha said, pointing the way to the bank.

"Okay." the Doctor said, walking in the direction she pointed at.

A girl came running out of the shop across the street yelling, "Doctor! Doctor! Doctor!"

the Doctor spun around, confused. Rose and Martha watched with impatient expressions, "Hello. Sorry, bit of a rush. There's a sort of thing happening. Very important that we stop it."

The girl seemed shocked to see the Doctor. "Oh, my god, it's you. It really is you. Oh, you don't remember me, do you?"

Rose decided to intervene, "Doctor, we haven't got time for this. Migration's started, hasn't it?"

"Look, sorry, I've got a complex life. Things don't always happen to me in the right order. Gets a bit confusing at times, epically at weddings. I'm rubbish at weddings, especially my own." the Doctor rambled on, trying to follow Rose and Martha into the bank.

"Oh, my god, of course! You're a time traveler. It hasn't happened to you yet, none of it. It's still in your future." the girl said, looking relieved and shocked at the same time.

"What hasn't happened?" the Doctor asked, curious and confused.

"Doctor, please! Like you said, 20 minutes to hatching." Martha said, annoyed at the delay.

"It was me! Oh, for God's sake. It was me all along. You got it all from me."

"Got what?" the Doctor asked, trying to follow what she was saying.

"Okay, listen. One day, you're gonna get stuck in 1969. make sure you got this with you. You're gonna need it." the girl said, handing over a purple folder.

Rose rolled her eyes and called from across the street, "Doctor!"

the Doctor looked at her, she pointed behind her and the Doctor turned back to the girl to say, "Yeah! Listen, gotta dash. Things happening. Well, four things. Well, four things and a lizard."

"Okay, no worries. On you go. See you round some day." she said, smiling.

He turned and jogged towards Rose and Martha, only to stop and turn around to ask the girl, "What was your name?"

"Sally Sparrow."

"Good to meet you, Sally Sparrow." he said, smiling.

Another man walked up to her and stopped to stare. She looked at him and grabbed his hand. "Goodbye, Doctor." she led him back into the shop behind him.

The Doctor shrugged, turned around to follow Martha down the street and into the bank.

"What was that about?" Rose asked the Doctor as they ran inside.

"Apparently I am going to get stuck in 1969. and Sally Sparrow helps me get un-stuck."

**Author's Note: the next chapter will be up soon, but until then read and review please.**


	10. Blink part 2

**Chapter 10**

**Author's Note: I realized that I have not included a disclaimer yet and to ease the mind of a certain friend who seems to think BBC will sue me and take me away in the middle of the night while I am sleeping(which would be impossible because it would wake up my little sister) I will include a disclaimer now. I can wish, bribe, blackmail and plead but I will never own Doctor Who or anything from it. If I did, the tenth Doctor would never ever regenerate again and Rose Tyler would never leave him.**

**P.S: Any and all information about Time Lords/Ladies and anything other alien I have completely made up from my mind and if it is wrong to the actual show or is just plain stupid, I don't give a damn. Enjoy:-)**

Martha stood in the freezing cold, waiting for the Doctor to find his key. "Doctor, as much as I love admiring the streets, I would prefer to go in the TARDIS before I freeze to death." she hissed, wrapping her arms around herself to try to keep warm.

Rose wrapped her arm around Martha and said, "Is it really that cold?"

"it's bloody freezing." Martha said, grateful for her friend's shared warmth.

The Doctor stood in front of the doors, glaring at the TARDIS. "Doctor, what did you do to make the TARDIS angry?" Rose asked the Doctor in a tired voice.

"I didn't do anything drastic. I just called her a few names when she wouldn't tell me where my bow and arrows where." the Doctor mumbled, putting his hands in his pockets and pouting.

"Doctor!" Martha groaned as her lips turned blue with cold.

Rose groaned as well. She stepped in front of the TARDIS doors and murmured something that neither Martha or the Doctor heard. The TARDIS shook slightly then opened the doors.

"What did you tell her?" Martha asked, sighing in relief as she stepped into the warm room.

"That unless she wanted a frozen friend, could she please open up."

"But, then she wouldn't have let me come in." the Doctor said, confused.

"I know that. That wasn't all I said." Rose said, trying hard not to laugh at the Doctor.

"What else did you say?" he asked, eagerly.

"Not telling." Rose said, stretching. "but, I do have a question. If it was cold enough to have Martha half frozen, why weren't you or I cold?"

"Time Lord gene. We don't feel the cold like humans do." the Doctor said. He fiddled with random things as he sulked.

"well, I don't really care at the moment. I am going to go to bed. Goodnight." Martha said, yawning.

"Night Martha. Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite." Rose said cheerfully, as she sat down on the captain's seat.

"Back at you." Martha said, leaving the console.

Rose looked at the Doctor who was glaring at his ship's controls. She laughed which startled the Doctor to look up at her. "What?" he asked, his sulking forgotten.

"You looked so cute then." Rose said, giggling.

"Oh."

It was silent for a few more moments before Rose said, "Doctor?"

"Mmm"

"You said earlier today, that you had some stuff to talk to me about being a Time Lady, can you tell me now?"

"Good idea. OK. Where do I start?" the Doctor said, sitting down next to Rose. Rose leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and said, "You're going to have a much bigger brain. Anything you read, hear or see, you will remember. Your senses will be slightly stronger. You don't feel temperatures the same way as you used to. When injured, you will heal more quickly. Also, you have a telepathic link to any and all Time Lords."

"You mean, you can read my mind?" Rose asked, panicking. Did he listen to her thinking about the way he looks so damn hot in his clothes.

"Only if you dropped your shield. It's a natural thing for a Time Lord-"

"Lady" Rose cut in to say.

The Doctor glared at the top of her head before continuing, "It's a natural thing for a Time Lord or Lady to have their shield up. So no, I haven't been reading your thoughts. Anyway, I wouldn't unless I absolutely needed to or if you wanted me to. I mean, any strong emotions or thoughts you will hear from me because you won't be able to block them just like you will be able to hear my strong thoughts and emotions."

Rose stayed silent and realized that, along with the TARDIS's mind, she could sense another person in her mind. She sat up and reached out to him hesitantly and thought, '_Doctor?'_

_'Rose'_ Was the reply she got back. The voice sounded like 10 different people talking all at once. It was the Doctor's voice along with many others. The Doctor's voice was full of emotions. Amusement at her reaction, along with many others. Friendship, joy, pride, happiness and many more.

_'So, I can do this whenever, and you can do this whenever?'_

_'Yes. If I sent you a thought and your shield was up,you would feel it hit your shield.'_

_'Like you were knocking on my door or something?'_

_'Yes. Fantastic way of putting it.'_

Rose shook her head. "Why is your voice echoey?"

"echoey? Is that even a word Ms Tyler?" the Doctor asked with a raised eye-brow.

"Is now." Rose snorted.

"It is because you are hearing _me._ As in all of me. All my regenerations. So it is bound to echo." the Doctor said in a manner-of-fact way that had Rose laughing her head off. "You are an immature child Rose Tyler."

"I learnt from the best teacher though." Rose said cheekily. She rested her head back on his shoulder and again, he wrapped his arm around her. "Do Time Ladies sleep?" Rose asked after some thought.

"Time Lords don't generally sleep. But when we are injured, the healing process is faster while sleeping. Also, when we are physically tired. Instead of sleeping, we normally meditate." the Doctor explained.

Rose smiled and said, "So why do you have a bed in your room? I mean, wouldn't you just need a chair or two and all the other stuff?"

"I like to lie in bed to think and meditate." the Doctor said, smiling softly in memory.

"Think about what?" Rose asked, curious.

"Just stuff." the Doctor said, blushing.

Rose and the Doctor sat like that for a while before Rose got up and said, "Come on then. Let's go think about stuff." she held out her hand to the Doctor who took it and followed her to his room.

**Author's Note: I know this chapter is short but I wanted to get the information about Rose being Time Lady and what that means for later in the story over and done with. Now, I am going to go to sleep before my mother yells at me for still being up. Review please!**


	11. Blink part 3

**Chapter 11**

Martha walked into the control room with a huge grin on her face. Rose was sitting on the seat, already dressed, fiddling with something. The Doctor was under the grating of the TARDIS fixing something.

The Doctor yelled something in another language as he burnt his hand and hit his head.

"Watch your language." Rose said, trying not to laugh. She succeeded and continued to say, "I keep telling you Doctor, the TARDIS doesn't appreciate you fixing her when she hasn't told you she needs fixing."

the Doctor's head came out of the grating to glare at Rose. "Rose, as captain of my ship, I know very well when she needs fixing and when she doesn't. Whether she says so or not." he said before ducking back under.

"No, more like when you can't sleep is when you fix random things." Rose said. Seeing Martha, Rose jumped up and cried, "Martha! Thank god! It was getting so boring."

"How long have you been up?" Martha asked, moving to sit down.

Rose sat back down and thought about it for a moment. "5 hours, 27 minutes and 15 seconds. 16, 17," she said, smiling. Her smile disappeared to be replaced with confusion, "Doctor, how come I seem to have a good sense of time? I was hopeless as a human."

"Time Lord genes. They know the time anywhere they are." came the reply from under the grating.

"Time Lady." Rose said, glaring at the floor. "So, how come you always get it wrong?"

the Doctor stuck his head up and was about to say something before Martha cut in, "So, Doctor. What did that girl, Sally Sparrow I think it was, give you?"

"I don't know. Haven't looked at it yet. Should I?" the Doctor said, jumping out of the floor and replacing the grating.

"Yeah, come on." Martha said, rolling her eyes. Rose giggled and walked over to his coat that he had thrown over the coral near the door. She stuck her hand in until it was up to her elbow.

"Sonic, banana, I don't even want to know what that is." Rose mumbled, glaring at the Doctor for a second, "Book, banana, folder. Here we go!" Rose exclaimed, holding up the purple folder. Rose handed it to the Doctor and sat back down on the chair next to Martha. The Doctor leaned against the console as he opened the folder.

"Hmm, let's see." The Doctor read through the sheets of paper before exclaiming, "The Weeping Angels! I knew it."

"Who are the Weeping Angels?" Rose asked eagerly.

"They're these creatures that are the lonely assassins. They're the only species that will kill you decently. They send you back in time, then fed off all the potential energy left hanging around by what you could've become. They are lightning fast. But they're quantum-locked." The Doctor explained.

"What's quantum-locked mean?" Martha asked, confused.

"Whenever something looks at them, they turn into stone. Can't help it. It's a defence mechanism. Cause you can't kill a stone, can you? But then that's why they're lonely, they can't ever be seen by their own people, cause then they would be stuck like that. That's why they cover their eyes, see?" the Doctor says, holding up a picture from the folder. "Anyway. It says here the TARDIS was found at an abandoned house, the Wester Drumlins estate. I don't want to argue with history, so. Allons-y!" The Doctor said, passing Rose the folder to look at and running around the console.

"Great, we're going to be working in a shop." Martha groaned.

Rose pulled a face and said, "I had enough work in a shop before I met the Doctor. I don't particularly need more experience."

"hold on" the Doctor warned, pulling a lever. The TARDIS lurched sideways and Rose fell on top of Martha. "Could've used more warning." she grumbled, sitting back up.

* * *

"So, we are creeping around in a house where there a stone people out to kill us?" Martha asked, walking through the broken front door.

"Yep." the Doctor said cheerfully. Walking though as if he owned the place with his hands in his pockets.

"And why are we doing this?" Martha asked.

"Because Sally said so." the Doctor said with a wide-eyed, innocent look on his face.

"What if Sally wants to hurt us?" Martha said sarcastically.

"Martha. That's rude. She risked her life to do all this to save us." the Doctor said. "up the stairs we go." he said, changing topics.

"Don't worry. I did some research. Everything she said will happen did happen. Three strange people leased a flat in 1969, two girls got a job at a chemist, the police found the TARDIS, everything." Rose explained, linking arms with Martha.

The two girls followed the Doctor up the stairs only to stop. "Doctor." Rose called out, fear making her voice shake. In front of them was a stone angel, covering it's eyes.

"Rose, don't stop looking at it. Martha come over here. Quickly." the Doctor said, keeping his voice calm and quiet.

Martha slipped past the statue and grabbed the Doctor's outstretched hand.

"Now, Martha walk over to the side so you can see the statue's eyes. Now, keep looking at it. Don't stop. Rose come over here now." the Doctor said, reaching out for her hand.

Rose slipped through. "Now what?" she asked, holding onto the Doctor's hand while looking around.

"Now, I am just going to put the key here." Doctor said, placing the key to the TARDIS, on a rope, on the ground. "Martha come here. You can stop looking at it, I am." Martha walked over, trying to control her breathing. "Now, both of you, hold on to my hands." Martha grabbed his spare hand while Rose tightened her grip on his other hand. "Now both of you trust me and close your eyes." Rose was about to protest but the Doctor cut in to say, "Rose, just do it. I have the folder. This is what is meant to happen." Rose sighed and shut her eyes, clinging on to the Doctor's hand. Martha squeezed her eyes shut. The Doctor sighed and shut his eyes too. A rushing noise filled all three friend's ears and the pressure squeezed at them, making them feel like they were going to pop.

* * *

Rose groaned and fell to the ground, clutching her head. "Blimey, my head." she gasped, opening her eyes.

Martha was on the floor as well, groaning. The Doctor was half standing, half kneeling. He got up and when his spine cracked, her said, "Time travel without a capsule, that's a killer."

"Next time Doctor, I would like some warning." Martha said, trying to stand up.

"Well, come on. Let's see. 1969, 17th of May." The Doctor said, looking at the newspaper on the stand nearby. "First things first. Money. Come on." he walked off, leaving Martha and Rose to get up and follow him.

* * *

A couple days later, Rose and Martha entered the flat they had leased to find the Doctor sitting at the table, the toaster and microwave in pieces, spread on the table all around him.

"Doctor! I thought I told you that you can't take anything apart unless Martha or myself is there and you have asked one of us." Rose said, glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

"We don't have enough money to keep buying things we need to replace, Doctor. You are so lucky we got a job, finally!" Martha said, collapsing on the couch.

"Congratulation. I would have you know, that I needed this. It's my timey-wimey detector. It is to track that Billy when he comes and anyone else." the Doctor said, proudly holding up a device.

"Well, no dinner until you have cleaned up this mess. Keep any parts that are still one piece and we can try to sell them." Rose said, sitting down next to Martha.

The Doctor glared at the two girls then, grumbling, he packed up his mess. He had finally finished and was covered in dirt, dust and god-knows what else from his tinkering. "Have a shower, Doctor. Dinner will be here when you get out." Rose said, smiling at him. She was in a much better mood now she had rested and had sneaked something to eat when Martha and the Doctor weren't looking.

"Okay." he turned around and turned the shower on.

* * *

When he came out, he found his suit gone from the floor of the bathroom. He groaned and wrapped the towel around him. He left the room to go to his bedroom to find some clothes the girls had forced him to buy and wear. Instead, he found his suit, folded and practically clean on his bed. He frowned and pulled them on. He then walked out to the lounge room to find Rose listening to the radio, while cooking. The Doctor felt his hearts skip a beat at the sight of Rose cooking. He stood at the doorway, wondering if going domestic would be so bad if Rose was with him.

"Hey, all clean now?" Rose said, not turning around to look at him.

"It's creepy when you do that." the Doctor said, moving to sit at the table.

"Why? You do it to me." Rose said, throwing him a glance over her shoulder.

"Did you clean my suit?" he asked, wondering who cleaned it.

Rose turned back to the cooking before he could see her blush. "Yeah, didn't think you would mind and I knew you would want to wear it. I just brushed it off a bit. I'll wash it tonight if you want?"

"Thanks Rose. Where's Martha?" the Doctor asked, looking around.

"Taking a nap cause I offered to do dinner. We're having vegetables and crumbed chicken." Rose said. "If you want to be useful, start peeling the carrots." Rose pointed to the carrots on the chopping board next to her, along with a peeler.

After a few moments silence, Rose said, "Doctor, doesn't the sofa get uncomfortable?"

The flat only had two bedrooms. One for Martha, one for Rose and then the couch for him. He just kept his clothes in Rose's room because there was no-where else to put them. "Yeah, sometimes. But it doesn't matter cause I only meditate. Martha and you need the sleep."

"Doctor. I am a Time Lady too you know. I don't sleep either." Rose pointed out.

"Oh, well. Why did you ask then?"

Rose looked down at the potatoes she was slicing and said awkwardly, "Well, I was just thinking, if you wanted to, if it would be more comfortable for you to sleep in my room."

"Where would you sleep?" The Doctor asked, not getting what Rose was asking.

"In my bed too. We wouldn't actually be sleeping, like you said." Rose said, still looking down at the potatoes.

"Rose, thank you. The couch is extremely uncomfortable." the Doctor said, grinning. She smiled and looked at him, all awkwardness gone.

30 minutes later, Martha woke up to find dinner ready and carrot peel in the Doctor's hair. When Rose saw her looking, Rose said, "Don't ask."

* * *

A man hit the wall in the alley then collapsed down.

"Welcome." The Doctor called out, walking up to him. Rose and Martha followed.

"Where am I?" the man asked holding his head.

"1969. not bad as it goes. You've got the moon landing to look forward to." the Doctor said, looking at his strange device in his hand.

"Oh, the moon landing's brilliant! We went four times. Back when we had transport." Martha said, turning to glare at the Doctor.

"Working on it." the Doctor said.

"How did I get here?" the man asked.

"Same way we did. Touch of an angel. Same one, probably, since you ended up in the same year." the Doctor sat down next to him as he tried to get up. "no, no, no. don't get up. Time travel without a capsule, nasty. Catch your breath, don't go swimming for half an hour."

"I don't... I can't..." the man stuttered, not understanding a single thing the Doctor said.

"Fascinating race, the Weeping Angels. The only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely. No mess, no fuss, they just zap you into the past and let you live to death, the rest of your life used up and blown away in a blink of an eye. You die in the past and in the present they consume the energy of all the days you might have had. All your stolen moments. They're creatures of the abstract, they live off potential energy."

the man looked at him and said, "What in God's name are you talking about?"

"Trust me, just nod when he stops for breath." Rose said, smiling.

"Tracked you down with this. This is my timey-wimey detector. Goes bing when there's stuff. Also, it can boil an egg at 30 paces. Whether you want it to or not, actually, so I've learnt to stay away from hens. It's not pretty when they blow." the Doctor explained, rambling on.

"I don't understand. Where am I?" the man asked, shaking his head to clear it.

"1969, like he said." Martha said.

"Normally I'd offer you a lift home, but somebody nicked my motor. So I need you to take a message to Sally Sparrow. And I'm sorry, Billy, I am very very sorry. It's going take you a while."

* * *

The Doctor, Rose and Martha all sat in a room with Billy. He had decided to go into the business of recording. Now, he was recording the Doctor as the instructions in the folder Sally gave them told him to.

"So, you know your lines?" Billy asked, setting the camera up.

"Yep. Martha?" the Doctor said, turning to look at her.

"I do. Who is reading out Sally's lines?" Martha asked, wondering if Billy was.

"I am. Billy will be busy recording." Rose said, sitting behind the camera.

"OK" Billy started recording and signaled to the Doctor to start.

The Doctor put his glasses on and Rose said, filling in for Sally, "The Doctor."

"yup, that's me." the Doctor said staring at the screen seriously.

"Okay, that was scary." Rose said, "No it sounds like he is replying but he always says that."

"Yes, I do."

"And that." Rose said, reading form the script.

"Yup. And this."

"He can hear us. Oh my god. You can really hear us." Rose said, trying not to laugh. "Of course he can't hear us. Look. I've got a transcript, see? Everything he says 'yup, that's me.' 'yes I do.' 'yup, and this.' next, it's..."

"Are you going to read out the whole thing?" the Doctor said with Rose, reading from the script.

"Sorry." Rose stopped herself from laughing and said, "Who are you?"

"I'm a time traveler. Or I was. I'm stuck in 1969."

Martha buts in now to say, "We're stuck. All of space and time, he promised us. Now we've got a job in a shop. We've gotta support him!"

"Martha!" the Doctor says, pointing to the screen.

"Sorry." she says, moving out of the screen.

Her and Rose silently high-five as Rose goes on to say, "I've seen this bit before."

"Quite possibly." the Doctor says, still serious.

"1969, that's where you're talking from?"

"Afraid so."

"But you're replying to me. You can't now exactly what I'm gonna say 40 years before I say it."

"38"

"How? How is this possible? Tell me."

"People don't understand time. It's not what you think it is."

"Then what is it?"

"Complicated."

"Tell me.

"Very complicated.

"I'm clever and I'm listening. And don't patronize me because people have died and I'm not happy. Tell me."

The Doctor moved and sat up straighter, impressed at this girl's attitude. "people assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually, from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff."

"Yeah, I've seen this bit before. You said that sentence got away from you."

"it got away from me, yeah."

"Next thing you're gonna say is, 'well, I can hear you.'"

"well I can hear you."

"This is impossible." Rose says. She reads out another person's part of the script who is with Sally at the time. "No. it's brilliant!"

"Well, not hear you, exactly, but I know everything you're gonna say."

"Always gives me the shivers, that bit." Rose said, trying very hard not to laugh because even though it was serious, she admired this person who was with Sally, making his own comments. Back to Sally, "How can you know what I'm gonna say?"

"Look to your left." the Doctor says, jerking his head sideways.

"What does he mean by 'look to your left'? I've written tons about that in the forums. I think it's a political statement." now to say Sally lines, "He means you. What are you doing?" "I'm writing in your bits. That way, I've got a complete transcript of the whole conversation. Wait until this hits the Net. This will explode the egg forums."

the Doctor said, "I've got a copy of the finished transcript, it's on my Autocue."

"How can you have a copy of the finished transcript? It's still being written."

"I told you, I'm a time traveler. I got it in the future."

"Okay, let me get my head round this. You're reading aloud from a transcript of a conversation you're still having."

"Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey..."

"Actually, never mind that. You can do shorthand." the last comment was directed to the other person who would be with Sally when she watched this. "so?"

"What matters is we can communicate. We have got bug problems now. They have taken the blue box, haven't they? The angels have the phone box?"

"'the angels have the phone box', that's my favourite. I've got that on a T-shirt." Sally again, "What do you mean, angels? You mean those statue things?"

"creatures from another world."

"But they're just statues."

"Only when you see them."

"What does that mean?"

"The lonely assassins they used to be called. No one quite knows where they came from, but they're as old as the universe, or very nearly, and they have survived this long because they have the most perfect defence system ever evolved. They are quantum locked. They don't exist when they're being observed. The moment they are seen by any other living creature, they freeze into rock. No choice, it's a fact of their biology. In the sight of any living thing, they literally turn to stone. And you can't kill a stone. Course, a stone can't kill you either, but then you turn your head away. Then you blink. And, oh, yes it can."

"Don't take your eyes off that."

"That's why they cover their eyes. They're not weeping. They can't risk looking at each other. Their greatest asset is their greatest curse. They can never be seen. Loneliest creatures in the universe. Well, I'm sorry. I am very, very sorry. It's up to you now.

"What am I suppose to do?"

"The blue box. It's my time machine. There is a world of time energy in there they could feast on forever, but the damage they could do could switch off the sun. you have got to send it back to me." the Doctor looked at Rose who shook her head. "And that's it, I'm afraid. There's no more from you on the transcript, that's the last I've got. I don't know what stopped you talking, but I can guess. They're coming. The angels are coming for you. But listen, your life could depend on this. Don't blink. Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast. Faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away and don't blink. Good luck."

Billy turned the camera off and said, "Well, that's a wrap."

* * *

Rose, Martha and the Doctor were in the flat a week later, watching TV when they all heard the most wonderful sound ever. "The TARDIS!" Rose yelled. The TARDIS materialized in the lounge room, Rose ran up and was first inside. "I missed you soooooooooooooooooo much." she said, nearly crying with joy.

"Rose, I think you have issues." Martha said, walking inside as well.

The Doctor ran up the ramp, bouncing with energy. "OK, where to first? How bout Barcelona? We never actually got there, did we, Rose?" The Doctor ran around the controls like a lunatic. "Oh, the power-supply is low. So, not Barcelona. Cardiff. Grab your things, let's go." the Doctor said, stopping to look at the girls who were standing there, with their arms crossed staring at him. The Doctor pouted and said, "I missed her. I don't normally stay in one place."

"I know. Come on Martha. Let's grab our stuff." Rose said, grabbing Martha's hand and pulling her out the TARDIS.

**Author's note: Review please!**


	12. Utopia part 1

**Author's Note: JACK IS BACK IN THIS CHAPTER(briefly then more next chapter)!YAY! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 12**

"Where are we then?" Martha asked, as the TARDIS came to a stop.

"Cardiff."

"Cardiff?" Martha said, annoyance in her voice.

"Ah, but. The thing about Cardiff is that it has a rift of time running through the centre of it. And it bleeds this energy that is harmless to the human race but perfect for the TARDIS. So every once in a while I land here, open up the engines and let the TARDIS soak up all that energy. And then off we go." the Doctor explained, grinning like a madman. "Should take a few minutes.

"Great. Few minutes of boredom." Rose said sarcastically from the seat.

"Well, you could always continue studying." the Doctor said, smiling.

"What are you studying?" Martha asked, surprised that Rose of all people was studying.

"He is making me. I wasn't born Time Lord so I haven't inherited all that knowledge so he is making me learn it." Rose said, slumping down in the seat.

"That bad?" Martha asked, understanding what Rose was actually saying.

"That bad." Rose agreed.

The TARDIS beeped at the Doctor who said, "Here we go. All done. Off we go?"

"Off we go." the two girls said together. They looked at each other and cracked up laughing.

The Doctor looked at the screen to see Jack running towards them yelling something but the sound was off. "Allons-y!" the Doctor yelled, flipping a lever just as Jack threw himself onto the edge of the TARDIS. The TARDIS lurched and sparks flew from the controls.

"Doctor, what did you do?" Rose yelled over the noise.

"I didn't do anything. We're going into the future. One trillion years into the future, five trillion years. Fifty trillion years. What? We're going 100 trillion years into the future. To the end of the universe." the Doctor said, staring at the screen in shock.

On the outside of the TARDIS, Jack clung onto the edge with all of his strength, yelling, "DOCTOR!"

**xxx**

A man with sharp, pointy teeth and tribal markings on his face stood up suddenly from around the fire where his tribe was. "Humans. Humans are coming." he snarled, sniffing the air. He smiled evily to his tribe who responded by howling and screaming up at the pitch black sky.

**Author's note: I know this is tiny but it is the start to the next chapter but I didn't want to include it in the actual chapter so it gets to be put in on it's own. Review!  
**


	13. Utopia part 2

**Chapter 13**

All was quiet on the TARDIS. "Is everyone OK?" the Doctor asked, worry entering his voice for his friends.

Rose groaned and stood up. Martha stretched, already standing and they both said together, "Been better."

"God, I should never have let you two become friends." the Doctor mumbled. Before either girl could say something he said, "This is wrong. This is so wrong. This is impossible. Not even Time Lords come this far. We should go. Really, really go. Right now."

"Where are we?" Rose asked, excitement and curiousity making her energetic.

"The End of the Universe. Right at the end of time itself. Everything is dieing out. All the stars have collapsed, everyone is dieing. Time Lords never came this far because it was beyond their knowledge. We should go. We should really go." the Doctor explained. All three looked at each other before racing to the door. The Doctor, of course, was the first out, followed by Martha then Rose.

They all stepped out and looked around. "Oh, my God!" Martha squealed, racing over to Jack who was lying on the ground, dead. Rose went to say something but was disgusted by the thought of going near Jack. Some instinct told her to run away, to get away from that man because he shouldn't exist. "It's not very 100 trillion years into the future is it? I mean, that coat looks World War II, not future." Martha said as she checked for a pulse.

"He came with us. From Earth. The 21st century." the Doctor said.

"What? How?" Martha said, sitting back on her knees after checking his pulse.

"Must've clung all the way here on the outside of the TARDIS. All the way through the vortex." the Doctor said, running his hand through his hair. "Well, that's very him."

"Wait, do you know him?" Martha asked, confused.

"Yeah, an old friend. From a very long time ago. Years." the Doctor said, not noticing Rose slowly backing away from him.

"I'm sorry Doctor. There's no pulse. He's dead." Martha said. She was interrupted by Jack waking up, gasping. "Well, never mind me. It's OK. I've got you." she said to Jack.

Jack, being Jack said, "Yes you do. I'm Captain Jack Harkness. Who are you?"

"Stop it!" the Doctor said. Rose was torn in two, the feeling inside her wanted her to run away and never look back but this was Jack. Her big brother that she never had. She shivered from the cold as she stepped back inside the TARDIS.

"I was only saying hello." Jack said, rolling his eyes. He got up and groaned. "Doctor."

"Jack. Long time no see. You look the same. Although, have you had work done?" the Doctor asked, confused.

"You can talk." Jack said, defending himself.

"What? Oh, right. Regeneration. New face. How'd you know it was me?" the Doctor asked, grinning.

"The blue box kind of gives it away. You left me." Jack said quietly. You could tell he was angry.

"Did I? I was busy at the time." the Doctor said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Doctor, I have to ask. The Battle at Canary Wharf. I saw the list of the dead. It said Rose Tyler, is it true?" Jack asked, serious now.

"What? No, she's right-" the Doctor broke off, looking around. "Rose?" when he got no answer, he grumbled, "Rule number one, don't wander off. So what does she do? Wander off. Rose!"

"What?" Rose said, coming out of the TARDIS. She had gone to get her coat. She refused to look at Jack, not wanting to feel that feeling again.

"Rose, Jack's here." Doctor said, confused about Rose's reaction.

"Rosie!" Jack yelled, running forward to pull her into a hug. Rose hesitated and swallowing the running feeling, Rose hugged him back.

"I thought I told you not to call me that?" Rose said, pulling away to stand next to the Doctor.

"You did tell me. Just didn't stop me." Jack said, grinning cheekily. Jack knew something was off between him and Rose but decided not to ask yet.

* * *

A man ran through the dark roads, shivering from the cold, sweating from running for his life. He was about to turn a corner when a female jumped in front of him. She has pointy teeth, tribal markings and was hissing at him. "No, please, I just want to go, please let me go!" he pleads, holding his hands out in front of him.

She called out, "HUMAN!"

"HUMAN HUNT!" another member of her tribe called back, spreading the word a human was open for grabs.

The human in question ran away, yelling for help that he knew wasn't coming.

* * *

"So, there I was in the year 200100, ankle deep in Dalek-dust and he goes off without me." Jack said, as they walked along the path. The Doctor and Rose were walking slightly in front, in silence while Jack told Martha his story.

"What did you do?" Martha asked, interested in his story.

"Luckily for me, I had this." he taps his watch, "I used to be a Time Agent so I had this. A Vortex Manipulator. He's not the only one who can time travel." Jack said smugly.

"Oh please. That's not time travel. That's like saying I got a sports car and you got a space hopper." the Doctor said, defending his ego.

"Oh, boys and their toys." Martha said, amused at watching the Doctor and Jack argue.

"Anyway, I thought, 21st century, the best place to find the Doctor so I punched in the co-ordinates, but I got it a little wrong, landed in 1869 and I had to live through the whole 20th century to wait for a version of him to coincide with me. I get a signal on this thing," Jack pointed to his back pack, "Came out to cling to the TARDIS and here I am." Jack continued his story.

"Wait, that makes you over 100 years old" Martha pointed out.

"And looking good, don't you think." Jack said, smiling his smile that said he was flirting.

"So, seriously, is that what you do Doctor? Do you just pick us up then leave us behind when you get bored?" Martha asked, wondering if he was going to do that to her.

"Not if your blonde, right Rosie?" Jack said, trying to involve Rose.

Rose shrugged, not looking at him as the Doctor exploded, "Look at you two. Here we are at the end of the universe. End of knowledge itself and you two are blogging!" the Doctor yelled. He took a breath then said quieter, "Come on."

* * *

After a few minutes walking, they came to the edge of a cliff that overlooked the community that lived on that planet they were at.

"What is that? Is that a city?" Martha asked, amazed at the sight.

"A city, or nest, or hive, or conglomeration. But look there, roads or side-walks almost as if it were grown." the Doctor said, pointing to the road.

"What happened to it?" Martha asked.

"Time. That's all. It just ran out of time. Everything died. Even the stars." the Doctor explained.

Jack shivered and said, "At least this planet as an atmospheric shell. We should be frozen to death by now."

"Well, Me, Martha and Rose would. Don't know about you Jack." the Doctor said, looking at Jack.

Before Jack could retaliate, a man ran out of one of the buildings and along the road, towards where they were but down hill more. Jack pointed him out by saying, "Well he doesn't look to bad." just then, a group of people came out and followed him, screaming and howling.

"Is that just me or does that look like a hunt? Come on!" the Doctor said, running towards the path down to where the man is. All three travelers followed the Doctor towards the people hunting the man, all three run towards danger just because the Doctor was.

As they ran down a hill, the Doctor was in front with Jack not far behind. "Oh, I missed this!" Jack said laughing. Rose was behind him, holding on to Martha's hand while her friend lagged behind.

"HELP ME!" the man screamed as he saw the four friends.

"It's OK. You're safe, we got you." the Doctor said when they reached him.

"No, it's not safe, we got to keep moving to the silo. We got to keep going. The Futurekind is gonna get us." the man babbled, completely terrified.

Jack pulled out his gun and aimed at the Futurekind that were running towards them just as Rose and Martha caught up. "Jack, don't you dare!" the Doctor yelled, glaring at the other man.

Jack groaned and raised the gun up into the sky. He shot upwards three times then stopped. The kind were no longer running to get them, just growling and snarling at them. "It's not safe here. More are coming." the man said, trying to run in another direction.

"Listen, I got my ship just over there. Once we get there we'll be safe." the Doctor said pointing up the hill just as more Futurekind came running down. "Or maybe not." the Doctor mumbled, trying to figure out a way out of this situation.

"The silo is just over here. If we can get to the silo, we'll be safe." the man explained, talking a little slower.

"Silo?" the Doctor asked.

"Works for me." Jack said, still holding his gun.

"Silo." Martha said, nodding her head up and down.

The Doctor looked at Rose who nodded, still silent. "Silo it is." the Doctor said, making a mental note to find out what was wrong with Rose. They ran in the direction the man was showing them with him leading in the front. Again, Rose and Martha were lagging behind, trying to keep up with the boys.

* * *

They had gotten through the gates of the silo after showing the guards their human teeth and now, they were following a little boy called Creet down corridors looking for the man's, whose name was Padra, family.

"Is this some sort of refugee camp?" Martha asked the Doctor.

The Doctor nodded as Jack said, "God it stinks." a huge, muscled man stood up and glared at Jack. "Oh, not you mate, sorry." Jack said, smiling.

Rose spoke for the first time since they were back at the TARDIS "Doctor, what about the TARDIS? How are we going to get back?"

"I asked the guard, he is going to try and find it when they go out collecting the last water or something. He said he would try." the Doctor said before smiling idiotically. "Look at them all. That smell is the smell of ripe humans. Look at everyone trying to survive the end of the end. Always. I mean, sure you spent a million years as digi-forms then another million years as downloads but you humans always revert back to the basic shape. Humans."

Martha smiled and said, "Look, it's not all bad news then." as Padra found his mother and brother.

"Jack, help me get this door open. It's half dead-locked. See if you can override it." the Doctor said before Jack could do anything or say anything to anyone. After a few moments of the Doctor using his sonic screwdriver and Jack pushing buttons, the door opened "Here we go."

"Doctor!" Rose cried out as he stepped forward onto mid-air, about to fall down.

Jack caught his jacket and pulled him back, "See, what would you do without me?"

"Is that a rocket?" Martha asked, eyes going wide at the size of it.

"Yep. These people aren't refugees, they're passengers." the Doctor said, figuring it out.

As Jack closed the door, an elderly looking man came up and looked between Jack and the Doctor, he pointed at Jack and asked, "Doctor?"

"That's him." Jack said, pointing to him.

"Doctor! Good, good, good, good. Come on. Good." the man cried, grabbing the Doctor's hand and pulling him back down the corridor.

Martha, Jack and Rose followed, as the Doctor looked back at them and said, "It's good, apparently."

**Author's Note: there you go. Start of Utopia. Hope you like it. I liked Professor Yana before he became the Master, he was nice. Then he turned crazy and completely ruined it. Never mind, Review, please.**


	14. Utopia part 3

**Author's Note: I owe every single one of you who has reviewed a great big hug but cause I can't I will settle for a thank you. Thank you. For those who have read and all, thanks for reading but I also like reviews so please review...MORE JACK!YAY!**

**Chapter 14**

After being dragged away by the man, the Doctor was now listening to him as he explained the rocket equipment stuff. Rose could tell the Doctor was confused but still felt admiration for the man. Rose blocked her thoughts, not wanting the Doctor to find out that something was wrong. They had met the professor Yana's (the old man) assistant Chantho, a blue insect like female person who was very polite.

Rose sat on the seats in the corner as Jack placed his backpack on the floor. Martha sat down next to Rose and stared at the bag, trying to figure out what was in there. The Doctor had just told Yana that he didn't know what to make of the devices around him and Martha made up her mind. She got up and looked through Jack's bag, thinking to only peek. She ruined that by shrieking, "Jack! You've got a hand!" All the men come over and the Doctor sat down next to Rose to study the hand. "You've got a hand. A hand in a jar. A hand in a jar in your bag." Martha said, still half-shrieking.

"I told you I had a Doctor-detector. " Jack said, leaning against the wall.

"That's my hand!" the Doctor said, surprised.

"Chan, is this a tradition among your people, tho?" Chantho asked, confused.

"Not on my street." Martha shrieked.

"I lost that hand Christmas day in a sword fight with the Sycorax. Remember, Rose?" the Doctor asked, trying to figure out why Rose was so silent as well as figure out the rocket systems for professor Yana.

"Yeah, you had just regenerated." Rose said quietly, only half paying attention to the conversation around her.

"What, it got cut off? And you just grew another one?" Martha said sarcastically.

"Umm, yeah. Hello." the Doctor said, waving with the same hand.

"Even after all this time, your still full of surprises." Martha said, smiling.

"might I ask, what species are you?" Yana interrupted to ask.

"Time Lord. Last of. Heard of them? Story, legend?" the Doctor said hopefully. Yana shook his head. "Not even a myth, blimey end of the universe is humbling."

"Chan, It is said that I am the last of my species too, tho." Chantho said, trying to cheer the Doctor up.

"Which species, might I ask?" the Doctor asked, curious.

"Chan, the Malmooth. This is our planet. The conglomeration died outside, tho."

"I'm sorry." the Doctor said, meaning it. Silently, he thought to Rose, '_Conglomeration, that's what I said outside. I was right!'_

_'Congratulations, can we help the people here?' _Rose sent back, wondering if it was possible.

"So, what are you all doing here?" the Doctor asked, agreeing with Rose that they needed to help the people here if they could.

"We are trying to reach Utopia. The perfect place. The call came from across the stars. We are trying to reach where it came from." Yana said, typing a few things on the keyboard. On the screen, a signal frequency came through.

The Doctor placed his glasses on and studied the signal. "Well, it's regulating so you can tell it's not automatic so there is someone out there. But, professor Yana. Like you said, this footwork mechanism isn't working. Their not going to fly. But you haven't told them yet, have you?"

"No. It is better to let them live in hope, isn't it?" Yana asked, sitting down.

"Quite right. But, then again. If I did a little higgery-jiggery and flipped this." the Doctor said, using the sonic screwdriver on a part of the device. He flipped the switch and it all turned on. Chantho and Professor Yana were staring in surprise and shock as the Doctor said, "Cause, while we've been chatting away, I forgot to tell you. I'm brilliant."

"Oi, Modesty." Rose warned, determined to make him more polite if it were possible.

Before the Doctor could reply, a voice come from over the speaker, "Professor Yana, tell the Doctor we found his blue box."

* * *

The Doctor and Yana were talking, Jack was placing plugs in the right spot and occasionally swearing and changing plugs. Martha and Chantho had gone to get some equipment. The TARDIS was sitting in the corner, giving extra energy to help the rocket fly. Rose was entering the code into the computer that Yana had told her to. Every person in the silo were preparing and boarding the rocket, getting ready to fly to Utopia. In her mind, Rose could hear a drumbeat. Constantly. Ba-dum ba-bum. Ba-dum ba-bum. It was giving her a headache. A quick glance at the Doctor showed that he wasn't affected by it at all and it was in her imagination. Was it connected to her wanting to run away from Jack? She could tell he was hurt by her distance but she couldn't stand being near him.

"Yana, are you there?" a man said from the computer.

"Yes, yes. Send your man in. we'll control the radiation from here." Yana called, trying to get a picture that seemed to fade out after a few minutes.

"Anything I can do? I've finished all the other stuff I had to do." Rose offered, walking over.

"Yes, yes. Every time the picture goes, hit the reboot key. Damn the old equipment." Yana said, getting up to check on the Doctor and Jack. Chantho and Martha walked in to listen to Yana explain. "Underneath the rocket is a room with the cup links. Activate the cup links and the footprint will work. But the room is flooded with stet radiation. But we can control the levels from here. Keep it below zero, understood captain?"

"Sir, yes sir." Jack said, saluting Yana for a moment.

They all watched as the young soldier in a hazmat suit stepped into the room and managed to get two of the cup links activated. But then something happened and they lost control of the radiation. It flooded the room, killing the man inside.

Jack and the Doctor were running around, trying to stop the room from being flooded when Jack pulled two plugs and said, "We can jump start the override, giving it an extra boost."

"No, don't it's going to flare!" the Doctor yelled, trying to warn him but it was too late. Jack pushed the two wires together and was electrocuted dead.

Martha cried out, "Jack!" she started giving him CPR.

"Martha, come here. Leave him alone." the Doctor said, pulling Martha away. "Professor, you've got a room that no man can enter without dieing, correct?"

"Yes, it's impossible. With out the cup links, the rocket will never fly." Yana said, giving up.

"well," the Doctor said. Jack sat up gasping for breath. "I think I've got just the man."

"Was someone kissing me?" Jack gasped.

* * *

Jack entered the room flooded with stet radiation and the Doctor watched from behind the door. Rose, Martha, Yana and Chantho were listening over the coms.

"How long have you known?" Jack asked the Doctor as he pushed the buttons to unlock the cup link.

"Ever since I ran away from you. That's why I ran away. You're wrong Jack. Just wrong."

"Gee, thanks, Doc." Jack said sarcastically.

"I can't help it. You're a fixed point in time and space and that shouldn't be possible. It's an instinct. It's in my guts. It's telling me to run away, to get away from this man cause he's wrong." the Doctor said. After some thought, he asked, "When did you find out?"

"1869. got into a fight with this man, got shot through the heart. Then woke up. Thought it a little strange but then it didn't stop. World War I, World War II, poison, starvation, a stray javelin. I got the message, I'm the man who can never die." Jack said se he moved on to the next cup link. Two left. "What happened Doctor? Last thing I remember is facing three daleks, death by extermination. What happened?"

"I sent Rose home but she came back." the Doctor said, as if that explained everything.

"How did she drive?"

"She looked into the heart of the TARDIS, the time vortex itself. No-one is suppose to have that power. If a Time Lord did it, he would become a god. A vengeful god. But she was human. Everything she did was so human. She brought you back to life, but she couldn't control it. Brought you back forever." the Doctor said.

"Sorry Jack." Rose said quietly over the speakers.

"That's OK Rosie. You didn't mean to. At least it means I get to haunt you to your grave." Jack joked, fixing the last cup link and coming out of the room.

Rose turned in the other room to see Yana sitting down, crying. "Professor, what is it? What's wrong?" she asked, panicking for the older man.

"This time travel. They always said, back in the old days there was time travel. I never believed. I never could keep track of time. Always late, always lost. Even this old thing doesn't work." Yana explained, pulling out a fob watch, that looked similar to the Doctor's, from his pocket.

Rose and Martha froze, "Professor, where'd you get that?" Martha asked.

"This, I have had it since I was a child. They found me wandering along the beach, naked except for this. Does it matter?" Yana asked, confused.

"Have you opened it?" Martha asked, trying not to get excited.

"It's broken. It's stuck. It's not meant to be." Yana said, not even trying to open it.

"Can I have a look at it?" Martha asked, trying to keep her voice calm but failing.

Martha turned it over to see the same markings on it as the one the Doctor had. "Does it matter?" Yana repeated, confused.

"No, it doesn't. Listen, I'm done here, I'm going to go see if Jack and the Doctor need my help." Martha ran off, not waiting for an answer.

Yana and Chantho looked at Rose to explain but she said, "Don't look at me. I have no idea what's wrong with her."

* * *

"Doctor!" Martha called out, as she ran into the room that Jack and the Doctor were in, preparing the rocket to fly.

"Martha, what is it?" Jack asked, not stopping flipping switches.

"It's the professor. He has this fob watch. That's exactly the same as yours. Same writing, same everything." Martha explained, looking straight at the Doctor.

"Impossible." the Doctor said, frowning.

"So, he got the same watch as you, what's it matter?" Jack said, not understanding the real meaning.

"No, it isn't a watch. It turns Time Lords to human." the Doctor said, turning two keys and listening as the rocket launched.

"Doctor, remember the Face of Boe's last words. You Are Not Alone(Y A N A)"

"Yeah, this could mean I'm not the last one, but they all died. The Time Lords. All of them. If he was human he wouldn't have been found but all of them fought. Martha, what did he say?"

"He looked at the watch like he couldn't see it." Martha said, confused about the Doctor's reaction.

"What about now? Can he see it now? Martha, can he see it now?" the Doctor took one look at Martha's face before sprinting away, towards professor Yana.

* * *

_**A few minutes earlier in a different room**_

Yana was watching the watch, listening to it's whispering. _'open me. Open me you human fool. Open me and let me set you free.'_ Yana opened the watch and stared as a bright gold light flew out and engulfed him. In that moment, he went from being professor Yana to the Master.

Rose felt something going on in her mind. One moment she would feel a third presence other than the Doctor and the TARDIS and then it would go back to being just them two. Rose glanced over at Yana and saw him open the watch as the light engulfed him. She felt a third presence in her mind stronger than the Doctor but not as strong as the TARDIS. _'My wolf, I will protect your mind so this new Time Lord does not know you are here. He only knows of the Doctor. I cannot tell you why but I will not let him know you are a Time Lady.'_

'Thank you, TARDIS.' Rose thought silently and watched as he turned all the switches off, letting the Futurekind defences down which meant the Futurekind now was coming into the silo. Chantho was trying to stop him.

"All that time when you were beside me. All that time, you never thought to ask about the watch? Not once?" Yana said to Chantho, advancing on her.

"Chan, Professor Yana, I must stop you from destroying our work, tho." she held up a gun and was aiming at Yana. He laughed and pulled the plug that was sparking from when Jack killed himself by accident.

"And you with your 'chan' and your 'tho' driving me insane. My name is not Professor Yana. That was an invention I made up. My name is the Master." the Master said, stepping forward and electrocuting Chantho, killing her. He bent down and picked her discarded gun up, "And you, Rose. I am sorry but I can't let you go tell that Doctor of yours, can I?"

"Please, don't. I don't know what you know but the Doctor and you are the only Time Lords left. He would just want to talk to you. Let him explain." Rose pleaded, trying to get to the door. Outside, they could hear Jack, Martha and the Doctor trying to get the door open as the Futurekind were getting closer but failing because the Master had locked it.

"Oh please, the only thing the Doctor is going to want to talk about is planning his funeral. Along with yours. Goodbye." he shot Rose as she sprinted for the door. She fell to the ground, dead. "Pathetic." the Master said, throwing the gun to the side. The Master finished turning the defences off and stepped back towards the TARDIS. He pulled the plug out and went to step inside when he saw Chantho pick up the gun that he had thrown away and shoot him. He groaned in pain as she died. The Doctor got the door open just as that happened and the Master stepped back into the TARDIS, locking the door to any and all keys.

Jack and Martha were trying to shut the door but because Jack broke the lock, it was very hard. Jack had seen Rose lying, dead on the floor but couldn't grieve until Martha and the Doctor were safe.

The Doctor gave up trying to get in and started banging on the door. "Let me in! Listen to me. We're the last ones left, the only ones. Everything has changed. Please let me in!"

The windows on the TARDIS glowed bright then faded as the Master regenerated. He spoke through the speaker on the TARDIS, "I would love to stay and chat, Doctor, but I have places to go. Have fun at the end of the universe. Bye bye." the Doctor did something with the sonic screwdriver and the TARDIS but stepped back as the TARDIS disappeared, leaving Jack, Martha, Rose and the Doctor trapped there.

"Doctor, I could use some help here." Jack yelled. Martha and him were trying to get the door shut as the Futurekind tried to get the door open.

The Doctor looked between them and where the TARDIS last was, trying to figure out a plan.

**Author's Note: There we go, review? Also, if anything doesn't make sense please tell me and I will fix it so that it does make sense.**


	15. Sound of Drums part 1

**Chapter 15**

"_Doctor, I could use some help here." Jack yelled. Martha and him were trying to get the door shut as the Futurekind tried to get the door open._

_The Doctor looked between them and where the TARDIS last was, trying to figure out a plan._

The Doctor ran over to where Jack was and grabbed his wrist. "Hold still." he yelled as Jack and Martha pushed the door. The Doctor sonicked the vortex manipulator and yelled over all the noise, "Martha hold on!" he grabbed her hand on put it on top of his hand on Jack's wrist. _'Rose, Get on my back and hold on tight'_ he sent. Feeling her jump onto his back and wrap her arms and legs around her, he grabbed the vortex manipulator and said, "Get ready. Now!" Jack pushed the button and they all were sent away from the end of the universe.

* * *

Jack leaned over his knees as he cracked his spine and groaned. Martha was an the floor, trying to clear her vision. The Doctor was cracking his neck, shaking the pain off. Rose was on the floor, curled up in a ball.

"Time travel without a capsule, it's a killer." the Doctor said, cracking his neck again.

"Doctor. How do we know where this new Time Lord is? He could be anywhere, anytime. But we need to stop him. He killed Rosie." Jack said, trying not to cry.

The Doctor looked down at Rose pointedly. As Jack followed his gaze and saw Rose, she jumped up and said, "did you miss me?"

"Rosie!" Jack pulled her into a hug then pulled away. "Hang on. He killed you. How are you here? Are you immortal like me?"

"we'll explain later, there's not enough time for it Jack." Rose said.

"Doctor, he has the TARDIS. He could be anywhere in time and space." Martha said, finding a seat in the square they had appeared in. The other three sat down as well.

"If he is a Time Lord then he must've regenerated." Jack said. Seeing Martha's blank face he continued, "He changed his face and body. Completely new person."

Rose and the Doctor weren't listening. The Doctor was watching a man sitting on the street tapping the cup, ba-dum ba-bum. Ba-dum ba-bum. Rose was watching a person tapping his knees, ba-dum ba-bum. Ba-dum ba-bum. _'Doctor?' _Rose sent, unsure what was going on.

_'I know. I don't know what's happening.' _the Doctor sent back, understanding what she meant.

"How are we gonna find him then?" Martha asked, sounding like she had given up.

"I'll know him. The moment I see him." the Doctor said. Seeing Jack's and Martha's look of doubt, he said, "Time Lord thing. Just trust me, I will know him."

"But hold on, if he could be anyone, we missed the election. But it can''t be." Martha said suddenly, looking around at the posters.

"Doctor, think I found him." Rose said, pointing to the TV screen in the square.

"_Mr Saxon has returned from the Palace, and is greeting the crowds inside Saxon Headquarters." _the newscaster said, voice blaring across the square.

"I said I knew that voice. I've heard that voice countless times. I've seen him, we all have. It was the voice of Harold Saxon." Martha said, standing up as the Doctor moved closer to the screen.

"He's Prime Minister?" the Doctor said, disbelieving. "The Master is Prime Minister of Great Britain." as the Master kissed the girl next to him, "The Master and his wife?"

"_This country has been sick. This country needs healing. This country needs medicine. In fact, I'd go so far as to say, that what this country needs is a Doctor." _The Master said over the TV.

"Who would call themselves the Master? Do you Time Lords not know the meaning of normal names?" Jack asked as the stared at the screen in shock.

* * *

Harold Saxon(a.k.a the Master) walked down the corridor in Downing Street as all different people dumped folders in his hands. Finance report, Military protocol, EC directive, Annual budget, etcetera. He walked into the conference room after kissing his wife and said to the ministers inside, "A glorious day. Downing Street rebuilt. The Cabinet in session. Let the work of Government begin." he throw the folders that were in his hands into the air, making paper fly everywhere. "Oh, go on, crack a mile. It's funny, isn't it? Albert? Funny? No? Little bit?"

Albert smiled and said, "yeah, very funny, sir. But if we could get down to business, there is the matter of policy, of which we have very little..."

Harold/Master cut in, "No, no, no, no. before we start all that, I just want to say, thank you. Thank you one and all. You ugly, fat-faces, bunch of wet, sniveling traitors."

"Yes, very funny, quite sir." Albert started to say.

"No, no. that wasn't funny. See, I'm not making myself very clear. Funny is like this..." Harold/Master said, pulling a smile. "not funny is like this..." he frowned. "and right now, I'm not like..." he smiles, "I'm like..." he frowns. "because you are traitors. Yes you are! As soon as you saw the vote swinging my way, you abandoned your parties and hopped on the Saxon bandwagon. So, this is your reward." Harold/Master pulled out a gas mask and put it on.

"What is that, sir?" Albert asked, worrying.

The Master said something that was muffled by the mask.

"I'm sorry?" Albert asked.

The Master lifted the mask and said, "It's a gas mask."

"Yes, but why are you wearing it?" Albert said, starting to get scared. Everyone else in the Cabinet was panicking slightly too.

Again, the Master spoke but it was muffled by the mask.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Because of the gas" the Master said, lifting the mask up.

"What gas?" Albert asked, looking around.

The Master than said, "This gas." through the gas mask and devices on the table appeared and shot out gas, choking everyone in the room.

Albert managed to choke out, "you're insane!" the master smiled and lifted his thumbs up to show he was right as everyone collapsed, dieing. The Master leaned forward and tapped out a beat on the table, ba-dum ba-bum. Ba-dum ba-bum.

* * *

"Home!" Martha said in relief, walking into the room.

The Doctor came in, taking his coat off. Rose followed then Jack who shut the door behind him. "What you got? Computer, laptop, anything? Jack, who are you phoning? You can't tell anyone we're here!"

"Just some friends of mine but there's no reply." Jack said, hanging up, looking worried.

Martha pulled her laptop out and said, "Here you go. Any good?"

Jack took it off the Doctor and said, "I'll show you the Saxon websites, he's been around for ages."

"That's so weird, cause the day after the election, that's only four days after I met you." Martha said, smiling slightly at the weirdness.

"You get used to it." Rose said, looking over Jack's shoulder at the laptop.

"we went flying all round the universe while he was here all the time." the Doctor said, running his hand through his already messy hair.

"You gonna tell us who he is?" Martha asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"He's a Time Lord." the Doctor said.

"No, duh." Rose said sarcastically, sitting down in a chair next to Jack.

"What about the rest of it? I mean, who would call themselves, 'the Master'" Jack asked, making quotation marks in the air when he said the master.

"that's all you need to know. Come on, show me Harold Saxon."

Jack pulled the site up that Martha and himself had already seen and sat back to allow Rose and the Doctor to watch. As different video clips came up about how people were going to vote Saxon and you should as well, Rose sent to the Doctor, _'He doesn't know about me. The TARDIS said she protected my mind. Is that a good thing?'_

_'Good, that's brilliant. Rose, the Master is crazy. If he found out about you, there is no telling what he may or may not do.'_ The Doctor sent back, full of relief.

"Former Minister of Defence, first came to prominence when he shot down the Racnoss on Christmas Eve. Nice work by the way." Jack explained, reading it off the site. The Doctor nodded his thanks, deep in thought.

"but he goes back years, he's famous, everyone knows the story. Look. Cambridge University, Rugby Blue, won the athletics thing, wrote a novel, went into business, marriage, everything. He's got a whole life."

* * *

While the Doctor studied the site, Jack and Rose made some tea for everyone. "But he's got the TARDIS. Maybe the Master went back in time and has been living here for decades." Jack said, loud enough for the Doctor to hear.

"No." came the reply.

"Why not? Worked for me." Jack said, carrying two cups of tea into the lounge room. He gave one to the Doctor and kept the other. Rose followed with another two, one for Martha and one for herself.

"When he was stealing the TARDIS, the only thing I could do was fuse the coordinates. I locked them permanently. He can only travel between the year one hundred trillion and the last place the TARDIS landed. Which is right here, right now." the Doctor explained, sipping his tea.

"give or take a few months." Rose added, catching on to the Doctor's thoughts in the back of her head. Everyone looked at her. "eighteen months tops."

"Right, so how's he managed all this. The Master was always sort of hypnotic but this is on a massive scale." the Doctor said, thinking out loud.

"I was going to vote for him." Martha said suddenly.

The Doctor looked at her in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah. Well it was before I even met you. And I liked him." Martha said.

"Me too." Jack said suddenly.

"Well I didn't. Harold Saxon was crap as compared to Harriot." Rose said, forgetting that they wouldn't understand.

"Harriot Jones left ages ago." Jack said, confused.

"Parallel world and all." Rose said, waving her hand. "Why did you like him? What was his policy? What did he stand for?" she asked, getting back on topic.

"I don't know, he just always sounded good. Like you could trust him." Martha said, staring into space. She was tapping her finger with her other hand, ba-dum ba-bum. Ba-dum ba-bum. "Just nice. He spoke about, well I don't remember but it was good."

"What's that?" the Doctor asked, jumping up and pointing at her hands, "That rhythm that you're tapping, what is it?"

"I don't know, it's nothing...it's just...I don't know!" Martha said, sounded confused and annoyed.

Before the Doctor could say anything, a beeping noise came from the computer. "Our Lord and Master is speaking to his kingdom." the Doctor said, turning the TV onto the news.

"_Britain, Britain, Britain. What extraordinary times we've had. Just a few years ago, this world was so small. And then they came. Out of the unknown. Falling from the skies. You've seen it happen. Big Ben destroyed. A spaceship over London. All those ghosts and metal men, the Christmas Star that came to kill. Time and time again and the government told you nothing. Well, not me. Not Harold Saxon. Because my purpose here today is to tell you this. Citizens of Great Britain, I have been contacted. A message for humanity from beyond the stars." _The Master said through the TV.

An image of a sphere with blinking blue lights appeared, it said, _"people of the Earth. We come in peace. We bring you great gifts. We bring technology and wisdom and protection. All that we ask in return is your friendship."_

It went back to the Master. _"oh, sweet. And this species has identified itself. They call themselves the Toclafane."_

"What?" the Doctor yelled, disbelieving.

The Master continued to say, _"And tomorrow morning, they will appear, not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place in the universe. Every man, woman and child. Every teacher and chemist and lorry driver and farmer and oh, I don't know, every medical student?"_

The Doctor turned to look at Martha who looked terrified. Rose didn't waste any time. She looked at the back of the TV which showed a bomb that said, '00.05' seconds to countdown. "Out, everyone out." she cried.

The Doctor grabbed his coat off the couch and followed Martha out the door. Jack followed and Rose left. She sprinted back inside, grabbed the laptop and sprinted back outside. The moment she let the door close behind her and she had taken three steps, the flat blew up in a huge explosion. All four of them turned to look at the debris of the house. "Everyone all right? Jack? Rose? Martha?" the Doctor called, making sure his friends were OK.

"I'm fine." Jack said, pulling Rose into a hug.

"I'm fine once I can breath again." Rose said, suffocation from Jack's hug.

"Why'd you go back inside?" Jack asked Rose, ready to tell her off.

"to grab the laptop." Rose said before turning to Martha to say, "Martha, what are you doing?"

She was calling someone. "He knows about me, what about my family?"

"You can't tell them anything?" the Doctor yelled, trying to get the phone off her.

"I'll do what I want." Martha hissed, ringing her mother. "Mum! Oh, my God, you're there."

"_Course I'm here, sweetheart. Are you alright?"_

"I'm fine, mum. I'm fine. Mum, has there been anyone asking about me?" Martha asked, trying not to faint with relief she is OK.

"_Martha, I think perhaps you should come round."_

"I can't, not now."

"_No but it's your father. We've been talking and we thought we might give it another go."_

"Don't be so daft! Since when?"

"_Just come round. Come to the house. We can celebrate."_

"you'd never get back with him in a million years." Martha said, not believing a single word being said.

"_Ask him yourself."_

Martha waited as her mother passed the phone to her father. _"Martha it's me."_

"Dad? What are you doing there?" Martha asked, feeling like there was something wrong.

"_like your mother said. Come round, we can explain everything."_

"Dad, just say yes or no. Is there some one else there?"

"_Yes! Just run! Listen to me, just run!" _Martha's dad yelled. There were noises in the background that sounded like Martha's mother yelling at him.

"Dad! What's going on? Dad!" Martha yelled into the phone, looking at the Doctor in shock and fear. She shut the phone when it went dead and said, "We've got to help them."

"That's exactly what they want, it's a trap!" the Doctor yelled as Martha got into her car.

"I don't care!" Martha said angrily, climbing in. Rose got in the front and Jack and the Doctor climbed in the back.

* * *

Martha was driving as she called Tish. "Come on Tish, pick up!" she said.

"Martha, can't talk now! We've just made first contact, did you see?" Tish said, answering the phone. As two men grabbed her and took her away, she said, "What are you doing! Get off!" Tish yelled as she dropped her phone and Martha was forced to hung up.

"This is all your fault!" Martha shrieked at the Doctor.

* * *

Martha drove around the corner to her mother's house to see her dad in the van, in handcuffs and her mother being pushed in. she stopped driving, staring in shock.

"Target identified. Take aim." A blonde girl said, clearly in charge.

"Martha! Get out of here! Now! Drive!" Francine yelled, coming to her senses first.

"Martha reverse. Get out of here now!" Rose yelled, clearly not wanting to die again. Martha drove backwards, and around the corner. Away from her family.

* * *

They had driven away, ditched the car and Martha had rang her brother to find out if he was OK. Finding out he was in Brighton. She was so relieved. As she was telling him to hide, she heard another voice, "A little game of hide and seek. Excellent. But I will find you, Martha Jones. Been a long time since we saw each other, hundred trillion years."

Martha stopped walking as jack, Rose and the Doctor walked ahead. "Let them go Saxon!" she said. The Doctor heard her and spun around. He walked back to her as she yelled, "Do you hear me? Let them go!"

The Doctor took the phone out of Martha's hand and said, "I'm here."

_"Doctor."_ the Master said.

"Master." the Doctor said.

"I like it when you use my name." he said, smiling.

"You chose it. Psychiatrist's field day." the Doctor said, walking away from Rose, Jack and Martha.

_"As you chose yours. The man who makes people better. How sanctimonious is that?"_

"So, Prime Minister, then?" the Doctor said, still walking around.

_"I know! It's good, isn't it?"_

"Who are those creatures? There's no such thing as the Toclafane. That's just a made-up name like the bogeyman."

"Do you remember all those fairy tales about the Toclafane when we were kids? Back home? Where is it, Doctor?"

"Gone." the Doctor said with a stoney expression.

_"How can Gallifrey be gone?"_ the Master asked, getting annoyed.

"It burnt."

_"And the Time Lords?"_

"Dead. And the Daleks. More or less. What happened to you?"

_"The Time Lords only resurrected me because they knew I would be the perfect soldier for the Time War. I was there when the Dalek Emperor took control of the Cruciform. I saw it. I ran. I ran so far. Made myself human so they would never find me. Because, I was so scared."_

"I know."

_"All of them? But not you. Which must mean..."_

"I was the only one who could end it. I tried, I did. I tried everything. I just couldn't save them."

_"And how did that feel? Tell me, Doctor, two almighty civilisations, burning. You must've felt like god."_

"Stop it!" the Doctor paused then said in a quieter voice, "I've been alone ever since. But not anymore. Don't you see, all we've got is each other?"

_"Ah, but no we don't Doctor. Because, don't you know? Your companion, Miss Rose Tyler, is with you, the last Time Lady."_ the Master laughed as the Doctor didn't say anything. _"Yes Doctor. I know about that. It's not that hard to do a little research."_

"We could fight, if that's what you want just not here. Not on Earth. We can fight across constellations, just not on Earth."

_"Too late. Tell me, Doctor. Will the drumbeat ever stop?"_

"What?"

_"Can't you hear it? The never ending drumbeat. I thought it would stop but it never does. It never ever stops. Inside my head. __The drumming, Doctor, the constant drumming."_

"I can help you, please let me help."

_"I don't need your help."_ the Master hissed. He stopped for a second before saying,_ "Look, you're on telly."_ the Doctor looked at a TV in the shop window. _"You and your little band. You are public enemies 1, 2, 3, and 4. oh, and you can tell handsome Jack that I've sent his little gang on a wild-goose chase in the Himalayas. So he won't be getting any help from them."_ Jack, Martha and Rose walked up to the Doctor and watched the TV showing their pictures as wanted criminals. _"Now go on, off you go. Why not start by turning to the right?"_ the Master said as the Doctor turned to the right.

"He can see us." the Doctor hissed to Jack, using the sonic screwdriver to stop the security camera from transmitting.

_"Oh, you public menace. Better start running! Go on, run!"_

"He's got control everywhere." the Doctor told Jack, Martha and Rose.

"So, what do we do?" Jack asked, looking around warily.

"We got no where to go, Doctor." Rose said, trying not to be scared.

_"Run Doctor!"_ the Master yelled over the phone.

"We run." the Doctor ran away, with Rose, Martha and Jack following behind. From the phone, the Master yelling them on.

**Author's note: that's the start of it. I know a lot of it is talking but I didn't want to leave that bits out but the next chapter will be more interesting cause it is when it gets exciting. Again, if something is unclear please tell me so I can fix it. Review!**


	16. Sound of Drums part 2

**Chapter 17**

Martha walked through the deserted alley with a bag of chips in one hand. She walked into a abandoned warehouse where her three friends sat.

"How was it?" Jack asked as Martha appeared.

"I don't think anyone saw me. Anything new?" she asked, handing the chips out.

"I've got this tuned into the government wavelength so we can follow what Saxon's doing." Jack said, pointing to his vortex manipulator.

"Yeah, I meant about my family." Martha said angrily.

"Still says the Jones family taken in for questioning. Tell you what though, no mention of Leo." the Doctor said, sitting back from the laptop. Rose was curled up into a ball on the seat next to him, staring at the floor.

"He's not as daft as he looks."

After a moment silence. Martha looked at Jack and jerked her head in the Doctor's direction. He sighed and said, "So Doctor, who is he? How come the ancient society of Time Lords created a psychopath?"

"Yes, Doctor. Why? Why would they let the Master free to come here and find out about me!" Rose said, fear making her voice shake.

"Rose, listen to me. I will not let him hurt you. I promise." the Doctor said, looking at her in the eye. He had told her that the Master knew about her and it was too risky talking through their link at all.

"What do you mean, he found out about you?" Jack asked, confused.

Rose sighed and walked over to where Jack was sitting. "Give me your stethoscope Doctor." Rose said, holding out her hand. The Doctor found it in a pocket and handed it over silently. Jack was watching with an amused expression. Rose handed it to jack who put it on. Rose held the other end over the left side of her chest.

So, that's your heart. Bit fast but normal." Jack said, not getting the point. Rose smiled softly and moved to the right side of her chest. Jack stared at her in shock as he listened to her second heart. "You're a Time Lord too?" he asked.

"Time Lady." she corrected, scowling at the wall behind them.

"What's so bad about that?" Jack asked, "The Doctor and you can finally hook up."

Rose blushed and whispered, "But the Master knows I am here." She swallowed and went to sit back down. The Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap. He held her tight in a hug.

"Oh, right. Last two males of species with only one female. Not pretty." Jack said. Martha would've been insulted by that but Rose just laughed. "How did it happen anyway? I was pretty sure you were human Rosie." Jack asked, smiling.

"I absorbed the Vortex from the TARDIS again and it killed me. But the TARDIS thought ahead and turned me into Time Lady, well basically a Time Lady. When I die, I will just wake up instead of regenerating. Once the Doctor is on his final regeneration and dies the final time, once I die after that, I will stay dead as well. Also I don't have all that inherited knowledge every other Time Lord does but other than that I am a Time Lady." Rose explained, leaning against the Doctor's chest so she could hear his heartbeats.

"So, back to the question, who is he?" Martha asked again, getting impatient.

"And what is he to you?" Jack added. "Like a colleague, or..."

"A friend at first." the Doctor said, eating his chips with Rose still on his lap.

"Thought you were gonna say he was your secret brother or something." Martha laughed.

"You, Martha have been watching too much TV." Rose said quietly.

"but all the legends of Gallifrey made it sound so perfect." Jack said, confused.

"Well, perfect to look at maybe. And it was, it was beautiful. They used to call it the Shining World of the Seven Systems. And on the continent of the Wild Endeavour, in the mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the Citadel of the Time Lords." the Doctor said, lost in memories.

Even though the link between Rose and the Doctor was closed, Rose could see an image in the back of her eyes, so she closed her eyes and suddenly she could see a magnificent city, enclosed in a glass like dome. The twin suns were shining in the sky that reflected in the grass and trees.

"The oldest and most mighty race in the universe, looking down on the galaxies below, sworn never to interfere. Only to watch. Children of Gallifrey, taken from their families at the age of eight to enter the Academy. Some say that's where it all began. When he was a child. That's when the Master saw eternity. As a novice, he was taken for initiation. He stood in front of the Untempered Schism, it's a gap in the fabric of reality through which could be seen the whole of the Vortex. You stand there, eight year old, staring at the raw power of time and space. Just a child. Some would be inspired. Some would run away. And some would go mad." the Doctor blinked and shook his head, clearing his mind of the images before saying, "I don't know."

"What about you?" Martha asked, serious.

"Oh, the ones that ran away. I never stopped." the Doctor said, finishing his chips. Rose knew he was hurting to talk about his home that was gone and lifted her hand to stroke his cheek, trying to comfort him.

A beeping noise on Jack's watch interrupted the conversation. "Encrypted channel with files attached. Don't recognise it." Jack said, pushing buttons on his watch.

"Hmm, patch it through." the Doctor said as Rose moved back to her chair and he sat forward.

"Um, since we're telling stories, I have something to tell you guys." Jack said, patching the files through to the laptop.

* * *

The Torchwood logo came up on the screen and the Doctor stared at it in shock. "After all it's done, after everything it put us through, you work for Torchwood!" he yelled.

"Torchwood three?" Rose asked, shocking the Doctor that she wasn't angry.

"Yeah, how do you know about that?" Jack asked, suspicious.

"jeez, parallel world. The leader there is a complete idiot though. Doctor, relax, Torchwood One is the one that separated us. Torchwood Two is the same is following the Queen's orders but is lost at the moment and Torchwood Three is based in Cardiff on the rift, monitoring what comes through." Rose explained. The Doctor and Jack stared at her in shock. She shrugged, "Dad needed me to go make sure they knew who was in charge when they acted up, going against orders. Torchwood One on that world was like the headquarters and all."

"So, you don't have a problem with her working for Torchwood but you do with me?" Jack asked, annoyed at the unfairness.

"Oi! Torchwood is different there. The people's republic took over and stopped what they were doing. Also, there wasn't a sir Doctor and Dame Rose to make the Queen set up Torchwood. Just a werewolf." Rose explained, sharing a quick grin with the Doctor.

"you met a werewolf?" Martha asked, shocked.

"You know, Martha. Traveling with him, don't let anything shock you. The werewolf was allergic to mistletoe and we killed him by bathing him in too much moonlight. Anyway, back to the file." Rose said, looking back at the laptop.

"Right." Jack said, typing in a password and activating the video.

A video of a woman sitting at a desk came up and she said, "_If I haven't returned to my desk by 2200 this file will be emailed to Torchwood. Which means it you're watching this, the I'm... anyway, the Saxon files are attached, but take a look at the Archangel document. That's when it all started, when Harry Saxon became Minister in charge of launching the Archangel Network."_

"What's the Archangel Network?" the Doctor asked.

"I've got Archangel, everyone's got it." Martha said, pulling her phone out.

Rose stared at it, while Jack said, "It's the mobile phone network. Cause look, it's gone worldwide. They've got 15 satellites in orbit. Even the other networks, they're all carried by Archangel."

"It's in the phones!" Rose yelled, figuring it out.

"What?" the Doctor asked, confused.

"You said he was a hypnotist, but not on this scale. Well he used the phones." Rose explained.

"Told you that studying would pay off." the Doctor said, doing something to Martha's phone with the sonic screwdriver. He banged it on the table and it started beeping a tune, ba-dum ba-bum. Ba-dum ba-bum. "There it is! That rhythm. It's everywhere. Ticking away in the subconscious."

"What is it, mind control?" Martha asked.

"No, no, no, no. subtler than that. Any strong-willed people would question it. But contained in that rhythm, in layers of code, 'vote Saxon. Believe in me' whispering to the world. Oh! Yes! That's how he hid himself from me! Cause I would've sensed him when I landed here but this signal cancelled him out."

"Any way we can stop it?" Rose asked.

"Not from down here. But now we know how he's doing it."

"And we can fight back?" Martha asked.

"Oh yes!"

"The TARDIS has low-level perception properties, it's designed to blend in, sort of, so if we combine that with the Archangel Network's second signal it should be able to make us disappear. Sort of. Yeah?" Rose said, explaining her idea.

"Oh, Rose Tyler your a genius. You three, give me your TARDIS keys." the Doctor said, he pulled Martha's phone apart and laptop for parts. After working for 5 minutes with the sonic screwdriver, the keys and the Archangel parts the Doctor placed four TARDIS keys, on string, on the table. "Now, as Rose said. The TARDIS key's are designed to blend in so is the Archangel Network so you combine them. Martha, you can see me, right?" the Doctor explained, picking a key up. Martha nodded. "What about now?" he placed the key on and Martha' vision went from looking at him to the side. She shook her head and looked back at the Doctor, only to look away again. Jack chuckled while Rose hid a smile. "Hello, I'm here." the Doctor said, waving.

"It's like, I know you're there but I don't want to know." Martha said as the Doctor took the key off.

"It just shifts your perception, just a tiny little bit. So your not like ghosts, just sort of un-noticeable. Come on!" he said, running out the room. Rose grabbed the three remaining keys, passed them round then followed him out.

* * *

They had gone out to the airport, watching the Master talk to the President of the United States of America, get told off for taking independent action and get told that the President would be greeting the Toclafane tomorrow morning instead of Harold Saxon, on board the Valiant, a UNIT aircraft. Jack had entered the coordinates and once everyone held on, he activated the Vortex Manipulator.

They jumped to the Valiant, and was groaning in pain, all except for Rose, who was frowning, listening to something no-one else could hear.

"Rose, what is it?" Jack asked, getting to his feet after falling to the ground upon landing.

"You can't hear it? This way." she said, smiling softly. She ran off, over rails, taking all kinds of turns and twists.

The Doctor soon could hear what she could hear and laughed. He sped up, catching up to Rose to grab her hand and race each other to their destination. Rose opened the doors to reveal the TARDIS. The smile on her face was one of pure joy and happiness. "The TARDIS." se said, eyes shining bright.

"How'd you know it was here?" Jack asked, walking up to the girl.

"I could hear it. She was calling me." Rose's smile fell and she shuddered. No-one saw her expression change because the Doctor opened the door and everyone was going inside.

Martha was in the middle of saying, "oh, God. I missed her s-" she broke off as she entered the TARDIS and looked around in horror. The console was covered in wires, broken off connected in the wrong place. The lights were red and the sounds of the normally humming engine was like a screech. There was a wire cage around the console, leaving a hole for a timer to be seen.

Rose went up and stroked the console. "Shh girl, it's OK. I'll save you." she murmured.

Jack stared in horror. "Why doesn't she sound good?"

"Cause she's sick and dieing." Rose said in a whisper. She shut her eyes in pain and said "He cannibalized her. She's a paradox machine."

The Doctor wrapped his arms around Rose and she opened her eyes. They were filled with rage and anger. "Rose, calm down. I know what he did is bad but don't turn into the monster you aren't." she took a deep breath and leaned against the Doctor, calming herself. "Good. Now, it's a paradox machine, but what's the paradox?" he asked himself, thinking out loud. He ran around the console, trying to figure what he needed a paradox machine for.

"and when is it going to go off." Rose said, trying to help.

"right, according to this, it is going to go off at 8.02 in the morning." the Doctor said, tapping the timer.

"Well, more importantly, what are we going to do with the Master. We need a plan." Jack pointed out and Martha agreed.

"What do you mean? I have a plan." the Doctor said, frowning in confusion.

"What?" Jack and Martha cried together. Rose was stroking bits of the TARDIS that looked safe.

"Yep, didn't I tell you it?" the Doctor said, smiling cheekily. All three groaned and Rose smacked him on the arm lightly.

* * *

The president had been murdered by the suddenly not so sweet Toclafane. The Master was going on about his plan as the Doctor moved to get the key around the Master's neck.

"Guards!" the Master said as the Doctor lunged. As two guards grabbed the Doctor, the Master said, "We meet at last Doctor." the Master laughed and said, "Oh! I love saying that."

"Stop this! Stop it now!" the Doctor yelled, trying to get free of the guards hold.

"As if a perception filter is gonna work on me. And, look it's the girlie and the freak. Although, which one is which, I don't know." the Master said, looking at Martha and Jack. Rose had disappeared somewhere. Jack lunged for him, only to be shot at by something in the Master's hand. He held it up. "Laser screwdriver. Who'd have sonic? And that's not the best bit. He's not dead for long, I get to kill him again! Although, you seem to have disappointed me, no Rose?"

"Master, just calm down. Just stop and think about what you are doing. Just stop! If you could see yourself." the Doctor said, trying to calm him down.

The Master looked at the cameras and said, "Do excuse me, little bit of personal business. Back in a minute. Let him go." the guards threw the Doctor to the floor at the Master's feet.

"Master. Stop it." Rose said, standing up the top of the stairs at the controls. "It's that sound, the sound in your head. I hear it too. I can help." She said, trying to hide her fear.

"Oh look ,Rosie is here. But, my dear girl. Even if you can help, I'm not stopping." the Master said, turning to look at Rose.

"Master, please stop. We can help you." the Doctor pleaded.

"Oh! How to shut him up? I know! Memory lane! Professor Lazarus, remember him? And his genetic manipulation device! What, did you think little Tish got that job merely by coincidence? I've been laying traps for you all this time! And if I can concentrate all that Lazarus technology into one little screwdriver...but wait, if only I had the Doctor's biological code. Wait a minute, I do!" the Master said, running over to a brief case, that once opened, had the Doctor's hand in it. "I've got his hand! And if Lazarus made himself younger, what if I reverse it? Another 100 years?" The Master pointed the screwdriver at the Doctor and he started writhing in pain.

Rose could feel the pain through their closed link and ran over to him the moment the Master stopped. Martha crawled over too, holding Jack's teleport in one hand. "Doctor, it's OK. We've got you." Rose said, helping the Doctor up. The Doctor had been made to age older, he now looked like the Doctor's grandfather.

"Ah, they're trying to help Gandalf." the Master said. "But tonight, Martha Jones, we've flown them in, all the way from prison." he said, pointing to the door as Martha's family were pushed in.

"The Toclafane. What are they?" the Doctor asked, trying to make his voice sound strong and clear.

"Ah, but if I told you the truth, it would break your hearts." The Master whispered, leaning down into the Doctor's face.

A Sphere(Sphere 1) said, "Is it time?"

Another sphere (sphere 2) asked, "Is it ready?"

a third sphere(Sphere 3) asked, "is the machine singing?"

the Master looked at his watch and said, "Two minutes past! So, Earthlings! Basically, um, end of the world. Here come the drums!" the Master yelled, holding his laser screwdriver up. The song, Voodoo Child began playing.

Over the sky, a great big rip appeared and thousands and thousands of Spheres flew down to the Earth, now that the TARDIS was activated as a paradox machine.

The Master turned down the music and said, Six billion Spheres." he flicked a switch and said, "Down you go kids! Shall we decimate them? Decimate, good word, decimate. Destroy, one tenth of the population below!" the Master called over the speakers.

As the Master watched the spheres kill people, the Doctor whispered something into Martha's ear. Then he turned to Rose's ear and whispered something in her ear. Rose reached across and held on to Martha's hand as she held the teleport. Martha pushed the button and they both disappeared.

* * *

Rose and Martha got to their feet on the hill where they had jumped to. Rose looked at London, being destroyed by the spheres. Rose watched as a tear fell down her cheek. Martha saw and said, "We'll come back, Rose. I promise." They held hands and turned, walking away to do what the Doctor had told them to do.

* * *

Back on the Valiant, the Master held the Doctor up to see out the window where the spheres were killing everyone and said, "And it was said that the human race fell and the Earth was no more. And I looked down upon my new dominion as master of all. And I thought it good."

**Author's Note: There we go, finally finished. Most of you wanted Rose to stay on the Valiant but I had this really great idea about what to do so live with it:-) don't stop reading if you are disappointed, please. Review!**


	17. Last of the Time Lords part 1

**Author's Note: Here is a chapter that is about the things that happened in the year that never was. None of it is really important to the actual story line but I wanted to put it in. Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in my story that already belongs to someone else. no songs/characters/show/quotes… NOTHING. (damn)**

**Chapter 18**

Rose used her soaking wet jacket to wipe most of the filth off her face and arms. Martha and Rose hadn't stopped since they left the Valiant nearly half a year ago. They had been doing what the Doctor had said.

Martha came over and said, "Rose, you never said. What did the Doctor say to you before we left the Valiant?"

Rose stared at her reflection in the river that she stood up to her waist in. she shut her eyes and said as normally as she could, "Just to go with you and that you knew what to do."

"Rose, I know that isn't all he said. Whatever he said has upset you and I want to know if I can help." Martha said, washing her hair with the water.

"He said, that he loves me. And that I can't contact him." Rose said, splashing her face with water.

"what do you mean, contact him?" Martha asked, confused.

"Time Lords have a telepathic link to any and all other Time Lords. Except, if I talk to the Doctor, the Master can listen and find out where I am." Rose whispered. She took a breath then exploded and yelled, "Don't you see, Martha? Any minute I slip and my shields drop, even for a split second, the Master can look into my mind and find out where we are and what we are doing. I am the worst person to be doing this with." Rose hit the water and the reflection of herself was destroyed. Rose got out of the water and waited silently for Martha to finish washing.

What Rose hadn't said is that every time the Master tortures someone, she feels his glee at the pain he was causing. Every time the Doctor sees someone get hurt, Rose feels that. Every time the Doctor thinks about the Toclafane or her and Martha or the humans dying in the streets, Rose feels his pain.

Martha climbed out of the water and helped Rose up, asking, "So, where to next?"

Rose shut her eyes and tried to ignore the desperate urge to open the link between the Doctor and herself to talk to him, to comfort him but then the Master could find them. "Well, the Master sent Jack's buddies on a wild goose chase, we need to find them because they will welcome the news about him and they can help us."

"Will they believe us?" Martha asked, following her friend towards the nearby city.

Rose shrugged then said, "I'll just explain how I met him and they'll believe me." she smiled at Martha and the two friends entered the town that held the biggest resistance group at the moment.

* * *

Rose walked straight up to the door and knocked. Martha came up behind and her and Rose stood in front of her, protecting her from any dangers that were inside the house they were visiting.

Rose listened as she heard a man coming to answer the door and a woman saying, "Don't answer it, what if it's him?"

Rose laughed and called through the door, "If I was him, then I wouldn't have knocked."

Martha looked confused because she hadn't heard them speaking (humans don't have as good hearing as a Time Lord) but when the door opened and a man glared out at them, she didn't say anything. "How'd you hear us? The walls are meant to be soundproof."

"I have very good hearing." Rose said with a smile, pretending to be full of energy to try and make these people feel better.

"What do you want?" the man asked, keeping the door open only enough for him to look out.

"That is a good question. I would like to snog a certain person I know but instead, he sends me on this trip around the world to save everyone. Typical. Show a man commitment and he sends you away." Martha laughed softly as the man checked Rose out. Rose snapped her fingers in front of his face to bring his eyes up from her chest, "Oi. At least buy me a drink first."

He laughed and then stopped, becoming serious. "You still didn't answer my question. Different question this time, who are you?"

"We're friends of a certain American that is your boss. Captain Jack Harkness, he goes by. Although, what his real name is, that's the big question." Rose said, smiling with her hands in her pocket.

"And I can believe you because?" the man asked.

Rose sighed. She rolled her eyes and said, "Jack is leader of Torchwood three, based in Cardiff and you monitor what the rift spits out. Second in charge is Gwen Cooper, computer genius is Toshiko Sato and tea boy as you call him is Ianto Jones who previously worked for Torchwood one." Rose shuddered in memory. "And you are the medic. Doctor Owen Harper. I was sent by Jack and the Doctor to fix this mess and I believe you can help. Do you trust me?"

There was a noise and an Asian woman appeared at the door. "You know the Doctor?" she asked.

"Yep. He said something about you." Rose scrunched her eyes up in the effort of remembering it. "I remember, space ship crashing into Big Ben. The spacepig. You were the one doing the autopsy. It was still alive though and scared and the soldiers shot it."

"How'd you know that? You weren't there?" Toshiko asked, hand going to her hip where her gun was.

"I told you. I'm friends of him. When you met him he wore a black leather jacket, bald, northern accent, big ears and big nose. Am I right?" Rose asked, smiling.

"Yeah, where is he? He's the only one who can save us now." Toshiko said.

"This isn't really something to discuss on the streets." Martha pointed out from behind Rose. "Move over." Martha said to Rose.

She shook her head, "Not till I know you guys aren't gonna shoot us." Rose said, crossing her arms to stare at the two in the doorway.

"Prove you know Jack." Owen said, glaring back.

"He isn't from this time. He is from the 52nd century and will shag anything that moves. For him, saying hello is flirting and he has a very disgusting mind. Also, he can't die. He has been working for Torchwood since the late 1800s and he is captured by the Master. Along with the Doctor." Rose said. "You have no reason to believe us but we know how to stop the Master. With or without your help."

"Come in." Owen said, stepping back into the dark room. Rose went in first, letting Martha follow her into the room where the rest of the Torchwood team was.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Gwen." a woman with a strong welsh accent said, moving towards the door to shake the two newcomer's hands.

"Nice to meet you." Rose said, smiling politely. She saw Ianto and froze, remembering seeing him at Canary Wharf.

He stared at her in shock. "You were there. At the battle." he said, letting his mouth hang open.

Rose nodded, with a haunted look in her eyes. "I'll helped stop them." She said in a quiet voice. She couldn't help herself from adding, "I paid the price for their actions."

"How and what are you talking about." Owen asked, annoyed.

"The Battle at Canary Wharf. The Cybermen and Daleks. Torchwood One was the reason for it happening, the Doctor and I helped stop them but we paid the price." Rose explained, sitting on the edge of the chair. Martha sat down in the chair, keeping close to Rose.

"Wait a sec, I heard a rumour that two girls were walking the Earth, finding a way to stop the Master. Those two girls look a lot like you." Toshiko said suspiciously.

"We're not the important. If you are going to listen to rumours, will you spread them?" Rose asked, raising one eye-brow.

"Depends. Will it help us get out of this mess?" Gwen asked, listening intently.

"Oh yes. This plan to stop the Master depends on spreading the word. You heard of us traveling the Earth. But we are the wrong people to hear about. There is another man. One who is in the clutches of the Master yet is still fighting back. His name is the Doctor. He is the most remarkable person in the world. He is fire and ice and rage yet gentle all the time. He saves this planet so many times yet no-one realizes it. He saves this world and its people no matter the cost. I love him. He loves me. He is trying to save us all now. But he can't do it alone. He needs us to do one thing. Nothing hard, nothing dangerous. Just to say one word at a certain time. In 6 months time, the rockets that are being built will be launched. At the end of the countdown. When it reaches zero, say his name. Spread the word. Make sure everyone knows. Because he needs our help." Rose said, staring at the four people to make sure they knew it was the truth and not a joke.

"How will that help?" Owen asked, "Prayer?"

"I don't know. Didn't get time to chat. He told us what to do and we trust him. We will do what he says with every beat of our hearts." Martha said, smiling.

"How can we trust him then?" Ianto asked.

"Because he always put this world and the population first. The battle at Canary Wharf, he sucked the Cybermen and Daleks back into the void which is where they came from. Anyone who had traveled across the void would be sucked in. That included him and me. We held on, but I slipped. The price of saving everyone that day was me. Yet he still saved everyone again and again." Rose said, tears filling her eyes. Suddenly, she bent over in pain, clutching her head. She bit her lip hard enough for it to bleed to stop a scream from passing her lips. The Master was torturing the Doctor again.

"Ro- what is it?" Martha asked, stopping herself from saying Rose's name in time. They had agreed not to unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Nothing." She groaned, trying to block the pain. She used all of her energy to place a barrier between the Doctor's mind and herself. She managed to lessen the pain but making the barrier had used too much energy. She fell to the floor, drifting off to unconsciousness.

* * *

"Well, miss. Would you like to tell us what is going on?" Owen asked as Martha held onto Rose's hand. She had placed her on the sofa there and checked her hearts. Both were working so Martha could only wait until her friend woke up.

"She fainted. Dunno why." Martha said quietly, moving a strand of hair off her friend's pale face.

"Will you let me check her over to make sure she isn't hurt?" Owen asked, pointing to his first aid bag.

"No need. I'm a medical student. She's fine." Martha said, knowing that he would check her heartbeat, finding a surprise if he listened to it. So she wouldn't let him.

"A student. I'm an actual doctor. She could have serious damage." Owen said, not wanting the young woman to die.

Before Martha could say anything, Rose stirred and murmured, "Let him Mars."

"Fine," Martha said, moving out of the way. She would ask Rose about the nickname later.

Owen pulled out a stethoscope and listened to the left side of her chest. He moved to the right side and froze in shock. "Impossible."

Rose laughed weakly and said, "Not impossible. Otherwise I wouldn't be here."

"What is it?" Ianto asked.

"She has two hearts." Owen said, glaring at Rose. "She's an alien." the four of them let their hands settle on their guns.

"Jeez, mention an alien and it has to be a threat. I told you, I'm trying to stop the Master. I used to be human. I just grew a second heart after I died." Rose said, smiling.

"You can't die?" Gwen asked, thinking about Jack.

"Nope, although. I will eventually, Jack won't die for a very long time." Rose said, guessing what she was thinking about.

"What species?" Toshiko asked.

"Time Lord. Well, Time Lady really but yeah. The Doctor and the Master are the other two Time Lords left in existence." Rose said, not saying the fact that they wouldn't know who the Time Lords are.

"Oi. Too much." Martha said, frowning at Rose's openness.

"Right." Rose said, "Shutting up now."

"What do you mean, too much?" Owen asked suspiciously.

"The more you know the more risk you are at." Rose said simply, repeating what had been said a million times.

"We won't talk." Gwen said, trying to get information.

"I know you won't, not willingly. The Master has ways of making you talk. Physical torture is only one way." Martha explained as Rose felt a Time Lord approaching.

"Martha, stay here. Stay hidden. The rest of you, help her please." Rose said, walking towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Martha asked suspiciously.

"He's coming after me. He knows I am nearby and is coming to find me. Martha you have to stay here and finish what we set out to do. He won't kill me." Rose explained. Ianto moved to block the door as Gwen held onto her arm.

"You said he had ways of making you talk, you're going to give our hideout away." Gwen explained, holding her back.

"Listen to me. He will find me. The closer he gets, the stronger he will be able to sense me. I can't hide from him. He can't break my mind, it's stronger than a humans. He won't kill the only female of his kind left. Martha, I am sorry. You have to keep going alone. The resistance has a place set up in the next place we were heading, they can direct you from there. Good luck. I'll send everyone your love." Rose smiled and walked out the door as Ianto moved silently out of the way.

But," Martha started before sighing and giving Rose a hug. "Bye, love you. Don't let him break you."

"I'm not planning to. See you all in 6 months time." Rose walked out the door without looking back.

* * *

"Rosie! Come out, come out wherever you are!" The Master called.

"What do you want?" Rose hissed, injecting as much venom as she could into her voice. She stepped out of the shadows behind him.

"Rosie, why be that way? We could be great together." The Master said, holding his arms out towards her.

"What about your wife, Lucy?" Rose asked, walking slowly forward towards him because she knew it would happen anyway.

"An unfortunate accident. A prisoner escaped and well, she got caught in the cross fire. As sad as it is, I'm all yours Rosie."

"Sorry, I'm taken." Rose said, putting her hands in her pockets.

"You'll warm up to me eventually. One way or another. Where is Martha Jones? I so wanted to met her and congratulate the two of you from escaping my grasp." The Master asked, waiting for Rose to reach him.

"Well, if she has any brains, she'll be long gone. Are we going or not? I would prefer not to stand out in the street, having a confrontation." Rose said, stopping next to the Master and repressing a shudder.

"We'll be going back now, if you try anything along the way, my guards are in position to, ah, torture the Doctor. I just have to push this little button and they will start." The Master said, holding up a red button. Rose stayed silent, keeping her mind focused on blocking her thoughts from the Master.

* * *

2 months later, Rose was in the main deck room. She was watching Tish and Francine. They, along with the Doctor, had tried to get the laser screwdriver and failed. The Master was about to punish them. "What should it be this time? Oh, I know." He pointed the screwdriver at Francine and turned it on. Francine fell to floor, screaming in pain as a screeching noise appeared in her head and grew louder until it was destroying her ear drums.

"Stop it!" Rose cried out, unable to take it anymore. "Just stop hurting them!"

The Master stopped and looked at Rose. "Only if you accept my offer."

Rose shuddered and looked over at Tish who was kneeling over her mother, trying to check she was OK. Tish looked up at Rose and silently pleaded her for help. Rose couldn't handle it anymore. She sighed and whispered, "Yes."

"I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't hear it?" the Master asked, trying to get Rose to say the whole thing.

"I said 'yes.'" Rose said louder.

"Yes what?"

"Yes," Rose took a deep breath and said, "I will marry you." she tried to ignore the pain that stabbed her in the heart as she said those words to the man she hated with every fibre of her being.

"Excellent. I have to go plan. Rosie, you can have the day off. Everyone else, BACK TO WORK!" he yelled, skipping out of the room.

Rose knelt down next to Tish and Francine and made sure she was OK. "Rose, why did you do that? He's going to hurt you." Tish asked, grabbing Rose's arm as se tried to move away.

"I couldn't let him make her go deaf. It won't be so bad. I always wanted to get married to an alien." Rose said, attempting to smile.

"Wrong alien though." Francine said, standing up. Tish helped her and they walked away to do their chores before they got in trouble.

Rose walked over to where the Doctor was sitting in his wheelchair. "Rose, why?" he said, looking at her helplessly.

"I couldn't let Francine get tortured. He was doing it on purpose. Ever since he asked, he has increased the punishment and made me watch everything. I had to do it." Rose rested her hand against the Doctor's wrinkly cheek and smiled. "It won't be too bad. He won't force me to work. Just do everything for him."

"What happens if what happened to Lucy happens to you? We both know it was no accident." The Doctor asked, holding his hand over Rose's on his cheek.

"It won't. Because as long as you are alive and kicking, I will be alive and kicking." Rose explained. "I'm going to go check on Jack since I got free time. I'll be back later." She kissed his cheek and walked out of the room down to the dungeons.

* * *

The music blared through the speakers, haunting Rose. She refused to look at the strapless white dress that had been made for her. It had showed off a lot of cleavage and hung low on the back. Her hair had been washed and pulled back into a bun then had a veil clipped onto it. The flowers in her hands were red roses, mocking her. She walked along the isle alone. Jack, Francine, Clive, Tish and the Doctor were in the front row, handcuffed to the seats that were bolted to the ground. Rose held back tears as she placed her hand into the Master's in front of her and stood next to him, listening to the minister marry them together.

"Do you, Our Lord and Master, take Miss Rose Tyler to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." The Master said, smiling at Rose who glared back.

"Do you, Rose Tyler, take Our Lord and Master to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Rose swallowed and whispered, "I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister said.

Rose suppressed a shudder as the Master pressed his lips against hers, forcing his tongue inside her mouth, dirtying her. She was silently hoping the Master couldn't hear or feel what she was feeling because then he would make it worse. "I have you forever Rosie." He whispered into her ear as they turned to face the guards, prisoners and staff that made the audience. They burst into applause as ordered and Rose couldn't stop a tear from falling down her face. She looked down at the Doctor who stared back, trying to send her comfort and love without opening their link. She refused to give into the Master and stood up straight. She would not let him break her. No matter what he did to her.

* * *

Rose shivered in the cold metal bathroom. She refused to look at the mirror and see her bruised body. She scrubbed at her hands, arms, legs trying to get clean but after the third time she had scrubbed herself raw she broke down and fell to the ground. She curled up in a ball and tried hard not to cry. She tried not to let her feelings grow so that the Master and the Doctor could feel them through her shields. _'Cry all you want my wolf. I will not let any thoughts through.'_

'TARDIS? Is that you?' Rose thought, wiping her eyes and sitting up.

'_Yes my wolf. What the Master did to you will not go unpunished. But you have to wait patiently and not misbehave otherwise he will do worse things to you. only 3 months left, my wolf. Then this nightmare will be over.'_

Rose wiped her eyes and pulled her clothes on. She no longer felt broken inside, she was Rose Tyler, she never gave up. She spent 6 months alone in a parallel world trying to get back to the Doctor. She saw him every day. He was hanging on and so would she. She would never give in.

* * *

Martha satred at the ocean all around her. She had finally done it. She had walked all around the Earth, spreading the word. Now she was on her way back home. Back to help free her family and friends.

**Author's Note: this chapter was really just showing what happened during the year that never was. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Please review.**


	18. Last of the Time Lords part 2

**Chapter 19**

Martha hopped out of the boat and ran to through the water to the man waiting. She went up to him and said, "What's your name, then?"

"Tom Milligan. No need to ask who you are, the famous Martha Jones. How long since you were last in Britain?" he asked, standing there with a lantern as Martha kept an eye on the dark landscape around her.

"365 days. It's been a long year."

* * *

The Master came into the room, while the song, 'I Can't Decide' played across the speakers. The Doctor crawled out of his tent and Rose stood by the door as the Master came up to her and kissed her. She shuddered as he pulled away and he slapped her. She forced a smile and he continued to dance around the table, singing to the lyrics as the Doctor climbed into the wheelchair Rose had managed to convince the Master to get for the Doctor. The Master sat down and took a sip of the tea Francine had made. He spat it out and glared at her. The Master grabbed the wheelchair and spun it around and around with the Doctor sitting there calmly.

The Master took him near the window and as the music turned off, he said, "It's ready to rise, Doctor. The new Time Lord Empire. It's good, isn't it? Isn't it, good? Anything?" the Master waved his hand in front of the Doctor's face as the Doctor continued to ignore him. "No? Anything? Oh, but they broke your hearts, didn't they, those Toclafane? Ever since you worked out what they really are. I know little Rosie cries in her sleep because of it sometimes." Rose froze in anger and tried not to think about the Master because she had no say over what she may or may not do. The Master continued to say, "They say, Martha Jones has come back home. Now why would she do that?"

"Leave her alone." The Doctor said, looking at the Master for the first time.

"But you said something to her, didn't you? I Know you said something to little Rosie but she won't say. On the day I took control. You whispered something to them both. What did you say?"

"I only have one thing to say to you. You know what it is." the Doctor said, still calm.

"Oh, no you don't." the Master said, pushing the wheelchair off to the side and into a wall. The Master walked over to the table and said, "Come on people, what are we doing? Launch day in 24 hours." while the Master was giving orders, the Doctor held three fingers against his leg so Francine could see. She nodded slightly and passed the message on to Rose who winked at her.

* * *

Walking past Clive in the corridor while he moped, Francine held three fingers up discreetly. He nodded and kept mopping.

* * *

As Tish walked past Clive, he held up three fingers on his mop. She nodded and kept walking with her tray.

* * *

Tish walked into the dungeons on the Valiant where Jack was. "Morning Tish!" he cried when he saw her. "Ah! Smell that sea air! Makes you long for good old fish n chips." He laughed, and then said, "And what do I get? Cold mash swede. Some hotel. Last time I book over the internet." Tish spooned some food into his mouth and held up three fingers against the container. Jack saw and winked, getting the message.

* * *

Just before three o'clock, Jack began stretching his chains, trying to break them.

* * *

The Master walked into the room with Rose following behind. "Time for my massage. Who shall I have today?" the Master said, taking his jacket off and slinging it across the chair at the end of the table. He sat down on the other end as a girl began the massage.

* * *

Jack broke his chains, grabbing a pipe from behind him he sprayed the guards with boiling hot steam.

* * *

Clive threw water of the boilers, causing systems to malfunction and shut down.

* * *

_Condition red! Repeat, condition red!_

"What the hell?" the Master said, turning around to face the controls. Rose grabbed his jacket and threw it to Francine. She passed it to Tish who grabbed the laser screwdriver and chucked it to the Doctor.

The Master turned around to find the Doctor pointing the laser screwdriver at him. He laughed and held up his hands, "Oh, I see..."

"I told you. I have one thing to say." The Doctor said, breathing heavily.

The Master started to laugh. The Doctor tried to turn the screwdriver on but couldn't. The Master reached down and took it off him saying, "Isomorphic controls." he slapped the Doctor.

"Doctor!" Rose cried out, rushing to his side.

"No, little Rosie. Back where you were." the Master said, pointing the screwdriver at her. Rose glared daggers at him as she moved back to where she was. "Isomorphic controls mean they only work for me. Like so." he pointed the screwdriver at Francine and pushed the button, getting her in the knee. Francine groaned in pain as the Master said, "Say sorry!"

Francine clutched her knee and said, "Sorry, sorry."

"didn't you learn anything from the blessed saint Martha?" the Master asked, walking over to where his jacket was. Rose helped him put it on while she imagining stabbing him countless times over. "Siding with the Doctor is a very dangerous thing to do. Take them away."

A guard took Tish and Francine back to the room they get locked into and the Master helped the Doctor up so he was sitting in a chair. "Up you get. There you go gramps. You know, I remember the days when the Doctor, oh that famous Doctor, was waging a Time War, battling Sea Devils and Axons. He sealed the rift at the Medusa Cascade single-handed! And look at him now. Stealing screwdrivers. How did he ever come to this? Oh, yeah. Me!" the Master laughed in the Doctor's face.

"I just need you to listen." the Doctor said,

"No, it's my turn. Revenge! Best served hot! And this time, it's a message for Miss Jones.

* * *

Martha had gone with Tom Milligan to find Professor Docherty. They found her at a repair station near where the rockets were being built. They walked into a room filled with wires and parts to see a woman trying to get a small TV to work.

"Professor Docherty?" Tom asked.

"Busy." she said, not looking up.

"They sent word ahead. I'm Tom Milligan. This is Martha Jones." Tom tried again.

"She can be the queen of Sheba, for all I care, I'm still busy." she said, still trying to fix her TV.

"Televisions don't work anymore." Martha pointed out.

"Oh, god, I miss _Countdown. _I know they don't work. But we were told there was going to be a transmission." Professor Docherty said. Banging the TV, she finally got it to work. "From the man himself. There!"

The screen came on and showed the Master in a black and white picture. _"My people! Salutations. On this, the eve of war. Lovely woman. But I know there's all sorts of whispers down there, stories of a child walking the Earth, giving you hope. But I ask you, how much hope has this man got?"_ the Master asked, moving so Martha could see the Doctor through the TV. "_Say hello Gandalf! Except he's not that old, but he's an alien. With a much greater lifespan than you stunted little apes. What if it showed? What if I spend your capacity to regenerate? All 900 hundreds years of your life, Doctor, what if we could see them?" _The Master pointed the laser screwdriver at the Doctor and turned it on. The Doctor squirmed and writhed in pain as the Master said, _"older and older and older. Down you go, Doctor. Down, down. Down the years." _the Master stopped and all that was left of the Doctor was a pile of his suit and a small bundle hidden. The bundle moved and out came the head of the Doctor but no hair, covered in veins, wide eyes. He was about the size of a meter. _"Received and understood, Miss Jones?" _The Master said into the camera before turning it off.

"I'm sorry." Tom said quietly to Martha.

To Tom's surprise, Martha laughed. "The Doctor's still alive."

* * *

Night that day, Professor Docherty, Tom and Martha were sitting around, talking. After talking about how the Archangel was still transmitting, sending the telepathic link that keeps people from fighting back, Martha then said, holding up a CD "I came here because I got this. No one's been able to look at a sphere close up. They can't even be damaged. Except once. A lightning strike in South Africa brought one of them down. Just by chance. I've got the readings on this."

* * *

While Professor Docherty entered the disc into her computer that she built, Time asked Martha, "So is that why you traveled the world? To find a disc?"

"No, I just got lucky" Martha said honestly.

"I heard stories that you walked the Earth to find a way to build a weapon." Docherty said. Martha didn't answer and Docherty exclaimed, pointing to the computer, "There! A current of 58.5 kiloamperes transfer a charge of 510 megajoules precisely." she read out.

"Can you recreate that?" Tom asked while Martha read the screen.

"I think so. Easily, yes." Docherty said.

"Alright then, Dr. Milligan. We're gonna get us a sphere." Martha said, smiling.

* * *

They had gone out and got a Sphere. The machine worked and it was destroyed. Then Professor Docherty got it open and they had been looking at a shrunken up head of about human size. After talking to it, Martha realized they were humans from the future. That was what the paradox machine was for.

"So, Martha. I think it is time for the truth. Why'd you walk the Earth?" Docherty asked, as Tom and Martha sat down and got comfortable.

"Just before I escaped, the Doctor told me about this gun. Because the Doctor and the Master have been coming to Earth for years. But they've been watched. UNIT, Torchwood. And UNIT invented a gun that would kill a Time Lord. This, the Ultimate Defence. Because ordinary guns won't work, the Master can regenerate, literally change his face and body and come back to life. Four chemicals, slotted into the gun and injected into a Time Lord will kill him. I just need to get the last one, in London.

* * *

Tom had taken Martha to slave quarters to stay for the night before heading to London. But the Master had found her and confronted her. Instead of letting him kill people, she came out of hiding and surrendered. She handed the bag over which had the gun in it and the Master destroyed it with the Laser screwdriver. Now, Jack, Clive, Francine and Tish were handcuffed and held by guards as they watched. The Doctor was caged up. Rose stood behind the Master, trying to control her fear that the plan wouldn't work. Martha was kneeling in front of the Master.

"Down below, the fleet is ready to launch. 200,000 ships set to burn across the universe. Three minutes to align the black-hole converters. Counting don!" the Master said, as a clock counting down from 180 seconds turned on. "Never could resist a ticking clock. At zero, to mark this day, the child, Martha Jones, will die. My first blood. Any last words? No? Such a disappointment, this one. Days of old, Doctor, little Rosie could absorb the Time Vortex and live to talk about it. This one's useless." the Master lifted his screwdriver and said, "Bow your head. And so it falls to me, as Master of all, to establish from this day a new order of Time Lords. From this day forward..." the Master stopped as Martha laughed. He rolled his eyes and said, "What's so funny?"

Rose answered for her, "A gun? A gun in four parts?"

"Yes, you're Martha didn't look after it very well, I destroyed it." the Master said, getting annoyed.

"A gun, in four parts, scattered across the world? Did you actually believe that? As if the Doctor would send us out to kill." Rose said, laughing.

"Oh, well, it doesn't matter. I have everyone exactly where I want them to be."

"But I knew what Professor Docherty would do. I knew she would pass the information on to you. The resistance knew about her son. I told her about the gun, so she'd get me here. At the right time."

"But you're still gonna die." The Master said, stamping his foot a couple of times.

"Don't you want to know what I was doing, traveling the world?"

"Go on, tell me." the Master said, sitting on the step behind him. Rose was discreetly moving so she was near the Doctor's cage.

"i told a story, that's all. No weapons, just words. I did just what the Doctor said. I went across the continents, mostly on my own. And everywhere I went I found the people and I told them my story. I told them about the Doctor. And I told them to pass it on. To spread the word so that everyone knew about the Doctor." Martha stood up off her knees.

"Faith and hope? Is that it?" the Master asked, disbelieving.

"No, cause I gave them an instruction. Just as the Doctor said. I told them that if everyone thinks of one word, at one specific time..."

the Master interrupted, "Nothing will happen! Is that your weapon? Prayer?"

"right across the world. One word, just one word, at one moment, but with fifteen satellites." Martha said, grinning like a lunatic.

The Master stared in disbelief, "What?"

"The Archangel Network. A telepathic field binding the whole human race together. With all of them, thinking the same thing at the same thing. And that word is 'Doctor'." Rose said, leaning against the rail, happy for the first time in a year.

As the countdown reached zero, a blue light surrounded the Doctor, making his cage disappear and him grow back to his normal body. "no, no, no, no, you don't stop it!" the Master said.

Everyone around the world was shouting the word Doctor. Jack, Tish, Clive and Francine said it with hope. Martha said it happily. All the guards were saying it under their breath. Rose looked at The Doctor and said it longingly out loud and through their link. The Master heard it and started to back away from the Doctor now.

"I've had a whole year to tune myself into the physic network and integrate with its matrices. The one thing you can't do. Stop them thinking. Tell me the human race is degenerate now, when they can do this." the Doctor walked over to where the Master was crouching down. "You wouldn't listen to me. You refused to hear what I had to say. That is that I forgive you." the Doctor hugged his ex-friend and the only other remaining Time Lord. Martha ran to her family and they all hugged. Rose stood there, watching the Master carefully.

There was a lurch and Rose smiled, laughing. "The TARDIS is back."

"I destroyed the paradox machine with the power you humans lent me." the Doctor explained as he hung onto the rail. The Valiant was flying around all over the place. Paper flying everywhere. "everyone get down! Time is reversing, back to where the paradox started." he yelled over the noise. Everywhere over the Earth people who had been killed came back to life. All the rockets disappeared. Lucy, the Master's ex-wife appeared and fell to the ground. Rose tried to get over to her but was thrown back to the ground when the ship lurched.

Everything stopped a few minutes later. And the Doctor stood up and looked at the control screen. "The paradox is broken we've reverted back. One year and one day, two minutes past eight in the morning. Just after the president was killed, just before the spheres arrived. They're trapped at the end of the universe. Everything back to normal. Planet Earth restored. None of it happened. The rockets, the terror, it never was. We only remember it because we were at the eye of the storm. We're the only ones who will ever know what happened." The Doctor explained. He looked around at everyone then stopped when he saw Clive, Martha's father. "oh, hello. You must be Mr. Jones." he said, moving to shake his hand. "We never actually met."

The Master made a break for it and sprinted to the doors. "Whoa big fella, where do you think you're going?" Jack said, grabbing him before he could make it out the doors. Jack handcuffed him and held onto him. "What are we going to do with him?" Jack asked the Doctor.

Clive said, "We kill him."

"we execute him." Tish said, glaring at him.

"No. that's not the solution." the Doctor said.

"Oh, I think it is." Francine said, lifting a gun up and aiming it at the Master. "Because all those things. They still happened. Because of him. I saw them." she said, tears running down her cheeks.

"Go on then! Kill me!" the Master cried, smiling like the maniac he was.

"No Francine. He did terrible things to us. I would know. You weren't there at night, every night." Rose said, shocking everyone that she was against killing. Rose continued to say, "Don't become like him and kill someone because of what happened. He won't get away unpunished. But murder isn't the right thing to do. Don't take away Leo and Tish and Martha's mum. Cause killing him would do that to you. Losing your mother is a horrible thing to happen to you." A tear fell down her cheek as the Doctor took the gun out of Francine's hand and pulled her into a hug to comfort her. He threw the gun to the side.

"It is the right thing. Because he killed me." Lucy said, picking the gun up and shooting the Master without hesitation.

"No!" the Doctor cried as the Master fell, blood pouring out of his wound in his chest. Rose run over to Lucy and pulled the gun out of her hands. She passed it to Jack and pulled Lucy into a hug, trying to comfort her.

The Doctor caught the Master as he fell down and said, "there you go, I've got you."

"Always the women." the Master said, breathing heavily.

"I didn't see her." the Doctor said, about to continue.

"Dying in your arms, happy now?" the Master asked, trying to laugh.

"You're not dying. Don't be stupid. It's just a little bullet. Regenerate." the Doctor said, not wanting to lose the other Time Lord.

"No. I guess you don't know me." the Master laughed but then had a coughing fit.

"Just regenerate! Please! Come on! Don't leave me alone! Please." the Doctor said, trying to convince him to regenerate.

"You have Rosie. Great kisser she is." he said, struggling to breath. "Doctor, the drumbeat. Will it stop? Will it ever stop?" the Master asked, needing to know the answer before he died.

Before the Doctor could say anything, Rose said, "Yes. It already stopped." she had looked into the Master's mind for the first time and blocked the sound of the drumbeats so he couldn't hear it.

He smiled and said, "Guess your woman is good for something." he closed his eyes and let his last breath leave his body.

The Doctor started crying, rocking back and forth. "NO!" he screamed, losing his old friend.

Everyone watched without moving. Rose moved to stand behind the Doctor. She knelt down and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, comforting him. She sent calm and love down their link. Seeing him hurt tore her heart open and ripped it apart.

* * *

Rose stood next to the Doctor while he held the branch that was burning. It was that night, standing on a hill that overlooked the sea. He stepped forward and lit the mound of sticks that held the Master's body, turning it into ashes. They stood together as it died down. Until the last embers and burned out and nothing was left.

* * *

Rose was sitting on the seat while the Doctor walked around the TARDIS, warming the controls up. "Doctor, I…" Rosa started, only to trail off, not sure how to say what she wanted to say.

"You?" he asked as he kept his voice light and cheerful. Anyone who didn't know the Doctor would say he was happy. But Rose knew he was tearing himself up inside him over what happened.

"Doctor, I…" Rose was about to say it when Martha walked into the TARDIS. Rose fell silent. Rose had a very good idea what Martha was going to say and knew to stay quiet.

"Right, off we go." The Doctor said, running around cheerfully again. Or at least, pretending to be cheerful.

"Doctor," Martha said, standing near the door. "I can't do this anymore. Traveling with you. I mean, I loved it, and you're like my best friend and all but my family needs me. I need to help them through this and, yeah."

"Oh, OK. I understand." The Doctor said, trying to ignore the feeling of hurt that he was feeling.

"I'm not disappearing, never to be seen again. Rose has my mobile number. I have hers. When I call, you two better stop whatever it is you are doing and come running." Martha said, "Goodbye Doctor." She gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. She turned to hug Rose and whispered into her ear, "Make sure me leaving doesn't hurt him please. I don't want to hurt him." They pulled away and Rose nodded. Rose kissed her cheek and smiled as Martha walked out the door.

The Doctor sighed and collapsed into the seat next to Rose. "Just you and me again. The old team."

"Mutt and Jeff." Rose asked, smiling.

"Shiver and Shake." The Doctor added. The two laughed but stopped when they heard a loud crashing noise and the front of a boat crashed through the wall of the TARDIS. The Doctor and Rose both were thrown off the seat and onto the floor. "What?" he asked, sitting up.

Rose coughed and sat up, "What?" she asked.

The Doctor crawled over to where the lifesaver was sitting and turned it over. Seeing the words 'Titanic' he stared at it in shock then back up at the boat, "What?"

**Author's Note: Finally, I finished the chapter and is onto the Christmas special. Read and review, the next chapter will be up soon.**


	19. Voyage of the Damned part 1

**Chapter 20**

_Rose coughed and sat up, "What?" she asked._

_The Doctor crawled over to where the lifesaver was sitting and turned it over. Seeing the words 'Titanic' he stared at it in shock then back up at the boat, "What?"_

The Doctor jumped up and flicked a few switches. The boat disappeared from the wall and the wall re-grew. "So, go on. What did you do this time?" Rose asked, getting up and brushing herself off.

"I didn't do anything. Just forgot to put the shields up." The Doctor said, muttering about stupid boats that hit his ship. Rose laughed and the Doctor looked at her with longing. "Rose, you have a beautiful laugh." He said without thinking. He walked over to her as she blushed. He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her lightly on the lips. He pulled away and smiled. "Come on, let's go see what's outside." She smiled and grabbed his hand as they went outside into a storage cupboard. The Doctor opened the door and looked around. Closing the door, he turned to Rose and said, "There's a party out there. I think we should get changed. Unless you want to go out looking like this?"

Rose looked at her dust covered jeans and shirt. She was sure she had dirt in her hair and the Doctor was no better. "Hold on a second. I want to check out something." She walked around the Doctor and looked outside at the party. Satisfied, she walked into the TARDIS to go get changed.

* * *

The Doctor had just finished cleaning up the mess and was dusting his suit off. He had unhappily pulled his black tie suit out and put it on. With converse runners. He was about to go see where Rose had got to when she walked in, dressed. He looked up when he heard her footsteps on the grating and could only stop and stare. She wore her hair down but pinned off her face and curled a little bit. She was wearing a midnight blue dress that come down to her knees. It had a halter neck and tied at her neck. A ribbon that sat just below her chest and was tied in a bow at the back and then the skirt flowed outwards. She had blue boots on that were flats and she was wearing pale pink lipstick and a little mascara. The Doctor went to say something but his words were caught in his throat as he stared at her. She was so beautiful.

"Are we ready to go?" she asked, looking at the door hopefully.

The Doctor shook his head to clear his thoughts and said bowing slightly, "Dame Rose, would you care to allow me to escort you to the party outside?"

"Why, thank you sir Doctor. It is very considerate of you." Rose said in a posh voice, curtsying. She linked her arm through his and smiled up at him. He smiled back, enjoying every minute that he is with Rose again. He led her outside and into the party atmosphere.

* * *

As the Doctor and Rose stood by a window, looking out at the view, an announcement came over the speakers, "Attention all passengers. The _Titanic_ is no in orbit above Sol 3, otherwise known as Earth. Population human. Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Christmas."

"Right, that makes a bit more sense. A spaceship, not a boat." the Doctor said to Rose as they looked at the Earth below them through the window.

"Great, but we're not here to sight see. Come on, let's explore." Rose said, dragging the Doctor over to a screen where a recording was being played.

"_Max Capricorn Cruiseliners. The fastest, the furthest. The best. And I should know because my name is Max"_

"yeah, that helped a lot." Rose muttered as the Doctor fiddled with his tux.

He led Rose away to go look at something as a staff member said to them, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Rose said back, smiling as the Doctor nodded. "Doctor, would you like to dance?" she asked the Doctor as they entered a huge hall where the band were playing 'A Winter Wonderland'.

"Rose, I would like to figure out where we supposedly come from first." the Doctor walked up to a mechanic angel and said, "evening, passenger 57, terrible memory. Remind me, you would be?"

"information. Heavenly Host supplying tourist information." the angel said in a male robotic voice.

"Good. So, um, tell me, cause I'm an idiot. Where are we from?"

"Information, the Titanic is en route from the planet Sto, in the Casivanian Belt. The purpose of the cruise is to experience primitive cultures."

"_Titanic_. Um, who thought of the name?" the Doctor asked, wondering who was stupid enough to name it after the unsinkable boat that sank.

"Information. It was chosen as the most famous vessel of planet Earth."

"Did they tell you why it was famous?" the Doctor asked, staring at the angel in amusement and confusion.

"Information. All designations are chosen by Mr Max Capricorn, president of Max... Max... Max... Max..." the Host said, repeating the word Max in different voices, malfunctioning.

The Doctor was about to get his sonic screwdriver out but was stopped when a staff manager came over and turned the Host off. "Sorry sir, it's just a slight software problem. We'll fix it. Marry Christmas, sir." he said, smiling as tow other staff members took the Host away to get fixed.

"Merry Christmas." the Doctor said, smiling as the man walked away. The Doctor looked to his side to find Rose missing. "She always wanders off. Always. Rule number one, don't wander off. Yet she always does that." he muttered, looking around for Rose.

* * *

Rose was looking around her in wonder, not paying attention to the Host at all. She saw a maid with a tray with two drinks walking past a man on the phone who turned around and knocked her over, spilling the drinks on the floor and the man's suit.

"For toff's sake! Look where you're going, woman. This jacket's a genuine Earth antique." the man yelled, looking like he was going to hit the maid.

"I'm sorry sir." the maid said, bending down to pick the smashed glass up.

"you'll be sorry when it comes off your wages, sweetheart. Staffed by idiots. No wonder Max Capricorn is going down the drain." the man yelled, walking off.

As the man yelled at the maid in annoyance, Rose rushed over there to help her pick the glass up. "Careful, there we go." Rose said, kneeling down next to her.

"Thank you miss, but I can manage." the maid said, trying to stop Rose from helping.

"Never said you couldn't." Rose said happily. "I'm Rose."

"Astrid, miss. Astrid Peth." Astrid said, smiling at the other girl.

"Nice to meet you, Astrid. Merry Christmas." Rose said carefully picking glass up.

"Merry Christmas, miss." Astrid said, feeling happier every minute. As staff, not many people talked to her.

"Just Rose. Not miss. That makes me sound like a kid again. But, then again, ma'am makes me feel old." Rose said joking around.

"You enjoying the cruise?" Astrid asked.

"Kind of. My friend is over there somewhere, talking to the Hosts which is pretty boring. But other than that, I made a nice friend." Rose smiled hugely at Astrid, which let her know Rose was saying Astrid was her new friend.

"Friend?" Astrid asked in an accusing voice, forgetting her position as staff and raising an eye-brow.

"OK, so friends is an understatement. Anyway, what about you? Are you enjoying the cruise? Enjoying the break from home?"

"Doesn't feel any different. I spent three years working at the Spaceport Diner. Traveled all the way here and I'm still waiting on tables." Astrid said, walking off to continue doing her job. Rose smiled as she walked away.

"who's that?" the Doctor said in her ear, walking up behind her.

"Astrid Peth. Waiter. My new friend." Rose said, turning to look at the Doctor and smile up at him. It was the smile she reserved for him and him only. Every time she sees him, her face just breaks out in a huge smile without her say in it. "Come on, I'll introduce you." Rose walked up to Astrid as she picked glasses up from the windowsill and asked, "No shore leave?"

"Staff aren't allowed. They can't afford the insurance." Astrid said, glancing at Rose. She saw the Doctor and smiled politely.

"Astrid, this is my friend. The Doctor. Doctor, this is Astrid Peth. A friend I met 5 minutes ago." Rose said, smiling. She looked out the window as the Doctor and Astrid shook hands. No matter how many times Rose saw the Earth from space, it was still beautiful every time. The different swirls of green and blue and white mixing in perfectly.

"Astrid, would you want to go down there?" Rose asked.

"I would like to try it, just once. I used to watch the ships heading out to the stars back home. I always dreamt of..." Astrid started to say but broke off, embarrassed.

"You dreamt of another sky. New sun, new air, new life. A whole universe teeming with life. Why stand still when there's all that life out there?" the Doctor said, understanding what Astrid was feeling. Longing for new experiences. New places. The Doctor sat on the windowsill and looked at the hall around them and at Rose and Astrid.

"So, do you two travel a lot?" Astrid asked, trying to change the subject.

"All the time. Just for fun." Rose said, smiling.

"well, that's the plan. Never quite works." the Doctor added, smiling at Rose as she giggled.

"Must be rich though." Astrid said, looking around at the people around them.

"Haven't got a penny between us." Rose said, cheerfully. "Stowaways." Rose whispered, trusting the girl with their secret.

"What? You're kidding!" she said, shocked.

"Seriously." Rose said as the Doctor nodded.

"How'd you'd get on board?" she asked, excitement shining in her eyes.

"I've got this, sort of, ship thing, I was just rebuilding... left the defences down. Bumped into the Titanic, here we are. But of a party, I thought, why not? Rose agreed." the Doctor explained.

"I should report you two." Astrid said, looking around her for eavesdroppers or staff.

"Go on then." Rose said cheerfully, knowing full well that she wouldn't.

"I'll get you both drinks. On the house." she said, walking away.

"Knew she wouldn't tell. Nice girl. She really wants to travel, doesn't she?" Rose asked, sitting next to the Doctor on the windowsill.

"I know the feeling." the Doctor said as Rose rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

A group of men and woman laughed at the couple opposite them who were in cowboy costumes, eating buffalo wings.

The man looked at the woman who was staring at the food upset and said, "Just ignore them." he said and continued eating.

"Somethings tickled them." the Doctor said, sitting down at the table with the cowboy couple. Rose sat next to him, smiling sweetly at the couple.

"They told us it was fancy dress." the woman explained, gesturing to her clothes. "Very funny, I'm sure."

"They're just picking on us because we haven't paid." the man said to his wife. Turning to the Doctor and Rose, he said, "We won our tickets in a competition."

"I had to name the five husbands of Juthy Crystal in _By the Light of the Asteroid._" the woman explained, smiling slightly. "Do you ever watch _By the Light of the Asteroid?"_ she asked the Doctor.

"Is that the one with the twins?" the Doctor asked, trying to remember the show.

"That's it. Oh, marvelous." the woman said.

The man pointed to the other table and said, "But we're not good enough for that lot. They think we should be in steerage."

"Oh, we can't have that." the Doctor said, pulling his sonic screwdriver out. He held it under the table and pointed it at the other table, causing the bottle of champagne to pop and spray them all with wine.

"Did you do that?" the woman asked, staring at shock and amusement.

"Maybe." the Doctor said, shrugging. He put the sonic screwdriver back in his jacket pocket.

The couple laughed and the woman said, "We like you."

"We do." the man agreed, still laughing. "I'm Morvin Van Hoff. This is my good woman, Foon."

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. This is Rose." the Doctor said shaking hands with them both.

Rose smiled as Foon said, "well, I'll need a doctor, by the time I finish with that buffet. Have a buffalo wing. They must be enormous, these buffalo. So many wings."

the Doctor grabbed one and bit into it, tearing a huge piece out of it as Rose took one and nibbled on it. Rose was inwardly groaning. _'we need to work on your table manners.'_ she sent to the Doctor through their link.

_'there's nothing wrong with my table manners.'_ the Doctor sent back.

An announcement was played over the speakers, "Attention, please. Shore leave tickets Red 6-7 now activated. Red 6-7."

"Red 6-7? That's us." Foon said, pulling out a red ticket. Morvin pulled his out of his pocket as well. "Are you Red 6-7?" Foon asked, looking at the Doctor because Rose hadn't said a word yet.

"Might as well be." the Doctor said, glancing at Rose.

"Come on, then." Morvin said, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders. "We're going to Earth." the Doctor and Rose hid a amused smile and followed the couple to where they had to go.

Rose spotted Astrid on the way and grabbed her arm, taking the tray off her and putting it on a table. "Come on, you can come down with us." Rose whispered into Astrid's ear.

"What, but I'll get fired." Astrid whispered, wanting to go badly but not wanting to lose her job.

"No you won't. We're sisters going on a cruise with my partner, about to go down to Earth. How can they fire you for that?" Rose whispered back, smiling at Astrid.

The Doctor walked up to the desk where the man was handing out the transportation bracelets and said, "Red 6-7 plus two."

"Ah, yes. Very good. Sir. Put them on." the man said, passing three bracelets to the Doctor.

"There we go." The Doctor said, walking back to Rose and Astrid and passed them a bracelet each.

"Now, to repeat. I am Mr. Copper, the ship's historian, and I shall be taking you to old London Town in the country of UK, ruled over by Good King Wenceslas. Now, human beings worship the great god Santa, a creature with fearsome claws and his wife Mary. And every Christmas Eve, the people of UK go to war with the country Turkey. They then eat the Turkey people for Christmas dinner, like savages." Mr. Copper said.

Rose bit her lip to stop her from laughing and the Doctor said, "Excuse me, sorry, sorry. But, um, where did you get all this from?"

"Well, I have a first class degree in Earthonomics. Now, standby..." Mr. Copper said, about to activate the bracelets.

"And me! And me! Red 6-7." a small, high-pitched voice said. A small red alien with red spikes over the back of his head came running up, waving the Red 6-7 ticket.

"Take a bracelet, please, sir." Mr. Copper said, annoyed at the interruption.

"but, hold on, hold on. What was your name?" the Doctor said, unable to mind his own business.

"Bannakaffalatta." the small red alien said.

"OK, Bannakaffalatta. But it's Christmas Eve down there. Late night shopping, tons of people. He's like a talking conker. No offence, but you'll cause a riot, 'cause the streets are gonna be packed with shoppers and parties and..." the Doctor said, about to continue when Mr. Copper activated the bracelets and transported them down to the Earth.

* * *

"And..." the Doctor stopped talking and looked around. "oh."

"Now as spending money, I have a credit card in Earth currency. If you want to but trinkets or stockings or the local delicacy, which is known as beef. But don't stray too far, it could be dangerous. Any day now, they start boxing." Mr. Copper explained as Rose and the Doctor were looking around, confused.

"Doctor, where is everyone? It should be so full here that there wouldn't be enough room to flick a coin." Rose asked, getting excited and a little nervous.

"I dunno." the Doctor said. "it should be busy, somethings wrong."

"But it's beautiful." Astrid said, staring around, taking in everything.

"Really? Do you think so? It's just a street. The pyramids are beautiful, and New Zealand." the Doctor said, looking around at the street that they were in.

"But it's a different planet. I'm standing on a different planet! There's concrete and shops, alien shops, real alien shops!" Astrid said, walking down the street, gesturing to everything. Rose smiled, amused at her reaction. "Look, no stars in the sky. And it smells. It stinks! Oh, this is amazing! Thank you, both of you." Astrid said, hugging Rose then the Doctor.

"Come on then, let's have a look." Rose said, grabbing her hand and pulling her across the road to an old man reading a newspaper, sitting in a small booth. "hello there. Sorry, obvious question. Where is everyone?" Rose asked him.

"scared." he said, raising his eye-brows.

"Right yes. Scared of what?" the Doctor asked, joining in the conversation.

"where have you been living? London at Christmas. It's not safe, is it?"

"Why?" the Doctor asked as Astrid listened quietly.

"Well, it's them, up above. Look, Christmas, before last, we had that big bloody spaceship, everyone standing on the roof, and then last year, that Christmas star, electrocuting all over the place. Draining the Thames. And this year, God knows what. So everybody scarpered. Gone to the country. All except me and Her Majesty, that is. She's staying in the Palace to prove that we're absolutely safe. God Bless her. We stand vigil." the man said, standing to salute the memory of the queen.

"Well, between you and me, I think Her Majesty has got it right. As far as I know, this year, nothing to wor-." the Doctor said, putting his hands in his pockets just as the threesome disappeared in a bright light and reappeared back in the Titanic up above the world.

* * *

"Oi, I was mid-sentence!" the Doctor yelled, annoyed at having his conversation interrupted.

"Yes, I am sorry about that. Bit of a problem. If I can have your bracelets..." Mr. Copper started to say.

The manager came up as Astrid stepped behind the Doctor and hid so she wouldn't be found out. and said, "apologies, ladies and gentlemen, Bannakaffalatta. We seem to have suffered a power fluctuation. If you'd like to return to the festivities and on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruiseliners, free drinks well be provided."

as the manager walked away, Astrid spoke to the Doctor and Rose, "That was the best. The best. Thank you." she took her bracelet off and gave it to Rose.

As Rose handed the two bracelets back in and the Doctor handed his back in, he asked, "What sort of power fluctuation?" he asked, curious.

* * *

The Doctor sonicked one of the screens and put his glasses on. Rose was keeping watch for any staff members who would tell them off. A radar came up showing three meteoroids approaching the ship and the shields offline. "three meteoroids are coming this way and the shields are offline." the Doctor told Rose.

"That's bad. Perhaps we should tell the driver?" Rose said, pointing out the obvious.

"Good idea. He pushed some buttons and said, "is that the bridge? I need to talk to the Captain. You got a meteoroid storm coming in. west 0 by north 2."

a voice spoke through the intercoms on the screen thing the Doctor had hijacked. "Who is this?"

"Never mind that. Your shields are down. Check your scanners, Captain. You got meteoroids coming in and no shielding." The Doctor said, getting annoyed.

"You have no authorisation. You will clear the comms at once." the Captain said back.

"Yeah, just look starboard." the Doctor said, raising his voice in annoyance.

"Doctor, there are mean looking people coming towards us." Rose said, pulling on his arm.

The two men grabbed the Doctor and said, "If you would come with me, sir."

the Doctor rolled his eyes and said, "Just look out the window, you've got a rock storm heading for the ship and the shields are down!" Rose followed, not wanting to leave the Doctor's side. As they walked through the doorway, the Doctor slipped out of the man's grasp and run up on the stage and, grabbing the microphone, he said, "Listen to me. This is an emergency. Get to the life..." A host covered his mouth and dragged him off the stage.

Rose shook her head and followed him, trying to convince the manager that he was right. "Look, he is right. There are rocks coming towards us and there aren't any shields up."

Astrid came up and tried to help Rose convince them to let the Doctor go. The Doctor said to a stranger, "Just look out the windows!" as the manager pulled him out of the room. That stranger, went to the window and looked out to see three rocks heading straight for them.

"Listen, he has just had a bit too much to drink." Morvin said, following them out to help get the Doctor out of trouble. Foon was with him. Soon after, Bannakaffalatta come out and was following them to see what was happening.

"If you don't believe me then just check the shields for yourself!" the Doctor said as the two men dragged him away past Mr. Copper

"Sir, I can vouch for him." Astrid said, trying to help her new friends. Morvin, Foon, Bannakaffalatta and now Mr. Copper were following the group now.

* * *

After dragging the Doctor into a boiler room, he still hadn't given up, "The shields are down! We're going to get hit!"

"Oi! Steward! I'm telling you the shields are down." the stranger the Doctor told to look out the window yelled from behind them.

A couple back in the main hall were watching the meteoroids approaching through the window, thinking it was a light show and nothing dangerous when they hit, causing explosions to go off and everyone to fall to ground as everything vibrated and rocked. The Doctor grabbed Rose and got down on the floor, with Rose underneath him to protect her.

Once everything stopped shaking, the Doctor got up, holding his hand out to Rose to help her up. "Are you alright?" he asked her, making sure she was OK before anyone else.

"I'm fine. What about them?" Rose said, gesturing to the steward, the other staff member with him, Astrid, Foon, Morvin, Bannakaffalatta, Mr. Copper and the stranger who told the steward to check the shielding. Looking closer, Rose realized he was the man who knock Astrid, causing her to spill her drink.

"You alright?" the Doctor asked Astrid, helping her up.

"I think so."

"Bad name for a ship. Either that or this suit is really unlucky." the Doctor said to Rose and Astrid. Seeing the other staff member who was with the steward lying on the floor, eyes shut, Rose checked his pulse. Finding none, she shook her head at the Doctor and tried not to concentrate on the fact so many people have died because of the meteoroids.

The steward recovered slightly and said, "Um, everyone, ladies and gentlemen, Bannakaffalatta. I must apologize on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruiseliners. We seemed to have had a small collision."

"Small?" Foon asked, nearly yelling at the man.

Everyone started to talk at once and the man yelled, "Quiet!" once everyone shut up, he said, "Thank you. I'm sure Max Capricorn Cruiseliners will be able to reimburse you for any inconvenience but, first, I would point out that we're very much alive."

Rose blocked out the rest of his speech when she saw Mr. Copper holding his head like it hurt. The Doctor was trying to study a screen nearby. Rose went over to him and had a look, trying to figure out if it was a serious injury. The Doctor noticed and come over, helping Mr. Copper out.

"If you could all stay here while I ascertain the exact nature of the situation." the steward said, walking over to a nearby door and twisting the handle.

"Don't open it!" the Doctor yelled, running to try and stop him. But it was too late. The steward opened the door and everyone was suddenly being pulled towards the door. The steward fell out into the space as the door flung open and broke off. Everyone else managed to grab a hold of something. Rose tried to grab a pole that was sticking out but missed and fell towards the door. "Rose!" the Doctor yelled as Rose fell out the door but managed to grab the side and cling on. The Doctor reached for the screen and some controls and sonicked it, activating the oxygen field. Everyone was able to stand without being pulled out. The Doctor ran to the door and grabbed Rose's hand, pulling her inside the oxygen field. He pulled her into a bone-crashing hug which she returned. The Doctor pulled away, saying "Everyone all right? Astrid?"

"Yeah." Astrid said, gasping for breath.

"Foon? Morvin?"

"Yeah, we're both OK." Morvin said.

"Mr. Copper? Bannakaffalatta?"

"Yes. Yes." they both said.

"you, what was your name?" the Doctor asked the stranger.

"Rickston Slade" he said, standing up.

"you all right?"

"Yeah, no thanks to that idiot." he said, straightening his suit.

"The steward just died." Rose said, getting angry at his attitude.

"Well, then he's a dead idiot." the man said, obviously not caring at all.

Rose glared at him and was about to slap him when the Doctor said, "All right, calm down. Just stay still, all of you, hold on."

the Doctor walked back to the open door and stared at the space outside. All the debris and broken structure. "What happened? How come the shields were down?" Astrid asked, following him over. Rose was making sure everyone was OK and trying to clean the cut on Mr. Copper's head.

"I don't think it was an accident." the Doctor said quietly.

"How many dead?"

"We're alive, just focus on that." The Doctor said, glancing at Astrid. Seeing her about to cry, the Doctor grabbed her shoulders and said, "I will get you out of here, Astrid. I promise. Look at me. I promise. Good. Now, if we can get to reception, I've got a spaceship tucked away. We can all get on board...oh" the Doctor said, looking out the door. The TARDIS was floating among the debris.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Astrid asked, panicking.

"That's my ship over there. That little blue box." the Doctor said, staring at it. Now he had no plan. Rose come over and slipped her hand into his.

"That's a spaceship?" Astrid asked, not believing that was his.

"Oi, don't knock it." Rose said, defending the TARDIS.

"It's a bit small." Astrid commented.

"A bit distant." the Doctor said, sighing. "Trouble is, once it's set adrift, it's programmed to lock onto the nearest centre of gravity and that would be the Earth." the Doctor said as the TARDIS flew down to the Earth and away from the ship.

**Author's Note: there we go, part 1. taken me a while so please forgive me. Review and let me know if you like it.**


	20. Voyage of the Damned part 2

**Chapter 21**

After contacting the Bridge to find one Midshipman Frame still alive and finding out the engines were cycling down and once the engines failed, they would fall down to the Earth. They had started to climbed through the ship, trying to get to the Bridge so the Doctor could fix the ship.

* * *

The Doctor pushed the concrete door open. He looked up at the staircase that had bits of metal and the ship's structure everywhere. "careful, follow me." the Doctor said over his shoulder to Rose, Astrid, Bannakaffalatta, Mr. Copper, Morvin, Foon and Rickston. The Doctor went up the stairs first, to clear the way.

"Rather ironic, but this is very much in the spirit of Christmas." Mr. Copper said, following Rose and Astrid through the door. "It's a festival of violence. They say that human beings only survive depending on whether they've been good or bad. It's barbaric."

"Actually, that's not true. Christmas is a time of peace and thanksgiving and family. Although, being with him, our Christmases are never like that. They're always like this. Just once, can we not be able to sit down and party with Jack or Martha?" Rose said, directing the question at the Doctor.

"You want to party with Jack?" the Doctor asked back, raising his eye-brows.

Rose laughed and said, "Maybe not Jack. But with Martha wouldn't be too bad. I mean, her mum forgave you and all."

What ever the Doctor was going to say, he stopped as he pulled some debris away and came across a Host. "We've got a Host! Strength of ten. If we can mend it, we can use it to fix the rubble."

"We can do robotics, both of us." Morvin said, gesturing to himself and Foon.

"We work on the milk market back on Sto. It's all robotic staff." Foon added.

"See if you can get it working. Let's have a look." the Doctor said, continuing up the stairs. They came across a blockage.

"It's blocked." Astrid said.

"So what do we do?" the Doctor asked.

"We move it." Rose said, smiling at the Doctor.

"Good. That's the attitude. Rickston, Mr. Copper and you, Bannakaffalatta. Look can I just call you Banna? It's going to save a lot of time." the Doctor said, asking the little red man.

"No! Bannakaffalatta." he said persistently.

"OK, Bannakaffalatta, there's a gap in the middle. See if you can get through." the Doctor said.

"Easy, good." Bannakaffalatta said, climbing through the gap.

"This whole thing could come crashing down any minutes." Rickston pointed out as the whole place shook.

"Oh, Rickston, I forgot, did you get that message?" the Doctor said in a normal voice.

"No, what message?" Rickston asked, confused.

"Shut up!" the Doctor and Rose said together.

"Bannakaffalatta made it." Bannakaffalatta said, pushing through the gap to the other side.

"I'm small enough, I can get through." Astrid said, pushing her way through the gap.

"Careful." Rose said, worrying for her new friend.

"I'm fine." Astrid said, grunting as she forced herself through the hole.

"I can fit too." Rose said, about to follow Astrid through the hole. The Doctor grabbed her arm and gave her a quick, tight hug and Rose squeezed through.

"Thing is, how are Mr and Mrs Fatso going to get through that gap?" Rickston asked, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"We make the hole bigger." The Doctor said, glaring at him. "So start."

* * *

As Morvin and Foon fixed the Host, they laughed and kissed(Foon had confessed she had spent 5,000 credits and Morvin had forgiven her), Rickston said, "What happened? Did they find a doughnut?"

The Doctor chose to ignore that comment as Rose called through, "we can clear it from this side, just tell us if something starts to move."

"Bannakaffalatta, what's wrong?" Astrid said, seeing the small man lying on the floor. "Rose, keep working, I'll help him."

"Shh." Bannakaffalatta said

"What is it?" Astrid asked, kneeling next to him.

"Can't say."

"Are you hurt?" Astrid said, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Ashamed."

"Of what?"

"poor Bannakaffalatta." he said, lifting his shirt to show a metal chest with 6 buttons and a plug type this that was glowing red.

"You're a cyborg." Astrid said, amazed.

"Had accident long ago. Secret."

"No, but everything's changed now. They passed a law back on Sto. Cyborgs are getting equal rights. You can even get married." Astrid explained.

"Marry you?" Bannakaffalatta asked, smiling.

"Well, you can buy me a drink first. Come on, let's recharge you." Astrid said, pushing some buttons as Rose giggled and kept working. "Just stay there for a bit." Astrid said, moving back over to Rose to help clear a path.

"Tell no-one?" Bannakaffalatta asked the two girls.

"We promise." Rose answered for the two of them.

_'what's going on up there?'_ the Doctor sent to Rose, hearing her giggle.

_'Bannakaffalatta and Astrid just got engaged I think.' _Rose sent back, amused.

_'oh.'_ was the reply she got, which caused her to giggle even more.

* * *

"Almost done. Morvin called up to the Doctor from where he was working on the Host.

"Good, good." the Doctor called back. "Mr. Frame, how's things?" the Doctor asked over the intercoms.

"Doctor, I've got life signs all over the ship, but they're going out one by one." Frame said, trying not to panic.

"What is it? Are they losing air?" the Doctor asked, surprised and upset people were dying.

"No. well, I'm not sure, but it's the Host. It's something to do with the Host." Frame said. The Doctor looked down the stairs at Morvin and Foon who were working on the Host they had found.

"It's working!" Morvin called up as the Host became active.

"Kill. Kill." the Host said, lifting it's arms and choking Morvin.

"Doctor!" Foon called, trying to turn it back off.

The Doctor ran back down to stairs to try and use the sonic screwdriver to make it let go. "Go Foon!" the Doctor said as he tried to get the Host to let go. She ran up the stairs. "Hands frozen. Can't stop it." the Doctor said, getting frustrated. "Double deadlock. Come on!" the Doctor put the sonic screwdriver back in his pocket and pried the Host's hands off Morvin's neck.

"Kill. Kill." the Host repeated, over and over again.

"Run Morvin!" the Doctor said, keeping the Host's attention on him to buy the others some time to get through the gap. "Rickston, get them through." the Doctor yelled up the staircase.

"No chance." Rickston said, climbing through the gap.

As Foon reached the gap, she said, "I'll never get through there."

Mr. Copper tried to encourage her, "Yes you can. Let me clear it."

Meanwhile, the Doctor was dodging the swipes the Host took at him. He pushed the button to activate the intercoms and said, "It's the Host, they've gone berserk. Can you cope up there?"

Foon was trying to get through the gap. "No, I'm stuck!" she cried,

"Come on, you can do it." Rose said as Astrid and herself pulled Foon through.

The metal bar fell and the slab of concrete blocking most of the stairs started to move. "It's going to collapse." Mr. Copper said. Rose stood up and lifted the bar up, holding the concrete up. Mr. Copper stood behind her and helped her hold it.

"Morvin get through." the Doctor yelled as he distracted the Host.

"OK." he pushed himself through as the concrete groaned and threatened to fall.

"Doctor, he's stuck!" Astrid called through as Morvin tried to get himself through.

The Doctor pushed Morvin's but from his side and said, "Mr. Van Hoff, I know we're only just met but you'll have to excuse me."

He managed to get through and Rose said, "Doctor, come on get through NOW!" yelling the last word.

The Doctor crawled through but turned around halfway to say to the Host that was walking up the stairs behind him, "Information override. You will tell me the point of origin of your command structure."

"Doctor! We can't hold it!" Mr. Copper called, as the concrete and pole slipped more, causing Rose and Mr. Copper to try and lift it more.

"Information. Deck 31." the Host said.

"Thanks you." the Doctor said, crawling the rest of the way through.

"Kill. Kill. Kill." the Host said, following the Doctor through the gap.

"I'm through, drop it now!" the Doctor said, once he had stood up, to Rose and Mr. Copper. The pair dropped the pole, moving out of the way as the concrete slab fell and crushed the Host.

"Yes!" Astrid squealed, hugging Mr. Cooper.

Rose slapped the Doctor's arm then hugged him. "Don't do that again. I thought I was going to drop it on you." She murmured into his ear.

He laughed and kissed her forehead. "Come on, this way!" he said, pulling out of their hug and grabbing Rose's hand. He lead them away, continuing up to the Bridge.

* * *

they walked into a empty room where a trolley was. "Food!" Foon cried as she saw what was on the trolley.

"Oh, great! Someone's happy." Rickston said, sarcastically.

"Don't have any then." Morvin said, glaring at Rickston.

The Doctor ignored the food and went straight to the computer screen there. He said, "Mr. Frame, you still there?"

"Yes, sir. But I've got Host outside. I had to use maximum deadlock, even if you could get to the Bridge, you can't get in. I'm sealed off."

"Yes, worry about one problem at a time. The Host have been programmed to kill. Why? What is on deck 31?" the Doctor asked, trying to figure it out.

"Uh, that's down below. There's nothing. We use it for storage for the Host."

"What's that? You see that panel? Black." the Doctor said as a scanner came up on the screen and showed the front half of the ship on the side with a black panel that was deck 31. "it's registering nothing, no power, no heat, no light. 100% shielded. What's down there?"

"I don't know. Never seen it before. I'll try and intensifying the scanner."

"Let me know if you find anything, and keep those engines going." the Doctor said, turning the intercoms off.

"Here you go Doctor." Rose said, coming over with a plate of food. "We can share." she said as Astrid came over with her own food.

"Thanks." he took the plate and sat down on an upturned bucket. Rose sat next to him after finding another bucket and turning it over as well. Astrid sat on a bit of concrete that was lying there.

"Doctor, it must be well past midnight, Earth time. It's Christmas day." Mr. Copper said, coming over and sitting next to them.

"So it is. Merry Christmas." the Doctor said, smiling.

"This Christmas thing, what's it all about?" Astrid asked, not getting the whole holiday thing.

"Long story. I should know, I was there. I got the last room." the Doctor said.

Only Rose understood the last bit "That was you! You idiot. You could've given it to the pregnant lady." Rose said, hitting his arm softly.

"But if the planet's waking up, can't we signal them? They could send up a rocket or something." Mr. Copper said, holding a handkerchief to his wound on his head.

"They don't have spaceships." the Doctor explained.

"No, I've read about it. They have shuffles. Space shuffles."

"Mr. Copper, this degree in Earthonomics, where is it from?" the Doctor asked, wondering where he learnt the wrong information.

"Honestly?" Mr. Copper asked, lowering his voice as if it were a secret.

"Just between us." Rose whispered.

"Mrs Golightly's Happy Traveling University and Dry Cleaners."

"You lied to the company?" Astrid exclaimed, surprised. "To get the job?"

"I wasted my life on Sto. I was a traveling salesman, always on the road. I reached retirement with nothing to show for it. Not even a home. And Earth sounded so exotic."

"It is." Rose agreed.

"How come you two know it so well?" Astrid asked, curious.

"I was born there. Down below in London." Rose said, remembering childhood memories.

"Thing is, if we survive this, there'll be police and all sorts of investigations. Now, the minimum penalty for space-lane fraud is 10 years in jail. Well I'm an old man. I won't survive 10 years."

Before anyone could respond, there was a banging on the door and the Doctor jumped up straight away. "The Host! Let's move!" everyone got up and ran out the room with Rose in front with Astrid leading the way.

they came across a door and the Doctor sonicked it, opening it. Inside, was a narrow beam across a gap that had the nuclear engines beneath it.

"Is that the only way across?" Rickston asked, sounding unsure that they would be able to get across.

"On the other hand, it is a way across." the Doctor said, shutting Rickston up.

"The engines are open." Astrid pointed out.

"Nuclear Storm drive. As soon as it stops, the Titanic falls." the Doctor explained.

"But that thing, it'll never take our weight." Morvin pointed out, meaning himself and Foon.

"You're going last mate." Rickston said, without any feelings.

"It's nitrophine metal, it's strong than it looks." the Doctor explained, trying to encourage them.

"All the same, Rickston is right. Me and Foon should..." Morvin said, moving closer to the edge to look over the rail. The rail snapped and Morvin fell down into the engines.

"No!" Foon cried.

"I told you. I told you!" Rickston said, scared.

"Just shut up!" Rose said, getting up and moving over to him. She lifted her hand and slapped him. Rickston could only stare at her in shock. Rose moved back to try and comfort Foon.

"Bring him back. Can't you bring him back?" she asked the Doctor, starting to cry.

"I can't. I'm sorry. I can't." he said, feeling terrible someone else had died.

"You promised me." she said, glaring at him.

"I know. I'm sorry. I am." he said, meaning it.

"Doctor, I rather think those things have got our scent." Mr. Copper said as they heard the Host approaching.

"I'm not waiting." Rickston said, starting to walk across the beam.

"Careful! Take it slowly.!" the Doctor said, cautioning him. Rose and Astrid were trying to comfort Foon. The whole place shook and Rickston tripped and nearly fell off. "Careful!" the Doctor repeated, not wanting to lose anyone else. Even if he was an idiot.

Rickston slowly got back up and started to half crawl, half walk across. The Doctor pulled his tie off and moved to the door, sonicking it. "I'll seal us in."

"Leaving us trapped, wouldn't you say?" Mr. Copper asked.

"Not trapped. Never say trapped, just inconveniently circumstanced." the Doctor said, locking the door. As Foon was crying on Astrid's shoulder, Rose got up and stood next to the Doctor, listening to his instructions.

"Made it! Who is good!" Rickston said, making it to the other side.

"Bannakaffalatta, you go next." the Doctor said.

"Bannakaffalatta is small." he said, climbing on the beam and walking across.

"Slowly!" the Doctor cautioned, not wanting him to fall.

As the Host banged on the door, Mr. Copper yelled, "They've found us!"

"Astrid, you get across right now. Rose, you too. Don't argue with me Rose." he said as Astrid started to get across. Rose glared at him and started walking across, not wanting to leave the Doctor's side but knew she had to. "Mr. Copper, we can't wait. Don't argue." the Doctor said, helping Mr. Copper start walking across. "Foon, you've got to get across right now."

"What for? What am I going to do without him?" she asked, still crying for Morvin.

"Doctor! The door is locked. We need that tube thingy." Rickston called, trying to open the door on the other side.

"I can't leave her!" the Doctor yelled back as he hugged Foon.

"She'll get us all killed if we can't get out." Rickston shouted back.

The Doctor realized he had to get across to open the door and said to Foon, "Mrs. Van Hoff, I'm coming back for you. All right?" she nodded and the Doctor followed Mr. Copper across. Bannakaffalatta was helping Astrid past a particularly thin spot and Rose was balanced perfectly, helping Mr. Copper move forward.

As the Doctor stood on, the beam groaned and sank a bit. "Too many people!" Bannakaffalatta called, meaning the combined weight was too much.

"Oi! Don't get spiky with me, keep moving!" the Doctor called back. The thudding on the door that was the Host trying to get in continued. When, suddenly, it stopped.

"They've stopped." Rose said, not believing it.

"Gone away?" Bannakaffalatta asked.

"But why would they give up?" the Doctor said cautiously, trying to figure out where they went.

"I'm afraid, that we forgot the traditions of Christmas. That angels have wings!" Mr. Copper said, pointing up at the Host flying over the wall and down towards them.

Rose pulled a pole off the beam as the Doctor said, "arm yourselves." everyone pulled bits of metal up, ready to fit off the halos that the angels were going to throw at them and cut their heads off. The Doctor hit one away, only to have it spin around and come back. Soon everyone was swinging, hitting disks away. Rose missed and on hit her in the stomach, cutting through and getting stuck in there. She let out a cry of pain and fell to her knees, crouching over her wound as blood poured out. "Rose!" the Doctor called, feeling her pain in his mind. He groaned in pain as a disk hit his arm, scratching it.

As Astrid groaned as one scratched her in the leg, Bannakaffalatta threw his pole down and said, "Bannakaffalatta stop. Bannakaffalatta proud. Bannakaffalatta cyborg!" he said, lifting his top and sending a EM pulse that cause the Host to stop working and fall down into the engines. All but one that fell down and landed on the ledge where they had come from.

"Electromagnetic pulse took out the robotics. Oh, Bannakaffalatta that was brilliant." the Doctor said, smiling.

Bannakaffalatta fell to the ground, using up his energy. Astrid realized, "He's used all his power." she called.

The Doctor knew what this meant and walked across the beam until he reached Rose, asking her if she was alright. "I'm fine. It's already started to heal. Just hurts a bit." Rose said, smiling at him through her hair that had fallen into her eyes.

They looked up to see Mr. Copper take something out of the chest of Bannakaffalatta, "It's the EMP transmitter. I used to sell these things. We can use them as a weapon against the Host. If we can recharge it, Bannakaffalatta might've saved our lives." he explained to Astrid, who wanted to leave him in peace. Bannakaffalatta had died.

"Do you think? Try telling him that!" Rickston said, pointing to the Host that was trying to reboot.

"Information. Reboot."

"Use the EMP!" Rickston yelled at Mr. Copper.

"It's dead, I can't!" Mr. Copper yelled back.

"It's got to have emergency power." Astrid said, trying to reach for it without falling.(Everyone but Rickston was still on the beam)

"No, no. hold on. Hold the line. Loophole. Security protocol 10, 666, 21, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, um, I don't know, 42?" the Doctor said, trying to stop the Host form killing him.

"ONE!" Rose yelled, saying the first number she thought of to try and help the Doctor.

The Host stopped and said, "Information. State request."

"good. Right." the Doctor said, relaxing. "You've been ordered to kill the survivors, but why?"

"Information. No witnesses."

"but this ship is going to fall on the Earth and kill everyone. The human race got nothing to do with the Titanic so that contravenes your orders, yes?"

"Information. Incorrect."

"But why would you want to destroy the Earth?" the Doctor asked, confused.

"Information. It is the plan."

"What plan?"

"Information. The protocol grants you only three questions. These three questions have been used."

"Well, you could've warned me." the Doctor said, getting annoyed.

"Information. Now you will die." the Host said, lifting the halo, about to throw it at the Doctor to kill him.

Foon wrapped a rope around the Host from behind and said, "You're coming with me." she took a deep breath and jumped off the edge of the beam, falling to her death with the Host following her.

"No!" the Doctor yelled, not wanting anyone else to die. The Doctor stared at the door behind Rickston. He had the Oncoming Storm look in his eyes so Rose grabbed his hand to try and help. "No more. No more will die." he whispered to himself, silently promising anyone who heard.

* * *

the Doctor led the way into a room, giving out instructions. "Right, get yourself over to Reception One. Once your there, Mr. Copper you have staff access to the computer. Try to find a way transmitting an SOS. Astrid, you're in charge of this." the Doctor said, giving Astrid the EMP Transmitter. "Once it's powered up, it'll take out the Host within 50 yards, but then it needs 60 seconds to recharge. Got it? Rickston, take this." he said, handing him the sonic screwdriver. "I've preset it, just hold down that button and it'll open doors. Go open that door." he handed Mr. Copper a first aid kit and said, "Rose patch yourself up with Mr. Copper's help. Then patch him up, I need you to fighting fit. Once you are done, Rose, you're in charge of the sonic, you know how to use it. Do not lose it. Astrid, where's the power points?"

"Under the comms." Astrid said, running over to one and crouching down.

"It'll beep when it's ready. That blue light comes on there.

"You're talking as if you're not coming with us." Astrid commented.

"There's something down on deck 31. I'm going to find out what it is."

"What if you meet a Host?" Astrid asked, worrying for him.

"Well, then I'll just have some fun."

"Sounds like you do this kind of thing all the time."

"Not by choice. All I do is travel. That's what I am, just a traveler. Traveling with Rose." the Doctor said, charging the EMP up for Astrid. The ship rocked and the Doctor stood up, letting Astrid take over the charging. "Mr. Frame, you still with us?" he said over the comms.

"it's the engines sir. Final phase. There's nothing more I can do. We've only got eight minutes left." Mr. Frame said over the comms.

"Don't worry I'll get there." the Doctor said, trying to calm him down.

"But the Bridge is sealed off." Mr. Frame said, confused.

"yeah, yeah, working on it. I'll get there Mr. Frame, somehow." the Doctor said as Astrid stood up, the EMP charged. "Good, you all charged up." the Doctor said to Astrid before moving back to where Rose and Mr. Copper and Rickston were waiting. "Everyone, look after each other. Rose wait at Reception One for me, I'll come back."

"What? No, I'm coming with you." Rose said, not believing the Doctor was going off on his own.

"Rose, I have no idea what I will come across, I can't be worrying about you as well. You being injured will slow me down as well." the Doctor said, about to run off.

"Do you really believe that Doctor?" Rose said, grabbing his arm.

"Rose, I don't have time for this. I am sorry. Forgive me." the Doctor said, moving back to kiss her. The moment she felt his lips on hers, she forgot about the danger they were in and the pain she could feel in her side. The Doctor pulled away and ran off while Rose was still dazed from the kiss. _'I love you'_the Doctor sent through their link as he disappeared around the corridor.

"I'm so gonna kill him." Rose growled. "Come on."

* * *

Rose opened the door to reveal 3 Hosts. Astrid stepped forward and activated the EMP. It sent out a wave that knocked the Host out.

* * *

The Doctor ran through the debris and levels. Until he came to a corridor with Host coming from the opposite end. He turned around and went to run back the way he came only to find Host coming up behind him. "Security protocol one!" the Host stopped approaching and waited. "Okay. That gives me three questions. Three questions to save my life, am I right?"

"Information. Correct." a Host said, stepping forward.

"No, that wasn't one of them. I didn't mean it. That's not fair! Can I start again?" the Doctor said, realizing his mistake.

"Information. No." the Host answered.

"No! No, no, no. that wasn't a question either. Blimey! One question left. One question. So, you've been given orders to kill the survivors, but survivors must therefore be passengers or staff, but not me. I'm not a passenger, I'm not staff. Go on. Scan me. You must have bio records, no such person on board. I don't exist, therefore you can't kill me, therefore I'm a stowaway. And stowaways should be arrested and taken to the nearest figure of authority. And I reckon, the nearest figure of authority is on deck 31. Final question, am I right?"

"information. Correct."

"Brilliant! Take me to your leader. I've always wanted to say that." the Doctor said as the Host grabbed his arms and led him away.

* * *

Astrid opened the door to Reception One and used the EMP to knock the Hosts out. "Rose, seal the doors, make the room secure. Mr. Copper, keep an eye on the Host. I need to check the computer." she ran over to the computer to try and send the SOS. When it didn't work she looked around and spotted the teleport bracelets. She picked the intercom up and spoke into it, "Bridge this is Reception One."

"Who's that?" Mr. Frame asked.

"Astrid Peth. I was with the Doctor. Tell me, can you divert power to the teleport system?"

"No way, I'm using everything I got to keep the engines going."

"It's just one trip. I need to get to Deck 31." Astrid pleaded.

"And I'm telling you, no!"

"Mr. Frame. This is for the Doctor. He went down there on his own and I can't just leave him. He's done everything he can to save us. It's time we did something to help him."

Mr Frame sighed and said, "Giving you power."

Rose listened to their conversation and said to Astrid, "Make sure he gets out there safely. I'll look after things up here." Rose wanted to go to the Doctor but she was feeling so tired and sleepy. Probably because the healing process had began on her wound and was using her energy. She could barely stay awake as it was. Astrid smiled and put one on. She disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

The Doctor walked up to a container type thing on deck 31 and said, "wow. Now, that is what you call a fixer-upper. Come on then. Host with the most, this ultimate authority of yours, who is it? Oh! That's clever! That's an Omnistate impact chamber. Indestructible. You could survive anything in there. You could sit through a supernova. Or a shipwreck." the Omnistate chamber(the container thingy) opened and a huge, cart like shape rolled out. "Only one person could have the power and money to hide themselves on board like this. And I should know 'cause..."

"My name is Max." Max Capricorn said. He had a human head but the rest of him was machinery, rolling around on a cart thing that was his life support system. "who the hell is this?" he asked the Host.

"I'm the Doctor, hello!"

"Information. Stowaway." a Host provided Max with the information.

"Kill him." Max said, about to go back in his chamber.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, wait! You can't not now, come on, Max. you'll give me so much good material. Like how to get ahead in business.." the Doctor said, attempting a very bad joke. "see, head. Head. Head in the...no?"

"Oh! The office joker. I like a funny man. No-one's been funny with me for years."

"I can't think why." the Doctor said, rubbing his nose.

"176 years of running the company have taken their toll."

"Yeah, but nice wheels."

"No! A life support system. In a society that despises cyborgs, I've had to hide away for years. Running the company by hologram. Host, situation report." Max said, moving forward.

"Information. Titanic is still in orbit." a Host said.

"Let me see." Max said, moving forward to look aver a rail at the engines down below. "Should have crashed by now. What's gone wrong? The engines are still running! They should have stopped."

"When they do, the Earth gets roasted. I don't understand. What's the Earth got to do with it?" the Doctor asked.

Rose was listening to their conversation through their link and decided to tel the Doctor, _'Be careful, he's crazy. Don't set him off.'_

"This interview is terminated!" Max said, rolling back to his chamber.

"No, no, no, no! Hold on! Hold on! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! I can work it out. It's like a task. I'm your apprentice, just watch me. So, business is failing and you wreck the ship, so that makes things even worse. Oh, yes! no. yes. Business isn't failing, it's failed. Past tense." the Doctor said, figuring it out.

"My own board voted me out. Stabbed me in the back!"

"If you had a back. So, you scupper the ship, wipe out any survivors, just in case anyone's rumbled you, and the Board find their shares halved in value. Oh, but that's not enough. no. because if a Max Capricorn ship hits the Earth, it destroys an entire planet. Outrage back home. Scandal! The business is wiped out."

"And the whole Board thrown in jail for mass murder."

"while you sit there safe inside the impact chamber." the Doctor said, disgusted at this man's selfishness.

"I have men, waiting to retrieve me from the ruins, and enough off-world accounts to retire me to the beaches of Penhaxico II. Where the ladies, so I'm told, are very fond of metal." Max said, smiling like an evil madman.

"So that's the plan? A retirement plan. 2,000 people on this ship. 6 billion underneath us, all of them slaughtered! And why? Because Max Capricorn is a loser!" the Doctor said, yelling at him.

"I never lose!"

"You can't even sink the Titanic!"

"Oh, but I can Doctor! I can cancel the engines from here!" an alarm went off and the engines started to fail.

* * *

Rose sat down with her back against the wall, trying desperately to stay awake and watch the Doctor's conversation. She felt herself slip and fall asleep, healing. She sent the Doctor a final message, _'love you, good luck'_ before slipping into a deep sleep while her body healed.

* * *

"You can't do this!" the Doctor yelled, about to stop Max.

"Host, hold him! Not so clever now, Doctor. It's a shame we couldn't work together. You're rather good. All that banter, yet not a word wasted. Time for me to retire. The Titanic is falling, the sky will burn! Let the Christmas inferno commence! Oh! Host! Kill him!"

the Doctor tried to get out of the Host's grip but couldn't as another Host prepared to kill him. "Mr. Capricorn. I resign." Astrid said in a fork-lifter car thingy. She drove it and tried to get Max over the edge and down to the engines.

Some of the Hosts threw their halo, cutting the brake line. "Don't Astrid! They cut the break line!" Astrid looked at the Doctor and mouthed _'I'm Sorry'_. She lifted Max up off the ground with the fork-lift and drove him over the edge, killing him and herself. "No!" the Doctor watched as Astrid fell to her death. He stood up, hiding his grieving. The engines had failed and the Titanic was falling towards the Earth.

* * *

The Doctor walked to a clear spot and held out his arms. Two Hosts grabbed them and flew upwards, lifting the Doctor between them. They lifted their fists and punched through the roof to the Bridge.

"Midshipman Frame, at last!" the Doctor said, getting up and smiling.

"But the Host?" he asked, confused. He thought they were killing everyone.

"Controller dead, they divert to the next highest authority. That's me." the Doctor said, pushing buttons on the controls and trying to fix the engines.

"There's nothing we can do. There's no power. The ships gonna fall."

"What's your first name?" the Doctor asked, still pushing buttons.

"Alonzo."

"You're kidding me?" the Doctor said, stopping what he was doing to stare at him.

"what?" Alonzo asked, confused.

"there's something else I always wanted to say, Alons-y Alonzo!" the Doctor grabbed the steering wheel(like the ones on boats) and drove the Titanic. They were falling through the atmosphere. A screen beeped, the Doctor pushed a button with his foot and it showed where the impact landing was going to be. He groaned and picked up the phone, ringing a number he said, "Hello, yes, could you get me Buckingham Palace?" as he waited for an answer, when he finally got one he said, "Listen to me, security code 771. now get out of there!" he hung up. Suddenly, the engine came back on and the Doctor lifted the ship, trying to get it to fly back up. It swerved down and over the top of Buckingham Palace, just missing it.

* * *

Once the ship was back in the sky in orbit, the Doctor sat down next to Alonzo and said, "used the heat of re-entry to fire up a secondary storm drive." the Doctor explained to Alonzo. "unsinkable, that's me."

"we made it." Alonzo said, happy to be safe.

"not all of us." the Doctor said, thinking of everyone who died, especially Astrid. "teleport!" he said, suddenly realizing something. He ran out, back down to Reception One.

* * *

"Sonic!" he yelled, running into the room. Mr. Copper chucked it because Rose was asleep on the floor. "Mr. Copper, the teleports, have they got emergency settings?"

"I don't know, they should have?"

"She fell. Mr. Copper, she fell." the Doctor didn't ask about Rose because he could feel her mind dreaming in the back of his consciousness, he had other pressing matters, as long as Rose was safe and healing, he could save Astrid. "What's the emergency code?"

"Let me see." Mr. Copper said, entering a code into the teleport post.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alonzo asked, after he came into the room after following the Doctor.

"We can bring her back." the Doctor said, sonicking the post and doing technological stuff.

"If a passenger has an accident on shore leave and they're still wearing their teleport, the molecules are automatically suspended and held in stasis. So if we can just trigger the ship's..." Mr. Copper explained.

"there!" the Doctor said, flipping a switch as a flash of light and Astrid reappeared. "Astrid!" he said, running over and pulling her into a hug.

"Doctor. What happened? I fell." Astrid asked, returning the hug.

"but the Doctor saved you. Like he always does." Rose said, waking up and getting up with a groan.

"You should still be healing." the Doctor said, running over to give Rose a hug.

"Yeah, but sleeping isn't fun. Being with you, running around is more fun." Rose said with a grin.

* * *

"The engines have stabilized. We're holding steady till we get help. And I've sent the SOS. The rescue ship should be here in 20 minutes. And they're digging out the records on Max Capricorn. It should be quite a story." Alonzo said to everyone, coming back from the Bridge after checking on their situation.

"They'll want to talk to all of us, I suppose." Mr. Copper said regretfully.

"I'd have thought so, yeah." Alonzo said, nodding.

Mr. Copper walked over to where the Doctor was sitting at the teleports. Astrid was sitting next to him and Rose was lying down with her head in his lap. "I think one or two inconvenient truths might come to light. It's my own fault. And 10 years in jail is better than dying." Mr. Copper said, sighing.

Rose moved her head and the Doctor got up. He helped her up and then Astrid. He reached over and passed out two teleports to Astrid and Rose, then taking another two. "Mr. Copper, I think you deserve this." he said, holding the teleport bracelet out to him. Mr. Copper took it, understanding what he was saying. Alonzo watched in surprise then understood. The Doctor flipped the lever as he saluted. The Doctor half saluted back then all four of them disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

they walked up the snow covered hill up to the TARDIS. "So, Great Britain is part of Europy, and just across the British channel, you've got Great France and Great Germany." Mr. Copper said, checking he had his information correct.

"No, no, it's just France and Germany. Only Britain's 'Great'." the Doctor said, correcting him. Rose smiled and Astrid giggled.

"They're all at war with the continent of Hamerica." Mr. Copper finished.

"no. well, not yet. Blimey we can argue that one. There she is. Survive anything." the Doctor said, changing the subject as he rubbed the wood of the TARDIS. Rose patted it and turned to Astrid and Mr. Copper.

"You know, I don't even think this snow is real. It's the debris from Titanic entering the atmosphere." Mr. Copper guessed correctly.

"You know, one day we'll have snow on Christmas that is real." Rose said, wishfully.

"so, I suppose you'll be off." Astrid said, speaking for the first time since she had been brought back.

"the open sky." the Doctor said, smiling.

"And what about us?" Astrid asked, meaning herself and Mr. Copper.

"I travel with Rose and that's it. It's best that way." the Doctor said, not wanting to get close to another.

"But why can't I come too?" Astrid asked, not understanding.

"Astrid, the only reason I have Rose still is because she is the same species as me. But it's just us two left. We don't need another person." the Doctor said, leaving out the proper reason why Rose traveled with him. Because he loves her.

"What are we suppose to do?" Mr. Copper asked.

"Stick together. That credit card, that you had. How much is on it?" Rose asked, wondering if they had enough to get started with a new life.

"I wasn't quite sure how much to put on it. I didn't really now the currency. It's all done by computer. I thought a million might cover it." Mr. Copper explained, pulling it out of his pocket.

As the Doctor studied it to make sure it was a real, Rose repeated, "a million pounds?"

Mr. Copper nodded and asked, "is that enough for trinkets?"

Rose laughed as the Doctor said, "a million pounds is the same as 50 million credits. 50 million and 56."

Mr. Copper stared in shock as Astrid said, "We can start a new life, together."

Rose nodded and said, "Astrid Peth and her father, traveling form overseas. Listen, if you can, find Martha Jones, in London. Tell her Rose and the Doctor sent you then tell her what happened on the TARDIS, she'll help you get set up." Astrid nodded and gave Rose a hug goodbye. Rose kissed Mr. Copper on the cheek and went into the TARDIS.

The Doctor hugged Astrid and Mr. Copper and said, "We'll visit later." he got in the TARDIS and shut the door, pushing controls and the TARDIS disappeared.

**Author's Note: There we go...very long Chapter but I finished the special. The next few chapters should be up quicker, this one has just taken FOREVER to write. Please review**


	21. Time Crash

**Chapter 22**

The Doctor flipped a few switches. Roes had gone straight to bed to finish sleeping and healing. He was about to decide where to go when some alarms went off. The Doctor looked confused and fell down as the TARDIS began to shake and rock, throwing him all over the place. "Stop that. Stop it!" the Doctor said to the TARDIS, pushing some buttons that caused it to stop shaking. "What was all that about, eh, eh?" he asked her.

"Right. Just settle down now." a another man in a cricket suit said, running around the TARDIS pushing buttons as the Doctor did.

"Oh, excuse me." the Doctor said, bumping into him.

"So sorry." the man said, continuing to run around the TARDIS as the Doctor continued.

They both stopped at the same time and stared at each other. "What!" the Doctor said, confused.

"What?" the other man asked.

"What?" the Doctor repeated.

"Who are you?" the other man asked.

"Oh, brilliant." the Doctor said. "I mean, totally wrong, big emergency, universe goes bang in five minutes, but. Brilliant!"

"I'm the Doctor. Who are you?" the other Doctor asked.

"Yes you are. You are the Doctor." the Doctor said with a huge grin on his face.

"Yes I am. I'm the Doctor." the other Doctor repeated, staring at the man in front of him like he had two heads.

"Oh, good for you, Doctor. Good for brilliant old you." the Doctor said, still grinning.

"Is there something wrong with you?" the other Doctor asked.

"There we go, the frowny face." the Doctor said, pointing to the other man. "Although, it's a bit saggier than it out to be. Hair's a bit grayer. That's cause of me though. Two of us together's shorted out the time differential. It should all snap back into place when we get you home. Be able to close that coat again. But never mind that. Look at you! The hat, the coat, the crickety cricket stuff, the stick of celery. Brave choice, celery. But fair play to you, not a lot of men can carry off a decorative vegetable." the Doctor rambled on.

"Shut up!" the other Doctor said. The Doctor shut up. "there is something wrong with my TARDIS and I've got to do something about it very, very quickly. And it would help, it really would help if there wasn't some skinny idiot ranting in my face about every single thing that happens to be in front of him." the other Doctor said, yelling the last few words.

"Ooh, okay. Sorry, Doctor." the Doctor said, looking down and acting innocent.

"Thank you." the other Doctor took his hat off and turned to the TARDIS console.

"oh, the back of our head!" the Doctor said, unable to help himself.

"What?" the other Doctor said, turning around to glare at him.

"Sorry, not everyday you see the back of your head. Although, I can see why you wear a hat. I don't want to seem vain, but can you put it back on?" the Doctor said, still smiling.

"What have you done to my TARDIS? You've changed the desktop theme. What is it? Coral? It's worse than the leopard skin." the other Doctor said, putting glasses on and studying the TARDIS console again.

"Oh! And out they come, the brainy specs. You don't even need them. You just think they make you look a bit clever." the Doctor said, putting his hands in his pockets.

An alarm went off and the other Doctor took his glasses off and said, "That's an alert. Level 5 indicating a temporal collision. It's like two TARDIS's have merged, but there's definitely only one TARDIS present. It's like two time zones at war in the heart of the TARDIS. That's a paradox. It could blow a hole in the space-time continuum the size of..." the other Doctor said. The Doctor moved the screen around so the other Doctor could read it. "well, the exact size of Belgium. That's a bit undramatic, isn't it? Belgium?"

The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled the sonic screwdriver out, holding it out to the other Doctor, he said, "Need this?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Oh, no, of course. You mostly went hands-free, didn't you? Like, 'hey, I'm the Doctor. I can save the universe using a kettle and some string. And look at me, I'm wearing a vegetable.'" the Doctor said.

"Who are you?" the other Doctor asked, feeling like he knew this man from somewhere.

"Take a look." the Doctor said.

"Oh. Oh no."

"Oh, yes."

"You're... oh, no, you're"

"Here it comes, yeah. Yeah I am."

"A fan."

"Yeah...what?"

"Level 10 now. This is bad. A few minutes to Belgium."

"What do you mean, a fan? I'm not just a fan, I'm you." the Doctor said, outraged to have this man think he was a fan of the Doctor.

"Okay, you're my biggest fan. Look it's perfectly understandable. I go zooming around space and time, saving planets, fighting monsters and being, well, being marvelous. So naturally, now and then, people notice me. Start up their little groups. That L.I.N.D.A lot. Are you one of them? How did you get in here? Can't have you lot knowing where I live."

"Listen to me. I'm you. I'm you with a new face. Check out this bone structure, Doctor, cause one day, you're gonna be shaving it."

A clanging bell went and the other Doctor said, "The cloister bell."

"Yeah, right on time. That's my cue." the Doctor said, running around the console pushing buttons.

"In less than a minute, we're going to create a black hole strong enough to swallow the entire universe."

"Yeah, that's my fault actually. I was rebuilding the TARDIS, forgot to put the shields back up. Your TARDIS and my TARDIS, well the same TARDIS at different points in its own time stream collided, and there you go, end of the universe, butterfingers. But, don't worry, I know exactly how this all works out. Watch. Venting the thermo-buffer." the Doctor said, spinning a knob a coupe of times. Pumping a thing that looked like a bike pump a few times he said, "roaring the Helmic Regulator!" and typing in some things on a keypad, he said, "And just to finish it off, let's fry those Ziton crystals."

"you'll blow up the TARDIS."

"Only way out."

"Who told you that?"

"You told me that." the Doctor pushed a button and a blinding white light filled the room.

As the light faded, the other Doctor said, "Supernova and black hole at the exact same instant."

"Explosion cancels out implosion." the Doctor added.

"Matter remains constant." the other Doctor finished.

"Brilliant."

"Far too brilliant. I have never met anyone who can fly the TARDIS like that."

"Sorry mate, still haven't." the Doctor said, pushing buttons. Rose had woken up when the first alarms went and now stood in the doorway, watching the two Doctors talk. Neither of them realized she was there.

"You didn't have time to work all that out. Even I couldn't do it." the other Doctor said, following the Doctor around.

"I didn't work it out. I didn't have to."

"You remembered!"

"Because you will remember."

"you remembered being me, watching you doing that. You only knew what to do because I saw you do it." the other Doctor said, figuring it out.

"wibbly-wobbly..." the Doctor said as the other Doctor joined in to say together, "timey-wimey." the Doctor lifted his hand up for a high-five which the other Doctor didn't return. Rose hid laughter as she listened to the Doctor say, "Right! TARDIS's are separating. Sorry, Doctor. Time's up. Back to long ago. Where are you now? Nyssa and Tegan? Cybermen and Mara and Time Lords in funny hats and the Master? Oh, he just showed up again. Same as ever."

"Oh, no. really? Does he still have that rubbish beard?"

"No. No beard this time. Well, a wife. Well, two wives."

The other Doctor went all blurry and started to disappear. "oh, I seem to be off. What can I say? Thank you, Doctor."

"Thank you." the Doctor said.

"I'm very welcome." the other Doctor said, disappearing.

The Doctor noticed the other Doctor's hat on the console and pushed a button, bringing the other Doctor back. "You know, I love being you. Back when I first started as the very beginning, I was always trying to be old and grumpy and important, like you do when you're young. And then I was you. And it was all dashing about and playing cricket, and my voice going all squeaky when I shouted. I still do that! The voice thing. T got that from you. Oh, and the trainers. And...snap." the Doctor said, putting his glasses on. "'cause you know what Doctor? You were my Doctor."

"To days to come." the other Doctor said, lifting his hat.

Rose decided to come out then. She walked up and held her Doctor's hand and smiled at the other Doctor. "All my love to long ago." the Doctor said, squeezing Rose's hand in return. He smiled at them then disappeared. He turned to Rose and asked, "All better now?"

"Yep. Doctor, can we go visit Jack? Then Martha? I want to know if they are healing from what happened." Rose asked, pleading the Doctor with huge eyes.

"Of course, although, the moment Jack mentions something inappropriate, we're out of there. Agreed?" the Doctor asked, looking Rose in the eye to make sure she knew he was serious.

"Agreed." Rose said, knowing he wouldn't leave until she wanted to anyway. The Doctor kissed her lightly on the lips then put the coordinates in for Earth, Cardiff, 21st century.

**Author's Note: Here we go, someone in a review(thank you) reminded me about the Time Crash thingy and I wanted to add it in afterwards. For those of you who haven't seen it, it's on the box set season 4. Review! Next chapter will be up soon.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 23**

**Author's Note: this chapter has characters from Torchwood in it but you don't need to watch the show.**

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Doctor Who and I certainly don't own Torchwood. I probably never will unless a very big miracle happens.**

The Doctor and Rose walked into the public face of Torchwood. Seeing a young man sitting at the desk, reading a magazine, they both smiled and he jumped up, greeting them. "Hi, can I help you?"

"Yeah, we're looking for Torchwood." the Doctor said, leaning against the counter.

"Torchwood? I'm afraid you have the wrong place." the man said.

"Move over." Rose said, pushing the Doctor before turning to the man and saying, "Sorry, what he meant to say is we're looking for a Jack Harkness. Sorry, _Captain_ Jack Harkness." Rose said, making quotation marks with her hands in the air when she said 'captain'.

"Hang on a second." the man said, contacting Jack through the intercoms. After talking for a minute which neither Rose or the Doctor heard, the man turned to them and said, "Go on through, he is expecting you." he gestured towards the wall as a secret door opened.

"Oh, I always liked a good secret door. Love them. Helps to run away if you know where they are, not so much when the people chasing you know the secret doors as well. Then it's not any fun." the Doctor said, putting his hands in his pockets and walking through.

"Thank you." Rose said to the man and followed the Doctor through the door and to a lift which took them down quite a few floors.

* * *

The Doctor bounded out of the lift and through the cog shaped door that opened when they approached it. The Doctor and Rose walked towards where there were three people sitting at the desks trying to pretend like they hadn't noticed the two strangers.

"Come on, if you are gonna act like you haven't seen us to see who loses, at least do it properly." Rose said when she spotted all of them watching herself and the Doctor out of the corner of their eyes.

Jack came into the room from his office and said, "Who isn't doing it properly?"

"All of them. They keep looking at us, which is extremely rude by the way. They think we can't see them though." the Doctor said, agreeing with Rose.

"OK, you all better practice, if you can't fool these two." Jack said, mock-glaring at his team.

Rose smiled and run up to him, throwing her arms around him. "God, I missed you Jack." she said as he hugged her back.

"I missed you guys too." Jack said, pulling out of the hug. The Doctor and him hugged as Rose looked round at Torchwood three.

A pterodactyl flew around and screeched. Rose grinned and said, "A pterodactyl, cool pet. Mum wouldn't let me have any pets when I was still living with her."

"See, normal people get freaked out by that." Owen said.

"We're not normal." the Doctor said, cutting into their conversation.

"No way are we normal. But, then again, if you know Jack, you're never normal. Cause if you were, your mind would be destroyed by his comments. Let alone his actions." Rose added, grinning at him.

"Why do you two always side against me?" Jack asked, annoyed.

"Cause the Doctor always sides with me and I always side against you." Rose said, still grinning.

"Well, meet my team." Jack said, gesturing to the three people around them.

"Gwen Cooper, second in charge. Toshiko Sato, a genius with a mind that could rival the Doctor's. Ianto Jones who is maintaining the public office. And Owen Harper, an annoying Prick who is the medic." Rose said, beating Jack to the introductions. "I'm Rose and this is the Doctor."

"How do you know us?" Gwen asked in her welsh accent, not wanting strangers to know about her.

"We've met before. None of you remember though, which is probably better." Rose explained, still smiling but her eyes darkened in memory.

"When did we meet?" Tosh asked, curious.

"Um, long story." Rose said. Changing the subject, she said, "Talked to Martha recently Jack?"

"Yeah, she called the other day. She said she didn't want to travel anymore and her family needed her and stuff." Jack said, gesturing for the pair to follow him into his office.

"Responsibilities. Can't argue with that." the Doctor said, grinning. He had an absent look in his eyes and Rose knew he was trying to figure something out.

"What is it, Doctor?" she asked, wanting to know what was wrong.

"Gwen, is your family an old Cardiff family?" the Doctor asked.

Gwen was surprised and being asked about her family and said, "yeah, all the way back to the 1800s. Why?"

"Thought you looked familiar. She's related to Gwyneth." the Doctor said to Rose.

Rose smiled at Gwen softly. While looking at her, Rose saw a servant girl for a second before she blinked and Gwen was back. "You look a lot like her. She saved the world."

"good to know it runs in the family." Jack said to Gwen, joking around. He shut the office door, leaving his team confused and annoyed.

* * *

After sharing stories with Jack for a few hours, the Doctor announced it was time to go. "See you Jack. Look after yourself." Rose said, standing in front of the TARDIS doors, saying bye to Jack.

"I will. Look after each other. Think about re-making the race of the Time Lords." Jack said with a cheeky grin.

Rose blushed and the Doctor hit him on the arm. "See you Jack." the Doctor said, walking into the TARDIS.

Rose gave him one last hug then said, "You owe your team an explanation. About us, I mean. Don't tell them some lie or just say we're old friends. Tell them what happened. Start opening up to them. Tell them the truth. They might trust you some more afterwards."

"See ya Rosie." Jack said, as Rose walked into the TARDIS. He walked back to the Hub, getting his story ready to tell his team.

"Where to now, Dame Rose?" the Doctor asked Rose as she shut the door.

"Well, sir Doctor, one more quick stop to check on Martha and then all the way to wherever and whenever." Rose said, smiling in excitement of a new adventure.

The Doctor grinned and pushed a few controls on the TARDIS and pulled a lever. He flicked a switch then spun a dial. "There we go. Outside is Martha's house. She's probably already heard us and is debating whether she should come out and get us." he said, grabbing his coat and pulling it on.

* * *

Rose, Martha, Francine, Clive and Tish were all sitting around the table, talking about what had happened since the Year That Never Was. The Doctor had disappeared into the TARDIS, muttering about weird readings and strange pills.

'_Rose! There's something fishy about this company, Adipose. I'm getting ready to leave. Coming?' _The Doctor sent to Rose through their link.

'_Doctor, normally I would but would you mind if I stayed with Martha? I really need a break from all the running we do. Not that I don't love it.' _Rose sent, not telling the Doctor the real reason she wanted to stay.

'_Of course. Tell Martha and her family that I will be back for dinner if we are welcome.' _The Doctor sent back a little disappointed that she didn't want to come.

'_K. If I need to come break you out of some dungeon, God help you.' _Rose sent, threatening him teasingly. There was no reply which made Rose laugh out loud, causing Francine, Tish and Martha to look at her strangely. "Sorry, The Doctor says sorry but there is something fishy going on and he wants to check it out." she explained.

"Right, that freaky mind connection thing you guys have." Tish said, remembering what Martha had told her about Time Lords.

"Yep. Martha, are you busy today?" Rose asked her friend.

"I have to go to work. Why?" Martha said, drinking her cup of tea.

"Can you take a day off? We can spend a girls day out. I need one and I can't really go with the Doctor. I will pay for everything." Rose bribed, knowing Martha wouldn't be able to resist that.

"Fine. You know me too well. Let me get changed out of my pajamas." Martha said, draining her drink.

* * *

Rose and Martha were walking, arm in arm, in the shopping centre. "Martha. I need a favour." Rose said quietly, nervous about what she was going to say.

"Sure, anything." Martha said, smiling at Rose to try and encourage her.

"You're a doctor, right? Like, passed your exams and stuff." Rose asked, watching her feet as they walked.

"Yeah, although I never passed my exams. UNIT called me and said that I had been recommended by an important source and they made me a doctor and all." Martha said, eyeing her friend suspiciously.

"OK. Wonder who it was?" Rose said, hiding a smile. The Doctor had sent a message saying Martha was a very good person to have on board and that she will make an excellent doctor. "Can you do this test on me?"

"What test?" Martha asked, curious.

"Pregnancy test."

**Author's Note: OK, So I know this is a short chapter compared to others but I needed to put this in somewhere. Sorry about the wait, we just finished school holidays and are back to school (So much fun!...NOT!). I will not be able to update as quick because of school and homework but I will try to put a chapter up a night. It will depend on what I have on. Please review and let me know if you want Rose to be pregnant or not.**


	23. Partners In Crime part 1

**Chapter 24**

**Author's Note: Partners in Crime. DONNA IS IN THIS CHAPTER!**

The Doctor walked up to the back of the Adipose building and, using the sonic screwdriver, opened the fire door and walked inside. Passing a security guard on the way in, he held the physic paper out. He said, "Health and safety." the guard kept walking as the Doctor walked up some stairs and into the projection room. A presentation was playing, projecting out to the screen in the huge room below. A woman, Miss Foster was talking about Adipose's new diet pill.

"Adipose Industries. The twenty first century way to lose weight. No exercise, no diet, no pain. Just lifelong freedom, from fat, the Holy Grail of the modern age. And here it is!" Miss Foster, the head of Adipose said, holding up a red and white pill. "You just take one capsule. One capsule, once a day, for three weeks. And the fat, as they say..."

A voice over from the power point says, "_The Fat Just Walks Awaaaaay!"_

"Excuse me, Miss Foster, if I could..? I'm Penny Carter, Science Correspondent for the Observer." A woman in the audience said, raising her hand.

"Oh yes. You've written quite a bit about us already." Miss Foster said, looking at Penny.

"And I'm not about to stop. But there's a thousand diet pills on

the market, and a thousand conmen stealing people's money. How do

we know the fat isn't going straight into your bank account?" Penny asked, suspicious and curious.

"Penny. If cynicism burnt up calories, we'd all be thin as rakes. But if you want the science, then I can oblige..." Miss Foster said, gesturing up to the screen behind her.

The screen showed a human body with information about what happens when you swallow the diet pill. "The Adipose Capsule is composed of a synthesized mobilizing lipase, bound to a large protein molecule. The mobilizing lipase breaks up the triglycerides stored in the adipose cells, which then enter the bloodstream and..." the voice over said.

The man who controlled the projection tapped the Doctor on his shoulder. "Health and Safety. Film department." the Doctor said, showing him the physic paper.

The Doctor looked back down at Miss Foster as she said, "100% legal, 100% effective."

"But can I ask, how many people have taken the pills, to date?" Penny asked, interrupting Miss Foster again.

Miss Foster said, "We've already got one million customers within the Greater London area alone. But from next week, we start rolling out, nationwide. The future starts here. And Britain will be thin!"

* * *

Donna Noble walked through the front door and into the lift. Once she reached the level she was looking for, she went up to the security guard, standing by the door and flashed her card at him, "Donna Noble, Health and Safety." the guard let her through and she sat down in the audience, listening to Miss Foster's speech about Adipose, the new diet pill.

* * *

After the speech, Donna walked to where the workers cubicles were. Seeing a young man in the nearest cubicle, Donna grabbed a chair and pulled it over. Seeing a name tag on his desk that said 'Craig' she guessed that was his name. "Donna Noble, Health and Safety. Tell me about these diet pills." she said, flashing her card.

"That's a three week course of pills for the special price of 45 pounds. We can deliver within three working days, registered post. The box comes with 21 days' worth of pills, a full information pack, and our special free gift, an Adipose Industries pendant." Craig said. Donna pulled it out of the box and held it up, examining it. It was a simple gold chain with a gold pendant that was the same as the pills. " it's made of 18 carat gold, and it's yours for free when you sign up."

"I'll just keep this for testing. And I just need a list of your customers, can you print it off?" Donna asked, slipping the pendant into her pocket.

"suppose so." Craig said, turning to the computer at his desk to print the list off.

"Where's the printer?" Donna asked, standing up.

"Just over there, by the door." Craig said, getting up to point.

"That door. Good." Donna said, sitting back down. Craig sat back down as well. A moment later, Donna stood back up and said, "Does it need a code? Last place I worked, the printer needed a code"

"No, I can do that from here." Craig said as Donna sat back down.

A moment later, Miss Foster walked into the room with two men that had huge guns. "Everyone! Excuse me! If I could have your attention!" everyone stood up. Donne stood up carefully as Miss Foster continued to say, "On average, you're each selling forty Adipose packs per day. It's not enough! I want one hundred sales, per person, per day, and if not, you'll be replaced. Cos if anyone's good at trimming the fat, it's me. Now back to it!" Miss Foster left the room as suddenly as she entered.

"Print off the list, and I'll get out of your way." Donna said, smiling at the man. "Lovely, thanks, see you." she walked to the printer and took the sheets of paper that had printed. Walking out of the room, she noticed that there was two lists. She snorted and put the double of the list in the recyclable bin as she passed.

* * *

The Doctor walked into the room with cubicles, everyone working at desks to try and sell the pills. Picking the nearest one, he walked in and said "John Smith, Health and Safety, don't mind me." he showed her the physic paper, noticing a nameplate that said Claire.

Claire kept talking on the phone, explaining about the packages to both the caller and the Doctor at the same time, ""That's a three week course of pills for the special price of 45 pounds. We can deliver within three working days, registered post. The box comes with 21 days' worth of pills, a full information pack, and our special free gift, an Adipose Industries pendant. And it's your for free. No, we don't give away pens. Sorry. No, I can't make an exception, no."

The Doctor lifted the pendant. He tucked it into his pocket. "Could you print a customer list off for me please?" The girl nodded as the Doctor stood up to look around the room. "And that's the printer, over there?"

Claire stood up, hanging up the phone. "By the Door, yeah."

The Doctor sat back down, saying, "Brilliant!" A moment later, he stood back up and asked, "Has it got paper?"

"Yeah, Jimbo keeps it stocked." Claire said, standing up as well.

Seeing Miss Foster walk in with two armed men on either side of her, the Doctor quickly sits back down, muttering "oops."

As she spoke, the Doctor slowly stood back up to listen, "Everyone! Excuse me! If I could have your attention! On average, you're each selling forty Adipose packs per day. It's not enough! I want one hundred sales, per person, per day, and if not, you'll be replaced. Cos if anyone's good at trimming the fat, it's me. Now back to it!" She walked back out the room as the Doctor sat down again.

To Claire, the Doctor said, "Anyway! If you could just print that off, thanks." the Doctor stood up, saying "Thanks then-"

Claire grabs his tie and pulls him back down. She hands him a piece of paper. "What's that?" he asked, looking at it.

"My telephone number." Claire says, smiling seductively.

"What for?" he asked, still not getting it.

Whispering to him, Claire said seductively, "Health and Safety. You be health. I'll be safety."

The Doctor heard Rose chuckle in the back of his head as he blushed and said, "Sorry, I'm seeing someone." he walks out and goes to the printer. Seeing no papers and unable to find the, he sighs and walks back to Claire. He smiles as he leans over the edge of her cubicle and says, "Me again!"

* * *

Rose and Martha walked back to her house as Martha was saying, "I won't tell a soul. The results should be in tomorrow, we can go together to check."

"Thanks Martha, I appreciate it. Heaps. I don't know if I am or not, I just want to know." Rose said, half listening to their conversation. The other half of her mind was listening to the Doctor's conversation with Claire at the Adipose place. As she passed him her phone number and the Doctor remained oblivious to what she was getting at, Rose couldn't help laughing. She laughed harder at his embarrassment and Rose shook her head at Martha's questioning look. "you don't want to know Martha. Something the Doctor did." Rose said, finally stopping her laughter.

* * *

Donna knocked on the door of Stacy Campbell. A plump woman who seems rushed opened the door. Donna flashed her card and asked, "Stacy Campbell?"

"Who wants to know?" Stacy asked, cautiously.

"My names Donna. I represent Adipose Industries, and your on the list of our valued customers. I wonder, could I ask you a few questions?"

"Sorry, but I'm going out. I've booked a taxi and its on it's way."

"Tell you what, answer the questions and I'll get the taxi with you, then I can pay for it on expenses, how does that sound?" Donna offered.

"Um. Brilliant, yeah. Okay! I'm still getting ready though, I'm in

a bit of a rush." Stacy said, opening the door wider to let Donna in.

"You just carry on, don't mind me!" Donna said, walking into the lounge room and sitting down on the chair. "So, how has being on the pills been going?" Donna asked, holding her clipboard as if she was about to write notes.

"it's been fantastic, I started the pills on Thursday, five days later, I've lost eleven pounds!" Stacy said, standing in front of the mirror, fixing her earrings.

"And no side effects or anything?" Donna asked, silently wondering if this was a waste of time.

"No, I feel fantastic, it's a new lease of life - what d'you think about the earrings, do they work?" Stacy asked, changing topics.

"Lovely, yeah. Going on a date?" Donna said not really caring.

"I'm doing the opposite, I'm gonna dump him! I can do better than him now! What d'you think, hair up or down? No, down, I want him to see me looking gorgeous. Won't be long, if the taxi beeps, give me a shout." Stacy says, walking upstairs to the bathroom.

As Donna looked around in the room she was in, Stacy called out from the bathroom, "Won't be long!"

"That's all right!" Donna called back from downstairs. She pulled the gold pendant from Adipose Industries out and fiddled with it, twisting it this way and that way.

Unknown to her, upstairs in the bathroom, Stacy was clutching her stomach as a sudden feeling came from there. Not pain, just a feeling. Lifting her top as the feeling continues, she sees her stomach with something pushing out from the inside of it. Inside her. But it isn't hurting. Her stomach keeps moving as something was trying to get out. Stacy stared at her stomach in shock as her skin stretches and the skin grows and grows then smoothly divides into a separate thing. There was no hole in her stomach, no blood. Just a lump of fat in the sink and Stacy staring in shock at it. The lump moves and stands up on little feet and waves at Stacy, making a soft mewling noise. Smiling at her, Stacy can see one tooth. The lump was only about the size of a sugar bag.

"You all right up there?" Donna called through the door.

Stacy stuttered out, "Y-y-yeah." feeling something on her back, she twists her body to stare at her pants where another one of these creatures was stuck.

Donna was walking towards the door, suspicious about Stacy's lack of noise. "I like what you've done with this hall." she called. Donna was getting concerned now. Something must be wrong. "Have you lived here long? Stacy? You all right?" Donna called, reaching the bathroom door and knocking lightly.

With two of the creatures sitting in the sink, waving at her, Stacy whispered, "What are you? What are you?" but then there was more movement. Under her t-shirt, more shapes, lots, shifting, her stomach, at her shoulder, on her back, on her thigh, writhing under her clothes.

"Wouldn't mind a little visit myself. Everything okay in there?" Donna called. Receiving no reply, Donna then asked through the locked door, "D'you mind if I pop to the loo? Stacy?"

In the bathroom, Stacy was trying to push the lumps that were appearing all over her body back into her skin. "Help me" she called quietly, too scared and nervous to shout.

"I'm sorry?" Donna called, not quite hearing her properly.

"Help me. Oh my God, help me!"

"What is it, what's wrong?" Donna asked, trying to open the door that was still locked. She rattles it, shaking it, thumping it, banging it, trying to shake the lock open. "Stacy! Stacy!" Donna yelled.

Then Stacy shudders, lets go of the bumps, screams and in a second she is gone, completely divided into separate creatures that land on the floor with a soft thud, along with Stacy's clothing. All the creatures started to head for the window above the sink.

Donna finally opened the lock, by shoving the door and breaking the lock, and stops to stare. On the floor were Stacy's clothes and a blob of white fat was standing on the window sill. It waved at Donna and jumped out the window. Donna raced to the window to see it landing in a trash can, along with several other creatures. Running out of the house and in the direction the things were, Donna ignored the black van speeding the other way. As she reached where the trash cans were, she looked around and saw nothing. Donna looked around, lost and shocked as she walked back to the house.

A taxi pulled up out the front of Stacy's house and rolled down the window, "Stacy Campbell?" he asked Donna.

"No. She's gone." Donna simply said, still looking around shocked.

"Gone where?" the driver asked, getting annoyed.

"She's just... gone." Donna said, staring wide-eyed at the driver, unable to explain what she thought happened. What she knew happened.

"Great. Thanks for nothing." the driver said. He drove away down the street. Donna looks around then runs off towards her car.

* * *

_Doctor! Where the hell are you? We are waiting for you for dinner that Francine kindly cooked for the both of us.' _Rose's voice asked the Doctor in his head.

_'I know, and I will be there soon. I just need to talk to this one person about these diet pills and then I will be back. Just, start and I will meet you back at the TARDIS. Don't worry about saying your goodbyes, we will still be here tomorrow.'_ The Doctor sent back. Blocking out Rose's reply, the Doctor walked up to the house of Roger Davey and knocked. A man in his 40s opened the door and the Doctor said with a huge grin, "Mr Roger Davey! I'm calling on behalf of Adipose Industries, I just need to ask you a few questions."

"Oh, brilliant, come in, those pills, they've been like magic! If you want me to do adverts, anything, testimonials, I'm your man." Roger said, gesturing for the Doctor to come inside.

Once they were in the lounge room, Roger sitting and the Doctor prowling the room, Roger said, "I've been on the pills for two weeks now, I've lost 14 kilos!"

"That's the same amount every day?" the Doctor asked, trying to get as much information as possible.

"One kilo, exactly. You wake up, and it's disappeared overnight." Roger said. "Well, technically speaking, it's gone by ten past one in the morning." he added quieter.

"What makes you say that?" the Doctor asked, curiousity burning through his mind.

"That's when I get woken up. Might as well weigh myself at the same time! But it's driving me mad. Ten minutes past one, every night, bang on the dot, without fail, the burglar alarm goes off." Roger said, leading the Doctor outside to look at the burglar alarm. "I've had experts in, I've had it replaced, I've even phoned Watchdog, you name it. But no! Ten past one in the morning, off it goes."

"But with no burglars?" the Doctor asked, just for the sake of saying something as he tried to figure it out in his brilliant mind.

"Nothing! I've given up looking!" Roger said, getting frustrated at the alarm.

_'What if something was leaving through the cat flap?' _Rose sent to the Doctor, still listening to his conversations.

_'Brilliant idea!' _The Doctor sent back, hiding a smile. He asked Roger out loud, "Tell me, Roger... have you got a cat flap?"

Roger led the Doctor back inside and showed him the cat flap. The Doctor laid down on the floor and prodded it with his sonic screwdriver. The flap swung back and forth with nothing happening. "It was here when I bought the house. Never bothered with it, really, I'm not a cat person." Roger said as he knelt down next to the Doctor, watching him in fascination.

"No, I've met cat people, you're nothing like them." the Doctor said absently, thinking at a hundred miles per minute. Something was getting out. Losing exact weight.

"Is that what it is, though? Cats, getting inside the house?" Roger asked, guessing at what happened every night.

The Doctor knelt up and scratched his head. The Doctor then said, "Well, that's the thing about cat flaps. They don't just let things in. They let things out as well."

"Like what?" Roger asked, scared and curious at the same time.

"The fat just walks away." the Doctor said quietly, looking out the cat flap. After a moment's silence, he got up and said, "I've got to go. If I am any later then my friend will murder me."

Roger followed him to the front door. "Goodbye."

"Thanks for your help, tell you what, maybe you could lay off the pills for a week or so -" the Doctor said, shaking Roger's hand. A beeping noise went off from somewhere in his pocket. The Doctor pulled out a gizmo thing from his pocket that was flashing red and beeping. "Gotta go, sorry!" the Doctor called over his shoulder, already running in the direction his device was telling him to go. The Doctor ran along and along the streets, sprinting as the beeping grew louder and stronger. He kept running in the middle of the road and jumped out of the way to narrowly miss getting hit by a black van driving in the direction he had came from. The beeping from his device changed and the Doctor looked up to the van going away from him. He swore in an alien language, realizing whatever he was after was in the van. He started to run after it but the van was too fast. He turned down an alley to take a shortcut but stopped halfway through when the beeping died down. The van was too fast and too far away. The Doctor sighs and walks back the way he came, heading back to the TARDIS to go park near Martha's house.

* * *

"Doctor! You said you would be here an hour ago!" Rose said, entering the TARDIS as it materialized outside Martha's house.

"I know, I'm sorry but I found something and got caught up in it." the Doctor explained, barely able to keep still in his excitement.

"I know, I was listening." Rose said, sighing. She could never stay angry with him when he was making her feel excited through their link. "What's you find then?" she asked, sitting on the seat.

The Doctor sat down next to her and said, "Well, at the building..." he told her all about the presentation and what the diet package was. He told her about Roger and the van and all his suspicions even though she had paid attention during the day because Rose hadn't paid attention the entire day. "so, I think, someone at the building is using the pills to do something to the fat to create these things which they then collect later." the Doctor said, finishing his 30 minutes long explanation.

"So the pendant is used to find the person who took the pills?" Rose asked, guessing what they were for.

"I think so, yeah. So tomorrow I will go in in the morning and wait all day. Once everyone has left then I will look around and stuff. Want to come?" he asked, excitement shining in his eyes.

"Doctor, me and Martha have this thing planned for tomorrow. We're gonna go get a massage. I'm sorry. Tomorrow is the last day she can take off so I was gonna spend some more time with her." Rose said, feeling guilty for ditching the Doctor.

Some of the excitement left his eyes and he tried to hid his disappointment in his voice as he said, "Oh, that's OK. I don't mind."

"Doctor. It's only tomorrow. I swear, after that I will be running around after you, saving your but when you insult the leader of some planet. I promise." Rose said, trying to cheer him up. The Doctor smiled and chuckled a bit at her words. "now, I have an idea of what we can do that will make up for today." Rose said cheekily. She smiled seductively at the Doctor.

Seeing her smile, he caught on immediately. That and he could tell what she was feeling through their link. "Of course, wouldn't want to lose anymore time together, now would we?" he said, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the control room and to his – no, _their _bedroom.

**Author's Note: there we go, the start to Partner's in Crime. Sorry it is so late, I had school and homework and then I got a really bad cold and couldn't stop coughing. Stupid winter time!(where I am it is winter.) please review and I will probably post the next chapter up tomorrow.**


	24. Partners In Crime part 2

**Chapter 25**

Rose kissed the Doctor lightly on the lips and ran outside to where Martha was waiting, shutting the door behind her. The Doctor sighed then turned to the controls, moving a lever and flying off. He pulled his coat on and got out of the TARDIS. She had landed in an alley with a shiny, blue car parked nearby. He walked through the fire doors again, unlocking them with his sonic screwdriver. Walking up to a storeroom, he entered and locked the door behind him. Looking round he sighed and sat down. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Donna slammed the door shut and locked the shiny, blue car. She walked off down to the Adipose Industries building. Walking through the doors and through the lifts, she didn't stop until she had reached the floor where she had got the customers list and had walked into the bathroom. Picking the furthest cubicle from the door, Donna goes in, locks the door and lowers the toilet lid to sit down. Glancing at her watch, she sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

At 6.30, all the workers left and Donna stood up carefully, stretching her stiff muscles. Unlocking the door and stepping out, she was about to leave the bathroom when her mobile started ringing. Hurrying back into the cubicle and locking it, Donna locked at it and saw her mother's number. She groaned and answered it, "Not now!" she whispered, annoyed.

"I need the car, where are you?" her mother, Sylvia, asked.

"I can't. I'm busy." Donna whispered back.

"What are you whispering for?" Sylvia asked, amused and annoyed at not having the car.

"I'm in church." Donna whispered, saying the first thing that came to her mind.

"What are you doing in church?" Sylvia asked, laughing at her daughter.

"Praying." Donna whispered back in a voice that was saying 'what else?'.

"Ha! Too late for that, madam!"

"What's she in church for?" Donna heard her grandfather, Wilf, ask Sylvia.

To Wilf, Sylvia said, "Hush, you! Go to the hill!" talking to Donna on the phone, she continued to say, "But I need the car, I'm going out with Suzette, she's invited all the Wednesday Girls, apparently she's been on those Adipose pills, she says she looks marvelous." Donna hung the phone up as she heard someone enter the toilet. She tried not to breathe to loudly and lifted her feet up so she was sitting on the toilet seat.

"We know you're in here. So why don't you make this nice and easy, and show yourself?" Miss Foster said, with her two armed escorts. Donna sat on the toilet, terrified. "I'm waiting." receiving non reply, Miss Foster went on to say, "I warn you. I'm not a patient woman. Now, out you come." still silence. "Right, we'll do it the hard way. Get her!" Miss Foster said to the two men. One of them began to kick the doors, flinging them open. _Bang. _Empty. Donna tried to swallow since her mouth had gone dry all of a sudden. _Bang. _Empty. They were going to find her! What was she going to do? _Bang. _Empty. Only one more then Donna's, she tried to control her breathing. _Bang. _Silence. Then, "There you are." Miss Foster said. Donna stared at the door in silence, silently wishing she had x-ray vision.

The guards moved and pulled someone out of the cubicle as that person said, "I've been through the records, Foster! All your results have been faked, there's something about those pills you're not telling us." It was Penny Carter from the presentation.

Miss Foster laughed and said, "Oh, I think I'll be conducting this interview, Penny." the guards dragged her away and Miss Foster followed them. After a moment of silence, Donna opened the door and crept out, following Miss Foster at a safe distance away.

* * *

Once it was 6.30 and all the workers had left to go home, the Doctor leaves the store room and ran off, heading to the roof. Opening the doors and stepping out in the cool night breeze, the Doctor runs over to the edge and sees a window cleaner's cradle. He uses the sonic screwdriver to modify the controls then hops inside. The cradle thingy lowered downwards until the Doctor reached the level he wanted. Kneeling so the Doctor could just see into the room, he watched as Miss Foster walked in with her two men escort drag Penny Carter from the presentation yesterday in.

She was protesting, "you've got no right to do this! Let me go!"

"Sit there." Miss Foster said, ignoring Penny's statement.

"I'm phoning my editor -" Penny started to say.

"I said _sit!_" Miss Foster said, gesturing to her escort. They tied ropes around Penny after forcing her to sit on the chair.

"You can't tie me up! What sort of country d'you think this is?" Penny said, struggling to break the ropes.

"A beautifully fat country. Believe me, I've traveled a long way to find obesity on this scale." Miss Foster said, sitting down behind her desk.

Penny calmed down a bit and said, "Come on then. Those pills. Miss Foster. What are they?"

"You might as well have a scoop." Miss Foster said, opening a draw under her desk, she lifted an Adipose diet pill. "Since you'll never see it printed. This... is the spark of life."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Penny asked, not understanding what Miss Foster had said.

"Officially, the capsule attracts all the fat cells, and then flushes them away. Well, it certainly attracts them, that part's true. But it binds the fat together, and galvanizes it, to form a body." Miss Foster explained.

"What d'you mean, a body?" Penny asked, starting to understand what Miss Foster was saying.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask about my name. I chose it well. Foster, as in foster mother. And these..." Miss Foster said, lifting a lump of fat with arms and legs from a draw in the desk and placing it on the table. The Doctor stood up some more to try and see. The damn pole was in the way though. "...are my children." Miss Foster finished. The lump of fat waved at Penny, smiling to show two teeth growing.

"You're kidding me. What the hell is that?" Penny said, leaning away from it, slightly disgusted.

"Adipose. It's called, an Adipose. Made out of living fat." Miss Foster went on to talk as the Doctor's attention strayed.

He glanced over at the door. He looked back at Miss Foster than froze. Looking back at the door, he saw a familiar red-headed woman staring back at him. He stared in shock then mouthed, _'Donna?'_

_'Doctor!' _She mouthed back.

_'but...what? Wha... WHAT?'_ the Doctor mouthed, confused.

_'Oh! My! God!'_ Donna mouthed, staring with her mouth open.

_'but... how?'_ the Doctor asked.

_'It's me!'_ Donna mouthed, gesturing with her hands.

_'well I can see that!'_ the Doctor mouthed.

_'oh this is brilliant!'_

_'but... what the hell are you doing there?'_ the Doctor asked, still confused.

Donna is really excited and waved with a huge smile on her face.

_'but, but, but, why, what, where, when?'_ the Doctor asked, wanting answers to his questions.

Donna pointed at him and mouthed, _'you! I was looking for you!'_

_'me? What for?'_

Donna starts to explain, miming her words as she mouthed them, _'I, came here, trouble, read about it, internet, I thought, trouble = you! And this place is weird! Pills! So I hid. Back there. Crept along. Heard this lot. Looked. You! Cos they...'_ she froze as she glanced at Miss Foster to see her watching Donna and the Doctor.

"Are we interrupting you?" she asked calmly, raising an eyebrow.

_'run!"_ the Doctor mouthed, getting the sonic screwdriver out and locking the door as Donna ran. "Get her." Miss Foster said. The Doctor lifted the sonic and turned it on, the cradle lifted up towards the roof at a really fast pace. "and him."

* * *

As the Doctor sprinted downstairs, he came across Donna halfway down. She smiled at him and they hugged each other at the same time. "Oh my God, I don't believe it! You've even got the same suit, don't you ever change?" she said in a breathless voice.

The Doctor nearly groaned and said, "Thanks Donna, not right now." there was a loud bang a few floors down and as the pair look down, they see the two guards starting to run up the stairs. The Doctor grabbed Donna's hand and smiles at her, "Just like old times!" he said, running back up the stairs.

* * *

They race out of the doors that opened to the roof and the Doctor sonicked the doors shut. He runs across to the cradle controls and starts to sonic it, changing wires and ignoring the sparks that sparked out at him.

Donna stood near him, talking non-stop, "Cos I thought, how do I find the Doctor? And then I thought, just look for trouble, and he'll turn up! So I looked everywhere, you name it, UFO sightings, crop circles, sea monsters, all those weird things in Cardiff, I investigated them all - like that stuff about the bees disappearing, I thought, I bet he's connected! Cos the thing is, you opened my eyes, Doctor, I believe it now, all those amazing things out there, I believe them all, well, except for that replica of the Titanic flying over Buckingham Palace on Christmas Day, I mean, that's gotta be a hoax, hasn't it?"

The Doctor only vaguly listened, as she paused to take a breath, he asked, "What d'you mean, the bees are disappearing?"

"I dunno, that's what it says on the internet, but on the same site, there were all these conspiracy theories about Adipose Industries, so I thought, let's take a look." Donna explained, talking faster than the Doctor when he rambles.

The pair look to the doors as they heard banging coming from them. The guards where trying to get through. The Doctor hopped inside the window cleaner cradle again and gestured to Donna, "In you get!"

"What, into that thing?" Donna asked, not moving.

"Yes, into that thing." the Doctor said back, annoyed.

"But if we go down in that, they'll just call it back up again!" Donna said.

The Doctor hid a groan as Rose laughed in the back of his head. "No, cos I've locked the controls with a sonic cage, I'm the only one who can control it – not unless she's got a sonic device of her own. Which is very unlikely!" Donna shrugged then hopped in. the Doctor clicked a button on the sonic screwdriver and the cradle lowered down, moving at a casual speed.

The doors on the roof burst open and Miss Foster is standing there with a sonic pen in her hand. The guards followed her as she walked over to the edge and peered down at the Doctor. She looked at the controls and smiled, "Oh, I don't think so." she aimed her pen at the controls and there was a slight explosion and the cradle started to plummet downwards at a terrifying speed.

Donna screamed as the Doctos sonicked upwards, stopping the cradle. He turned to the window and tried to sonic it open. "Hold on. We can get in through the window."

Up on the roof, Miss Foster spoke into her watch that was a communication device. "Deadlock the building!"

The Doctor gave up sonicking as the building became deadlocked and sid in frustration, "Can't get it open!"

"Well then, smash it!" Donna said, grabbing a spanner from a workman's toolkit inside the cradle and banging it against the window. The Doctor joined in but the securtiy glass didn't break.

Miss Foster walked calmly over to the wire and holds the pen against it. The cable burns and sparks fly out, the cable started to fray then it snapped. The Doctor grabbed the other rope as the cradle lurched and the side Donna was standing on lurched downwards. Donna screamed as she fell out, managing to grab a hold of the snapped cable.

"Donna!" the Doctor called.

Donna had managed to grab a hold of part of the winch that was formally up on the roof. The cradle was now verticle and the Doctor only managed to stay in the swinging cradle because he had grabbed the rope that was still attached.

"Doctor!" Donna screamed, terrified.

"Hold on!" the Doctor yelled. He heard Rose graon in his head at his choice of words.

"I am!" donna screeched back.

The Doctor looked up and saw Miss Foster about to cut through the only remaining rope. He thought quickly and aimed his sonic screwdriver at her hand where the sonic pen was. There were small sparks as it grew hot and Miss Foster let go, yelping in pain. He caught it as it fell down and sonicked the building with both the pen and the screwdriver, "That's better." the Doctor says to Donna as he opens the window.

"I'm gonna fall! Doctor!" Donna screamed, dangling thousands of feet above the ground. "this is all your fault! I should've stayed at home!"

The Doctor crawled through the open window and called over his shoulder, "Won't be a minute." Donna screamed again as the Doctor disappeared, holding on to the winch with all her strength.

* * *

The Doctor ran right into the room where Miss Foster had been before, her office. He ignored Penny who was still tied to the chair and went to the window where Donna's legs could be seen.

"Is anyone gonna tell me what's going on in this place?" Penny asked, annoyed.

"What are you, journalist?" the Doctor asked in a breathless voice as he pushed the window open.

"Yes." Penny said, trying to un-do the ropes.

"Well, just make it up." The Doctor grabbed Donna's legs and said, "I've got you. Stop kicking!" with soe difficulty and Donna screaming, the Doctor helped her up as she hopped through the window and onto the floor, breahtless.

"I was right. It's always like this with you, isn't it?" Donna asked the Doctor, straightening her clothes.

"Oh yes! And off we go!" the Doctor said, running out of the room. Donna followed him.

"Oi! Penny yelled after them.

The Doctor came back and said, "sorry," aiming the sonic screwdriver at the ropes, they sparked then fell to the ground. "Now do yourself a favour, get out!" He ran out. Penny looked around then started going through the folders and paperwork on the desk in front of her.

* * *

The Doctor and Donna ran into the room where the workers normally are, ringing people. At this time of night, it was empty, silent and creepy. They stopped running when they saw Miss Foster and her two security guards enter the room and the guns aimed at themselves.

"Well, then. At last." Miss Foster said calmly.

"Evening." the Doctor said, putting his hands in his pockets.

_'Doctor, do you want me to come help?'_ Rose sent to the Doctor. She had been paying attention and was ready to come help. But only if he wanted help.

_'I think it'll be OK. Maybe if you could go to the TARDIS and wait. Might need a quick getaway and you will have to drive.'_ the Doctor sent back.

Everyone else was oblivious to his second conversation as Donna said, "Hello."

"Nice to meet you. I'm the Doctor." the Doctor said.

"And I'm Donna." Donna added, breathing heavily from all the running and screaming sha has been doing.

"Partners in crime." Miss Foster commented calmly. "And evidently offworlders, judging by your sonic technology." she added.

"Oh! I've still got-" he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the sonic pen. "Your sonic pen. Nice! I like it. Sleek, it's kind of... sleek." he said to Donna.

"Definitely sleek." Donna agreed, amused at his words.

"And if you were to sign your real name, that would be..?" the Doctor asked, raising his eyebrows in question.

"Matron Cofelia, of the Five-Straighten Classabindi Nursery Fleet, Intergalactic Class." Miss Foster said, still calm.

"A wet nurse. Using Humans as surrogates." the Doctor said, barely hiding his anger at using humans without permission.

"I've been employed by the Adiposian First Family, to foster a new generation, after their breeding planet was lost." Miss Foster explained.

"What d'you mean, lost, how d'you lose a planet?" the Doctor asked, confused.

"The politics are none of my concern. I'm just here to take care of the children, on behalf of the parents." Miss Foster commented.

"What, like an outer space Supernanny?" Donna asked sarcastically.

The Doctor hid his laughter as Miss Foster replied, "If you like."

"So those little things, they're made out of fat, yeah? But that woman last night, Stacy Campbell, there was nothing left of her." Donna commented, confused. The Doctor was proud of her for doing her own investigating.

"In a crisis, the Adipose can convert bone and hair and internal organs. Though it does make them a little bit sick, the poor things." Miss Foster said, sympathy entering her voice for the Adipose.

"What about poor Stacy?" Donna exclaimed, disgusted at Miss Foster's actions and words.

"Seeding a Level Five planet is against galactic law." the Doctor said in a steel voice that meant he was angry but containing it.

"Are you threatening me?" Miss Foster asked with amusement in her voice.

"I'm trying to help you, Matron. This is your one chance. Because if you don't call this off... then I'll have to stop you." the Doctor warned her.

Miss Foster laughed and said, "I hardly think you can stop bullets." with her words, the two guards raised their guns again and turned the safety catches off.

The Doctor lifted his hands to try and stop them, saying "Oh, but hold on, one more thing! Before dying! D'you know what happens if you hold two identical sonic devices against each other?"

Miss Foster replied, "No." a little hesitantly.

"Nor me. Let's find out!" the Doctor said with a huge grin on his face. He held the two sonic devices together and the whole room vibrated with the sonic soundwaves. Miss Foster and the guards clutched they ears, in pain. The guards dropped their guns. The Docotr ignored the sound, enjoying every minute of the adventure as Donna covered her ears. The glass around them shattered.

Donna shoved the Doctor, breaking the noise. "Come on!" she said, dragging him out of the room as Miss Foster and the guards started to recover.

Miss Foster glared in the direction the Doctor and Donna went and spoke into the wristwatch-comms. "Tell the Adiposians, cover has been broken, I'm advancing the birthplan. We're going into premature labour." she walked out with her guards following her. She walked to her office, ready to activate their plan early.

* * *

The Doctor led Donna to the storeroom where he had been hiding beforehand. He yanks the door open and throws out the contents, mops, buckets, brooms, etc. Donna was watching with an amused expression on her face. "Well, that's one solution. Hide in a cupboard. I like it." she said, hiding a grin.

"I've been hacking into this thing all day, cos the Matron's got a computer core running through the centre of the building, tripledeadlocked, but now I've got this -" the Doctor explained, holding the sonic pen up, "- I can get into it." He pushes the back wall of the storeroom and it pulls away to reveal a copmuter wall. Green lights flashing, levers and all sorts of things. He starts to rewrite the program. He hands her some wires as he sonics things and adds other stuff. Technological stuff. "She's wired up this whole building. And we need a bit of privacy." the Doctor said, doing something that stopped the guards that were outside the storeroom. "Just enough to stun them! But why's she wired up a tower block, what's it all for?" the Doctor muttered, talking outloud ot himself.

He keeps working, trying to figure out what she has done. Donna smiles and says, "You look older."

"Thanks." the Doctor replied sarcastically.

After a moments silence, Donna asked, "Still on your own?

"No, I had this friend, Martha, she was called, Martha Jones, she was brilliant. And I destroyed half her life. But she's fine, she's good. She's gone."

"But you're not alone?" Donna asked again, confused because he had said no to her question but said Martha had left.

"Ah, I found Rose." he said hesitantly. "Well, actually, she found me."

Donna smiled and said, "That's good."

"Yeah. She's waiting for me back at the TARDIS. She was visiting Martha, for some reason didn't want to come with me today." the Doctor said, not pausing in his work. There was another moments silence and then the Doctor said softly, "I thought you were gonna travel the world."

"Easier said than done. It's like, I had that one day with you, and I was gonna change, I was gonna do so much. Then I woke up the next morning, and it's the same old life. Like you were never there. And I tried, I did try, I went to Egypt, I was gonna go barefoot and everything. But then it's all bus trips and guide books and don't drink-the-water, two weeks later you're back home, it's nothing like being with you. I must've been mad, turning down that offer." Donna said, sighing.

_'Doctor, ask her again.'_ Rose sent to the Doctor.

_'Ask her what?'_ he sent back, confused.

_'If she wants to travel with us.' _Rose sent back, frustrated.

Outloud, the Doctor repeated, "you want to come with me?"

"What? Yes please!" Donna said, excitement lighting up in her eyes. "Wait, won't you have to ask Rose?" Donna asked, as her excitement died down. Some girl was gonna ruin her plans of traveling cause she would think Donna was copmetition.

Before the Doctor could reply, the computer wall started to bleep and lights began to flash brighter than before. "She started the program!" the Doctor stated with surprise and shock.

* * *

Sylvia, Donna's mother, and five other of her friends were sitting around a table, sipping wine. Suzette, a plump woman in her 40s was speaking, talking about how the Adipose pills had worked miracles. All of a sudden, she had a feeling in her stomach of something trying to get out. She got up, trying to get to the toilet, thinking this was side-effects or something she ate when something moved under her clothes and a little lump of fat, an Adipose fell out of Suzette top. Other customers in the restaurant all around them were in the same situation, little Adipose were climbing down to the floor and heading out the door. Sylvia walked out, following the Adipose. Heaps of these creatures filled the streets and roads, people huddled together in groups out of the way as a taxi swerved and stopped, narrowly avoiding the creatures. The creatures were all walking towards the same place. The Adipose Industries.

* * *

The Doctor was frantically trying to stp the program. "So far they're just losing weight. But the Matron's gone up to Emergency Parthenogensis. Which is when they convert skeletons, organs, everything. A million people are gonna die!" the Doctor explainedo to Donna, trying not to panic. "I gotta cancel out the signal." he muttered. Taking the gold pendant and untwisting it to reveal wires, he wrapped another wire to it, connecting it to the computer. "This contains the primary signal, if I can switch it off, the fat goes back to being just fat." the Doctor told Donna who was trying to help as much as she could. The beeping falshed and changed tones. "No, she's doubled it, I need -" the Doctor said, running a hand through his messy hair. "Haven't got time! It's too far. Can't override it. They're all gonna die!"

Donna looked at the pendant still attached to the computer and asked the Doctor, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Sorry, this is way beyond you, Donna. Gotta double the base pulse. I can't!" the Doctor kicked the computer in frustration then went on to pull at wires, working frantically.

"Doctor, tell me, what do you need?" Donna repeated, wanting to help.

The Doctor took a deep breath and explained in a fast voice, "I need a second capsule, to boost the override, but I've only got the one - I can't save them!"

He keeps working, ignoring what Donna was doing. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her pendant that she had from yesterday. She holds it up and they look at each other. Then at the pill. They both smile and he grabs the pendant and attaches it to the computer as well. He flipps a switch and the whole thing turns off. They both laugh then stop as the room shudders and a horn sounds.

"What the hell is that?" Donna asked, looking up.

"They're babies. They need a Nursery." the Doctor said in a voice that was clearly saying 'no duh!'.

The Doctor began to do more technological things to the copmuter as Donna said, "When you say Nursery, you don't mean a creche in Notting Hill?"

"Nursery Ship - ohh, wait a minute -" the Doctor said as the screen turned on and alien script flashed through. The Doctor read it, fascinated by it.

"Hadn't we better go stop them?" Donna asked, starting to walk out the storeroom.

"Hold on, hold on... Instructions from the Adiposian First Family..." the Doctor said, still reading the screen. "She wired up the building, to convert it into a Levitation Post. Ohh, but we're not the ones in trouble now, _she _is!" the Doctor explained before sprinting off, forcing Donna to follow him without a clue what was going on.

* * *

The Doctor and Donna burst through the doors onto the roof. They ran to the edge and stared in amazement. Hundreds of Adipose were in beams of light, lifting up into the spaceship above the building.

Donna asked the Doctor, "What you gonna do, then? Blow them up?"

"They're just children. Can't help where they came from." the Doctor said, upset Donna would even suggest that.

"Makes a change from last time. That Martha must've done you good." Donna said, glancing at the Doctor for a second.

"She did. Yeah, she did." the Doctor said, agreeing. After a pause he added while rubbing his nose, "She fancied me."

"Oh, Mad Martha, that one. Blind Martha. Charity Martha." Donna said, smiling. One of the Adipose waved and Donna waved back, "I'm waving at fat."

"Actually, as a diet plan, it sort of worked... There she is - !" the Doctor said, moving over to the opposite side of the roof to see the Matron being lifted upwards as well. "Matron Cofelia, listen to me!" he yelled.

She stopped to look at him and said, "I don't think so, Doctor. And if I never see you again, it'll be to soon."

"Oh why does no one ever listen?" the Doctor said to Donna, rolling his eyes. He then continued to say, "I'm trying to help! Just... get across to the roof, can you shift the levitation beam?"

"What, so you can arrest me?" Matron said in a amused voice. She didn't believe what the Doctor was saying.

"Just _listen! _I saw the Adiposian instructions! They know it's a crime, breeding on Earth, so what's the one thing they want to get rid of? Their accomplice!" the Doctor explained in a frustrated voice.

"I'm far more than that, I'm nanny, to all these children." Matron said, lifting her arms to gesture to the hundreds of Adipose lifting up into the ship.

"Exactly! Mum and Dad have got the kids, they don't need the nanny any more!" the Doctor said, trying to get her to understand.

Matron's face showed shock and understanding for a second before the light surrounding her switched off. She looked up then back at the Doctor before she fell back down to the ground, screaming. There was a crunch as she hit the ground and Donna flinched. The Doctor wrapped his arm around her to comfort her as the ship starts it's engines and flies away.

* * *

Walking out of the building, the Doctor dropped the sonic pen into the trash can nearby. Penny walked up to them and said, "You two! You're just... mad! D'you hear me? Mad! I'm gonna report you! For madness!" she ran off towards the police like a crazy person as the Doctor chuckled.

"Some people just can't take it. And some people can! So, then. Tardis! Come on!" Dona said. She grabbed his hand and yanks him away, towards her shiny, blue car.

* * *

Donna spotted the TARDIS near her car and said in disbelief, "That's my car! That's like destiny! And I've been ready for this, I packed ages ago, just in case." She opened the boot and pulled out a suitcase. And then another one. But the luggage doesn't stop. Bags, boxes, etc. "Cos I thought, hot weather, cold weather, no weather, he goes anywhere, I've gotta be prepared."

the Doctor stared at the hatbox that Donna had just put on top of the two suitcases she had loaded into his arms and said, "You've got a hatbox."

"Planet of the Hats, I'm ready!" Donna said, slamming the car boot shut.

Rose laughed softly as she come out of the TARDIS and walked up between the pair. Donna jumped, not noticing her there but the Doctor had felt her nearby. "So you're Donna Noble. Nice to meet you." Rose said to her. Rose held out her hand.

"I'm gonna guess your Rose." Donna said, shaking Rose's hand.

"Yep. So, you're gonna be traveling with us. Good to know someone else can help me annoy himself." Rose said, hidden laughter sparkling in her eyes. Donna laughed as the same sparkle appeared in her eyes.

* * *

Moments later, the luggage was piled around the TARDIS door as the three stood there, about to go inside. Donna stopped to ask, "I don't need injections, do I? Y'know, like when you go to Cambodia, is there any of that? Cos my friend Veena went to Bahrain, and..."

"no, you don't need injections." the Doctor said, cutting her off before she could go on and on.

"Oh, yeah. I remember something I had to do now." Rose said.

"What?" the Doctor asked cheerfully, happy he had friends now.

"This." Rose said as she slapped him.

"Ow!" he yelped, clutching his now red cheek as Donna laughed at him. "What was that for?"

"What do you mean, what was that for? Cutting it a bit close. People nearly died here." Rose said, glaring at him.

Donna cracked up laughing as the Doctor pouted. "Life just suddenly improved." she said once she had finished laughing.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, curious.

"I was expecting to be a spare part while you two were caught up with each other. But you're not -" Donna said, cutting off suddenly. "car keys. I still have my mum's car keys. Be back in a minute." she said, running off while pulling out her phone. Rose chuckled then disappeared into the TARDIS. The Doctor smiled then picked the bags up, carrying them inside.

After his last trip, he left the door open and sat down next to Rose on the seat. "I'm sorry." he said to her, meaning it.

"For what?" Rose asked in a nuetral voice.

"For whatever it was I did to get slapped." the Doctor said. Rose laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

There was a moment's silence then Rose said in a quiet voice, "The reason I didn't come yesterday and today was because I needed Martha to test me for something."

"What?" the Doctor asked in a cheerful voice.

"If I was pregnant or not." Rose said, looking down at her hands.

The Doctor tensed up then relaxed again. "and?" he asked in a quiet voice that gave away none of his feelings.

"She said I wasn't." Rose whispered.

"Rose," the Doctor said, placing a hand under her chin to lift her head so he could look at her in the eyes. "Rose, are you OK?"

She nodded, not able to talk as her eyes teared up. The Doctor sighed and pulled her into his arms. She sobbed into his jacket. Once she had stopped crying, she wiped her eyes and said, "I don't know if I even want a kid but I kinda want one but I kinda don't and I have mixed feelings."

"That's OK. If you want a kid, you just had to say so." the Doctor said, meaning it.

"Yeah, but then you would have to do domestic." Rose pointed out, moving away from him and blowing her noise on a tissue that had been in her pockets.

"I would for you." the Doctor said quietly. Rose smiled and kissed the Doctor on the lips softly. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her again and returned the kiss.

* * *

Donna walked along the street towards where the body of the Matron was, on the phone to her mother, "I know mum, I saw it. Little fat people. Listen, I've got to go. I'm going to stay with Veena for a bit." Donna paused as she listened to her mother speaking then said, "Yeah, know. Spaceship. But I've still got the car keys. Look, there's a bin on Brook Street about 30 feet from the coner. I'm gonna leave them in there." Donna said, chucking the keys into the bin. Her mother protested but Donna ignored her, "Now, stop copmlaining. The car's just down the road a bit. Gotta go. Really got to go. Bye." she hung up then looked around. Seeing a bloke with dark skin and dark hair nearby, watching the police, she walked up to him and said, "listen, there's this woman who's going to come along, a tall, blonde woman called Sylvia. Tell her, 'that bin there.' all right? It will make sense. 'that bin there.'" Donna smiled and ran off, back to the TARDIS. The man turned around and sighed. He had come to try and find Rose to warn him but he had failed. Mickey Smith gave one last look around before he walked away. He faded away from that world back to his world.

* * *

Donna walked into the TARDIS to find the Doctor sitting on the seat with Rose absent. "where's Rose?" Donna asked, shutting the door behind her.

"Gone to make some tea. For all of us." the Doctor said, jumping up and moving around the controls. "So, you've got the whole wide universe. Where d'you wanna go?" the Doctor asked her.

She smiled and said, "I know exactly the place."

"Which is..?" the Doctor asked, wanting her to eleborate.

"Two and a half miles, that way." Donna said, pointing to the left.

As the Doctor ran around the console, Rose walked back in with three cups of tea. She handed one to Donna and sipped one. The other one remained firmly in her hand as the TARDIS shook and rattled while it's driver yelled at the old girl.

* * *

Wilf sat down on his seat and looked through the telescope. He focuses it then stops. He looks up then back down at the telescope. There was a little blue box floating in the sky. Wilf remembered his granddaughter's words,_ '__If you ever see a __little blue box, flying up there in the sky... You shout for me, Gramps. Oh, you just shout.__' _he opened his mouth to shout for Donna but stopped as the doors open and he could faintly see three people. He looked back down through the telescope and sees Donna standing at the doors, waving with a huge grin on her face. A man with long brown messy hair was behind her, smiling and a young blonde female was holding his hand. Wilf shouts out, "Yahoo!" and waves back, grinning like a lunatic. The TARDIS spins off into space as Wilf was left on the hill, dancing a little jig of happiness for his Donna had found what she was looking for.

**Author's Note: There we go. The rest of Partners In Crime. Hope you like it. I know Rose wasn't in it much but that was only that episode and I don't think it will happen again. I'm sorry to all of you who wanted Rose pregnant but I decided having her pregnant would ruin my plans for the other episodes and all cause the baby would get in the way so now isn't the right time for Rose to be pregnant. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	25. Fires of Pompeii part 1

**Author's Note: So sorry this is late, it has been ages since I updated but it is now school holidays so I will try to update heaps more. I could make my excused bout why I haven't been updating, but I am sure you would prefer to read the story, more than me rambling. (Also the only excuse i have is homework, writers' block and laziness)**

**Please Review**

**P.S the next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**

**Chapter 26**

"So, where to now?" Donna asked the pair.

Rose looked at the Doctor who didn't look up and said in a cautious tone that showed she had thought a bit about her choice of words, "I think there are some things you should know before we go anywhere. About us."

"God Blondie. I don't need to know details about your sex life." Donna gasped, disgusted.

Rose turned a bright red as the Doctor blushed slightly. "That's not what I meant." Rose said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, good. I don't need to know those details. So what do i need to know? This room with a yellow handle is out-of-bounds?" Donna asked sarcastically.

"I'm not alone anymore." The Doctor said, saying the truth about what had changed since the Doctor last spoke with Donna.

"No duh! You have me and Rose." Donna said, giving him a look that said, '_stupid!_'.

"I meant as a Time Lord!" the Doctor said frustrated.

"Look, can we start this conversation again?" Rose asked, wanting to start explaining this from the start again.

"Sure. Go ahead." Donna said, settling in the chair by the console.

"The way I got back to the TARDIS, I still don't understand but I woke up in 1913 and pretended to have no memory. The Headmaster of the school in the town i woke up in gave me a job as a maid. I was put under the care of another maid named Martha Jones." Rose explained, starting from the very start.

"You said you travelled with a Martha-" Donna started to say.

Rose cut her off. "Let me finish then ask questions." Donna rolled her eyes and nodded. Rose continued, "Eventually I found out that the Doctor was there and had turned himself human to hide from these aliens hunting him down for his life-force. Because a human brain can't handle a Time Lord brain, the Doctor had to put his mind into this watch that Martha had orders to open if the aliens found them. They found us, we were forced into hiding but when we tried to get John, the human the Doctor turned into, to open the watch, he refused because he didn't want to go away because he had fallen in love. With the help of the TARDIS, I made a replica of the Doctor but a Time Lord, not a human so the Doctor could come back but John could still stay. It killed me but the TARDIS had a back-up plan and turned me into a Time Lady. Or, as much as possible. When Time Lord's die, they regenerate. They heal their cells but that changes them, changing how they look. I won't regenerate, I'll just wake back up after dying. Until the Doctor dies and doesn't regenerate, then I'll stay dead the next time I die. I won't age either. So, as the Doctor said, he isn't the only Time Lord."

It was silent for a few minutes while Donna processed this new information. _'I love it when you talk seriously.'_ The Doctor sent to Rose, smiling at her while Donna wasn't looking.

'_Shut up and concentrate.'_ Rose sent back, trying to scold him but failing as she couldn't stop the answering grin from spreading.

"So, you made a double of the Doctor, one with two hearts, so the human Doctor living in 1913 is the original Doctor?" Donna asked, smiling wickedly.

"I never thought about is like that." Rose commented.

Before she could form an answer, a voice interrupted her, _"This Doctor is the original Doctor. The human in 1913 is the copy."_ The TARDIS said, sounding smug.

"Stuck-up TARDIS." The Doctor muttered under his breath. The TARDIS heard and electrocuted the Doctor.

Rose stifled a laugh and explained to the shocked and confused Donna, "That was the TARDIS talking. What do you mean?" Rose asked the TARDIS, curious.

"_I do not settle for copies. I swapped the Doctor and the clone. I did it secretly __because I knew that woman would be freaked out by a clone."_ The TARDIS explained, sounding like a stuck-up teenager.

"Not that it matters. Anyway, any other questions?" Rose asked, changing the topic.

"Yeah, where to now?" Donna asked, excited again.

"Hmm, let us see. I know just the place!" the Doctor said, running round the console and pushing buttons.

"Hold on to something." Rose said, grabbing a-hold of a nearby rail. Donna followed her advice and grabbed something just as the TARDIS lurched to the side.

* * *

"Bumpy much?" Donna grumbled once the TARDIS stopped moving. Donna stood up and stretched. Rose was already by the doors, bouncing in excitement.

"Where are we then?" she asked the Doctor. The Doctor gestured to the doors and Rose smiled and opened them. She stepped outside into bright sunlight with Donna behind her.

Rose pushed a purple curtain away that was in front of the TARDIS and looked around in excitement and wonder.

"Ancient Rome. Well, not to them, obviously. To all intents and purposes, right now, this is brand new Rome." The Doctor said, walking out of the TARDIS behind the two girls.

In front of them, there was a bustling street. A marketplace. Stalls set up on the side of the streets with people all over the place yelling out prices, trying to get people to buy their items. Sights, scents and sounds assaulted the three travelers senses as the Doctor and Rose grinned at each other like mad people and Donna stare around in shock and surprise.

"Oh my God, it's... It's so Roman! This is fantastic!" Donna said, excited, hugging the Doctor as Rose started to walk around the market place.  
"I will never get used to this." Rose said, smiling.

"I'm here, in Rome, Donna Noble, in Rome. This is just weird! I mean, everyone here's dead." Donna said, still not getting over the fact they were in the past.

"Well, don't tell them that." The Doctor said, amused at Donna's reaction.

"Hold on a minute, that sign over there's in English." Donna said, pointing to a sign advertising products for sale.

"Two amphoras for the price of one." Rose read out loud.  
Donna ignored Rose and asked the Doctor, "Are you having me on, are we in Epcot?"

"No, no, no, that's the TARDIS translating for you." Rose explained.

"Speech as well, you're talking Latin right now." The Doctor added.

"Seriously?" Donna asked disbelievingly.

"Yep." Rose and the Doctor said together.

"I just said 'seriously' in Latin." Donna said, smiling.

Rose nodded as the Doctor said, "Oh yeah."  
**"**What if I said something in actual Latin? Like, 'Veni, vidi, vici'? My dad said that when he came back from football. If I said 'Veni, vidi, vici' to that lot, what would it sound like?" Donna asked the Doctor.

Rose tried hard not to crack up laughing. The Doctor frowned and said, "I'm not sure. You have to think of difficult questions, don't you?"  
"I'm gonna try it." The red-head walked over to the stall holder and said to her 'veni, vidi, vici.'

Rose and the Doctor shared a grin and Rose grabbed his hand "What is the guy gonna hear?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"I don't know. He won't understand her." The Doctor said, listening to Donna's conversation. Rose tuned in as well. They both managed to hear the stall holder say;

"Huh? Sorry? Me-no-speak-Celtic. No-can-do-missy."  
Donna nodded and walked back to Rose and the Doctor. "How'd he mean, Celtic?" she asked them, confused.

"Welsh. You sound Welsh. There we are, learnt something."

* * *

Walking down the street, Donna asked the Doctor, "Don't our clothes look a bit odd?"

"Nah. Ancient Rome, anything goes. It's like Soho, but bigger."

"You've been here before then?" Rose asked the Doctor, curious.

"Mm. Ages ago. Before you ask, that fire had nothing to do with me. Well... a little bit. But I haven't got the chance to look around properly. Colosseum, Pantheon, Circus Maximus... you'd expect them to be looming by now. Where is everything?" looking around, the Doctor changed directions and headed down another alley. "Try this way."

Turning down another street, Donna notices something and says, "Not an expert, but there's Seven Hills of Rome, aren't there? How come they've only got one?"

There was a loud roar and an earthquake begins to shake.

A Pompeii citizen groaned and said, "Here we go again!" All around the Doctor, Rose and Donna, the citizens tried to stop their properties falling down while smiling and acting like this happened every day, as if it was natural to happen.  
The mountain above the city had smoke emitting out of it, lifting up into the sky.

"Wait a minute. One mountain. With smoke. Which makes this..."

"Pompeii. We're in Pompeii. And it's volcano day!" the Doctor stated, even though all three time-travelers had figured it out.

**Author's Note: OK, So it isn't that long but I wanted to put up another chapter tonight and this was as far as I got. I will try to get the next chapter up tomorrow but I still have to finish typing it and it is going to be really long unless all you guys as readers want another chapter up, no matter if it is super long or average long.**

**Please Review and forgive me for not updating any early.**


	26. Fires of Pompeii part 2

**Chapter 27**

Rose felt something in her mind disappearing and sprinted back to the TARDIS. The Doctor followed her, dragging Donna behind at the same speed but for a different reason. Rose had a head start over the Doctor and didn't have to slow down so Donna fell behind so Rose had already reached the TARDIS and pulled the curtain away by the time the Doctor got there.

"She's gone. I felt her move." Rose said, panting from her run.

Donna caught up and saw the TARDIS gone. "You're kidding. Don't tell me the TARDIS has gone?" She asked in disbelief.

"OK." the Doctor said, his mind working at 90 miles per hour to try and figure it out.

Rose hit the Doctor on his arm and said to Donna, "Someone moved her. She is still in this time and place, just somewhere else in the city."

"Why didn't you say that space-boy?" Donna demanded, as Rose walked over to the stall holder Donna had spoken to before.

"You told me not to tell you." the Doctor said, hiding a smile as he followed Rose over.

"excuse me, there was a big blue wooden box over there, behind that curtain. Do you know what happened to it?" Rose asked the stall holder politely.

"Sold it, didn't I?" he said, smiling smugly at her.

"But it wasn't yours to sell!" Doctor said, frustrated.

"It was on my patch, weren't it? I got 15 sesterce for it, lovely jubbly." he said, polishing a jar that he was trying to sell.

"Who did you sell it to?" Rose asked, still polite.

"Old Caecilius. Look, if you want to argue, why don't you take it out with him? He's on Foss Street, big villa, can't miss it." the man said, turning away to try and sell something else.

"Thanks." Rose muttered, walking away. The Doctor turned around and was about to ask the man another question when Rose pulled his arm and said, "What ever the question is, you don't need to ask him." the Doctor was about to protest so Rose sighed and said, "ask me instead."

"What did Caecilius buy a big wooden box for?" the Doctor asked her.

"To annoy you" Donna muttered, following the pair.

* * *

The Doctor came running back to the two girls who were standing around in the street.

"Ha! I've got it. Foss Street, this way." he said, grabbing Rose's hand and about to drag her along.

"No! Well, I found this big sort of amphitheater thing, we should start there, we can gather everyone together, maybe if we got a great big bell or something we could ring it, have they invented bells yet?" Donna said, grabbing Rose's other arm and pulling her the opposite to the Doctor.

"What do you want a bell for?" the Doctor asked, pulling Rose in his direction.

Donna pulled Rose in her direction while saying, "To warn everyone! Start the evacuation! What time does Vesuvius erupt, when's it due?"

"It's 79AD, 23rd of August, which makes volcano day tomorrow!" Doctor said, just wanting to get Rose and Donna out of there so they weren't in danger.

"Plenty of time! We could get everyone out, easy!" Donna said, smiling. She yanked on Rose's arm.

"Yeah, except we're not going to." Doctor said, yanking back on Rose's arm.

"But that's what you do, you're the Doctor, you save people!" Donna said, confused.

Rose had enough by that point and said, " OI! I like having two arms that aren't being pulled out!"

"Sorry." Donna muttered, dropping Rose's arm. Doctor stopped pulling but didn't let go of Rose's arm.

"I'm not going to save the people this time. Pompeii is a fixed point in history, what happens happens, there is no stopping it." Doctor explains, turning around and going in the direction of Foss Street.

Donna grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Says who?" she spat, annoyed that the Doctor was going to let all these people die.

"Says me!" the Doctor half yelled in annoyance.

"What, you're in charge?" Donna yelled back.

"TARDIS, Time Lord, yeah!" Doctor said, his frustration leaking into his voice.

"Donna, human, no! I don't need your permission, I'll tell them myself! Rose come on!" Donna said, expecting Rose to follow her.

"Donna, we can't." Rose said quietly. Donna stared at her in disbelief. She had thought Rose would be a decent type of person but Donna must've guessed wrong. "Pompeii is a fixed point in history. It is one of the things that led to studying volcanoes, if people are warned, they'll get away and no-one will ever understand the proper dangers of volcanoes until another huge eruption and more people will die. You don't think it kills me to just walk away from these people, knowing they're about to die? Cause it's eating me up inside but, if you put your own emotions to the side for the moment you would see it is eating the Doctor up from the inside that he can't help these people and you could see that all that you are saying is making it harder on him."

Donna stared at Rose in shock that Rose had told her off, all calmly and quietly. "Come on, to the TARDIS, we're getting out of here." the Doctor said, quietly, running off without looking behind him to see if Rose and Donna was following.

* * *

The threesome entered the house just as another earthquake started. They heard a stranger call out, "Positions!"

The Doctor noticed a statue about to fall and rushes forward to catch it, setting it back on the ledge, the Doctor said, "There you go."

"Thank you, kind sir. I'm afraid business is closed for the day. I'm expecting a visitor." the man said, thanking the Doctor for catching his statue.

"But that's me, I'm a visitor. Hello." the Doctor said, shaking the man's hand.

"Who are you?" The man asked the Doctor, Rose and Donna.

"I am... Spartacus." The Doctor said hesitantly.

"And so am I." Donna said, not knowing what names were suitable for this time.

"Mr and Mrs Spartacus?" he asked, confused.

"Oh no no no, we're not, we're not married." The Doctor said, meaning him and Donna.

"We're not together." Donna repeated, disgusted at the thought of that.

"Oh, then brother and sister? Yes of course! You look very much alike." the man said, smiling.

"Really?" Doctor and Donna said together.

"And this is...?" the man said, looking at Rose.

"This is Venia, My betrothed." Doctor said, saying the first name that came to his mind.

_'Betrothed? Did I miss the proposal?' _Rose sent the Doctor, amused.

"Congratulations." the man said happily. Turning serious again, he said, "I'm sorry, but I'm not open for trade."

"And that trade would be?" The Doctor asked. _'I had to say something. Being Donna's brother, anyone who would be interesting in courting her would speak to me first. You as my betrothed, saves that problem as well.'_ The Doctor sent to Rose, explaining why he said betrothed.

_'Someone is jealous'_ Rose sent back. The Doctor ignored her and listened to the man explaining his trade.

"Marble. Lobus Caecilius. Mining, polishing and design thereof. If you want marble, I'm your man." Caecilius said proudly.

"That's good. That's good, cos I'm marble inspector." the Doctor said, pulling out his physic paper that now said marble inspector.

"By the gods of commerce, an inspection!" Caecilius's wife said, taking a glass of wine from their son's hand and tipping it in the pond behind them. "I'm sorry, sir. I do apologise for my son."

"Oi!" the boy said.

"And this is my good wife, Metella. I... I must confess, we're not prepared for..."

"Nothing to worry about, I'm sure you've nothing to hide. Although, frankly, that object looks rather like wood to me." The Doctor said, walking around and pointing to the TARDIS, hiding his happiness at finding her again.

"I told you to get rid of it." Metella hissed at her husband.

"I only bought it today!" Caecilius said to the Doctor, a way of apologizing.

"Ah, well... Caveat emptor." The Doctor said.

The Roman family looked confused and Caecilius said, "Oh, you're Celtic. There's lovely."

"I'm sure it's fine, but I might have to take it off your hands, for a proper inspection." the Doctor said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Although while we're here, wouldn't you recommend a holiday, Spartacus?" Donna asked him, glaring at the Doctor.

"Don't know what you mean, Spartacus." the Doctor said back, keeping his voice and face pleasant and happy.

"Oh, this lovely family. Mother and father and son. Don't you think they should get out of town?" Donna said through gritted teeth.

"Why should we do that?" Caecilius said, confused.

"Well, the volcano, for starters." Donna said pointedly before the Doctor could stop her. Rose watched silently, annoyed Donna hadn't followed her advice about trying to make it easier for the Doctor.

Caecilius stared at Donna in confusion, "What?"

"Volcano" Donna repeated.

"WHAT-ano?" Caecilius asked, not understanding Donna

"That great big volcano right on your doorstep..." Donna started to say before the Doctor cut in.

"Oh, Spartacus, for shame, we haven't even greeted the household gods yet." the Doctor said, dragging Donna away to a nearby shrine with a goblet in front of it full of water. Rose followed.

"They don't know what it is. Vesuvius is just a mountain to them, the top hasn't blown off yet. The Romans haven't even got a word for volcano. Not until tomorrow." the Doctor whispered to Donna, dipping his fingers into the water and flicking it onto the shrine.

Donna copied and said sarcastically, "Oh, great, they can learn a new word. As they die."

Rose flicked water onto the shrine and hissed at Donna, "Donna, stop it." Rose could feel the Doctor's guilt at leaving all these people to die and Donna was making it worse.

Donna didn't pay attention to Rose and said, "Listen, I don't know what sort of kids you've been flying round with in space, but you're not telling me to shut up. That boy, how old is he? Sixteen? And tomorrow, he burns to death."

"the type of kids he flew round with were ones that understood he is already feeling guilty for this happening when it wasn't even his fault. You're just making it worse!" Rose hissed at Donna.

"You're not going to even try!" Donna hissed back at Rose.

"No because it's not his fault that the people here are going to die. He understands it better than anyone that once things happen and become a fixed point in time he can't change it. Don't you think if he was going to change history by saving everyone here, he would do something much bigger and go save planets that burned before their time. Like his own?" Rose hissed back, trying to get Donna to shut up. Rose felt a stab of pain and guilt from the Doctor and immediately felt bad.

Before anyone else could speak, a servant spoke, saying "Announcing Lucius Petrus Dextrus, Chief Augur of the City Government." an oldish man with grey hair and a cloak that covered his right arm entered the room. Rose and Donna fell silent as the two girls and the Doctor observed the newcomer.

"Lucius. My pleasure, as always." Caecilius said, smiling warmly at the man. "A rare and great honour, sir, for you to come to my house" Caecilius stretched his hand out, to shake the newcomer but Lucius kept his right harm hidden under the cloak.

"The birds are flying north, and the wind is in the west." Lucius said, a smug tone entering his voice as if he thought he was better than everyone else.

"Quite. Absolutely. That's good, is it?" Caecilius said, confused about the meaning of the riddle.

"Only the grain of wheat knows where it will grow." Lucius said, not giving a clue to what he meant.

"There now, Metella. Have you ever heard SUCH wisdom?" Caecilius said, smiling at his wife though still confused.

His wife was just confused as he was and said, "Never. It's an honour."

"Pardon me, sir, I have guests, this is Venia, Spartacus and... Spartacus." Caecilius gestured to Rose, Donna and the Doctor who waved, smiling happily like nothing was wrong at all.

"A name is but a cloud upon a summer wind." Lucius said vaguely. No-one having a clue what he meant.

"But the wind is felt most keenly in the dark." the Doctor said back, smiling.

"Ah. But what is the dark, other than an omen of the sun?" Lucius said, taking the Doctor's words as a challenge.

"I concede that every sun must set-" the Doctor started to say.

Lucius interrupted and said, "Hah!"

"-and yet the son of the father must also rise." the Doctor finished.

"Damn. Very clever, sir. Evidently, a man of learning." Lucius said, impressed at the Doctor's wisdom.

"Oh, yes. But don't mind me, don't want to disturb the status quo." the Doctor said cheerfully, putting his hands in his pockets.

No-one understood the meaning, 'status quo' so Caecilius said to Lucius as an explanation, "He's Celtic."

"We'll be off in a minute." the Doctor said, meaning himself, Donna and Rose.

"I'm not going." Donna muttered to herself.

Rose heard and whispered back, "We've got to go."

"I'm not!" Donna hissed, annoyed at the younger woman.

"It's ready, sir. The moment of revelation." Caecilius said to Lucius, uncovering a tile-sized circuit board made of black marble. "And here it is! Exactly as you've specified. It pleases you, sir?" Caecilius asked the older man.

"As the rain pleases the soil." Lucius said, still talking in riddles and similes and metaphors.

"Oh, now that's... different. Who designed that, then?" the Doctor asked, pulling out glasses and putting them on and studying the board.

"My Lord Lucius was very specific." Caecilius said, meaning Lucius designed it.

"Where did you get the pattern?" Rose asked, intrigued by the fact a circuit board was designed in 80AD.

"On the rain and mist and wind." Lucius said, not really answering the question.

"But that looks like a circuit." Rose said to the Doctor.

"Made of stone." the Doctor added, agreeing with Rose.

"Do you mean you just dreamt that thing up?" Donna asked Lucius.

"That is my job. As City Augur." Lucius said, as if he was talking to a young child, not a grown up.

"What's that, then, like the mayor?" Donna asked, taking a wild guess.

"Oh! You must excuse my friend, she's from... Barcelona." the Doctor said, lowering his voice so only Rose and Donna heard, he said, "Not, but this is an age of superstition, of official superstition. The Augur is paid by the city to tell the future. 'The wind will blow from the west', that's the equivalent of Ten O'Clock News."

Rose noticed a pale, sick looking girl enter the room. "They're laughing at us. Those three, they use words like tricksters, they're mocking us." She said, pointing at the three travelers.

"No, no, no. I meant no offence." the Doctor said, honestly.

"I'm sorry, my daughter's been consuming the vapours." Metella said, walking over to the girl and leading her to a chair. The girl stopped where she could still see the Doctor, Donna and Rose and stood there, swaying and unsteady on her feet.

"Oh for gods, mother, what have you been doing to her?" The young boy, Caecilius's son said.

"Not now, Quintus." Caecilius said, trying to silence his son.

"Yeah but she's sick, just look at her!" Quintus said, feeling worried for his sister.

"I gather I have a rival in this household. Another with the gift." Lucius said, sounding stuck-up.

Metella smiled proudly and said, "Oh, she's been promised to the Sibylline Sisterhood. They say she has remarkable visions."

"The prophecies of women are limited and dull, only the menfolk have the capacity for true perception." Lucius said with disdain.

"I'll tell you where the wind's blowing right now, mate." Donna said, annoyed at this sexist.

There was a loud roar from the 'mountain' and Lucius scowled and said, "The Mountain God marks your words. I'd be careful, if I were you."

"Consuming the vapours, you said?" The Doctor asked the girl, curious.

"They give me strength." She said, still swaying on her feet.

"It doesn't look like it to me." Rose said quietly, feeling worried for this girl not much younger than herself.

"Is that your opinion... as a doctor?" The girl said, staring at the Doctor intently.

"I beg your pardon?" The Doctor said, shocked.

"Doctor, that's your name." the girl said, tilting her head to stare at the Doctor.

"How did you know that?" the Doctor asked the girl but got no answer.

"And you... you call yourself Noble." the girl said, turning to Donna.

"Now then, Evelina, don't be rude." Metella said, trying to maintain dignity.

"No, no, no, no, let her talk." Doctor said, amazed.

"And you, the Valiant Child. So far from home. All three of you have come from so far away." the girl said, staring at Rose. Rose swallowed, trying not to be scared. That was what the devil had called her. The Doctor grabbed her hand and squeezed it, comforting her silently.

"he female soothsayer is inclined to invent all sorts of vagaries." Lucius said, still believing women couldn't have visions.

"Oh, not this time, Lucius. No, I reckon you've been out-soothsayed." the Doctor said, excited at this new information and a little surprised.

"Is that so... man from Gallifrey?" Lucius said, his voice going strangely different with the last three words.

"What?" The Doctor said, starting to get worried.

"Strangest of images... your home is lost in fire, is it not?" Lucius said, not expecting an answer.

"Doctor, what are they doing?" Donna asked.

"And you, daughter of... London." Lucius said, turning to Donna. Looking at Rose, he said, "You daughter of London yet changed, to be more like him."

"How does he know that?" Donna asked.

"How does both of them know that?" Rose asked the Doctor, scared at being reminded about the devil.

"This is the gift of Pompeii. Every single oracle tells the truth."

"That's impossible." Donna said, not believing it.

"Doctor, he is returning to destroy." Lucius said, ignoring Donna.

"Who is? Who's he?" the Doctor asked, wanting to know more information.

"And you, daughter of London... there is something on your back." Lucius said.

"What's that mean?" Donna asked him, angry and scared.

"Even the word 'doctor' is false. Your real name is hidden. It burns in the stars, in the Cascade of Medusa herself. You are a Lord, sir. A Lord... of Time." the girl said.

Then, the girl and Lucius both gasped and their eyes rolled up into their heads. "Bad Wolf. Dea of Vicis. She is returning, stronger than ever." the girl collapsed, Lucius fell forward onto his knees, gasping for breath. He got up with some difficulty and stared at Rose in shock and amazement.

"Evelina!" Metella yelled, running to her daughter. The Doctor was by her side already, checking her vitals.

* * *

Donna and Rose stood in a room. On the bed in the room, Evelina was lying there, still unconscious. Her mother sat next to her, holding a bowl of liquid.

"She didn't mean to be rude, she's ever such a good girl. But when the gods speak through her..." Metella said, trailing off. She unwrapped the bandage on Evelina's arm, revealing grey skin that looked hard and rough.

"What's wrong with her arm?" Donna asked, feeling sorry for this young girl.

"Irritation of the skin. She never complains, bless her. We bathe it in olive oil every night." Metella said, about to rub some of the liquid, olive oil, into it.

"What is it?" Rose asked, her voice gentle.

"Evelina said you'd come from far away. Please, have you ever seen anything like…?" Metella asked, desperation entering her voice. The mother was worried for her daughter. Worried and panicked.

Donna reached over and gently touched it. "It's stone." she gasped. Rose brushed her fingers over it gently as well, her mind searching through every book the Doctor had made her read so far, trying to figure this out.

* * *

The Doctor pulled the metal grille of the hypocaust (the hole in the ground in the house to underground) and looked inside at the chasm below. "Different sort of hypocaust." The Doctor commented.

"Oh, yes. We're very advanced in Pompeii. In Rome, they're still using old wood-furnaces. But we've got hot springs, leading from Vesuvius itself." Caecilius explained.

"Who thought of that?" the Doctor asked, trying to find out as much information as possible.

"The soothsayers. After the great earthquake, 17 years ago. An awful lot of damage. But we rebuilt." Caecilius explained.

"Didn't you think of moving away? No, then again, San Francisco..." The Doctor asked, trailing off as he realized what he was saying.

"That's a new restaurant in... Naples?" Caecilius asked. The Doctor was saved from having to answer as a howling sound came from the chasm below.

"What's that noise?" the Doctor asked, crouching over the hole again, trying to see through the steam.

"Don't know. Happens all the time. They say the gods of the Underworld are stirring." Caecilius said, shrugging.

Returning to their previous conversation, the Doctor said, "But after the earthquake, let me guess... Is that when the soothsayers started making sense?"

"Oh, yes, very much so. I mean, they'd always been, shall we say, imprecise? But then - the soothsayers, the augurs, the haruspex, all of them, they saw the truth, again and again. It's quite amazing. They can predict crops and rainfall with absolute precision. " Caecilius said, smiling at a memory.

"Haven't they said anything about tomorrow?" the Doctor asked, curious why no-one is seeing this coming.

"No. Why, should they? Why d'you ask?" Caecilius asked, worried.

"No, no, no I'm just asking. But the soothsayers, they all consume the vapours, yeah?" The Doctor said, changing the subject. He didn't like not being able to save them any more than Donna or Rose but he knew it was inevitable.

"That's how they see." Caecilius said, nodding.

"They're all consuming this." The Doctor said, reaching into the hole and pulling his hand out, rubbing something between his fingers. He then tastes it.

"Dust?" Caecilius asked, taking a guess.

The Doctor pulled a face then said, "Tiny particles of rock. They're breathing in Vesuvius.

* * *

Quintus was lying on the sofa, completely bored.

"Quintus, me old son. This Lucius Petrus Dextrus, where does he live?" the Doctor asked, coming up to the boy.

"It's nothing to do with me." Quintus sighed, bored out of his skull.

"Let me try again. This Lucius Petrus Dextrus..." the Doctor said, reaching behind Quintus's ear and pulling out a gold coin. "where does he live?"

* * *

Quintus was holding the torch high, looking around slightly worried. He had caved and shown the Doctor where Lucius lived, now they were there, outside the window.

"Don't tell my dad." Quintus said, worried about getting in trouble.

The Doctor climbed up onto the window ledge and through the window. "Only if you don't tell mine. Pass me that torch!" he said.

After a moment of hesitation, Quintus followed the Doctor through the window and found the Doctor looking at six boards, similar to the one Caecilius made. One of them was the one Caecilius made.  
"The liar! He told my father it was the only one. " Quintus said angrily.

"Well, plenty of marble merchants in this town. Tell them all the same thing, get all the components from different places, so no-one can see what you're building." the Doctor said, trying to figure out the puzzle.

"Which is what?" Quintus asked, confused.

"The future. Doctor, we are building the future. As dictated by the gods." Lucius said, coming into the room with two guards.

* * *

Evelina was sitting on her bed, laughing as she watched Donna pose in a purple toga. Rose was sitting next to Evelina, smiling as well. Rose was already in a gold toga, the only one in the house in Rose's size. Rose giggled as well.

"Neither of you are supposed to laugh. Thanks for that. What d'you think? The Goddess Venus." Donna said, holding another pose.

"That's sacrilege. " Evelina said, laughing still.

"Nice to see you laugh, though. What d'you do in old Pompeii, then, girls your age? You got... mates? D'you go hanging about round the shops? TK Maximus?" Donna asked, sitting next to the girl on the side Rose wasn't sitting on.

"I am promised to the Sisterhood for the rest of my life." Evelina said, her good mood evaporating.

"Do you even get any choice in that?" Rose asked. "I mean, if I was promised to a group that caused me to collapse and have a rash, I wouldn't want to stay."

"It's not my decision. The Sisters chose for me. I have the gift of sight." Evelina explained.

Donna looked at Rose who looked at Donna back. Donna could see in Rose's eyes it was killing her to not be able to save nay of these people here and Donna's respect for Rose grew a little bit. She was trying not to show she cared when it hurt the Doctor so much. But Donna couldn't do that. She had to try to save at least this family.

"Then… what can you see happening tomorrow?" Donna asked Evelina, trying a new tactic.

"s tomorrow special?" Evelina wondered.

"You tell us. What do you see?" Donna asked.

Evelina closed her eyes and smiled. "the sun will rise. The sun will set. Nothing special at all."

"Look, don't tell the Doctor I said anything cos he'll kill me, but I've got a prophecy too." Donna said. Rose glared at Donna but Donna ignored her as Evelina covered her eyes with her hands, one of them had an eye painted onto it, a sign of being part of the Sisterhood.

This action created a link to the rest of the Sisterhood in the Temple of Sybil. So everyone there could hear Donna as well.

"Evelina, I'm sorry, but you've got to hear me out." Donna said, persisting.

"Evelina, can you hear me? Listen..." Donna said, feeling bad for distressing the girl but knew she had to try.

"There is only one prophecy." Evelina said, rocking back and forth.

"But everything I'm about to say to you is true. I swear. Just listen to me. Tomorrow, that mountain is gonna explode. Evelina, please listen. The air is gonna fill with ash and rocks, tons and tons of it, this whole town is gonna get buried." Donna said, pleading with her. Rose stayed silent, she knew she should stop Donna but she didn't want Evelina to die either.

"That's not true." Evelina said, distressed.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. But everyone's gonna die." Donna said, trying a different tactic, Donna pleaded, "Even if you don't believe me, just… tell your family to get out of town. Just for one day, just for tomorrow. But you've got to get out. You've got to leave Pompeii!"

"This is false prophecy!" Evelina said, uncovering her eyes and standing from the bed, she walked out of the room, close to tears.

Donna said to Rose without turning to look at her, "Don't you dare tell me off, I did the right thing." hearing no reply, Donna looked at Rose to see her silently crying. "Rose, what's wrong?" Donna asked, worried, even if she was angry at her for the moment, Rose was kind of OK. Sometimes. Hugging the other girl, Donna said, "Look, I'm sorry if I made you upset-"

"It's not that." Rose interrupted. "Donna, don't you get it? You are right. We should try to save these people. To warn them and get them out so no-one dies. The Doctor and I know that. But we also know that we can't interfere with time lines. The Doctor learnt that at childhood and I learnt the hard way." Rose said, wiping her eyes.

"How'd you-" Donna started to ask.

"My father died when I was a baby. I asked the Doctor to go back and see him, just once. So we went to him and mum's wedding. I then asked if I could go to when he died. See, he died alone, in a car accident. Originally it was a hit and run driver, by the time the ambulance got there he was dead. I just wanted to hold his hand while he died. The Doctor took me back but when it happened, I froze up. I couldn't move, all I could think was not him. Not my dad. I ran away, it was too late by the time I came to my senses. I asked the Doctor if I could try again. Even though it was wrong. Even though he shouldn't have, he did. He took me back here. Half way through, the car was heading for him, I thought I could change this and ran out, knocking him out of the way and saving my dad even though he should've been dead." Rose took a deep breath and continued, ignoring the tears still running down her face. "It caused a hole in the fabric of time, and these aliens, reapers, came to sterilize the wound but destroying all that was in it. That meant the whole Earth. Everyone died. Old things were harder for the reapers to get through so me and the Doctor hid in a church where the wedding my dad was heading to was meant to be held. So many people died. The Doctor died. I was left alone, no way of fixing the mess and me being the cause of it. In the end my dad figured it out. The car that was meant to kill him was circling the block. Dad was meant to die. He ran out, got hit and everyone came back, and I still got to hold his hand while he died. But all those other people died, even if they came back. Even if they didn't remember it. I remember it. I remember seeing the Doctor being eaten by these great big winged bat like creatures right in front of me. He sacrificed himself to save the rest of us." Rose finished the story and sat up straight and wiped her eyes. "That's why none of us are going to save the town. The reapers will come back. And kill everyone."

"Oh." Donna said, understanding why the Doctor and Rose were reluctant to change history. But that didn't mean that could save some people, could they?

* * *

A disciple of the Sibylline Sisterhood spoke out loud, "A new prophecy. From the red-head." this woman had heard Donna talking to Evelina.

"Impossible! There is only one." another disciple exclaimed.

A rough, echoey voice spoke and all disciples in the temple, moved in front of the curtains surrounding a bed and a figure and knelt down. "What is going on?" the voice said, it was female yet not. Human but not.

"The noblewoman. She spoke of a new prophecy, the fall of Pompeii." the first disciple explained.

"Pompeii will last forever." The voice spoke. She was the High Priestess of the Sibylline Sisterhood.

"Then what must we do?" Another disciple asked, wanting orders to do something.

"The false prophet must die. Sacrifice her!" The High Priestess spoke, her voice ringing through the temple.

**Part two done. Only Part three left. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it.**

**Please push that little button just below and review**


	27. Fires of Pompeii part 3

**Chapter 28**

The Doctor was re-arranging the stone circuits on the shelves.

"Put this one... there. This one... there. Er, keep that one upside down, and what we got?" The Doctor asked Lucius. The Doctor obviously had managed to convince Lucius to leave him alive a little longer and to be allowed to move the circuits.

"Enlighten me." Lucius said in a dry, bored voice.

"What, the soothsayer doesn't know?" the Doctor taunted, smirking at the man.

"A seed may float on the breeze in any direction." Lucius said with no emotion in his voice.

"Yeah, I knew you would say that. But it's an energy converter." the Doctor said, gesturing to the tiles that sat in a new pattern.

"An energy converter of what?" Lucius asked, actually curious but trying and failing to hide it.

"I don't know. Isn't that brilliant? I love not knowing. Keeps me on my toes. It must be awful being a prophet, waking up every morning, 'Is it raining? Yes it is, I said so.' Takes all the fun out of life. But who designed this, Lucius? hm? Who gave you these instructions?" The Doctor asked, wanting to figure out the last few pieces of the puzzle and knew this was important to that puzzle.

"I think you've babbled enough." Lucius said, gesturing to the guards.

"Lucius, really, tell me, honestly I'm on your side. I can help." the Doctor said, trying to avoid being killed.

"You insult the gods. There can be only one sentence. At arms!" Lucius yelled, the guards pulled their swords out and pointed them at the Doctor and Quintus.

"Oh, morituri te salutant." the Doctor said.

"Celtic prayers won't help you now." Lucius sneered.

"But it was him sir, he made me do it. Mr Dextrus, please, don't." Quintus pleaded, trying to avoid being killed as well.

"Come on now, Quintus, dignity in death. I respect your victory, Lucius. Shake on it? Come on. Dying man's wish?" the Doctor asked, holding his right hand out. Lucius didn't move so the Doctor darted forward, grabbed Lucius's right arm from under the cloak and broke it off.

"Aargh!" Lucius yelled.

"But he's..." Quintus stuttered, shocked and scared.

"Show me." The Doctor commanded. He could feel Rose's guilt, pain and sadness but had to concentrate on the matter on hand, he knew Donna was with Rose, trying to comfort her and that would have to do for now.

Lucius threw his coat back, revealing a stump of stone that used to be his right arm. The Doctor held the other half in his hands. Lucius proudly said, "The work of the gods."

"He's stone!" Quintus exclaimed, getting over the initial shock.

"'Armless enough, though. Whoops!" The Doctor said, throwing the arm at Lucius who struggled to catch it. "Quintus!" The Doctor called.

Quintus threw the torch at the guards and the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to make the tiles fall over. The Doctor then pushed Quintus out the window and followed him.

"The carvings!" Lucius cried, racing over to check them.

"Run!" The Doctor yelled at Quintus. They both took off in a direction away from Lucius's house.

"My carvings!" Lucius cried. Picking one up, he examined it and said, "The work is unbroken." Lucius talked into the hypocaust that was in his house. "Oh, Lord of the Mountain, I beseech you! This man would prevent the rise of Pompeii. Lord, I beg of you, show yourself. Show yourself!"

Down in the chasm, a stone creature with glowing eyes roars back at Lucius.

* * *

The Doctor and Quintus stopped running and both were panting from their run. "No sign of them. Nice little bit of allons-y. I think we're all right." The Doctor said to Quintus who looked worried.

"But his arm, Doctor. Is that what's happening to Evelina?" Quintus asked worried for his sister.

There was a sudden loud, deep bang.

"What was that?" The Doctor asked, looking around.

"The mountain?" Quintus asked, taking a guess.

The noise is repeated. Again and again and again.

"No, it's closer. Footsteps..." the Doctor said, talking more out loud to himself then to Quintus.

"It can't be." Quintus said, shaking his head.

"Footsteps underground." the Doctor said, thinking it through. Rose was no longer upset, so he could think more clearly.

"What is it? What IS it?" Quintus asked. The Doctor didn't answer, grabbing Quintus's arm and dragging the boy with him, the pair ran off towards Caecilius's villa.

* * *

The family, servants and Donna and Rose were all running around, hearing and feeling the footsteps.

"What is it? What's that noise?" Metella asked, wanting to find an answer.

"Doesn't sound like Vesuvius!" Caecilius said, looking around as if he could see the answer in the windows or walls.

That was when the Doctor and Quintus arrived. "Caecilius, all of you! Get out!" the Doctor said, trying to get the family to safety.

"Doctor! What is it?" Donna asked, staggering over to him as the thuds grew louder and the ground shook more.

The Doctor glanced at Rose who gave him a small smile. The Doctor smiled back before turning serious and saying, "I think we're being followed. Just get out!"

But it was too late. The grille of the hypocaust flew off and a huge rock-like creature covered in fire emerged from beneath, breaking the floor apart because it was too big to fit through the small square hole.

"The gods are with us." Evelina said, staring in shock and amazement.

"Water! We need water! Quintus, all of you, get water! Donna! Rose!"

The Doctor yelled. Quintus, Donna, Rose and most of the servants obeyed, running away to get buckets and water. One servant, however, stood in front of the creature and stared in shock. "Blessed are we to see the gods." the servant said. The creature blew fire at him, turning him to dust.

The Doctor jumped between the family and the creature, to try and stop the creature by negotiating. " Talk to me, that's all I want! Talk to me, you just tell me what you are. Don't hurt these people!"

Quintus and Rose run inside, carrying a huge bucket between them. They threw the water over the creature. The water put the fire that was burning around the creature out and the creature collapsed, shattering into pieces of rock. Unknown to anyone else, Donna was grabbed by two Sibylline Sisters and gagged and blindfolded then dragged away.

"What was it?" Caecilius asked, scared and shocked.

"Carapace of stone, held together by internal magma, not too difficult to stop. But I reckon that's just the foot soldier." the Doctor explained, trying to figure out the last bit he hadn't figured out yet. The circuit boards and this 'foot soldier's' boss.

"Doctor, or whatever your name is, you bring bad luck on this house." Metella said, staring at the Doctor with fear.

"I thought your son was brilliant, aren't you gonna thank him?" the Doctor asked, starting to pace back and forth. "Rose, are you all right?" he asked her.

She smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Of course I am. You're here."

the Doctor smiled at Rose then continued to pace as Metella and Caecilius hugged Quintus, thanking him for saving them. "Still, if there are aliens at work in Pompeii, it's a good thing we stayed. Donna!" the Doctor called out. Receiving no reply, he repeated, "Donna!"

Rose walked out of the room and came back moments later. "She's gone." Rose said, wide eyed with worry and fear for her new friend.

* * *

Donna woke up and opened her eyes to see a woman dressed in red, with two eyes painted on the back of her hands. Donna was tied to a stone altar and the woman held a huge knife. She was in the Temple of the Sybil. The other Sisters stood in a circle around the altar.

"You have got to be kidding me." Donna groaned.

"The False Prophet will surrender both her blood and her breath." Spurrina, the woman in red with the knife, said.

"I'll surrender you in a minute. Don't you dare!" Donna growled.

"You will be silent." Spurrina commanded.

"Listen, sister, you might have eyes on the back of your hands, but you'll have eyes in the back of your head by the time I've finished with you! LET ME GO!" Donna screamed the last sentence.

"This prattling voice will cease forever!" Spurrina yelled, getting annoyed.

"Why would that happen? Donna has a lovely voice." Rose said, smiling at everyone in the room. "Do you know, I know someone who met the Sibyl once, he said she was a hell of a woman. Thought she could dance the Tarantella pretty well! Nice teeth, I think he said. Truth be told, the way he described her, she had a bit of a thing for him. Apparently he had said it would never last and she said, 'I know'. Well, she would know." Rose smiled then said to Donna, "All right Donna?"

"Oh, never better." Donna said sarcastically.

"would you like some help? I mean, I like the toga but the ropes ruin the look." Rose said, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, the ropes have got to go." Donna agreed.

Rose nodded and pointed the Doctor's sonic screwdriver at the ropes. They sparked then burned up, but not burning Donna.

"What magic is this?" Spurrina demanded.

"Show me this girl!" The high priestess called. All the sisters turned and knelt before the High priestess's bed that was surrounded by curtains, hiding the figure on the bed from view.

"High Priestess, the stranger would defile us." Spurrina said, wanting to protect her leader.

"Let me see. This one is different." The High Priestess said. Rose and Donna moved closer to the bed.

"How do you know that?" Rose asked, curious.

"You have something about the wolf in you." The High Priestess said. Rose flinched as if she had been hit but the High Priestess wasn't finished. "You, the Valiant Child. The Golden Woman. So far from home, yet so close. Dea of Vicis. You are the calm before the storm. The oncoming storm that now approaches.

"You ruin my fun when you give it away that I'm coming!" The Doctor said, appearing behind all the women.

"No man may enter the Temple of Sybil!" Spurrina cried out, lifting the knife up to attack the Doctor.

"That's all right then. Just us girls." the Doctor said, walking forward to stand next to Rose. "Very perceptive of you to notice all these things. Although, Dea of Vicis, not one we've heard before. That one's wrong."

"It is not. She is Dea of Vicis." The High Priestess persisted.

"Anyway, May I ask where this wisdom comes from?" the Doctor asked, pretending to just be curious.

"The gods whisper to me." the High Priestess said.

The Doctor sighed and said, "They've done far more than that. Might I beg audience? Look upon the High Priestess?"

The High Priestess must've nodded or gave some signal because then the curtains were drawn back to reveal the High Priestess. A former human female now almost entirely stone.

"Oh, my God. What's happened to you?" Donna said, shocked.

"The heavens have blessed me." The High Priestess said, sounding proud.

"If I might..." The Doctor asked. The woman lifted a hand and the Doctor stepped forward to touch it, studying the hand.

_'Don't lick it. It's still her hand.'_ Rose sent to the Doctor.

The Doctor sent her a mental glare then asked the High Priestess, "Does it hurt?"

"It is necessary." The High Priestess said. Pausing for a moment then saying, "Bad Wolf is right, it is still my hand."

The Doctor chose to ignore the second comment and asked, "Who told you that the pain was necessary?"

"The voices." came the reply.

"Is that what's gonna happen to Evelina?" Donna asked, sounding disgusted and worried.

"Is this what's gonna happen to all of you?" Rose added, looking round at the other women, hoping for a way to save them.

"The blessings are manifold." Spurrina said, showing Donna and Rose her hand that was stone.

"They're stone." Donna exclaimed, disbelieving.

"Exactly. The people of Pompeii are turning to stone before the volcano erupts. But why?" the Doctor asked, seeking more information.

"This word, this image in your mind. This volcano... what is that?" the High Priestess asked, also seeking information.

"More to the point, why don't you know about it? Who are you?" The Doctor asked the High Priestess.

"High Priestess of the Sibylline." The High Priestess said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which, technically it was.

"No, no, no, no, no, I'm talking to the creature inside you. The thing that's seeding itself into a human body, in the dust, in the lungs, taking over the flesh and turning it into... what?" The Doctor explained, still acting casual and like he was talking about the weather.

"Your knowledge... is impossible" the High Priestess said, gasping for breath.

"Oh, but you can read my mind, you know it's not. I demand you tell me who you are!" The Doctor half yelled.

High Priestess gasped and her voice changed, speaking deeper and rougher, more alien. "We... are... awakening."

"The voice of the gods!" Spurrina cried, kneeling on the floor and chanting with all the other sisters, "Words of wisdom, words of power. Words of wisdom, words of power" repeating it over and over again.

"Name yourself! Planet of origin. Galactic coordinates. Species designation according to the universal ratification of the Shadow Proclamation." The Doctor said, trying to find out where these people were from.

"We... are... rising." The High Priestess/alien said.

By now the Doctor was getting frustrated so Rose stepped in and said, "I demand to know your name. Now!"

"Pyrovile." The High Priestess/Pyrovile spat out, almost as if she didn't want to but Rose had made her.

The Sisters chanting changed to "Pyrovile, Pyrovile, Pyrovile" it was getting quite annoying.

"What's a Pyrovile?" Donna asked, trying not to panic.

"Well that's a Pyrovile, growing inside her. She's a halfway stage." The Doctor explained. _'Rose, when I say so go, open that grille and jump down with Donna.'_ The Doctor sent to Rose.

"What, and that turns into...?" Donna asked, unaware of the Doctor's instructions.

'_Will you be following?'_ Rose sent back, only agreeing if she didn't have to leave the Doctor.

"That thing in the villa, that was an adult Pyrovile." Doctor explained._ 'Yes, I'll be right behind you once I finish talking_ to her.'

"And the breath of a Pyrovile will incinerate you, Doctor." High Priestess/Pyrovile said, about to breath fire on the Doctor.

The Doctor took a step back and pulled out a small yellow water pistol. Aiming it at the High Priestess, he said, "I warn you, I'm armed. Rose, get it open now." Rose dragged Donna over to the grille and pulled it open with the help of Donna. "What are the Pyrovile doing here?" Doctor asked, still aiming the pistol at the High Priestess.

"We fell from the heavens. We fell so far and so fast, we were rendered into dust." The High Priestess said in her raspy voice.

"Right, creatures of stone, shattered on impact. When was that, 17 years ago?" The Doctor asked, starting to see some of the big picture.

"We have slept beneath for thousands of years."

"OK, so 17 years ago woke you up, and now you're using human bodies to reconstitute yourselves, but why the psychic powers?" the Doctor asked. "Rose get down there. Donna, follow her."

"We opened their minds and found such gifts."

Donna stared at the Doctor in disbelief. "What, down there?"

"Yes down there!" The Doctor said, not taking his eyes of the High Priestess/Pyrovile. "OK, get that fine, so you force yourself inside a human brain, use the latent psychic talent to bond, I get that, I get that, yeah. But seeing the future, that is way beyond psychic, you can see through time. Where does the gift of prophecy come from?" the Doctor then thought for a moment then added, "Why can't this lot predict a volcano? Why is it being hidden?"

"Sisters, I see into his mind. The weapon is harmless!" Spurrina said, telling the truth. Rose pushed Donna and she rolled her eyes but jumped down. Rose jumped down as well.

"Yeah, but it's got a sting." The Doctor said, looking at the water pistol, then at the High Priestess. He squirted the High Priestess with water then jumped down the hole after Rose and Donna. The Sisters in the temple rushed to help their High Priestess.

"You fought her off with a water pistol. I bloody love you!" Donna said, grinning at him.

"Oi! He's mine." Rose said, mucking around.

"This way!" the Doctor said, heading in a direction that got hotter as they went.

"Where are we going now?" Rose asked, following him.

"Into the volcano." The Doctor simply said.

"No way." Donna said, not wanting to get killed by lava.

"Yes way. Appian way!" the Doctor said. Seeing Donna was about to argue some more, he added, "Allons-y!" Rose laughed and kept walking. Donna rolled her eyes and followed.

* * *

The High Priestess had recovered from the sting of the water pistol. She spoke out loud, talking to Lucius through a telepathic link. "The stranger would threaten our great endeavour. The time has come. The prophecy must advance!"

"The prophecy must advance. Thy will be done." Lucius said to her. Turning to a servant, he said, "Summon the Cult of Vulcan."

"Yes, sir." The servant said, bowing and turning away.

"We must go to the mountain. Vesuvius awaits." Lucius said, looking determined.

* * *

Caecilius sat in his house with his wife, son and daughter. "Sunrise, my love. A new day. Even the longest night must end."

"The mountain's worse than ever." Quintus said, listening to the roar of the mountain.

"We killed a messenger of the gods in our own house." Metella said, wringing her hands in nervousness. Turning to Evelina, she asked, "Sweetheart, can you see? Tell us. What's going to happen?"

"Just… leave her alone." Quintus said, wanting his sister to get better.

"I can see..." Evelina said, ignoring her brother.

"What is it?" Metella said, sounding hopeful.

"A choice. Someone must make a choice. The most terrible choice." Evelina said, starting to cry.

* * *

"But if it's aliens setting off the volcano, doesn't that make it all right, for you to stop it?" Donna asked, still not giving up. All three of them

"Still part of history." The Doctor said, not saying anything other than that.

"Donna. Some things that happen in history are fixed, some things are in flux. Pompeii is fixed." Rose explained, using the information the Doctor had told her and made her study.

"But, how do you know what is fixed or in flux?" Donna asked, trying to understand.

"Because that's how the Doctor and I see the universe. Every waking second, we can see what is, what was, what could be, what must not. That's the burden of the Time Lord, Donna. The Doctor still sees more than me." Rose answered, wanting her to drop the subject.

"How many people died?" Donna asked.

"Donna just drop it." Rose growled.

"Doctor, how many people died?" Donna asked, ignoring Rose.

"20,000" Doctor said through gritted teeth.

"Is that what you can see, Doctor? All 20,000? And you think that's all right, do you? Do you Rose?" Donna said.

"Donna I told you! We can't do anything. The reapers will come and eat you, me, the Doctor, your mother, your grandfather, your aunt, your niece, your friends, everyone!"

Before Donna could respond, there was a loud roar and the Doctor said, "They know we're here, come on."

* * *

Lucius was leading six black-cloaked people - each carrying a stone circuit- and the two armed guards to an opening in the side of Vesuvius.

"Almighty Vesuvius, accept these offerings, in Vulcan's design, and show unto us, I beseech you, the gods of the Underworld." Lucius said, yelling into the opening. A pyrvile came out and led them inside.

* * *

Donna, Rose and the Doctor arrived in a gigantic cave, looking around Rose noticed the carvings sitting in a pattern. There were tons of Pyroviles walking around the place.

"It's the heart of Vesuvius. We're right inside the mountain." The Doctor explained.

"There's tons of them." Donna said, meaning the Pyroviles.

"the carvings are there, sitting in a pattern. Inside that pod thing." Rose explained.

"Oh, you better hurry up and think of something, Rocky fall's on its way." Donna said, pointing to a Pyrovile heading towards them.

"That's how they arrived. Or what's left of it. Escape pod? Prison ship? Gene bank?" the Doctor wondered out loud.

"But why do they need a volcano? Maybe... it erupts, and they launch themselves back into space or something?" Donna asked, trying to figure it out.

"But it's worse than that." Rose muttered, having a theory forming in her mind.

"How could it be worse?" Donna asked, hearing her. There was another howl, louder than the previous one. "Doctor, it's getting closer."

Just then Lucius saw them and pointed them out, "Heathens! Defile us! They would desecrate your temple, My Lord Gods!"

"Come on!" the Doctor yelled, grabbing Rose and Donna's hands and dragging them into the middle of the cave. Seeing themselves surrounded, Donna said, "We can't go in!" she meant the pod, the only way left to run.

"Well, we can't go back!" Rose growled, shoving Donna in the pod.

"Crush them! Burn them!" Lucius cried. A Pyrovile tries to stop them but the Doctor killed it with his water gun. "There is nowhere to run, Doctor, and daughters of London."

"Now then, Lucius, My Lords Pyrovillian, don't get yourselves in a lather. In a lava? No? No. But if I might beg the wisdom of the gods before we perish... once this new race of creatures is complete, then what?" the Doctor asked, still piecing the puzzle together.

"My masters will follow the example of Rome itself. An almighty empire, bestriding the whole of civilization." Lucius cried.

"But if you've crashed and you've got all this technology, why don't you just go home?" Donna asked, confused.

"the Heaven of Pyrovillia is gone." Lucius explained.

"What d'you mean, 'gone'? Where's it gone?" Rose asked, confused.

"It was taken. Pyrovillia is lost. But there is heat enough in this world for a new species to rise." Lucius said, snarling with excitement.

"Yeah, I should warn you, it's 70% water out there." Doctor said, rubbing his nose.

"Water can boil. And everything will burn, Doctor." Lucius spat, already feeling triumphant.

"Then the whole planet is at stake. Thank you. That's all I needed to know. Donna! Rose!" Doctor yelled, pushing them inside the pod and sealing them in with the sonic.

"You have them, My Lords!" The threesome heard Lucius cry.

A few Pyroviles started to blow fire at the pod, trying to burn the intruders. "Could we be any more trapped?" Donna asked sarcastically. "Little bit hot." She said, fanning herself with her hand.

"See? The energy converter takes the lava, uses the power to create a fusion matrix, which welds Pyrovile to human. Now it's complete, they can convert millions." the Doctor explained hesitantly.

"But can't you change it? With these controls?" Donna asked, worried for the whole world.

The Doctor sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Course I can, but don't you see? That's why the soothsayers can't see the volcano. There IS no volcano. Vesuvius is never gonna erupt. The Pyrovile are stealing all its power, and they use it to take over the world." he explained, putting his glasses on and observing the pod's system.

"But... you can change it back?" Donna asked just as Rose got it.

"He can. Set off the volcano and blow them up but that's the choice. Doctor, you have to do it." Rose said, pain entering her voice.

"What choice?" Donna asked looking from Rose to the Doctor.

"Pompeii or the world." muttered the Doctor. "If Pompeii is destroyed then it's not just history, it's me. I make it happen."

"But the Pyrovile are made of rocks, maybe they can't be blown up." Donna said, fishing for another option.

"Vesuvius explodes with the force of 24 nuclear bombs. Nothing can survive it. Certainly not us." Doctor said, placing his hands on the lever in front of them and stared at it.

"Never mind us." Rose said as Donna nodded, agreeing.

"Push this lever and it's over. 20,000 people." The Doctor said, not able to push down. He swallowed, trying to summon courage to push it but is unable to. "I can't. I'm a coward, not a killer."

"Doctor. There is no choice. 20,000 or millions." Rose said, trying to help him. About to say more, she changed her mind and placed her hands over his. He looked at her and she smiled. Then, as two more hands covered Rose's, the pair looked up at Donna, who had a determined look in her eye. Rose nodded at her and all three of them pushed down, setting the volcano off.

* * *

All hell broke loose. Anyone and everyone with the gift of foresight screamed in agony.

"Nooooooo!" Lucius screamed, just outside the volcano.

"A new phrophecy!" Spurrina cried, seeing the death of everyone in Pompeii.

"The future is changing!" Evelina cried out, clutching at her mother in fear.

* * *

Vesuvius erupted huge clouds of smoke and ash fly out of the top. The pod the Doctor, Rose and Donna were in flew out of the top and landed a little bit from the volcano. All three climbed out and the Doctor stated the obvious, "It was an escape pod." he grabbed their hands and sprinted back to town.

Everywhere, people are screaming, runing around, panicking. All of them trying to escape.

Donna tired to save the people, ignoring the Doctor's orders. "Don't! Don't go to the beach! Don't go to the beach, go to the hills! Listen to me! Don't go to the beach, it's not safe! Listen to me...!"

Donna saw a little boy crying, alone in the street. She was about to go help him when Rose was suddenly appeared and was next to him. "It's all right, we'll find your mummy. She said, patting his head. Looking around, Rose notices a young woman looking frantically around, as if she lost someone. Rose waved her over, coming over, the woman saw the little boy and ran over, picked him up and sprinted off. Rose blinks away sudden tears and grab Donna's hand, both of them running after the Doctor who was running to the TARDIS.

* * *

They reached Caecilius's villa and saw the family crouching on the ground, hugging each other. All of them were crying. Caecilius cried out, "God save us, Doctor!" Rose felt the Doctor's pain and guilt and hurt as the Doctor turned away and entered the TARDIS.

"Doctor you can't just leave them! Help them!" Donna cried out.

Rose is standing at the door, looking from the family to the Doctor.

"You can't just leave them!" Donna screamed. Rose grabbed her and yanked her inside and shut the door, just as the TARDIS took off.

"Don't you think I've done enough? History's back in place and everyone dies." the Doctor growled at Donna.

"You've got to go back! Doctor, I'm telling you, take this thing back!" Donna screamed. She sighed then added more quietly, "It's not fair."

"No it's not" Rose said, agreeing with her.

Again, Donna ignored her. "But your own planet... It burned."

"That's just it. Don't you see, Donna? Can't you understand? If I could go back and save them then I would, but I can't. I can never go back, I can't. I just can't, I can't." The Doctor said, hiding his pain and tears behind his mask.

Donna looked like she was about to burst into tears so Rose stepped in and said, "Doctor, just someone. Not the whole town. Just Caecilius and his family."

"Yeah, Rose is right. Just one family." Donna said, hope in her eyes. She didn't want everyone to die. Just knowing one or four people survived, that made her feel less like a monster. The Doctor looked at the TARDIS then at Rose then at Donna. He flicked a lever on the console and ran over to the doors. Opening them, he held his hand out to Caecilius who was crouched over his family, trying to protect them.

"Come with me." The Doctor said. Caecilius grabbed his hand and the Doctor pulled him inside, with the rest of his family following.

* * *

Standing on a hillside, out of range from the volcano, the Doctor, Rose, Donna, Caecilius and his family all stood, watching Pompeii burn.

"It's never forgotten, Caecilius. Oh, time will pass, men will move on, and stories will fade. But one day, Pompeii will be found, again. In thousands of years. And everyone will remember you." the Doctor said quietly.

"What about you, Evelina? Can you see anything?" Donna asked the girl, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"The visions have gone." Evelina said, still not quite believing what happened.

"The explosion was so powerful it cracked open a rift in time. Just for a second. That's what gave you the gift of prophecy. It echoed back into the Pyrovillian alternative. But not anymore. You're free." the Doctor said.

Rose spoke up then, "Evelina, you know before when you were saying all that stuff about Donna, me and the Doctor, what did you mean, 'Dea of Vicis'?"

"Dea of Vicis? It means Goddess of Time." Evelina said, shrugging.

Rose froze in shock as Metella asked the Doctor a question, "But tell me, who are you, Doctor? With your words, and your temple containing such size within?"

"Oh, I was never here. Don't tell anyone." the Doctor said, sticking his hands into his pockets.

"The great god Vulcan must be enraged! It's so volcanic. It's like some sort of... volcano." Caecilius said, choking in despair. "All those people." as Metella hugs Caecilius and Evelina and Quintus hold hands, the Doctor, Donna and Rose silently enter the TARDIS and leave.

* * *

"Thank you." Donna said. She was grateful Rose had offered to save Caecilius and his family. She had been about to ask him to save at least them.

"Yeah." The Doctor said, flicking some switches on the TARDIS.

"Donna, do you wanna come help me make some tea? The Doctor will join us soon" Rose asked, not giving her a chance to answer. Rose dragged Donna towards the kitchen, wanting to speak with Donna in private.

"Spit it out Blondie. I don't appreciate being dragged through an alien ship." Donna said, faking a glare. They had arrived in the kitchen and started to make the tea.

"Thank you. I know what happened there was horrible and it was wrong. Thank you for pushing the lever with him. Thank you for being there." Rose said seriously.

"It was nothing. The Doctor's my friend. Although, some things you two know I don't so I would appreciate it if you told me." Donna commented, curious in how the Doctor and Rose met and fell in love.

"Another time. The Doctor is upset about the whole volcano thing so I have to talk to him. Do you mind leaving us alone tonight. If you need anything just speak out loud and the TARDIS will hear you and help you." Rose explained, finishing making three cups of tea and passing one to Donna.

"Sure. See ya in the morning." Donna said. She then thought for a moment then said as Rose was walking out the door, "Is there even a morning in this ship?" Rose smiled and walked out, not giving an answer.

* * *

**ROME, 6 MONTHS LATER**

"Metella, my love, have you seen that clasp? The beetle one. The Egyptians do love a scarab." Caecilius asked his wife, looking everywhere in their new house.

"Here we are, I was giving it a polish. Now calm down." Metella said, passing him a beetle clasp.

"If I get that contract, for the marble granaries of Alexandria, we'll be rich, you'll see... Hold on there, Evelina. You are not going out wearing that!" Caecilius said, seeing his daughter walk into the room. She was wearing a knee length toga in a golden-yellow colour.

"Don't start, Dad, it's what all the girls in Rome are wearing. See you later." Evelina said, kissing her dad's cheek and walking out the door.

"Are you seeing that boy again?" Caecilius asked, wanting to know where his daughter was going. But she was already out the door.

"Oh, look at Quintus. My son, the doctor." Metella said as Quintus walked through the doorway.

"Mum, I've told you, I'm not a doctor, not yet. I'm just a student of the physical sciences." Quintus said, sighing in pretend annoyance.

"Well, that's a doctor to me." Metella said, kissing Quintus's forehead. "Give thanks to the household gods before you go. There's a good boy." Turning to Caecilius, Metella said, "Come here, let me fix it. You've got that folded all wrong..."

Quintus walked over to the shrine with a carving over the top. The carving was of the TARDIS as a temple, with Donna standing in front of it next to the Doctor who had his arms wrapped around Rose. He dipped his fingers in the water and flicked the water on the carving. He smiled and said,"Thank you, household gods. Thank you for everything."

**Author's Note: The End of Fires of Pompeii. The next chapter will be a filler question so everything will make sense in the end then the next will be Planet of the Ood part 1.**

**Also, do people like how close the Doctor and Rose are, or would people like to see them closer. As in marriage closer? please review and tell me because I am thinking about doing that but in a way that isn't domestic cause the Doctor doesn't do domestic.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, i would like ot hear your thoughts and feedback.**


	28. Planet of the Ood part 1

**Chapter 29**

**Author's Note: OK. This is just a short, filler chapter because I wanted to put it in and it fitted here best also, it is the start of the next episode. The next chapter will be the next episode and that will either be up late today or early tomorrow.**

Rose entered the TARDIS control room to find the Doctor under the console, fixing things. "Doctor, do you wanna talk about it?" Rose asked softly.

"Are you going to make me?" came the muffled reply as the Doctor stayed hidden underneath the console.

"Yes." Rose said, snorting in amusement, just once because it was a serious moment. The Doctor came out and rose handed him his cup of tea. Grabbing his hand, she lead him to their room where she sat on the bed and he sat next to her. "You know there was no choice. It was everyone or a town. If you had chosen everyone, the human race would've died out completely. They would've all become Pyroviles."

"I know. I'm OK about that. I mean, it's wrong and I know I would've been better off without that choice but..." the Doctor started to say, before trailing off. Rose nudged him with her mind and he continued. "You and Donna lost your innocence to help me. I just need time to grieve. I am thankful you two were there to help but you shouldn't have the responsibility of their deaths on your conscious."

"What, and you should?" Rose said sarcastically. The Doctor opened his mouth to speak but Rose covered his mouth with her hand. "no, listen. You have to stop bottling your feelings up inside. You're going to burst. I understand it hurts you, to see people suffering. To see that town burn like your planet but talking about it will help." Rose paused for a second then spoke, "Doctor, I want to help you get through this but I need you to let me in. I'm not going to run away screaming. You know that. This is my home. You are my life. I can help you. Just let me in."

The Doctor stared at Rose in surprise. Rose could see different emotions flicker through his eyes. Surprise, love, fear, guilt, pain and then hope. "I've done horrible things Rose. I don't want to scare you away." he whispered, afraid she was going to leave after seeing everything he had done, even if she said she wouldn't.

"I'm not going to run away. I promise. And I have never broken my promises, you know that." Rose said in a soft voice.

The Doctor closed his eyes and nodded. Rose smiled and placed her hands on either side of his head. She entered his mind and started to sort through the 900 memories and feelings bottled up.

* * *

Donna walked in the TARDIS corridors, trying to find her room. "Where the bloody hell is my room?" She growled, annoyed. Walking past an open door, she pushed it open and looked around inside. The room was full of pink things. Pink walls, pink floor, pink sheets, pink everything. Sitting on the bed were the Doctor and Rose, Rose's hands on the Doctor's face and both of them sitting still, eyes closed like they were meditating. Suddenly, the Doctor cried out in pain and fear. Donna shut the door quietly and backed out, trying to ignore the sound of the Doctor's cry ringing in her ears. It had been full of terror and pain. But the Doctor was never scared. Never. Nothing scared him. Donna finally found her room and stayed inside for the rest of the night, sleeping dreamlessly but hearing the cry of fear from the Doctor the entire time.

* * *

Rose opened her eyes first. A glance at the clock on the bedside table near her said it was 1 in the morning. They had started at 10 the previous night.

"Doctor?" Rose asked, worried for him.

He opened his eyes and smiled. His eyes were full of happiness and he was sitting up tall, as if nothing was weighing him down anymore. "Rose. Thank you." he said, unable to properly thank her.

She shook her head. "It's one of the reasons I'm here Doctor. Any time you need me to help, just ask." Rose said, laying down on the bed.

The Doctor laid down next to her and they curled up together. Rose slowly drifted off into meditation, thinking through what she had learnt about the Doctor. The Doctor fell into meditation without any pain, guilt, sadness or loneliness haunting him.

* * *

Donna walked into the console room to find the Doctor laughing on the seat next to Rose, she was glaring at the Doctor playfully, "You're not suppose to laugh!" She said, throwing her hands into the air as a dramatic gesture. Glancing at the door, Rose saw Donna and said, "Donna! Finally. You slept for ages and ages."

"You used to sleep just as long." the Doctor commented, running around the console, pushing buttons. Before Rose could retaliate, the Doctor said, "Where to next?" he thought about it then pushed a button, the TARDIS lurched and Donna screamed. "Mystery button. Totally random. We could be anywhere, anytime in the whole wide universe." the TARDIS stopped moving and the Doctor turned to Donna, "Are you alright?"

"Terrified. History is one thing. A whole new planet is totally different!" Donna said, smiling in anticipation.

"All that fear, joy and wonder, makes it worth all the monsters and running." Rose commented, pulling her purple-blue jacket on. She had black jeans on and a purple button up top.

"You still get that? Even after a few years?" Donna asked, surprised.

"I still get that feeling, after hundreds of years. Why do you think we keep travelling? Exploring the stars. The unknown." the Doctor said, pulling his coat on and walking to the door. Rose was standing there already.

"This is barmy! I was born in Chiswick. I've only ever doen package holidays and now i'm here. This is so... I mean it's... I don't know, it's sort of, I don't know what the word is!" Donna said, running over to the door and opening it first. Stepping out, she then said, "I've got the word. Freezing."

All around them was white snow. Icy glaciers were of in the distance and there were snow mounds a little closer. The Doctor and Rose stepped out together, holding hands. Rose ran a little way away from the TARDIS and scooped some snow up in her hands. The Doctor laughed and walked around the TARDIS, looking at the view.

"Snow! Real snow! Finally!" Rose yelled, laughing.

"It's lovely. What do you think Donna?" the Doctor asked, turning around to ask Donna. She wasn't there. Turning to Rose, he asked her, "Where'd she go?"

"Jacket." Rose said back.

The Doctor shrugged. Donna came out in a huge fluffy Jacket with a huge hood. "better?" the Doctor asked her.

She nodded and said, "Continue."

"Millions of planets, millions of galaxies and we're on this one. Molto bene! Belissimo! Born in Chiswick. All you've got is a life of work and sleep, and telly and rent and tax and takeaway dinners, all... birthdays and Christmases and two weeks holiday here, and then you end up here! Donna Noble. Citizen of the Earth, standing on a different planet. How 'bout that Donna?"

Donna was about to reply when a white snowball flew through the air and hit the Doctor. Rose was standing nearby, whistling innocently. The Doctor stared at her in concentration then bent down, scooped up some snow and threw it at her. She smiled at him in the few seconds before impact and dodged the ball. "Got to do better than that." She teased.

The Doctor was about to say something when a huge, red, shiny rocket flew over the top of them.

"A rocket! Blimey, a real proper rocket. Now that's what I call a spaceship. You've got a box; he's got a Ferrari! Come on, lets go see where it's going!" Donna said, walking in the direction the rocket flew in.

"There's nothing wrong with my TARDIS." the Doctor grumbled. Rose patted him on his arm then followed Donna. The Doctor looked back at his TARDIS, his pride hurt then continued walking.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a office on another planet, an advertisement was being watched by the head of that office. He was determining whether it was the right type of advertisement and it did the job correctly. The advertisement was for an Ood. A humanoid creature with no hair and tentacles out of it's mouth. It is a slave race. They have a translator ball that translates what they are saying.

The supervisor asked the Ood in his office for a folder but he brought the wrong one. "That... I said military figures. That's the domestic files. Get me the military." the man said, shoving it back in the Ood's hands.

"The folder is irrelevant, sir." the Ood said, putting the folder on the desk and walking around it.

"Oh, why's that?" the supervisor asked, ready to discipline the Ood.

The Ood electrocuted him with the translator ball and said, "Have a nice day!"

**author's Note: There we go. Start of Planet of the Ood. I know it is short but the next one will be long and this one is just a filler and start of the episode.**

**Read and Review please.**


	29. Planet of the Ood part 2

Chapter 30

Rose and Donna were cracking up laughing while the Doctor pouted. "Why do I always pick companions that gang up on me?" he cried out, lifting his hands in the air.

Rose laughed, but stopped suddenly, listening to some music that sent shivers down her spine and brought tears to her eyes. "Doctor?" she said softly, asking him if he heard it.

"I Know. Donna, can you hear it?" the Doctor asked.

Donna looked at him puzzled then shook her head. "It's silent except for us." She said, looking at the pair with worry, "Are you two hearing things?"

Rose ignored her and said, "Over there!" running over to a figure on the ground, the Doctor followed her and Donna rolled her eyes before following them.

Donna saw the body and saw tentacles and slimy, grayish skin and was immediately disgusted. "What is it?" she spat out.

"An Ood. That's what they're called. Doctor, what's wrong?" Rose said, kneeling beside the Ood and holding his hand.

"But it's face…" Donna said, trailing off.

"Donna, don't not now. It's a he." The Doctor said, pulling a stethoscope out of his pocket and listening to the Ood's chest. "I don't know where the heart is. I don't know if he even has a heart. Rose, Donna talk to him, keep him going."

"Hey, it's OK. We've got you now." Donna said, kneeling next to Rose.

"what's your name?" Rose asked nicely.

"Designated Ood Delta 50." The Ood said weakly, only just lifting his hand up with the translator ball.

Donna picked the translator ball and spoke into it, "My name's Donna."

"No, you don't need to Donna." Rose said to her, knowing this was overwhelming for her because it was the first time.

"Sorry, I don't know what to say.

"I'm Rose. This is the Doctor. We're here to help you." Rose said, still holding his hand, trying to provide comfort.

"You've been shot." The Doctor said to Delta 50, his voice sympathetic.

"The Circle…" Delta 50 tried to say.

"You don't need to talk." Rose said softly at the same as Donna saying, "No, don't try to talk." They looked at each other and pulled a face.

"The Circle must be broken." Delta 50 managed to spit out.

"Circle, what'd you mean? Delta 50, what circle? Delta 50, what circle?" the Doctor asked, curious.

Delta 50 suddenly sat up, eyes glowing red. The Doctor jumped back and Rose grabbed Donna, pulling her away. Delta 50 then collapsed, dead. "He's gone" Donna said, kneeling next to him once more.

"Careful" the Doctor cautioned. Rose didn't say anything.

"There you are sweetheart. We were too late. What do we do, do we bury him?" Donna asked, stroking his head then getting to his feet.

"The snow will take care of that." The Doctor said, looking sad.

Rose stared at the body, shaking with fear. The red-eyes brought up back memories. Ones she had thought she had buried. "Who was he? What's an Ood?" Donna asked, turning back around to face the Doctor and Rose. Seeing Rose frozen, Donna rushed over and wrapped her arm around the younger girl. "Rose what's wrong?" Donna asked, already forgetting about her previous questions.

"Rose. It's OK. It can't be him, It's something different." The Doctor said, walking over to Rose and pulling her into a hug, out of Donna's arms. He wasn't being rude, Donna knew Rose needed comfort from him not herself.

"but the eyes Doctor. They went red. Maybe we didn't get rid of him." Rose said, burying her face in his chest and letting a few tears trickle down her cheeks.

The Doctor pulled away and wiped them away for her. "No. he is gone. He fell in the black hole. His body and his mind. He is gone and we're both still here."

Rose smiled at the Doctor weakly then turned to Donna. "An Ood are servants of the humans in the 42nd century. Mildly telepathic which was why we could hear him but you couldn't. Time Lords are telepathic as well. It was his mind calling out."

"What was wrong Rose?" Donna asked the girl as they started to continue walking in the direction the rocket went.

"Last time we met them, this force controlled them and nearly killed us." Rose said, not wanting to go into detail.

No such luck though, "What kind of force?" Donna asked, curious and wanting to help her friend.

"Long story." The Doctor said.

"Long walk." Donna retorted back.

Rose sighed and said, "The full story will have to be told another day. Long story short, it was the devil."

"if you're just gonna take the mickey, I'll just put my hood up and not listen." Donna said, crossing her arms.

"Must be something different this time though. Something closer to home." The Doctor commented. Climbing up a rock and snow mound, they see a huge factory, the Ood Operation buildings. "A-ha! Civilization!" the Doctor said, happy at the new discovery.

* * *

A dark skinned woman stood in front of a group of representatives, welcoming them, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Ood-Sphere. And isn't it bracing? Here are your information packs, with vouchers, 3D tickets and a map of the complex. My name's Solana, Head of Marketing. I'm sure we've all spoken on the vidfone. Now, if you'd like to follow me."

The Doctor came up, running with Donna and Rose following. "Sorry, sorry, sorry! Late. Don't mind us. Hello. The guards let us through." The Doctor said to the woman, Solana.

"And you would be?" Solana asked, confused.

"Doctor John Tyler, Rose Tyler and Donna Noble."

"Representing the Noble-Tyler Corporation OLC Limited, Intergalactic." Rose added.

"Must have fallen off my list, my apologies. Won't happen again. Now then, Dr Tyler, Mrs. Tyler, Miss Noble, if you'd like to come with me."

"Why'd you say Miss? Do I look single?" Donna said, annoyed.

"My apologies, I meant no offence. Here are your information packs, vouchers inside. Now if you'd all like to come with me, the Executive Suites are nice and warm." Solana said, handing the Doctor a information pack. The Doctor handed it to Rose who looked briefly through it before handing it to Donna. Donna rolled her eyes and shoved back into the Doctor's hands. Before the Doctor could pass it to someone else, an alarm went off.

"What's that? That sounds like an alarm." The Doctor asked, curious.

"It's just a siren, for the end of the work shift. Now then, this way, quick as you can!" Solana said, looking nervous. Solana led the way through the doors. All the reps followed. The Doctor, Donna and Rose followed after looking around the buildings once more.

* * *

"As you can see, the Ood are happy to serve, and we keep them in facilities of the highest standard. Here at the Double O – that's Ood Operations – we like to think of the Ood as our trusted friends."Solana explained in the conference room where all the reps were. She paused for a moment before saying, "We don't just breed the Ood. We make them better. Because at heart, what is an Ood, but a reflection of us? If your Ood is happy, then you'll be happy, too."

Walking to where three Oods were standing in a row, she paused at the first one and said, "I'd now like to point out a new innovation from Ood Operations. We've introduced a variety package with the Ood translator ball. You can now have the Standard Setting." Turning to the first Ood, she asked, "(talking to Ood#1) How are you today, Ood?"

"I'm perfectly well, thank you." Ood #1 said in a normal voice.

"Or perhaps, after a stressful day, a little something for the gentlemen." Solana said, asking the second Ood, "And how are you, Ood?"

"All the better for seeing you." Ood #2 said in a female voice.

"And the comedy classic option." Solana said, turning to the third and last Ood and saying, "Ood, you dropped something."

"Doh!" Ood #3 said in a Homer Simpson voice.

Everyone in the room laughed. Solana smiled and said, "All that for only five additional credits. The details are in your brochures. Now, there's plenty more food and drink, so, don't hold back." She leaves the room and the reps start to mingle.

The Doctor went over to the control board nearby that was linked to a big screen and pushed a few buttons. A picture of the Solar System came up on it. "Ah, got it! The Ood-Sphere, I've been to this solar system before, years ago, ages! Close to the planet Sense-Sphere. Let's widen out. The year 4126. That is the Second Great and Bountiful Human Empire."

"4126. It's 4126. I'm in 4126." Donna said, amazed.

"It's good isn't it?" Rose said, leaning against a nearby post.

"What's the EARTH like now?" Donna asked, still amazed.

"Bit full. But you see, the Empire stretches out across three galaxies." The Doctor explained, pointing to it on the screen.

"It's weird. I mean, it's brilliant but… back home, the papers and the telly, they keep saying we haven't got long to live. Global warming. Flooding. All the bees disappearing." Donna said.

The Doctor interrupted, "Yeah, that thing about the bees is odd."

"But look at us! We're everywhere. Is that good or bad, though? I mean, are we like explorers? Or more like a virus?" Donna asked, as a sudden thought came into her head.

"Sometimes I wonder myself." The Doctor said, shrugging.

Donna ignored him, and pointed to the red dots on the screen, "What are the red dots?"

"Ood distribution centres." Rose said, reading the key on the side.

"Across three galaxies? Don't the Ood get a say in this?" Donna asked, feeling for the Ood.

"No. they live to serve." Rose said bitterly, remembering the Ood on the space station.

Donna didn't here Rose. She walked over to the Ood standing nearest to them and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to look at her and Donna asked, "Hello. Tell me, are you all like this?"

"I don't understand miss." The Ood said with a little bow of his head.

"Why does everyone say miss? Do I look single?" Donna said, annoyed at everyone.

"You are single Donna." Rose pointed out.

"Back to the point." Doctor said, stopping the fight between Rose and Donna before it got too bad.

"What I mean is, are there any free Ood? Are there Ood running wild somewhere? Like wilde beast." Donna explained to the Ood.

"All Ood are born to serve. Otherwise, we would die." The Ood said, his voice pleasant.

"But you can't have started like that. Before the humans, what were you like?" Rose asked, wanting to know their background as well.

"The circle." The Ood said, sounding confused.

"What do you mean, what circle?" the Doctor asked, jumping at the chance to find out more information about what Delta 50 was saying before he died.

The Ood was struggling to speak. "The circ... the circle... is..."

"Ladies and gentlemen! All Ood to hospitality stations, please." Solana said, coming back into the room.

"I've had enough of the schmoozing. Do you two fancy going off the beaten track?" the Doctor asked, pulling the map from the information pack out of his pocket.

"Rough guide to the Ood-Sphere? Works for me!" Donna said, smiling at the idea of exploring and finding new things.

"I'm in." Rose said, grabbing the Doctor's hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, when the alarms had gone off, Mr Haplen, the head of Ood Operations heard them and growled, "For God's sake, we've got buyers arriving, who sounded the alarm? Drink!" his own personal Ood handed him a shot of hair tonic which Mr Haplen drank straight away. Mr Haplen spoke through the intercoms, "Mr Kess, what the hell's going on?"

"Ood on the loose sir. Looks like we've got another one."" Mr Kess explained, talking back through the intercoms.

"Red-eye?" Mr Haplen asked.

"As red as sin, sir. Don't worry, Mr Haplen, we're on it." Mr Kess said as an Ood ran across the yard near him. "all right lads, go get him. Take him alive." Mr Kess ordered.

The Ood turned to face the guards that had followed him. Growling and raging but not attacking. Froth was foaming at his mouth.

Mr Kess saw and spoke to Mr Haplen through the intercoms, "Mr Haplen, this is more than red-eye, sir. This is something new. It's rabid sir."

"Take it to Dr Ryder, just get it out of sight." Mr Haplen ordered, getting agitated and stressed.

"yes sir." Mr Kess said, shooting the Ood with a tranquilizer and putting it to sleep before dragging it to Dr Ryder.

* * *

Mr Haplen and Dr Ryder were in a dark chamber, the rabid Ood chained up in front of them still raging and frothing at the mouth. Two armed guards were guarding him.

"What the hell is wrong with it?" Mr Haplen demanded.

"It's obviously stage two of red-eye. Whatever that means." Dr Ryder guessed.

"Ood Sigma, have you seen this before?" Mr Haplen asked his personal Ood.

Ood Sigma said, "Humanity defines us, sir. We look to you for answers."

"Oh, fat lot of good, all of you. We're exporting hundreds of thousands of Ood to all the civilized planets. If they turn rabid, you know what it'll mean." Mr Haplen said, turning back to Dr Ryder.

"There's only one thing I haven't checked, sir. Warehouse 15." Dr Ryder said, almost hesitantly, as if he was afraid he was stepping over the line and would get punished.

"Why should that cause trouble? It's been two centuries now. No change, not ever. Drink!" Mr Haplen ordered.

"I know its restricted access, but if I'm going to work on this, I should see it. Just in case." Dr Ryder said nervously.

"Can't stand the place." Mr Haplen said before gulping his drink. "Still. Warehouse 15 then, come on."

"What about this one, sir?" one of the guards asked.

"Well, I'd suggest a post mortem for Dr Ryder. Which means it's got to be dead first." Mr Haplen said, exiting the chamber. Dr Ryder followed as the guards started to shoot the Ood.

* * *

The Doctor sonicked the fence open and Rose, Donna and him slipped through.

They hid behind barrels and watched ten Oods marching through the yard like soldiers or prisoners. One of them fell onto his knees and the commander of the guards escorting the Oods started to whip the one that fell until he got back up on his feet.

"Servants. They're slaves." Donna whispered.

"Last time we met the Ood, I never thought. I never asked." The Doctor said, ashamed that he missed this.

"That's not like you." Donna commented.

"We were busy. So busy I couldn't save them. I had to let the Ood die. I reckon I owe them one." The Doctor said, trying to form a plan on how to free the Ood.

Donna looked like she was about to ask about what happened so Rose said, "Later Donna. I'll tell you about what happen back in the TARDIS when this is all over." Donna nodded in acceptance.

"That looks like the boss." Donna said, as Mr Haplen, Dr Ryder, Sigma and two guards walked across the now empty yard.

"Then let's stay out of his way." Rose said. The Doctor smiled and led the way through the buildings.

* * *

"How long since you went inside?" Dr Ryder asked his boss. They were heading towards warehouse 15.

"Must be... ten years ago." Mr Haplen said, typing a code into the pad next to the door. "My father brought me here, when I was six years old."

"Warehouse 15." A computerized voice said. "Security protocol initiated."

"God, the stench of it." Mr Haplen said, pinching his nose.

"Warehouse 15. Door open." The computerized voice said as the door opened. They went inside and looked down over the rail at something.

"Incredible." Dr Ryder said, staring down at the object in amazement.

"Like I said. Nothing's changed." Mr Haplen said, looking down at the thing in disgust.

"I've read the documents, but... it doesn't quite prepare you." Dr Ryder commented.

"Is it just me, or does it feel as if it's looking at you?" Mr Haplen asked, not expecting an answer.

"I think I understand the barrier mechanics well enough. I'll check the signal." Dr Ryder said, moving to the controls to push buttons and checks things.

"Suppose its home sweet home to you. What d'you think?" Haplen said to Sigma.

"I have no opinion sir." Sigma said in his neutral voice.

"Well... say hello to Daddy." Haplen said sarcastically.

"Nothing. The barrier's intact. No abnormal signal. Same as it's been for 200 years." Ryder said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Mr Halpen, the two people from the Noble-Tyler Corporation failed to pass security checks. There's no such company, the Noble-Tyler Corporation doesn't exist. And on top of that, they seem to have gone missing, sir, Doctor Tyler, Mrs Tyler and Miss Noble." Solana said over the intercoms.

"Just what I need. Start a search, no alarms, got that? Keep it quiet." Haplen said, turning to Sigma, her said, "You see? Hair loss! Drink!" Haplen takes the drink then pauses. Lifting it up over the rail and over the thing down there. "Tell you what, old friend. Have this one on me. Cheers!" he said, tipping the drirnk onto the thing below, evoking a loud rumble. "I think we're finished here." Haplen turned to leave, as Ryder followed.

Ryder bumped into Sigma on the way out and said, "sorry." He hurried after Haplen. Sigma took one last look at the object below before following the humans.

* * *

The Doctor was concentrating on the map and walked straight past a door. Donna and Rose share a look before Donna blew a very loud whistle, making him stop and come back. "where'd you learn to whistle?"

"West Ham, every Saturday." Donna said with a shrug. The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to open the door which opened to a huge hanger, filled with containers. A giant claw lifting and transporting the containers.

"Ood export. D'you see? Lifts up the containers, takes them to the rocket sheds, ready to be flown out, all over three galaxies." The Doctor explained, pointing to the giant claw.

"Bastards. Packing the containers full of them. They're actual people. With feelings and thoughts, even if they are a bit simple." Rose growled, angry at the Ood Operations. Seeing Donna's confused look, Rose explained, "Each container is full of Oods."

The Doctor walked to the nearest container and opened it, showing it full of Oods. Just standing there. "Oh, it stinks. How many of them d'you think there are in each one?"

"hundred. More. Depends." The Doctor said with a haunted look in his eyes.

"No you don't go blaming this on yourself. That was what last night was all about. You don't go blaming yourself for every flaw of the universe. It was just as much as my fault as yours that we didn't question the Oods last time." The Doctor opened his mouth to protest but Rose shook her head angrily and said, "no. OK, so we have to help them. And we are. We will free them but that doesn't mean it is your fault."

Donna was itching to ask what they were doing last night when she accidently walked in on them but decided to wait until she could ask Rose in private. Changing the subject, Donna asked the Ood, "I don't understand, the door is open, why don't you just run away?"

"For what reason?" one of the Ood asked.

"You could be free." Rose said, sending Donna a grateful look for changing the subject. Now was not the time to get into a fight with the Doctor and that was what was about to happen. _'We'll talk later.'_ Rose sent to the Doctor, meaning it.

"I do not understand the concept." The Ood said, tilting its head to the side.

"Ood, tell me, does 'the circle' mean anything to you?" the Doctor asked.

All Oods spoke together, "The circle must be broken."

"Creepy!" Donna said, shivering.

The Doctor ignored her and asked, "But what is it? What is the circle?"

"The circle must be broken." The Ood repeated.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"So that we can sing." The Ood spoke, still all at once. Meanwhile, Mr Kess spotted the Doctor, Donna and Rose and said to Mr Haplen over the intercoms, "Mr Halpen? I'm in Ood Cargo, I've found your unwanted guests." Mr Kess turned to his guards and said, "Go!" he then sounded an alarm.

"No. cut the alarms. I said no alarms!" Mr Haplen ordered over the intercoms.

The Doctor, Rose and Donna had heard the alarms before they were cut and the Doctor said, "oh, that's us! Come on!" they ran through corridors. Donna suddenly stopped, seeing a door. "guys, there's a door." But there were guards coming through. Seeing Donna they aimed their guns at her and she raised her hands in surrender. They shoved her in a nearby container and locked it, then continued following the Doctor and Rose.

Rose and the Doctor continued to run. _'Doctor, the guards got Donna.'_ Rose sent to the Doctor, glad their link allowed her to talk with the Doctor without wasting her breath.

'_I know. We'll go rescue her once we've lost these guards.'_ The Doctor sent back, grabbing Rose's hand and pulling her down past another row of containers.

Mr Kess ordered his soldiers to withdraw. "Keep to the perimeter. I've got these two." He sat down in the chair at the controls of the giant claw. "I've always wanted to do this."

Rose noticed the claw chasing them and pushed the Doctor to the side and jumped the other way, just as the claw jerked down, trying to get them. Continuing running, the Doctor and Rose met back up, holding hands again. They were forced to go different directions as the claw jerked towards them. The claw followed the Doctor as Rose tried to get into a container.

"container locked." Mr Kess said, grinning manically.

Rose ran around the outside, before noticing an open door and no guards. Getting outside and hidden, she closed her eyes and listened to the Doctor through their link, following what he was doing.

The Doctor ran as fast as he could, dodging the claw as he went. Seeing some barrels coming up and unable to dodge them, he jumped over them but failed, catching his foot on one and falling to the ground. The claw jerked down towards him. Just as the claw was right above him. It stopped. The Doctor sighed in relief but had to let himself be dragged up by the guards and taken back to where Donna was.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the container, Donna was trying to speak to the Ood when their eyes went read and started to approach her. "Doctor! Help me! Someone!" Donna screamed, banging on the doors of the container.

The Doctor was walking past at the time and said to the guards, "If you don't do what she says, you will be in big trouble. Not from me, from her."

As they unlocked the container, Mr Kess met up with the party and said, "Now, Dr Tyler, you're wife will be found and taken into custody just like you."

The moment the containers were unlocked, Donna flew out and hugged the Doctor. "Doctor!"

"There we go safe and sound." The Doctor said, smiling at his friend.

"Never mind about me, what about them?" Donna shouted, pointing at the Ood who were marching out of the container and electrocuting the guard who was standing by the door. The guards started to fire at them, shooting to kill.

Donna and the Doctor managed to slip out, followed by Solana who had gone there by the orders of Mr Haplen to make sure the intruders were captured. Once they had ran quite a far distance, they stopped and hid behind some barrels.

"If people back on Earth... knew what was going on here..." Donna said, gasping for breath.

"Oh, don't be so stupid. Of course they know." Solana snapped.

"They know how you treat the Ood?" Donna asked, making sure she had heard correctly.

"They don't ask. Same thing." Solana said, bending over to try and catch her breath.

"Solana, the Ood aren't born like this, they can't be. A species born to serve could never evolve in the first place. What does the company do to make them obey?" the Doctor asked, trying to figure out a plan.

"That's nothing to do with me!" Solana said, frowning at the Doctor.

"Oh what, cos you don't ask?" the Doctor asked sarcastically.

"That's Dr Ryder's territory." Solana explained, still annoyed at the pair.

"Where is he? What part of the complex? I could help, with the red-eye, now show me!" the Doctor asked, pulling the map out of his pocket.

"There. Beyond the red section." Solana said after a moment of hesitation. She pointed on the map.

"Come with us. You've seen the warehouse, you can't agree with all this. You know this place better than me, you could help." The Doctor asked, thinking she was seeing the wrongness and changing.

Solana looked at Donna then at the Doctor before shaking her head. "they're over here! Guards! They're over here!" Solana shouted out. The guards came running over as the Doctor and Donna ran away.

* * *

Rose sprinted around the corner and up to the Doctor and Donna. "long time no see." Rose said, running alongside the Doctor.

"good to see you aren't caught." Donna gasped, trying to breath evenly.

The Doctor was trying to watch the map and look where he was running at the same time so Rose said, "doctor, just follow the music. You don't need the map."

The Doctor hit his head and said, "I forgot." He turned a corner and unlocked a door with the sonic. Once all three of them were inside, the Doctor locked the door with the sonic and broke the mechanics.

"Hold on, does that mean we're locked in?" Donna asked, confused.

The Doctor ignored her and said, "listen. Listen, listen, listen, listen… oh my head!"

"What is it?" Donna asked, confused.

"Can't you hear it? They're singing!" the Doctor said, pointing at a group of Ood that were in a cage. There ones were crouched down, shy, trying to hide from the humans.

"they look different to others." Donna commented.

"That's because they're natural-born Ood, unprocessed, before they're adapted to slavery. Unspoilt." They walked up to the cage and Rose fell to her knees, tears running down her face. "That's their song." The Doctor said, kneeling more gracefully next to her. The Doctor wrapped an arm around Rose's shoulders and leaned his head against hers.

Donna knelt on the other side of Rose and said, "I can't hear it."

"Do you want to?"

"yeah." Donna said, nodded.

"It's a song of captivity." Rose choked out, tears still running down her face none stop. "Feeling caged, lost, alone, cold, scared, doomed, hurt."

"Let me hear it." Donna said, determined.

Rose turned to her and said, "Face me." Donna turned her head and Rose placed her hands either side of Donna's head._ 'Open your mind Donna. Listen.'_ Rose said to Donna in her mind.

Suddenly, Donna heard the most beautiful song full of pain, despair and no hope. "Take it away!" Donna said, choking with despair.

"Sure?" the Doctor asked. Rose didn't wait for Donna to say it again. She blocked her mind to it once more.

A tear dropped down Donna's face. Rose's tears hadn't stopped the entire time. "you can still hear it? Both of you?" Donna asked. Feeling upset for her friends.

"All the time." The Doctor said as Rose nodded. The Doctor wrapped his arms around Rose and she turned so her face was buried in his suit. A tear dropped down the Doctor's cheek and Donna was shocked to see him crying. Seeing Donna looking at him, he smiled then kissed the top of Rose's head. She let go and the Doctor stood up. Holding his hand out, he helped Rose up and held onto her hand. Donna got up by herself, ignoring the Doctor's other outstretched hand. The Doctor pulled the sonic out and opened the cage of the Ood. Loud thuds came from the door.

"they're breaking in." Donna said, slightly worried.

"let them. " Rose said, wiping her eyes. The door of the cage swung open the Rose went in with the Doctor. The Ood moved as far away as possible. Donna followed

"What are you holding? Show me. Friend. Donna Rose Doctor. Friend. Let me see... Look at me... Let me see. That's it. That's it, go on. Go on..." The Doctor said in a soft voice, crouching down so he was at their level.

Rose knelt next to him and said, "Go on. It's OK. We won't hurt you. We're here to help." One Ood shuffled forward and held out his hands. He opened them, showing a small brain that he was protecting. It was attached to him, with a tentacle that ran up through the mouth, where the translator ball was on other Ood. The processed Ood.

"Is that…?" Donna asked, feeling shocked.

"It's a brain. A hind brain. The Ood are born with a secondary brain. Like the amygdala in humans, it processes memory and emotions. You get rid of that, you wouldn't be Donna any more. You'd be like an Ood, a processed Ood." The Doctor explained as Rose slowly moved forward, hands out in front of her. The Ood shuffled back but when Rose froze, it moved forwards again, its hands still out and open. Rose reached out slowly and covered his hands with hers. She slowly and carefully shut his hands.

"So the company... cuts off their brains?" Donna said, shocked.

"And they stitch on the translator!" the Doctor growled, angry.

"Like a lobotomy. I spent all that time looking for you, Doctor, because I thought it would be so wonderful out here... I want to go home." Donna said, shaking in disgust, fear and despair.

Rose stood up and moved away from the Ood. "a lot of things are wonderful. They are full of beauty. But beyond that beauty, there is always something terrible." She said, tears filling her eyes but they didn't fall.

A final thud sounded through the air as the door burst open. The Ood shuffled as far back as they could, away from the new people.

"They're with the Ood, sir." A guard said.

Rose got up and slammed the door of the cage shut, locking Donna, herself and the Doctor inside with the Ood.

"What are you gonna do? Arrest us? Lock us up? Throw us in a cage. You're too late. Hah!" the Doctor yelled, angry. Rose stuck up her rude finger at them and glared at them. Donna narrowed her eyes and sent them a death glare.

* * *

Doctor, Donna and Rose were led back to the main building and into the Boss's office were they were handcuffed to some pipes. "Why don't you just come out and say it? FOTO activists!" Mr Haplen demanded.

The Doctor said angrily back, "If that's what Friends Of The Ood are trying to prove, yes!"

"The Ood were nothing without us, just animals roaming around on the ice." Haplen said, practically spitting in the Doctor's face.

"That's because you can't hear them." Rose said quietly, the tears that were falling before were long gone. Now her face was full of rage and anger.

"They welcomed it! It's not as if they put up a fight."

"You idiot! They're born with their brains in their hands. Don't you see, that makes them peaceful! They've got to be, cos a creature like that would have to trust anyone it meets." Donna said, raising her voice slightly.

"The system's worked for 200 years. All we've got is a rogue batch. But the infection is about to be sterilized. Mr Kess? How do we stand?" Haplen asked over the intercoms.

"The canisters are primed and ready. Countdown set at 200 and counting." Mr Kess said, turning the canisters on just ouside the wire fence that run around the containers in the cargo bay. Inside were hundreds of red-eyed Ood that were foaming at the mouth and running around, trying to find a way out.

"You're gonna gas them?" Rose said, disgusted at him.

"Kill the livestock. The classic foot-and-mouth solution from the olden days. Still works." Haplen said, smiling grimly.

* * *

In the cage, the natural Ood lifted their hands and started to sing. The Red-eyed ones joined them.

* * *

In the Executive Suite, Solana was trying to get all the Ood to leave 'for feeding' and all the reps leave to the Education Suites. But the reps didn't want to move and the Ood in the room lowered their heads, in pain. They could hear the singing as well. They lifted their heads a moment later, their eyes red.

"Ladies and gentlemen, change of plan. If you could leave by the fire exits…" Solana said, scared now.

"I could sell this! You could offer different colours." A rep called, obviously drunk.

The nearest Ood electrocuted him with the translator ball then the rest of them started to kill the other reps. Solana managed to run outside, only to find all the Ood red-eyed and killing people with the guards trying to kill them.

A guard approached her and said, "They've gone insane, Miss, they've gone mad, all of them!"

Solana looked around, scared. She managed to say, "Just shoot them! Shoot to kill!" before running away. She turns a corner, straight into a red-eyed Ood who lifted the translator ball and killed her.

* * *

Inside the Cargo Bay, the Ood managed to escaped and lock the guards in the perimeter in the room without gas masks just as the canisters went off, choking them all to death.

* * *

Mr Haplen and Dr Ryder left the room once the alarms went off to go outside and find the Ood revolting. They went back inside to where the Doctor, Donna and Rose were handcuffed.

"Change of plan." Haplen said to them.

"There are no reports of trouble off-world, sir, it's still contained to the Ood Sphere." Ryder said.

"Then we've got a public duty to stop it before it spreads." Haplen said,

"What's happening?" The Doctor asked.

"Everything you wanted, Doctor. No doubt there'll be a full police investigation once this place has been sterilized, so I can't risk a bullet to the head. I'll leave you to the mercies of the Ood." Haplen said, smiling grimly at them.

"But Mr Halpen, there's something else, isn't there? Something we haven't seen! A creature couldn't survive with a separate forebrain and hind brain, they'd be at war with themselves. There's got to be something else, a third element, am I right?" The Doctor asked, fishing for a chance to get free and save the Ood still.

"And again, so clever!" haplen said, pausing by the door.

"But it's got to be connected to the red-eye, what is it?" Rose asked, catching onto what the Doctor was saying.

"It' won't exist for very much longer. Enjoy your Ood." Haplen said, leaving the room with Sigma who was still following him and Ryder.

The Doctor, Donna and Rose tried to get their hands free. "Come on!" the Doctor yelled, trying to get free.

* * *

"Dr Ryder. Warehouse 15." Haplen said, motioning for him to go first.

"Well, what about this one?" Ryder asked, pointing at Sigma.

"No. You've not turned. Faithful to the last. Go, join your people, while you still can." Haplen said, letting Sigma go help his people. Sigma bowed his head and so did Haplen. Sigma left and Haplen turned to Ryder and said, "Come on!"

* * *

"Well, do something! You're the one with all the tricks! You must've met Houdini!" Donna growled, trying to break the cuffs.

"These are really good handcuffs!" the Doctor groaned.

"Oh, well I am glad we have quality. At least here is that." Donna groaned.

Rose concentrated for a minute then growled. "The 42nd century handcuffs don't have the trip switch like in the 21st." she grumbled.

"You know how to get out of handcuffs?" Donna asked Rose, surprised.

Rose nodded. Seeing the Doctor's curious look, she shook her head and said, "This is not the time or place to tell that story. Besides, it is a long story."

The door opened and red-eyed Ood came in. at first there was three, then more and more came in. "the circle must be broken" Donna said, trying to connect with them so the Ood knew they were friends.

"Donna, Rose, Doctor friends." The Doctor said.

Rose didn't say anything, just concentrated very hard.

"the circle must be broken" Donna repeated.

"Donna, Rose, Doctor friends." The Doctor said over and over.

"the circle must be broken"

"Donna, Rose, Doctor friends."

"the circle must be broken"

"Donna, Rose, Doctor friends."

"the circle must be broken"

"Donna, Rose, Doctor friends."

"the circle must be broken"

"Donna, Rose, Doctor friends."

"the circle must be broken"

"Donna, Rose, Doctor friends."

**Author's Note: I could say this is a cliffhanger. And technically it is. But everyone who has seen season 4(which I am gonna assume is everyone reading this and if not, sorry) knows what happens next so it isn't that suspenseful. **

**Read and Review.**


	30. Planet of the Ood part 3

**Here's the last bit of the Planet of the Ood and a little filler bit at the end. I meant to post this Friday night or Saturday morning but I went away for the weekend with no computer so I couldn't, sorry for the wait.**

**Chapter 31**

"_the circle must be broken" Donna said._

"_Donna, Rose, Doctor friends." The Doctor said._

_Rose didn't say anything, just concentrated very hard._

"_the circle must be broken" _

"_Donna, Rose, Doctor friends." _

"_the circle must be broken" _

"_Donna, Rose, Doctor friends." _

The Ood suddenly stopped. All of them turned to Rose and said, "Bad Wolf."

Rose smiled a shaky smile and said, "So glad that worked."

The Ood then turned to all three and said, "DonnaRose, Doctor friends." The Ood all looked down then back up, the red-eye gone.

"What did you do?" the Doctor asked Rose, as the Ood helped them out of the handcuffs.

"Well, they're telepathic, their singing. So I sent them a telepathic message." Rose explained, rubbing her wrists once the handcuffs were off. "Thank you." She said to the Ood who bowed his head briefly.

"What did you send them?" Donna asked, curious.

Rose shrugged and said, "as cheesy as this is gonna sound, I sang a song of friendship."

"What song?" the Doctor asked, curious. Rose sighed and hummed a few bars. The Doctor smiled gave her a brief hug. Kissing her forehead, the Doctor then said, "Let's go."

Getting outside, they saw a battlefield. Everywhere, Ood were killing guards while guards were shooting Ood. "I don't know where it is! I don't know where they've gone!" The Doctor said, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"What are we looking for?" Donna asked.

"Might be underground, like some sort of cave, or a cavern, or..." the Doctor said, listing different options. An explosion went off somewhere, and the Doctor and Donna were thrown to ground. Rose was nearly thrown to the ground as well but someone had grabbed her arm to hold her up. Once they had recovered, Rose looked up at the person who had grabbed her and saw Sigma holding her up. The Doctor and Donna got up and followed Sigma who led them to where Halpen and Ryder were.

* * *

"It's always been an option, my grandfather drew up this plan. That's the advantage of a family-run business, Dr Ryder. The personal touch." Halpen said to Ryder as they went into Warehouse 15.

"But we should evacuate. If we can get to the rocket sheds..." Ryder started to say.

"No need! We've got this. Detonation packs." Halpen said, opening a giant safe. He handed some to Ryder and said, "Place them around the circumference. We're gonna blow it up. This thing dies, so do the Ood."

Meanwhile, the Doctor, Rose and Donna entered Warehouse 15 as Sigma guided them. They get inside and look down, seeing the thing below. It was a huge brain.

"The Ood Brain. Now it all makes sense, that's the missing link, the third element, binding them together. Forebrain, hind brain, and this - the telepathic centre. It's a shared mind, connecting all the Ood in song." The Doctor said, finally understanding.

"Cargo. I can always go into cargo. I've got the rockets, I've got the sheds. Smaller business, much more manageable, without livestock." Halpen said, appearing with a gun pointed at the Doctor.

Ryder was standing behind him. "He's mined the area." Ryder told the threesome.

"They're gonna kill it?" Donna asked, shocked.

"They found that...thing centuries ago beneath the Northern Glacier." Halpen explained.

"Those pylons." Rose said, seeing them in a circle around the brain.

"In a circle. 'The circle must be broken.'" Donna commented understanding the comment now.

"Damping the telepathic field. Stopping the Ood from connecting for 200 years." The Doctor finished explaining.

"And you, Ood Sigma, you brought them here. I expected better." Halpen said, looking at his Ood.

"My place is at your side, sir." He said, moving to stand next to Halpen.

"Ha-ha! Still subservient. Good Ood." Halpen said, turning back towards the Doctor, the gun still pointing at the Doctor.

"If that barrier thing's in place, how come the Ood started breaking out?" Donna asked.

"Maybe it's taken centuries to adapt. The subconscious reaching out." The Doctor guessed.

"But the process was too slow. Had to be accelerated. You should never give me access to those controls, Mr Halpen. I lowered the barrier to its minimum. Friends Of The Ood, sir. It's taken me ten years to infiltrate the company. And I succeeded." Ryder said, smiling proudly.

"Yes. Yes, you did." Halpen said, smiling back. Halpen then pushed Ryder over the railing, and down into the brain where he was absorbed.

"You... murdered him!" Donna cried, disgusted.

"Very observant, Ginger. Now, then... can't say I've ever shot anyone before. Can't say I'm gonna like it. But it's not exactly a normal day, is it? Still..." Halpen said, pointing the gun at all three of them in turn.

"Would you like a drink, sir?" Sigma asked.

"I think hair loss is the least of my problems right now, thanks." Halpen said sarcastically.

Sigma stepped between Halpen and the Doctor. "Please have a drink sir."

"If… if you are going to stand in the way, I'll shoot you too." Halpen said, stumbling over his words a little.

"Please have a drink, sir." Sigma repeated.

"Have... Have you... poisoned me?" Halpen asked, dropping the gun.

"Natural Ood must never kill, sir." Sigma said, denying the poison.

"What is that stuff?" the Doctor asked.

"Ood-graft suspended in a biological compound, sir." Sigma explained.

Halpen was getting scared now. "What the hell does that mean?" He demanded.

"Oh, dear..." the Doctor said.

"Tell me!" Halpen ordered.

"Funny thing, the subconscious. Takes all sorts of shapes. Came out in the red-eye as revenge. Came out in the rabid Ood as anger. And then, there was patience. All that intelligence and mercy, focused on Ood Sigma. How's the hair loss, Mr Halpen?" the Doctor asked. Halpen touched his head and a bunch of hair came out and stuck to his hand.

"What have you done?" Halpen asked starting to shake."

"Oh, they've been preparing you for a very long time. And now you're standing next to the Ood Brain. Mr Halpen, can you hear it? Listen..." the Doctor said, holding a finger in the air.

"What have you...? I'm...not...!" Halpen said, starting to choke. He bent over, falling to his knees. He then grabbed the skin on his head and peeled it off, revealing an Ood skull below. Tentacles came out of his mouth and his stood up, as an Ood.

"They... They turned him into an Ood?" Donna said, horrified.

"Yep." Rose added, only slightly disturbed. "He deserved."

"He's an Ood." Donna said, still getting over that fact.

"I noticed." The Doctor said, smiling in a amusement.

The Haplen Ood gave a little sneeze and a hind brain fell out of his mouth and into his hands.

"He has become Oodkind. And we will take care of him." Sigma said.

"It's weird, being with you, I can't tell what's right and what's wrong anymore." Donna said, shocked.

"You get used to it. But it is better that way. Not knowing what is right or wrong." Rose said, patting Donna on the arm. "People who tend to know for certain become like Mr Halpen."

The detonators started to beep but the Doctor twisted something and they all turned off. "That's better. And now… Sigma, would you allow me the honour?" the Doctor asked.

"It is yours, Doctor." Sigma said. The Doctor ran over to the controls and turned the electric circle off. "Oh yes! Stifled for 200 years but not anymore. The circle is broken and the Ood can sing!" the Doctor yelled, laughing.

A beautiful, joyous song started to be heard and Donna laughed. "I can hear it!" she said excitedly. Rose grinned as the Doctor grabbed her and twirled her around in circles, both of them laughing in delight.

Outside, all the Ood fighting stopped, the red-eye disappearing. They all lifted their hands into the air and joined in the song, singing with all their energy.

* * *

The Doctor, Donna and Rose were standing near the TARDIS, several Ood standing around them, saying goodbye.

"The message has gone out. That song resonated across the galaxies, everyone heard it. Everyone knows. The rockets are bringing them back. The Ood are coming home." The Doctor explained to the Ood.

"We thank you, DonnaRose and Doctor. Friends of Oodkind. And what of you now, will you stay? There is room in the song for you." Sigma said, who had come to see them off.

"No thank you. We have our own song." Rose said, cutting the Doctor off.

"I think your song must end soon." Sigma said, his voice still pleasant and neutral.

"Meaning?" Rose asked, worried.

"Every song must end." Sigma said.

"Yeah." The Doctor said, slightly unnerved. Turning to Donna, he asked, "What about you? You still want to go home?"

"No. Definitely not." Donna said, shaking her head and smiling.

"Then, we'll be off." Doctor said, about to say goodbye to Sigma.

"Take this song with you." Sigma said, as himself and the other Ood lifted their hands and started to sing.

"We will." Donna said.

"Always." The Doctor added.

"And know this, DonnaRose and Doctor. You will never be forgotten. Our children will sing of the DonnaRose and Doctor, and our children's children. And the wind and the ice and the snow will carry your names forever." Sigma said.

"And our children will always sing of this adventure and the Ood, along with all the other adventures we have been on." Rose said, as the Doctor entered the TARDIS. Donna followed and Rose went to follow.

Sigma spoke, "She is coming back. The wolf is rising." Rose froze and turned ot look at Sigma who met her gaze, without looking away. Rose shrugged and smiled. She entered the TARDIS and the Ood stayed there, singing until the TARDIS had disappeared. The song of the Ood echoed through the TARDIS, mixing with the sound of the TARDIS's engines perfectly.

* * *

The moment the TARDIS was in the vortex, the Doctor had announced he had repairs to do on the TARDIS. Rose grabbed Donna's hand and pulled her through the TARDIS to a wooden, dark chocolate coloured door. "This is the library." Rose explained, seeing Donna's surprised look.

"Do you know every room in here?" Donna asked, entering the door to a huge library, two stories high, full of shelves from the floor to the ceilings. The shelves were jam packed with books. Books were in piles on the windowsills, on chairs, on tables in corners. Everywhere.

"No. that's impossible. Even the Doctor doesn't know. The TARDIS makes the rooms appears as we need them. You ask politely enough, she will move the door in front of you and make the room appear. Just how you like it. You just picture the room in your head and the TARDIS will see it and make it." Rose explained. Walking over to two red, huge armchairs, she sat down on one, cross-legged and gestured for Donna to sit across from her.

Donna sat and said, "Start from the start. I would like to hear everything you've been through."

Rose sighed and settled into the chair. She opened her mouth and told Donna all about meeting the Doctor in the basement of the shop and then stopping the living plastic from taking over. She told Donna about the sun expanding and Cassandra trying to kill everyone. She spoke about the ghosts with Charles Dickens on Christmas. Every adventure that wasn't too personal, Rose told Donna. When Rose got up to the Battle at the Canary Wharf, she choked and a tear dropped down her face.

"Look, if you don't want to tell me this, I'll drop it?" Donna offered.

"No, I can do it. It's just hard. It's when me and the Doctor were separated." Rose wiped her eyes and continued. She said every adventure that she had been through, but stopping when she got up to talking about the Master. "I'm…I'm sorry, it's too recent. I… I can't talk about it."

"That's OK. Just skip it." Donna said, shifting in her seat to be more comfortable.

Rose continued to talk about Astrid and the Titanic and Alonzo. She stopped after getting up to the Adipose. "Then the Doctor met you, and then you met me and then we went to Pompeii then the Ood."

"Wow." Donna said, taking it all in. "So, what were you and the Doctor doing last night? I didn't mean to but I walked in while you two were sitting on the bed, meditating or something while you had your hands on his head."

"He, he has a lot of memories and guilt and pain built up in his mind. He blames himself for what happened to his people. Just because he survived when he wanted to die. When he thought he should've died." Rose said, sighing. "I helped him sort through it all."

Donna nodded then started to tell Rose about meeting the Doctor and what she did afterwards.

It was nearly 2 hours later, that Rose noticed Donna yawning. "Sorry, you need to sleep. I forget now that I don't need to." Rose said, getting up.

"Don't need to what?" Donna asked confused.

"Sleep. Time Lords don't sleep. We meditate to rest our physical bodies but our brains don't need rest." Rose said, shrugging.

Donna smiled and gave Rose a hug, "Goodnight." Donna passed the Doctor on the way out and smiled at him.

He nodded then walked over to where Rose was still standing. Sitting down on the red chair that Rose had previously been sitting on, the Doctor grabbed Rose and pulled her down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest and smiled, content.

"You and Donna bonding?" the Doctor murmured, just as happy to be sitting there in the library with Rose.

"Well, she deserved to know what we know, if we had told her beforehand, she would've understood why we couldn't help the people in Pompeii and what happened the first time we met the Ood. Next time, she might not want to help some people that we know they deserve to be helped because she doesn't know the story." Rose said, not moving from her position to speak. "The only thing I didn't tell her was our private moments and the year that never was."

"Why not?" the Doctor asked, confused.

"I can't talk about it. Not yet." Rose murmured. The Doctor was about to protest so Rose said, "Please Doctor? Just leave it for now."

"Fine," the Doctor said, picking Rose up bridal style and carrying her out the library.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked, laughing.

"Bed."

**Please review.**


	31. The Sontaran Strategen part 1

**Author's Note: Thanks to all who have review.**

**So so so sorry about the delay, I am back at school and have to write in between homework, other commitments and everything going on. Really really sorry.**

**DICLAIMER: Haven't done one in a while. If I owed anything you recognize in this story, I wouldn't have let David Tennant stop playing the Doctor. But, cause he is leaving, I don't own Doctor Who.**

**'pachysam': Those are interesting facts and I might use some of them but please do not be disappointed or offended if I don't.** **Some of you readers would like the story line to change so it doesn't follow the plot of the episodes like the start of this story and I am going to but these first few episodes of season 4 have to be the same or similar for the rest to make sense, I am sorry.**

**Chapter 32**

Rattigan Academy. A huge mansion type school for genius teenagers. At the front steps, some students were forcefully carrying a reporter, Jo Nakashima, out of the building. Luke Rattigan, an 18 year old who was in charge of the academy, was leading the group.

"You're gonna regret this! Completely ridiculous! Get your hands off me!" Jo said, struggling to get out of the students' grip.

They ignored her and threw her down the last few front steps. Her folders were then thrown after her, making them go everywhere.

"I think that makes my answer very clear." Luke said, standing at the top of the stops so he was taller than Jo. She gathered her files then slowly stood. "Don't you? Oh, and if you're gonna go to print, spell my name right. Rattigan, with two Ts!"

"Oh this goes way beyond the newspapers! This thing's worldwide! I'm telling you, ATMOS is dangerous!" Jo said, angrily.

"But if you had any proof, then you wouldn't be here." Luke pointed out, acting stuck-up.

"Fine! If you won't listen, I'll find someone who will." Jo said, storming off and getting in her car and driving away. On the back of the car, there is an ATMOS sticker. Inside, there is an ATMOS sat-nav.

"Welcome. What is your destination?" the sat-nav asked in a female mechanical voice.

"Shut up, you're the last thing I need" Jo said, trying it turn the nav off.

"ATMOS cannot be disabled." the sat-nav informed her.

Jo groaned and said, defeated, "Right then. Take me to UNIT Headquarters. Tower Bridge, London."

"UNIT Headquarters." the sat-nav repeated, showing directions and Jo driving off.

* * *

Luke was in his room, talking to someone on a screen through the intercoms.

"Her name's Jo Nakashima. Freelance journalist, clever by the sound of it. But not as clever as me... but that goes without saying." Luke picked up a squash racket and ball and is getting ready to hit them, "I'd recommend... termination."

"Remember your status boy, we do not take orders from humans." the voice said from the screen.

"I said 'recommend'." Luke said simply, in a voice that said 'no-duh!'.

"Then your advice shows military wisdom. She will be terminated.

"Cool." Luke said, smiling triumphantly. He threw the squash ball up and hit it, still smiling.

* * *

Jo was driving her car down a road, on the way to UNIT headquarters, talking on her phone. She was trying to get a hold of Colonel Mace.

"This is UNIT extension 221" the answer machine spoke.

"Come on, don't go to answer phone. Yes, this is a message to Colonel Mace from Jo, Jo Nakashima. Look, you... you should've got my email. I've been investigating a number of deaths related to ATMOS systems..." Jo started to say, still paying attention to the road.

"Go straight on." the sat-nav informed her.

"...no, I can't prove anything but there's got to be a link. I need you to check all the people who died in ATMOS cars yesterday, and then check out the time." Jo finished saying.

"Turn right." the sat0nav said. Jo turned and stopped as the car turned right in front of a river.

"I don't believe this!" Jo groaned, feeling like hitting her head on the steering wheel.

"This is your final destination." the sat-nav said in the mechanical voice.

"I said take me to UNIT!" Jo said, pushing buttons on the sat-nav to try and correct the sat-nav but nothing worked.

"Go straight on!" the sat-nav told her, still working.

"I don't think so! I'll find my own way, thanks." Jo said, trying to change the gear to reverse. The car turned on itself and started to drive forward. Jo tried to control it and stop it.

The sat-nav was repeating itself, over and over and over, "This is your final destination. This is your final destination. This is your final destination." the car locks are activated and Jo was trying and failing at getting out of the car.

"No! No! Help! No!" Jo screamed as the car drove into the river and sank to the bottom. Her scream soon faded away and no-one knew she had even been there.

* * *

Rose sat on the chair, reading a book and the Doctor was making repairs on the TARDIS as Donna entered the room, planning on asking the Doctor something and not going to give up until he agreed.

"Doctor. Can I talk to you?" Donna asked, deciding being polite couldn't hurt.

Rose looked up as the Doctor stuck his head up from underneath the grating of the TARDIS floor and said, "what is it?"

The Doctor slowly got out of the hole as Rose pretended to continue reading her book. "Doctor. I want to learn how to drive the TARDIS." Donna said bluntly.

"No." the Doctor said, jumping back down in the hole.

"Why not? What if you're injured and can't drive? We'd be stuck there." Donna argued.

"Rose can drive." the Doctor pointed out.

Donna was about to continue arguing when she had an idea. "Rose, will you teach me to drive the TARDIS?" Donna asked, smiling at Rose.

"Sure. Doctor, you done repairing yet?" Rose asked marking her spot in her book and jumping off the seat.

"No. you will not teach Donna how to drive. What if she breaks something?" the Doctor said, climbing out of the grating to glare at Rose.

"Well, I am only learning myself now too, so unless you are going to teach her, I will try to teach her and pray that we don't hit anything or break the handbrake." Rose pointed out, smiling cheekily.

"She doesn't need to learn." the Doctor said, determined to have the final word. "My TARDIS, my rules."

"If you don't teach her, you're gonna be stuck on the couch for a very long time." Rose said, crossing her arms and giving the Doctor and look that said she was serious and meant her threat.

"You can't do that. It's my room!" the Doctor yelled, annoyed.

"Oh really, TARDIS. Can you please get rid of the Doctor's room until I ask you to bring it back?" Rose asked the ship. There was a hum of agreement and the engines hummed for a while before stopping. "You'll get your room back when I say so which will be when you teach Donna how to drive." Rose said, sitting back down on the seat and continued reading her book.

"Rose. You...you can't...you can't do that!" the Doctor said, shocked at Rose doing that as well as the TARDIS agreeing.

"I can and I did. You're choice Doctor. You can use the couch or you can get your room back. Just teach Donna. I doubt there'll ever be a time when she has to drive without you or me awake but if there is she will know how and be able to get out of danger and to safety. If you had taught me, I would never have become Bad Wolf, causing you to regenerate. I would've just come back. Although, then we wouldn't have been able to defeat the daleks but that is besides the point, I nearly died and you did die. All because you didn't teach me how to drive. Teach Donna how to drive and she wont ever be in that situation." Rose said, not once looking up from her book.

The Doctor groaned and said, "Come here Donna. These are the basics." Donna squealed gleefully and listened to every word the Doctor said.

Every now and then, while the Doctor was explaining, he would get sidetracked and start rambling and Rose would remind him of the topic but other than that Donna was able to follow the Doctor entirely.

* * *

"I can't believe I am doing this!" Donna squealed. She was standing at the controls, flying the TARDIS.

"Neither can I." the Doctor mumbled. Rose laughed and continued reading her book. She was near the end. The Doctor watched what Donna was doing carefully. " oh, be careful" the Doctor said, pushing Donna out of the way to whack the console with the mallet and press another button. Rose coughed subtly and the Doctor moved away to let Donna control the TARDIS again. "Left hand down! Left hand down!" the Doctor warned Donna. She pushed the lever at her left hand down as the Doctor took control of the TARDIS for a few seconds before Rose coughing again and the Doctor moved away again, scowling. "Getting a bit too close to the 1980s!" the Doctor explained.

"What am I gonna do? Put a dent in them?" Donna asked sarcastically.

"Well someone did." the Doctor said back.

Rose smiled cheekily and said, "That was you Doctor, remember?"

The Doctor shot her a glare and was about to retaliate when there was a loud ringing. The Doctor frowned and Donna looked around, bemused. "That's a phone!" Donna said, surprised.

Rose jumped up and pulled her mobile out of her back pocket. "Hello?" Rose said, not recognizing the number.

"Rose. It's Martha." Martha said from over the phone.

"Oh my god. Martha! How are you? How is everyone? How are you and Tom -" Rose squealed, excited.

Martha cut off her stream of questions and said, "Look, I need you and the Doctor to come to Earth. There's a small problem."

* * *

The TARDIS landed in a small alley where Martha Jones was waiting.

The moment the TARDIS had fully landed, Rose was down the ramp, out the door and looking around. Seeing Martha, she smiled and they both ran forward and hugged. "Oh god, I missed you." Martha said, pulling away at the same time as Rose.

"It's only been a few days since we last visited." the Doctor said, walking out the door of the TARDIS.

"A few days for you. A few months for me." Martha said, not wanting to get technical. She smiled and gave the Doctor a quick hug which he returned. "You haven't changed a bit." she said to him. "Although, you Rose, you have changed a bit."

Rose was about to respond when Donna walked out of the TARDIS. Martha looked at Donna slightly surprised and Rose noticed. "Martha, this is Donna, Donna Noble. Donna this is Martha."

"Please don't fight." the Doctor added on the end to Rose's introduction.

"You wish space-boy." Donna said, walking forward and shaking Martha's hand. "I've heard all about you, Rose told me quite a few stories."

"I dread to think what she told you." Martha said, glancing at Rose.

"No, no, no, no. she told me nice things. Good things. Really good things." Donna said, smiling.

Martha was about to say something when Rose squealed in excitement and said, "Oh my god! Tom asked you?"

"Yeah, two weeks ago." Martha said, smiling.

"Congratulations." Donna said, meaning it.

"Why didn't you ring me? Oh well, never mind. How did he ask you?" Rose asked, excited.

"who ask who what?" the Doctor asked, confused.

"She's engaged you prawn." Donna said, rolling her eyes. Martha waved her hand that had a ring on it.

"Really, who to?" the Doctor asked, surprised.

"Tom Milligan. He's in pediatrics. Working in Africa right now, and yes, I know. I've got a doctor who disappears off to distant places." Martha said, predicting Rose's teasing.

Rose pouted momentarily at not being able to tease her friend before recovering and asked again, "How did he ask?"

Before Martha could respond, a voice spoke through a walkie talkie which Martha pulled out to listen to, "Dr Jones, report to base please. Over."

"This is Dr. Jones. Operation Blue Wolf is go, go, go. I repeat, this is a go!" Martha spoke into the walkie talkie while walking out of the alley, gesturing for the three travelers to follow.

* * *

Doctor, Donna and Rose stood by as UNIT soldiers, trucks and vans drove past. Martha stood with them, concentrating hard. All around them the UNIT soldiers were entering the factory, and taking the workers in for questioning.

Martha looked around then spoke into the walkie talkie, "Greyhound Six to Trap One. B Section, go, go, go! Search the ground floor, grid pattern Delta."

"What are you searching for?" the Doctor asked.

"Illegal aliens." Martha explained.

"Does that include us?" Rose asked, jokingly.

Martha didn't hear and ran off, speaking into the walkie talkie again. "B section mobilized! E section, F section, on my command!"

"Is that what you did to her? Turn her into a soldier?" Donna asked, worried for Martha.

"She had to change. We both did." Rose said, her face casual but her eyes showing her pain.

"What do you mean?" Donna asked. Rose shook her head and refused to say anything else. Doctor looked uneasy and guilty. Donna sighed silently and starting planning on how to get the story out of Rose sooner or later.

A few minutes later, Martha walked back to where the three travelers were standing and said, "Come on, we're establishing a field base on site. They're dying to meet you."

"Wish I could say the same." the Doctor muttered. They walked up to a huge black truck and walked inside. Inside, there were a dozen or so UNIT workers inside, sitting at computers, observing different things.

Martha walked up to a man in military uniform who looked like he was in charge and said, "Operation Blue Wolf complete sir. Thanks for letting me take the lead. And, this is the Doctor. Doctor, Colonel Mace."

Colonel Mace saluted and said, "Sir!"

Rose bit her lip to stop herself from laughing as the Doctor said, "oh, don't salute."

"Well, it is an honour sir! I've read all the files on you, and technically speaking you're still on staff. You never resigned." Mac said, not at all put off by the Doctor's attitude.

"What, you used to work for them?" Donna asked, surprised.

"Yeah, long time ago. Back in the 70s. Or was it the 80s?" Doctor said, tilting his head and trying to figure it out.

"He got stuck here with no TARDIS and no money and no place. UNIT found him and he worked for them." Rose told Donna.

"Yeah, a bit more homespun back then." the Doctor commented, giving up on remembering when.

"Times have changed, sir." Mace said, agreeing with him.

The Doctor sighed and said, "Yeah, that's enough of the 'sir'."

"Come on now Doctor, you've seen it. You've been on board the Valiant. We've got massive funding from the United Nations. All in the name of home world security." Martha said, sensing the Doctor's disapproval.

Rose flinched at the name, 'Valiant' and said, "Valiant was also designed by Harold Saxon."

The Colonel ignored here and said to the Doctor, "A modern UNIT for a modern world."

"What, and that means arresting ordinary factory workers? In the streets, in broad daylight? It's more like Guantanamo Bay out there. Donna, by the way. Donna Noble, since you didn't ask. I'll have a salute." Donna said, disgusted by the Colonel's attitude.

Mace looked at the Doctor who nodded and the Colonel snapped to attention, saluting Donna. "Ma'am."

"Thank you." Donna said, still a bit peeved off. About to tell the Colonel off for ignoring Rose as well, she noticed Rose was no longer in the truck.

The Doctor hadn't noticed as he asked the colonel, "Tell me. What's going on in the factory?"

"Yesterday 52 people died in identical circumstances, right across the world, in 11 different time zones. 5am in the UK, 6am in France, 8am in Moscow, 1pm in China." Mace explained, pointing to a map on the screen, showing the places he said and a few more places.

"You mean they died simultaneously." the Doctor said, not believing it.

"Exactly. 52 deaths at the exact same moment, worldwide."

"How did they die?" Donna asked, wanting to help the people who were in danger.

"They were all inside their cars." Mace explained.

"They were poisoned. I checked the biopsies, no toxins. Whatever it is, left the system immediately." Martha said, joining in the conversation.

"What have the cars got in common?" Doctor asked, his brain working at a mile a minute.

"Completely different makes. They're all fitted with ATMOS. And that, is the ATMOS factory." Martha said, pointing out a window at the factory.

The Colonel led them outside, Martha following. Rose was outside, leaning against the truck. She joined them and linked hands with the Doctor as they walked. Donna followed on the Doctor's other side. They walked inside the factory and everyone around them was being arrested. They started to walk across a corridor that overlooked the factory's main area.

"What's ATMOS?" Rose asked. She had listened to the conversation through the Doctor and was trying to figure it out too.

"Who are you?" Mace asked, surprised to notice a newcomer in the group.

"She's with me!" the Doctor said protectively.

Rose rolled her eyes at Mace's blindness and said, "Rose Tyler. Don't go looking down your nose at me for being so young. I know more than you think I do."

"I highly doubt that is possible. And you, are listed on the dead of the Battle at Canary Wharf."

"Lists lie. I'm pretty sure I am still alive. What's ATMOS?" Rose said dryly.

"Come on! Everyone's got ATMOS! I do!" Donna said, staring at Rose disbelieving. Rose shrugged.

"Stands for Atmospheric Omission System. Fit ATMOS in your car, reduces CO2 emissions to zero."

"Zero? No carbon, none at all?" the Doctor asked, amazed.

"Oh yes. Sat-nav and 20 quid in shopping vouchers if you introduce a friend. Bargain!" Donna said, sounding like she was reciting what she had heard from advertisements.

"And this is where they make it, Doctor. Shipping worldwide. 17 factories across the globe, but this is the central depot, sending ATMOS to every country on Earth." the colonel said, a little put off from Rose's claim to be Rose Tyler.

"And you think ATMOS is alien?" the Doctor asked, trying to get all the facts.

Colonel Mace nodded and said, "It's our job to investigate that possibility."

_'And he's doing a brilliant job.'_ Rose sent to the Doctor, sarcastically. The Doctor hid a smile and walked through the factory, passing UNIT soldiers arresting the workers.

* * *

The Doctor, Donna, Rose, Martha and Colonel Mace arrived in an office where an object sat on the table in the middle of the room. Mace gestured to it for the Doctor and said, "This is ATMOS, laid bare. ATMOS can be threaded through any and every make of car available."

"You must of checked it, before it went on sale." Donna pointed out as Rose nodded in agreement.

Martha nodded and explained, "We did, we found nothing. That's why I thought we needed an expert."

The Doctor looked puzzled as Rose smiled a cheeky smile and said, "Which is why you sent for me."

Martha snorted as Donna hid her smile. The Doctor smiled warmly at Rose as the Colonel said, "That is inappropriate Miss Tyler, we sent for the Doctor, and you came with him. We can still kick you out."

Rose sighed and mouthed 'Whatever' as Donna tried to steer the conversation back to the main topic. "So, why would aliens be so keen on cleaning up out atmosphere?"

"Very good question." the Doctor said approvingly.

Donna went on to say, "Maybe they want to help. Get rid of pollution and stuff."

"Or maybe not." Rose added. "Donna, do you know how many cars there are on Earth?"

She shook her head as the Doctor answered, "800 million. Imagine that. If you could control all the cars, you'd have 800 million weapons all over the world."

* * *

In a very dark corridor in the lowest level of the factory, two Privates found a secret door and went inside to search. They searched the room and found a coffin-style container that was bigger than coffins full of a green-sludge like liquid. When they manage to get the container open, a humanoid body emerges and stares at them. While observing it, an alien that is around 5 foot appears and knocks them unconscious, planning to hypnotize them into helping.

* * *

"So, Miss Tyler, what are you to the Doctor? I understand you and Ms Noble are companions but records show the Doctor prefers only one companion at a time." Colonel Mace asked Rose, not bothering to sugar-coat his rude question. They were still in the room where the ATMOS object was but Donna had disappeared somewhere.

Rose's eyes flashed and she lifted her hand, about to slap him when the Doctor said through their link, _'Rose, don't do it. He's not worth it.'_

Rose pouted as Mace stared at her in confusion. She had lifted her hand in a threatening type way then stopped and pouted without no warning. Rose ignored him and turned to the Doctor and said aloud, "Do I have to? It would make me feel so much better!"

The Doctor sighed and shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. He didn't look up from his scanning the ATMOS object and examining it. But Rose glared at him briefly then moved to stand next to Martha, arms crossed and nose in the air, ignoring Mace. "You still didn't answer my question." Mace said to Rose, wanting to know the answer. However Rose ignored him and refused to talk.

"Ionising nano membrane carbon dioxide converter – which means that ATMOS works. Filters the CO2 at molecular level." the Doctor said, thinking it through in his head out loud.

"We know all that, but what's it's origin? Is it alien?" Mace asked, impatient. Rose rolled her eyes and Martha shook her head.

"No, decades ahead of its time though." the Doctor said, leaning over the device. Colonel Mace copied and the Doctor looked at him and said, "Look, d'you mind, could you stand back a bit?"

"Sorry, have I done something wrong?" Mace said, taking a small step back and standing up straight again.

"You insulted Rose and you're carrying a gun. I don't like people with guns hanging around me and I especially don't like it when someone insults my friend, all right?" the Doctor said, annoyed at him.

"If you insist." Mace said, offended. He left the room to stand outside the door to wait.

"Tetchy." Martha commented.

"She's right, Doctor. Although, I don't mind you going all protective on me. I like that side of you." Rose said with a cheeky grin.

The Doctor smiled at her briefly before saying to Martha, "Well, it's true."

"He's a good man!" Martha said, defending him. "OK, so insulting Rose wasn't good but he isn't normally like that."

"People with guns are usually the enemy in my books. You seem quite at home." the Doctor commented.

"If anyone got me used to fight it's you." Martha retorted back.

Rose flinched as she knew Martha meant because of the Year That Never Was. The Doctor hid his pain at that and said back, "Oh, right, so it's my fault?"

"Well, you got me the job!" Martha said, annoyed with his attitude.

Rose decided to step in then, "Doctor, do you see her wearing a gun?" Rose said, siding with Martha.

The Doctor didn't look up, just grumbled "Suppose not." as he continued working on the ATMOS thing.

"It's all right for you. You can just come and go, but some of us have got to stay behind. So I've got to work from the inside and by staying inside, maybe I stand a chance of making them better." Martha explained, wanting him to understand her reasoning.

The Doctor smiled at her, relaxing for the first time since he got out of the TARDIS. "That's more like the Martha Jones we know."

Rose smiled and nodded in agreement with the Doctor as Martha said, "I learned from the best."

"Yep, me!" Rose said, making all three friends laugh together.

Donna appeared in the doorway with Colonel Mace right behind her. She smiled smugly and said, "Oi, you lot! All your storm troopers and your sonics... You're rubbish! Should've come with me."

"Why, where have you been?" the Doctor asked, curious.

Donna said, as she held up an empty folder, "Personnel. That's where the weird stuff's happening - in the paperwork. Cos I spent years working as a temp, I can find my way round an office blindfold, and the first thing I noticed is an empty file."

"Why, what's inside it? Or what's not inside it?" The Doctor asked, curiousity growing.

"Sick days. There aren't any. Hundreds of people working here and no one's sick. Not one hangover, man flu, sneaky little shopping trip, nothing. Not ever! They don't get ill." Donna said, showing the back of the folder that had a sticky note saying 'Sick leave'.

"That can't be right." Mace said, confused.

"You've been checking out the building - should've been checking out the workforce." Donna said, rubbing it in that she found something out that everyone else missed.

"I can see why they like you." Martha said, meaning Rose and the Doctor.

Donna smiled and nodded, "Mm-hmm."

"She's brilliant!" Rose said, giving Donna a quick hug.

"Super temp!" Donna said, not to modestly, either.

"Doctor Jones, set up a medical post, start examining the workers. I'll get them sent through." Mace ordered Martha before walking off to go issue other orders.

"Come on, Rose, Donna. Give me a hand." Martha said, walking out the door as Rose followed and linked arms with her. Donna followed, linking arms with Rose on her other side and all three walked off. The Doctor watched them leave then ran after Colonel Mace, wanting more information.

"So, this ATMOS thing. Where did it come from?" the Doctor asked Mace once he has caught up with the UNIT officer.

"Luke Rattigan himself." the Colonel said, stopping in front of a computer.

"And 'himself' would be?" the Doctor asked.

The colonel brought Rattigan's profile up on the computer and he read out loud, summarizing it for the Doctor, "Child genius. Invented the Fountain 6 search engine when he was 12 years old. Millionaire overnight. Now runs the Rattigan Academy. A private school, educating students, handpicked from all over the world."

"A hothouse for geniuses, wouldn't mind going there." the Doctor said, almost wistfully. The Doctor glanced at Mace's face and saw puzzlement so the Doctor explained, "I get lonely."

* * *

Martha is sitting at her desk, looking through folders while Rose sat in a spinny chair, spinning around and around and Donna is sitting next to Martha on a chair.

"D'you think I should warn my mum? About the ATMOS in her car?" Donna asked the silent room, wondering if she should be worrying. Because she was.

"Better safe then sorry." Martha said, Rose nodded but didn't stop spinning on the chair.

"I'll give her a call." Donna said, pulling her phone out.

Donna paused her calling as Martha asked, "Do they know where you are? Your family. I mean that you're traveling with the Doctor?"

"Not really. Although... My granddad sorta waved us off. I didn't have time to explain." Donna replied. Rose slowly stopped spinning, listening to their conversation properly.

"I didn't tell my family, kept it all so secret. And it almost destroyed them." Martha said in a quiet voice. Rose looked down and hid her look of guilt from Donna and Martha.

"In what way?" Donna asked, sympathy and worry entering her voice.

"They ended up imprisoned. They were tortured. My mom. My dad. My sister. It wasn't the Doctor's fault, but... you need to be careful. Cos you know the Doctor. He's wonderful. He's brilliant. But he's like fire. Stand too close and people get burnt." Martha said, just warning Donna so she didn't get hurt through her family.

"You get carried away and believe nothing can hurt you, you believe nothing can touch you and him and your forever with him, no matter how long that forever is planned to be and then something happens and you get dragged down to reality." Rose added, remembering the pain of losing the Doctor when she was trapped in the parallel world. "They should know where you are Donna, I forgot about that, I'm sorry."

Donna looked a little bit scared after that but still called her mother and granddad.

* * *

The Doctor walked along with Colonel Mace and was saying, "You are not coming with me! I want to talk to this Luke Rattigan, not point a gun at him."

"It's ten miles outside London. How are you going to get there?" Mace asked, trying to get the Doctor to see reason.

"Well, then get me a jeep!" the Doctor said, frustrated.

"According to the records you travel by TARDIS." Mace said calmly.

"Yes, but if there is a danger of hostile aliens I think it's best to keep a super-duper time machine away from the front lines." the Doctor pointed out.

"I see. So you do have weapons, but choose to keep them hidden. Jenkins!" Mace said, not giving the Doctor time to retaliate.

"Sir!" Jenkins, a soldier said, standing at attention next to Mace.

"You will accompany the Doctor and take orders from him." Mace explained.

"Yeah, I don't do orders." the Doctor said dryly, hating the army-type atmosphere they had here.

"Any sign of trouble, get Jenkins to declare a Code Red. And good luck, sir." Mace said before saluting the Doctor.

"I said no salutes." the Doctor groaned.

"Now you're giving orders." Mace said as he walked away.

The Doctor said to Mace's retreating back, "Oh, you're getting a bit cheeky, you are."

Donna appeared from around the corner and said, "Doctor..."

The Doctor cut her off though, "Oh, just in time! Come on! Come on, we're going to the country. Fresh air and geniuses, what more could you ask?"

"I'm not coming with you." Donna blurted out, interrupting him. The Doctor stared at her in surprise. "I've been thinking. I'm sorry, I'm going home."

"Really?" the Doctor asked, in a small disappointed voice.

"I've got to." Donna said, nodding.

The Doctor looked upset and said, "Well, if that's what you want. I mean it's a bit soon. I had so many places I had wanted to take you. The Fifteenth Broken Moon of the Medusa Cascade, the Lightning Skies of Cotter Palluni's World, Diamond Coral Reefs of Kataa Flo Ko. Thank you. Thank you, Donna Noble, it's been brilliant. You've... you've saved my life in so many ways. You're..." Comprehension dawned on his face and he said "You're just popping home for a visit, that's what you mean."

"You dumbo!" Donna said, laughing at him.

In his head, Rose was laughing as well.

"And then you're coming back." the Doctor added lamely.

"Know what you are? A great big outer-space dunce." Donna said, still laughing.

The Doctor sighed as Jenkins, aka Ross, called out from the drivers seat from a jeep, "Ready when you are, sir."

"What's more you can give me a lift. Come on!" Donna said, climbing into the car with the Doctor. "Rose said she wants to stay with Martha, help her and she needed to talk to her about what happened last time. Her words, not mine."

"OK." The Doctor said, upset that Rose wasn't coming but understood she needed to talk to Martha.

As Ross drove out of the factory, Donna repeated, "Broken moon of what?"

**End of this chapter. Yay! Next chapter will be up as soon as I can manage which I hope will be soon.**


	32. The Sontaran Strategen part 2

**Sorry about the delay, I got stuck and then the internet crashed and then the computer froze then I got sick so I am really sorry.**

**Chapter 33**

In a very small room, Martha was doing a health check on the first worker from ATMOS. Rose was in the room helping.

"And your name's Trepor, yeah? Is that polish? Listen, we're not checking passports, it's not about that, but did you come across from Poland just to work?" Martha asked, while checking the man's file.

"I came to do my job." Trepor said in a monotone voice.

"OK. I need to listen to your heartbeat. This might be a bit cold." Martha said, smiling apologetic. She rubbed the stethoscope in an attempt to warm it up then said, "Lift." meaning the man's shirt. The man lifted his shirt and when Martha listened to his heartbeat, it was extremely fast. "Are you on any medication?" Martha asked, confused. Rose moved closer and Martha passed her the stethoscope for Rose to listen.

"I'm here to work." Trepor repeated again, in his monotone voice, still holding his shirt up.

"How many hours a day do you work?" Rose asked.

"24." Trepor replied.

"You work 24 hours a day?" Martha asked, shocked and feeling like something was going on here.

Rose watched him carefully then said, "Down." in a clear, commanding voice. Trepor lowered his shirt and Rose asked, "Mr Trepor, have you ever had any form of hypnosis?"

"I'm here to work." Trepor repeated, still monotone.

"OK. Um, if you could just wait here." Martha said, grabbing Rose's arm and pulling her out the door. Rose and Martha walk down the corridor, about to go find Mace when two soldiers, the same two that had been hypnotized, tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Doctor Jones."

"Not now, I'm busy." Martha said, glancing at the man before continuing her walk. Rose shrugged and followed.

"Just one question. Do you have security clearance level one?" the man asked.

"Yes, I do. Why?" Martha said, stopping in her tracks.

"Colonel Mace wants to see you." the man said.

"Oh good, cos I want to see him. Where is he?" Martha said, looking down the corridor in the direction Rose and herself were heading originally.

"Come with us. But not your friend." the man said.

"No, Rose has security level 1 clearance too. She comes as well." Martha said, standing up straight and convinced the soldiers to let them both come by just looking at them even though she was a head shorter.

"Okay, come with us." the man said.

Rose followed Martha after muttering into her ear, "You have to teach me how to do that."

* * *

The UNIT jeep pulled onto a quiet street and Donna got out. "I'll walk the rest of the way. I'll see you back at the factory, yeah?"

"Bye!" the Doctor yelled out the window, waving and grinning like the mad man he is.

"And you be careful!" Donna yelled back. She walked down the street slowly. She couldn't believe she was home after all that's happened to her. A neighbour waves and Donna waves back as she is lost in memories of the Adipose, the Pyrovile, trying to save a little boy from the volcano, crying through the bars off the Ood cage. She sees her house and her granddad taking the rubbish out in the driveway. Wilf notices her and waves. Donna smiles and runs over, and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly as he returned the hug, both happy she was home.

* * *

Martha and Rose walk down the corridor with the two soldiers, Private Harris and Private Gray.

"What's he doing down here?" Rose asked, confused as the lights flickered above them.

"He asked to see Doctor Jones." Private Gray said.

"Why? Has he found something?" Martha asked, excited and worried and cautious at the same time. She got no answer and the door at the end of the corridor opened. Rose and Martha shared a look, joined hands and entered the room to see the tub full of bubbling green sludge. They took a step back together and tried to run back out the door as they both realised it was a trap but Private Harris grabbed Rose and Private Gray grabbed Martha. The door shut as Martha screamed and Rose tried to send the Doctor a message. Before she could though, the two soldiers knocked them out.

* * *

Wilf and Donna sat on the table and talked, catching up with each other. "I said so, didn't I? Aliens. I said they were real! I just didn't expect them in a little blue box." Wilf said, slightly confused, but excited and happy.

"It's bigger on the inside" Donna said with a fond smile.

"Yeah but is it safe? This Doctor, are you safe with him?" Wilf asked, playing the role of a concerned parent or grandparent.

"He's amazing, Gramps. He's just... dazzling. And never tell him I said that." Donna said with a warning look.

"No." Wilf said, seriously.

"But I'd trust him with my life." Donna finished.

"Hold up, I thought that was my job!" Wilf said, pretending to be hurt.

"You still come first." Donna said with a grin. "And Rose, the Doctor's... lover, I suppose. She is brilliant too. When I first met him, he had just lost her, they were separated and he was devastated. He was suicidal. Now he is always smiling and happy. She brings another person out in him when she's around. She is just amazing, wonderful."

"Well, for god's sake don't tell your mother!" Wilf said, serious this time.

"I dunno... I mean this is massive. Sort of not fair if she doesn't know." Donna said, thinking about it as Sylvia, her mother, came in from the garden with the laundry.

"Doesn't know what? And who's she, the cat's mother? And where've you been these past few days, lady, after that silly little trick with the car keys? I phoned Veena and she said she hadn't seen hide nor hair." Sylvia said, already telling her off.

"I've just been... traveling." Donna said as Wilf and her share a look and decide not to tell her.

"Oh, hark at her! Michael Palin! Are you staying for tea? Cos I haven't got anything in. I've been trying to keep your granddad on that macrobiotic diet, but he sneaks off and gets pork pies at the petrol station." Sylvia said, walking around the kitchen, cleaning up. Wilf tried to protest at that but Sylvia looked him in the eye and said, "Don't deny it, I've seen the wrappers in the car. Oh, I don't miss a trick. Now then, what were you gonna tell me? What don't I know?"

"Nothing. Just... nothing." Donna said, faking a smile.

"Good. Right, then you can sit there and cut out those coupons. Every penny helps. This new mortgage doesn't pay for itself. Dad, kettle on." Sylvia said, pointing the the coupons and handing Donna scissors.

Wilf stood up and said, "Yeah, kettle." he winked at Donna as he walked behind Sylvia.

* * *

Ross and the Doctor were sitting in the car together. They had just dropped Donna off at her house and were talking about Luke Rattigan. Or, Ross was talking and the Doctor was, surprisingly, listening. Ross told him a bit about the Rattigan Academy. "UNIT's been watching Rattigan Academy for ages. It's all a bit Hitler Youth: exercise at dawn and classes and special diets."

The Sat-Av in the car (ATMOS) informed Ross to, "Turn Left." as he did so.

"Ross, one question. If UNIT thinks that ATMOS is dodgy...?" the Doctor asked, trailing off.

"How come we've got it in the jeeps? Yeah, tell me about it. They're fitted as standard on all government vehicles. We can't get rid of them until we prove something is wrong."

"Turn right." the sat-nav informed Ross.

"Drives me around the bend." Ross said, a small grin on his face. He had spoken at the same time as they had turned around the bend.

The Doctor laughed and said, "Nice one, timed it perfectly."

Ross smiled and said, "Yes I did."

They drove up to the Rattigan Academy as the sat-nav said, "This is your final destination."

They arrived at the Rattigan Academy and saw Luke Rattigan standing in the middle of the ground as students in bright orange tracksuits jog around. The Doctor and Ross got out of the jeep and approached him.

"Is it PE? I wouldn't mind a kick around, I've got my chaps on." the Doctor said, smiling at Luke.

Luke didn't return the smile. Instead, he scowled and said, "I suppose you're the Doctor?"

"Hello!" the Doctor said, waving.

"Your commanding officer phoned ahead." Luke explained, talking like he was talking down at them.

"Ah, but I haven't got a commanding officer. Have you?" the Doctor asked, happily. Luke glared at him darkly before the Doctor continued to say, "Oh, this is Ross. Say hello, Ross."

"Afternoon, sir." Ross said, nodded at Luke who didn't move.

The Doctor half jogged, half walked over to the door, saying, "Let's have a look then, I can smell genius!... In a good way."

Luke rolled his eyes but followed the Doctor into a room where students were practising experiments.

* * *

"Oh, now! That's clever, look!: the Doctor said, pulling out his glasses and putting them on. "Single molecule fabric, how thin is that? You could pack a tent in a thimble. Oh! Gravity simulators! Terraforming, biospheres, nano-tech steel constructs! Haha! This is brilliant! Do you know, with equipment like this you could... oh, I don't know, move to another planet or something?" the Doctor said, moving around the room only to come to a stop in front of Luke.

"If only that was possible." Luke said, sounding sincere.

"If only that were possible." the Doctor corrected, taking his glasses off as Luke glared at him again. "Conditional clause."

Luke looked like he wanted to hit the Doctor but refrained from doing so. "I think you better come with me." the Doctor and Ross shared a look before following him.

They entered a huge room, full of different objects and things that were all either, blinking, flashing or making noises.

"You're smarter than the usual UNIT grunts, I'll give you that." Luke said, standing near the fire mantel with a tense posture.

The Doctor looked shocked and turned to Ross, "He called you a grunt! Don't call Ross a grunt, he's nice! We like Ross! Look at this place..." the Doctor trailed off, wandering around and looking at different things.

"What exactly do you want?" Luke asked, annoyed and exasperated.

"I was just thinking, what a responsible eighteen year old. Inventing zero carbon cars? Saving the world..." the Doctor said, stopping his wandering to watch Luke carefully.

"Takes a man with vision." Luke said proudly.

The Doctor nodded then said, "Mmmm, blinking vision. Cos ATMOS means more people driving, more cars, more petrol, end result: the oil's gonna run out faster than ever. The ATMOS system could make things worse."

Luke said very quickly "Yeah, see, that's a tautology. You can't say 'ATMOS system' since it stands for 'atmospheric emissions system'. So you're just saying 'atmospheric emissions system system' d'you see, Mr Conditional Clause?"

"It's been a long time since anyone said no to you, isn't it?" the Doctor looked at him with sympathy and pity in his eyes.

"I'm still right though." Luke said, on guard.

"Not easy, is it? Being clever. You look at the world and you connect things. Random things. And think, 'why can't anyone else see it?' The rest of the world is so slow." the Doctor said, getting to a point.

"Yeah." Luke said, sounding surprised the Doctor understood.

"And you're all on your own." the Doctor added.

"I know." Luke said, looking lonely.

"But not with this!" the Doctor said, pulling the ATMOS device out of one of his bottomless pockets. "Cos there's no way you invented this thing single handed. I mean, it might be Earth technology, but that's like finding a mobile phone in the middle ages." he threw the device at Ross who caught it. The Doctor then moved to be standing in front of a huge pod type thing in the room. "No, no, I'll tell you what it's like! It's like finding this in the middle of someones front room." he points behind him. "Albeit it's a very big front room."

Ross asked, "And what is it?"

"Yeah, just looks like a thing, doesn't it? People don't question things, they just say 'oh, it's a thing'." the Doctor said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Leave it alone!" Luke said, sounding scared but trying to be threatening.

The Doctor walked into the pod thing and said, "Me, I make these connections. And this, to me, looks like..." He pushed a button an a beeping noise was emitted from the pod, "a teleport pod."

The Doctor disappeared from the Academy and reappeared in a large spaceship, well advanced. "Orbit now holding at 555.3, sector 270." A computerized voice said over the speakers. Heaps of aliens were in the room, all around 5 foot. They all had purple-ish grey armour on and helmets that covered their faces.

"Oh..." the Doctor said, looking around with interest and mild caution.

The aliens in the room all see each him and the leader called out, "We have an intruder!"

The Doctor smiled and said, "How did he get in? In-tru-da window?" the aliens started to move towards him as he pressed another button on the control pad and starts to run as he is teleported back. "Bye-bye" he said as he teleported away. He reappears in the Academy and said, "Ross, get out! Luke, you've got to come with me!" the Doctor spun around just as an alien appeared. The Doctor grabbed his sonic screwdriver and locked the controls on the teleport. "Sontaran! Thats your name, isn't it? You're a Sontaran. How did I know that, ay? Fascinating isn't it? Isn't that worth keeping me alive?" the Doctor called out as the Sontaran lifted his staff and started to aim at the Doctor, only to stop when he was named.

"I order you to surrender in the name of the Unified Intelligence Taskforce." Ross said, aiming at the Sontaran with his gun.

"Well that's not going to work. Cordolaine signal, am I right? Copper excitation stopping the bullets." The Doctor said as Ross lowered it reluctantly.

"How do you know so much?" the Sontaran asked the Doctor.

"Well..." The Doctor said, shrugging.

"Who is he?" the Sontaran asked Luke.

Luke stuttered and said, "He didn't give his name."

"But this isn't typical Sontaran behavior, is it? Hiding! Using teenagers, stopping bullets?" the Doctor said, mockingly. "A Sontaran should face bullets with dignity! Shame on you!"

"You dishonour me, sir!" the Sontaran said with anger in his voice.

"Yeah, then show yourself!" The Doctor said, with a mad look in his eyes.

"I will look into my enemy's eyes!" the Sontaran said, removing his helmet. The head underneath was a yellowish-brown colour, not hair and round and a little on the fat side. It looked like a big baked potato.

Ross gasped, "Oh my god..."

"And your name?" The Doctor asked, happy to be getting answers.

"General Staal, of the Tenth Sontaran Fleet. Staal the Undefeated!" General Staal said proudly.

"Well, that's not a very good nickname. What if you do get defeated? Staal the Not-Quite-So-Undefeated-Anymore-But-Never-Mind?" The Doctor said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"He's like a potato - a baked potato - a talking baked potato." Ross pointed out, still in shock.

"Now, Ross, don't be rude, you look like a pink weasel to him." The Doctor said, picking up a racket and a small black ball. He started to bounce the ball on the racket, up and down as he explained, "The Sontarans are the finest soldiers in the galaxy, dedicated to a life of warfare. A clone race, grown in batches of millions with only one weakness..."

Staal interrupted him, "Sontarans have no weakness!"

"No, it's a good weakness!" The Doctor said, grinning at him.

"Aren't you meant to be clever? Only an idiot would provoke him." Luke said, not believing the Doctor was insulting this alien.

"No, but the Sontarans are fed by a probic vent in the back of their neck, that's their weak spot. Which means, they always have to face their enemies in battle... isn't that brilliant? They can never turn their backs!" the Doctor explained, smiling, obviously thinking it was brilliant.

"We stare into the face of death!" Staal exclaimed, standing as tall as he could (so not very tall).

"Yeah? Well, stare at this!" The Doctor said, throwing the ball into the air and hitting it with the racket so it flew past Staal, into the wall then bounced back and hit the probic vent in the back of Staal's neck. The Doctor and Ross run, taking their chance to escape as Staal collapsed to the floor in pain. Luke ran over to Staal and tried to help him up, panicking.

"What has he done? What has he done?" Luke said, hands fluttering in his attempt to do something.

* * *

By now, the Doctor and Rose ran out of the academy and into the jeep, speeding away as fast as the car would let them. The Doctor was laughing his head off and Ross was wondering how crazy the man was.

"Don't touch me!" Staal said, pushing Luke away and struggling upwards. "A Sontaran would rather be court marshalled than show pain. I must return."

"But he broke the teleport." Luke pointed out, looking at the control pad which wasn't flashing with lights anymore.

"Pah! Primitive sonic trickery!" Staal spat. The alien pointed the staff at the pod and after a whirring noise, it was fixed. "The devise is now repaired." Staal and Luke stepped into the teleport pod and activated it. Once back in the ship, Staal said, "Our presence is known! Soldiers! We move to a war footing!"

Another Sontaran approached him, Commander Skorr. He asked the general, "I see you face battle open skinned, sir. Might I share that honour?" After Staal's agreement, Skorr removed his helmet to reveal a head exactly the same as Staal's except for a tiny goatee.

Luke stared at the both of them and said in confusion, "How do you tell each other apart?"

"We say the same of humans." Staal said, almost sarcastically but not.

"Tell me, boy. How many ATMOS devices have been installed?" Skorr demanded.

Luke stood at attention as best he could and stuttered slightly, "Uh, they've gone worldwide but only about half."

"Which means four hundred million cars converted! A fine arsenal!" Staal said, happy his plan was working.

"Is it sufficient to trigger the conversion?" Skorr asked.

Luke nodded enthusiastically. "More than enough, yeah. And the test signal proved that it works! Fifty-two deaths in the same second, man, that is just so cool!"

This made the aliens pause and Staal asked, confusion on his face, "Is the temperature significant?"

Luke paused for a moment then said,"No. That, that's just a phrase. But I'll get my people ready, General. You just tell me where and when!" he had obviously forgotten about the aliens not understanding Earth terms.

"Have we infiltrated UNIT?" Staal asked Skorr.

"The process is about to begin." Skorr informed Staal. He paused then said, "Another female was with the human. She is being held, unconscious where the other is being held but we were awaiting orders, sir."

"Bring her on board. We might find use for her later." Staal said. "Go see the plan completed, Commander Skorr. Get to it."

"Yes, sir." Skorr said, saluting for a moment then walking away into the teleport and teleporting away.

* * *

Martha woke up to find herself tied to a metal platform, Rose was tied up near her, still unconscious and a strange device thing was around Martha's head, unable to be jerked off with no hands. The two soldiers, Privates Harris and Gray were standing at the door with a blank expression on their faces.

"Is anyone gonna tell me what the hell is going on?" Martha said in frustration. Commander Skorr walks into her line of vision. She stared in surprise before recovering. "Okay. So, listen. You're not the first aliens I've met. Just tell me who you are." she said.

Commander Skorr told her while checking the head device was attached, "Commander Skorr of the Tenth Sontaran Battle Fleet. Known as Skorr the Bloodbringer!"

"What have you done to Rose?" Martha asked, jerking her head towards Rose.

"She is unconscious. But otherwise unharmed." Skorr said, no emotion in his voice.

"What about those two?" Martha asked, jerking her head towards Harris and Gray.

"Simple hypnotic control, as with the factory drones. But with you... we need something more complex." Skorr explained. He pushed a few buttons on the container with green liquid and they started bubbling again. A white hand rises from the liquid and then goes back under.

"What is that?" Martha whispered, starting to get scared.

"Soon, that will be you." Skorr told her.

* * *

Luke was standing on the Sontaran ship, looking down at the Earth. Staal came up behind him and said, "War can never come to soon. Take your last look, boy."

Luke looked down at the blue and green planet and said coldly, "It was never big enough for me."

"I like your ambition." Staal said approvingly.

"That doctor, he was in a UNIT jeep, should have ATMOS installed." Luke said, changing the topic.

Staal started in surprise and said, "You said you didn't know his name!"

"I don't. He just said 'doctor'. Does that mean something?" Luke said, slightly scared of the alien and his sudden mood change.

"There is an enemy of the Sontarans known as the Doctor. A face-changer." Staal explained, glaring at the Earth with hate as he thought about the Doctor.

"Do you mean he's an alien too?" Luke asked, bewildered. He was also slightly happy, that no human was smarter than him that he had found.

"Legend says that he led the battle in the last great Time War." Staal said, bitterly. He added even more bitterly (if that was possible) "The finest war in history and we weren't allowed to be a part of it! Oh, but this is excellent! The last of the Time Lords will die, at the hands of the Sontaran empire, in the ruins of his precious Earth!"

* * *

Martha was trying to free herself from her bonds as another alien came and dragged Rose away. "Rose! Where are you taking her!" Martha demanded, worried for her friend as well as herself.

"She will be taken aboard our ship and held hostage." Skorr said, somewhat happily.

"If you hurt her, the Doctor will hunt you down and so will I!" Martha yelled, not thinking properly. Skorr made a mental note to tell his General about the Doctor's attachment to the other human and ignored Martha while making sure all the equipment was ready. "But what are you doing?" Martha asked, trying to focus on her own problem to escape and then help Rose. She couldn't help her while captured.

"Completing mental transfer. The clone needs full memory access." Skorr explained.

As Martha repeated, confused, "Clone?" the body in the liquid rose and instead of a basic body, a perfect copy of Martha stood up.

Martha stared in shock as Skorr said, "Sleep girl. Sleep and keep the memories alive. Memories we can use, in battle." Martha unwillingly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"Greyhound 40 to Trap 1, repeat, can you hear me? Over." The Doctor said, through the radio in the jeep. They were speeding to get Donna and then get back to UNIT. Little did they know, their ATMO device was being tracked and about to be given the signal to kill then people inside the vehicle.

"Why's it not working?" Ross asked, a little scared.

"Must be the Sontarans. If they can trace that, then they can isolate the ATMOS." The Doctor said, thinking out loud.

"Turn left." the sat-nav said.

"Try going right!" the Doctor told Ross, thinking an idea through.

"It said left." Ross told the Doctor, unsure of which way to go.

"I know! So go right!" the Doctor yelled back, getting frustrated.

Ross tried to swerve to the right but it still went left. "I've got no control. It's driving itself. It won't stop!" The Doctor starts fiddling with his sonic screwdriver and the ATMOS sat-nav. "The doors are locked." Ross pointed out, trying to open the door.

The Doctor tried his then tried to open it with the sonic screwdriver. "Ah, it's deadlocked, I can't stop it!" the Doctor yelled, trying to figure it out.

"Turn left." the sat-nav said, as the jeep swerved left.

Aboard the Sontaran ship, Luke was watching the car on a huge map on the screen. "Oh, is he going in the water? I love it when they hit the water!" Luke said gleefully.

The jeep swerved off road and towards the river.

Ross had to point out the obvious. "We're heading for the river!"

the Doctor was thinking rapidly and said, "ATMOS, you're programmed to contradict my orders?"

The sat-nav said, "Confirmed."

"Anything I say, you'd ignore it?" the Doctor said, double-checking.

"Confirmed." the sat-nav informed him.

"Then drive into the river! I order you to drive into the river! Do it! Drive into the river!" the Doctor yelled as the jeep sped towards the water. The car then skidded to a halt, a few inches before the edge of the river and Ross and the Doctor leap out of the car and start running away, expecting a huge explosion.

The sat-nav, in the car was going crazy, "Turn right... left... right... left..."

"Get down!" the Doctor yelled, throwing himself to the ground. Ross copied the Doctor, both of them covering their heads.

"Left, right, left, right, left, left, right, left, right -" the sat-nav said, its voice getting higher and squeaker every time it spoke. The sat-nav went out with a small bang and a shower of sparks.

The Doctor sat up from his position, sprawled out on the floor and said, "Is that all?"

* * *

Back aboard the Sontaran ship, a group of Sontaran's surrounded Rose as they led her in front of Staal. Rose said, ignoring her slight worry, "Who are you? And why are you here?"

"I am General Staal, of the Tenth Sontaran Fleet. Staal the Undefeated!" Staal said, ignoring her other question. "You are important to the Doctor, therefore you will make a good hostage."

"The Doctor won't let you take over the world just cause I'm stuck in a spaceship with little aliens. He is going to stop you." Rose told Staal, from what she had overheard from the aliens, they were going to choke the world and then do something, that bit she couldn't figure out. _'Doctor! Sontarans are behind the ATMOS. There is poisonous gas in it and they are gonna choke the Earth for some reason. They have Martha and are gonna clone her and infiltrate UNIT. I'm aboard their ship, they caught me when they got Martha.' _Rose sent to the Doctor. She didn't hear a reply as Staal was talking and she tuned in to here him say;

"It does not matter what you think. Our plan will succeed." Staal said, nodding at one of the sontarans. He shot Rose with a laser gun that put her unconscious and then with the help of another 3 sontarans, they carried Rose over to a pole and tied her to it, then left her there.

A Sontaran informed Staal, "ATMOS terminated. Mission accomplished. The Doctor is dead."

"Then prepare the weapons. Is the operative in place?" Staal asked, turning to another screen that was connected to Skorr's communications device.

Skorr is checking the device Martha was attached to then walked over to the clone. The clone heard Staal and said, "Ready and waiting to advance the great Sontaran cause, sir."

"Then go to work." Skorr said, as Staal listened in. The clone Martha nodded and left the room, followed by Harris and Gray.

* * *

_'Doctor! Sontarans are behind the ATMOS. There is poisonous gas in it and they are gonna choke the Earth for some reason. They have Martha and are gonna clone her and infiltrate UNIT. I'm aboard their ship, they caught me when they got Martha.'_ The Doctor heard Rose in his head before he felt a flash of pain and then nothing. He sent his mind out telepathically and found Rose was unconscious. His mind was working rapidly, thinking an idea through and starting to plan.

The Doctor ran up to Donna's house and pressed the doorbell. As Donna opened the door, he said to her, "You would not believe the day I'm having."

The Doctor walked around Donna's blue car and bent down to check the ATMOS attached underneath. Ross and Donna were standing nearby, Donna was trying to ring Martha and Ross was trying to figure the situation out. The Doctor opened the hood of the car and peered inside, about to scan it with the screwdriver.

"I'll requisition us a vehicle." Ross said, running off down the street.

"Anything without ATMOS. Don't point your gun at people!" the Doctor yelled after him. Ross waved his hand behind him to show he heard and the Doctor bent back down over Donna's car.

Wilf came out the front door of the house, half yelling, half speaking, "Is it him? Is it him? Is it the Doctor?" he ran around the car to the hood and stared at the Doctor in surprise, "Ah! It's you!"

"Who?" The Doctor said, oblivious. He looked up and saw Wilf pointing at him. "Oh! It's you!"

What, have you two met before?" Donna half yelled, surprised and annoyed.

Yeah, Christmas Eve. He disappeared right in front of me! And two other women, both blonde." Wilf said, smiling in awe of the Doctor.

"And you never said?" Donna asked him, annoyed even more now.

"Well you never said! Wilf, sir. Wilfred Mott. You must be one of them aliens?" Wilf said, holding his hand out to the Doctor.

"Well - yeah, but don't shout it out." The Doctor said, shaking Wilf's hand. He then said, "Nice to meet you properly, Wilf. Rose would love to meet you next time we're in the area."

"Oh, an alien hand...!" Wilf said, staring at his hand now that the Doctor and touched him.

"Donna, anything?" the Doctor asked, meaning any answer on the mobile.

"Neither Rose nor Martha are answering. What is it, Sonturens?" Donna asked, trying Martha's number again.

"Sontarans. But there's got to be more to it, they can't be just remote controlling cars. That's not enough. Is anyone answering?" the Doctor asked again. He pretended to not know anything about what Rose had told him, knowing that the fact he had to appear to trust Martha still and not know about Rose yet was vital to his plan.

"Hold on." Donna said, as someone answered the phone.

"Don't tell me... Donna Noble." Clone Martha said, sounding like she was smiling.

"Martha! Hold on, he's here." Donna said, passing the phone to the Doctor.

"Martha, tell Colonel Mace it's the Sontarans. They're in the file, Code Red, Sontarans. But if they're inside the factory tell them not to start shooting. UNIT will get massacred. I'll get back as soon as I can, you got that?" Doctor asked, guessing she wouldn't tell him until it suited the Sontarans and their stratagem.

"Code Red Sontaran. Gotcha." Clone Martha said, about to hang up.

"Is Rose there? I need to talk to her." Doctor said, knowing if he didn't ask it would be suspicious. He briefly wondered whether the Sontarans knew about the fact Rose was a Time Lady.

"She left ages ago to go meet you at Donna's. I have to go. I will tell Colonel Mace." Clone Martha said, not waiting for a reply and juts hanging up.

"Doctor Jones!" Colonel Mace said, coming around the corner. "Found anything yet?"

"No, sir. Nothing to report." Clone Martha said. Colonel Mace nodded and walked back the way he had come from. Clone Martha smiled to herself and walked off to go complete one stage of the Sontaran stratagem.

Donna watched along with Wilf as the Doctor sonicked the ATMOS device in the car.

"But you tried sonicking it before, you didn't find anything." Donna pointed out, curious about what the Doctor was going to do.

"Yeah, but now I know it's Sontaran, I know what I'm looking for." the Doctor explained without looking up from the engine.

Wilf sighed and told the Doctor, "The thing is, Doctor, is that Donna is my only grandchild. You gotta promise me you're gonna take care of her."

"She takes care of me!" the Doctor said, smiling.

"Oh, yeah that's my Donna. Yeah, she was always bossing us around when she was tiny. The Little General we used to call her." Wilf said, smiling as he got lost in memories.

Donna sighed and said, "Yeah, don't start Gramps, we don't have the time."

"And some of the boys she used to turn up with, a different one every week! Yeah, who was that one with the nail varnish?" Wilf asked his granddaughter, oblivious to her reluctant mood.

"Matthew Richards. He lives in Kilbourn now. With a man." Donna said, a brief look of disgust passed her face then she changed the topic and asked, "Doctor, where is Rose?"

The Doctor chose to ignore that as large spikes emerged suddenly from the ATMOS device. The Doctor jumped back in surprised and started babbling, like he does when he was trying to figure things out. "Woah! It's a temporal pocket! I knew there was something else in there. It's hidden just a second out of sync with real time."

Donna understood a part of that, the part about something being hidden and that something else wasn't part of the design. "But what's it hiding?"

Sylvia came back out then, ranting and raving, "I don't know, men and their cars! Sometimes if I was a car...Oh it's you! Doctor...what was it?" she demanded, catching sight of the Doctor with his head under the bonnet.

He waved his hand around behind his back indicated 'hello' and his voice was muffled as he said, "Yeah, that's me."

"What, have you met him as well?" Wilf asked his daughter, surprised.

"Dad! It's the man from the wedding! When you were laid up with Spanish flu! I'm warning you, last time that man turned up it was a disaster!" Sylvia exclaimed, annoyed that her father didn't remember what she had said.

Just as Donna was about to join in, the spikes from the ATMOS device let out a cloud of white gas that spread away from the car before disappearing into the air.

"Get back!" The Doctor yelled, jumping away from the cloud and pulling Donna, who happened to be the closest away from the car. Wilf and Sylvia both jumped backwards, both surprised by his yell.

**xxx**

Back on the Sontaran ship, a light flashed and beeped and Commander Skorr informed everyone as the screen showed a map that zoomed in on the flashing red area, "A converter has been activated!"

"Show me where!" General Staal demanded.

The map was of England, then of London. Luke used his brilliant genius mind to inform the aliens who didn't really care as the map zoomed in even more, "London, that's Chiswick."

A soldier from the other side of the room called out, "Who could have such knowledge?"

"Only the Doctor! He survived! Excellent! Then battle will be joined, glorious warfare! Tenth Sontaran Battle Fleet, we move to the final phase. Prepare the subjugation of Earth, for the glory of Sontar!" the General shouted, getting worked up. Rose slowly came to then but pretended to still be unconscious and kept her eyes shut.

As a computer voice announced all over the ship, "Announcing Battle Status One. All soldiers to positions. Repeat, we are now at Battle Status One. Rejoice!" all the Sontaran soldiers marched into lines, getting guns ready and getting ready for war.

**xxx**

The blue car spurted out gas and sparks and the Doctor gave a shout of triumph as the gas stopped. "That stopped it!" The Doctor peered back under the hood and kept studying the ATMOS.

"I told you! He's blown up the car! Who is he anyway? What sort of doctor blows up cars?" Sylvia exclaimed, now pissed off.

"Oh, not now Mum!" Donna groaned, annoyed at her mother.

As Sylvia muttered, "Oh, should I make an appointment?" she stalked back into the house and grumbled the whole way.

"That wasn't just exhaust fumes... Some sort of gas. Artificial gas." the Doctor said, tasting the air then thinking for a moment.

_'Don't you dare go and lick the ATMOS, if it's poisonous then you ain't going near it.'_ Rose sent, daring him to try.

_'Rose! You're okay?'_ Doctor sent back, overjoyed that she was awake again. He felt her annoyance at his obvious question and happiness at hearing him again but quickly tuned in to the world around him as Wilf climbed into the car in front of him.

"If it's poisonous, then there's poisonous gas in every car on Earth, it's not safe." Donna pointed out just as Wilf was talking.

"It's not safe, I'm gonna get it off the streets."

The doors slam shut and locks, the car turns back on the more and more gas bursts out of the exhaust pipe. "Hold on! Turn it off! Granddad, get out of there!" Donna screeched, shaking the handle of the car door and trying desperately to get it open.

"I can't it's not on." Wilf shouts, holding up the keys to show he hadn't done anything. Donna pulls more frantically as the fumes were getting worse and seeping into the car.

"Doctor do something!" she demanded.

Sylvia glances out the front door of the house and sees Donna pulling at the door, the car emitting gas and Wilf trapped inside. "What's he doing? What's he done?"

"They've activated it!" the Doctor said kind of pointlessly. "Every single car on Earth."

"There's gas in the car Doctor, he's gonna choke!" Donna cried, freaking out as Wilf coughed and wheezed, trying to breathe.

The Doctor tried to sonic the door open but fails as the sontarans had deadlocked it. He turned and looked around the street at all the cars spurting out gas.

"I can't open it. I can't stop it!" he said, trying to think of what to do while pushing back the feeling of failure and hopelessness. "It's the whole world."

_______****________________________________************************************************************____________****______****************______**Author's Note: There we go, end of that chapter. So so so so so so so sorry it took so long, got stuck. The next chapter will be up soon hopefully, we are about to go on school holidays so I will be able to write more then. Until then, please review.**_


	33. The Poison Sky part 1

**OK, I am so sorry about such a huge delay, my ability to write this story disappeared, and I had to track it down and force it back into work. I hope to update a few more chapters after this over the next couple of days but I hope you will all keep reading and forgive me for the lack of updates, I am really sorry.**

**Chapter 34**

* * *

Donna frantically pulled at the handle, and hit the glass, "Doctor, he's going to choke!" Wilf supported her sentence by coughing and struggling to breathe.

The Doctor took one more glance at the gas filled street and rushed to the door of the car, about to pull it apart to take the lock out to open the door. Sylvia came running out of the car with a huge red axe and smashed the windscreen.

Donna and Doctor just stared at her, before Sylvia snapped, "Well, don't just stand there! Get him out!"

Doctor pulled him out and with Donna's help half dragged, half carried the old man up to the front door.

Wilf coughed out a "Thanks"

Donna stared at her mum as she put the axe down just inside the door of their house, "I can't believe you have an axe."

"Burglars!" Sylvia said, pointing out something that she thought was obvious.

The Doctor saw Ross driving back in a black cab and he slipped out from underneath Wilf's arm, handing him over to Sylvia, "Get inside the house. Just try to close off the doors and windows.

"Doctor! This is all I could find without ATMOS." Ross called out, lowering the window.

"Donna, you coming?" Doctor called over his shoulder, tunning to the cab and sliding across the front of the car to the passenger seat.

"Yeah!"

"Donna, don't go! Look what happens every time that Doctor appears! Stay with us, please." Sylvia begged, grabbing a hold of Donna's shirt.

Wilf gently lifted Sylvia's hand off of Donna's shirt and said, "You go my darling!"

"Dad!" Sylvia scolded, surprised he was sending their third family member away.

"Don't listen to her! You go with the Doctor! That's my girl!" Wilf said, waving after Donna as she climbed into the cab and they drove off.

* * *

Clone Martha entered the NATO defence systems and downloaded them onto a PDA (hand-held computer thingy), as the chaos of soldiers and UNIT members running around, trying to turn the cars off. They pushed them all out and pulled the doors down. They spread out to seal the windows and doors.

Meanwhile, up in the sky, Commander Skorr announced Clone Martha's success. "The operative has the necessary information."

"Good work for a female. Now she must be protected." General Staal announced.

"I will send an attack squad." Skorr announced, bowing his head once, curtly and leaving.

Luke grinned and stared back out the window. "This is it, isn't it! Oh man, this is war!" he grinned, as Staal joined him.

"How does it feel, boy?" Staal inquired.

"Magnificent!"

* * *

Ross pulled up at the ATMOS factory, where UNIT soldiers were inside, securing the building. The Doctor and Donna got out and Ross drove away, planning on getting into the building and helping the soldiers out. Radioing ahead, Ross spoke with Mace which Clone Martha overheard. "Greyhound 40 to Trap 1, I have just returned the Doctor to base safe and sound, over."

"Trap 1, received over." Mace responded, before turning his attention to Martha.

"Sir, message from the Doctor, he says Code Red Sontaran." Clone Martha finally passed the message on, hiding an evil smirk as everything went according to plan.

Mace nodded, "All troops, Code Red Sontaran, Code Red Sontaran."

Donna coughed and spluttered out, "The air so disgusting!"

"It's not so bad for me. Go on, get inside the TARDIS." the Doctor says, about to continue on to the factory. He paused and searched his pockets, "Oh, I never given you a key before. Quite a big moment actually." The Doctor grinned, still trying to find the spare key.

"Doctor, sorry to burst your bubble, but Rose already gave me a key. I'll tell you the story later, after the world's finished choking to death." Donna said, holding a golden key up.

"Oh, yeah." The Doctor rushed off, "Go get in the TARDIS, I'm going to stop a war!"

Donna stumbled into the TARDIS moments later. A few moments after that, the whole thing tipped sideways and Donna was flung to the side. When the TARDIS righted herself, Donna frowned, mumbling, "Just what's going on here?" Opening the door a crack, she peered out to see the inside of what she assumed to be a space ship. All around her were consoles, and short soldiers covered in blue armour. There was one alien with his helmet off, but all Donna could see was a wrinkly, bald, round head that was shaped like the top of an egg. A young teenage boy, she assumed was Luke Rattigan and someone laying down just out of her view so all she could see was their denim clad leg was everything else that was on board. "Where am I?" she muttered, just as she realised the denim-clad leg belonged to Rose. She stifled a gasp and shrunk back, shutting the door as an alien turned around to assess the TARDIS. "Rose, what is she doing on a spaceship? What am I doing on a spaceship?" Donna muttered, before looking around the TARDIS and hugging herself.

* * *

After telling Mace not to engage the Sontarans and dragging Clone Martha with him to the TARDIS, he answered her question about Donna's whereabouts. "She stayed at home with her parents, she's not a soldier like the rest of us. Do you know where Rose is? I haven't heard from her in a while."

"She was helping some soldiers that were hurt last I spoke to her. She said to say that if we need her, call her but otherwise she would help where she could." Clone Martha lied.

The Doctor pretended to believe her, nodding and smiling at Martha. They turned the corner to where the TARDIS should've been and both acted surprised it was missing, both with the same reasons, to convince the other they didn't know the truth.

"But... where's the TARDIS?" Clone Martha stuttered.

"Taste that, in the air. Yecch. That sort of metal tang. Teleport exchange. It's the Sontarans, they've taken it. I'm stuck, on Earth like... like an ordinary person. Like a human! How rubbish is that! Sorry, no offence, but come on!" the Doctor rambled.

"So what do we do?" Clone Martha asked.

"Well... I mean it's shielded, they could never have detected it, oh well." the Doctor muttered, before turning to Martha and yelling, "Back inside we go, avanti!"

The Doctor entered Mace's technology centre again, announcing his presence, "Change of plan!"

* * *

The colonel said something, but was drowned out by the Doctor reading out a report on the gas as he entered the truck. "Good to know you guys have figured some stuff out. Now, "It's harmful, but not lethal until it reaches 80% density. There are the first reports of deaths coming from the centre of Tokyo City."

"Jodrell Bank's traced a signal, Doctor, coming from 5000 miles above the Earth. We're guessing that's what triggered the cars." Mace reported, a little miffed at being ignored.

"The Sontaran ship." Clone Martha interrupted.

Mace nodded, "NATO has gone to Defcon One, we're preparing a strike."

"You can't do that, nuclear missiles won't even scratch the surface. Let me talk to the Sontarans." the Doctor said, pulling a chair over and sitting down, flinging his feet up on the console and using the sonic screwdriver to call the Sontarans.

"You're not authorized to speak on behalf of the Earth." Mace protested, even as the screen flickered and tried to connect.

"I've got that authority, I earned that a long time ago." The Doctor said, his voice going serious before regaining it's usual cheerfulness. "Calling the Sontaran Command Ship under Jurisdiction Two of the Intergalactic Rules of Engagement. This is The Doctor."

The transmission flickered up on the screens of the Sontaran Space ship, as well as inside the TARDIS. Donna heard his voice and hurried over to the screen on the other side of the console, just missing the image of a black young man calling out something.

"Doctor I'm here, can you hear me?" Donna said, standing in front of the screen and trying to decide what to do.

"Doctor, breathing your last?" Staal sneered, answering his transmission.

Back on the UNIT base, Mace gasped at the sight of the Sontarans and didn't stop the sentence, "My God, they're like trolls." from coming out.

The Doctor shook his head and told the Colonel, "Yeah, loving the diplomacy, thanks." he then turned back to the screen and said louder to the Sontarans, "So, tell me, General Staal, since when did you lot become cowards?"

"How dare you!" Staal burst, hurt by Doctor's question.

"Oh, that's diplomacy?" Mace muttered.

The Doctor ignored him and Staal continued to talk as well without interruption. "Doctor, you impugn my honour!"

The Doctor barked out a laugh and said, "Yeah, I'm really glad you didn't say belittle cos then I'd have a field day. But poison gas? That's the weapon of a coward and you know it. Staal, you could blast this planet out of the sky, and yet you're sitting up above watching it die. Where's the fight in that? Where's the honour? Or, are you lot planning something else? Cos this isn't normal Sontaran warfare. What are you lot up to?"

"A general would be unwise to reveal his strategy to the opposing forces." Staal said, his nose up in the air.

"Aaah, the war's not going so well, then? Losing, are we?" The Doctor asked, leaning back in the chair and linking his hands together behind his head.

"Such a suggestion is impossible." Staal barked back, glaring at the Doctor.

"What war?" Mace asked, lost already.

"The war between the Sontarans and the Rutans. It's been raging, far out in the stars for 50,000 years. 50,000 years of bloodshed, and for what?" The Doctor directed the last question towards the Sontarans.

"For victory. Sontar-ha!" Staal started.

"Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha!" the rest of them joined in.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. Lifting the sonic screwdriver, the Doctor switched the channel to a cartoon for about 10 seconds. During which, Mace said, "Doctor. I would seriously recommend that this dialogue is handled by official Earth representation."

The Doctor ignored him and switched the channel back to the ship. "Finished?"

"You will not be so quick to ridicule when you'll see our prize. Behold!" The alien said, gesturing to the TARDIS behind him." "We are the first Sontarans in history to capture a TARDIS." The screen shifted to show Rose in the screen as well. "And we have captured your young friend."

The Doctor shoved his worry over Rose's unconscious state and starting sprouting out nonsense slowly, as if trying to get a message across to someone. "Well. As prizes go, that's... noble. As they say in Latin, Donna nobis pacem. Did you never wonder about its design? It's phone box. It contains a phone. A telephonic device for communication. Sort of symbolic. Like if only we could communicate. You and I." the Doctor said, mimicking a phone to the screen.

Inside the TARDIS, Donna was frantically trying to decipher the Doctor's message. "Oh my god! Martha's phone!" Donna gasped, picking Martha's phone up before groaning and trying to figure out who to call.

"All you have communicated is your distress, Doctor." Staal sneered, starting to believe he had the Doctor in a pickle.

"Big mistake though. Showing it to me." the Doctor said, forcing cheer into his voice and making himself appear relaxed. "Cos I've got remote control." He held up an object, not quite sure what it was to begin with.

"Cease transmission!" Staal said, and a soldier cut the feed. "Remove the box from the control room, take the girl with it. Make sure to put them beyond the transmission field." Staal ordered.

Back on Earth, the Doctor stood up, shrugging. "Oh well."

"Well that achieved nothing." Mace stated, almost annoyed.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." the Doctor responded. "I found Rose, and the TARDIS."

* * *

Back in the ship up in space, Donna clung to a rail as the Sontarans moved the TARDIS to a room out of the way. The TARDIS stopped shaking, and Donna let go of the rail, holding back the sudden urge to break down and wail.

"What do I do?" Donna muttered, staring at the phone.

* * *

**NEWS 24 NEWSREADER  
**"The United Nations has issued a directive worldwide, telling urban populations to stay indoors. Those in rural areas are being ordered to stay away from all major cities. There are reports from every country in Europe of thousands of people walking across country to escape. And on the Eastern seaboard of America it's said to be reminiscent of Dunkirk, with boats taking refugees out into the Atlantic."

* * *

**AMNN NEWSREADER  
**"With the freeways blocked by ATMOS cars, populations of major cities are now walking across open country to escape the fumes. It is being likened to a Biblical plague. Some are calling this the End of Days."

Donna sighed and called one of the few numbers she knew off by heart. Her home. Someone answered but Donna didn't even give them a chance to speak, "Mum? You all right?"

"Donna!" Her mum said, the relief and worry in her voice evident. "Where are you sweetheart?"

Wilf spoke up from the other side of the room, where he was sealing the windows and doors. "Is that her?"

Sylvia hushed him and said, "Oh, just finish the job." she then turned slightly away from Wilf and spoke into the phone to her only child, "Your granddad's sealing us in. He's sealing the windows. Our own house, and we're sealed in! All those things they said about pollution and ozone and carbon, they're really happening aren't they?"

Donna sighed at her mum's panicky voice, wanting to be comforted, not do the comforting and said, "There's people working on it, Mum. They're gonna fix it, I promise."

"Oh, like you'd know, you're so clever?" Sylvia said, her voice harsh.

Donna rubbed her eyes and whispered into the phone, "Oh don't start. Please, don't."

Sylvia immediately regretted being harsh to her daughter and apologized, "I'm sorry. I wish you were here."

Wilf took the phone off his daughter and said gently to her, "Now, come on Sylvia, look. That doesn't help." He then spoke into the phone to Donna, "Donna? Where are you?"

"It's sort of hard to say. You all right?" Donna said, biting back a sarcastic laugh.

"Yeah, fighting fit, yeah. Is he with you, the Doctor?" Wilf asked, knowing that the man would be taking care of his granddaughter if she was with him, if she wasn't, then he would start worrying.

"Nah. I'm all on my own." Donna said, her voice breaking on the last words, as she felt like crying.

"Look, you promised he was gonna look after you." Wilf heard the fear in Donna's voice and wanted to know what was going on.

"He will, Gramps. There's... something he needs me to do. I just don't know what." Donna defended the alien, knowing that the Doctor would be doing exactly what he needed to do to save her and everyone else.

"Well, I mean, the whole place is covered, the whole of London they're saying and the whole, the whole world. It's the scale of it, Donna. I mean, how can one man stop all that?" Wilf asked, wanting to hear her belief in the Doctor so he would believe that the two hearted alien had it in him to save everyone.

"Trust me. He can do it." Donna said, not doubting it at all.

"Yeah, well if he doesn't, you tell him he'll have to answer to me." Wilf said, breaking up the tense emotions by making a joke.

Donna smiled and said, "I will. Just as soon as I see him, I'll tell him."

Whatever Wilf was going to say was drowned out by a banging on the TARDIS door and the voice of a sontaran, "Whoever is in there, your call was detected. Come out now, with your hands up otherwise we will have to resort to drastic measures. Donna stared wide-eyed at the door and hang up on Wilf, as if the hanging up of the phone would stop the Sontarans from detecting her and they would go away.

"If you do not come out in the next 10 seconds, the other human female will be hurt." the Sontaran added. "10, 9, 8,"

Donna swallowed and turned her phone on silent. Shoving it into her shoe so they wouldn't find it, she then pulled her TARDIS key out of her pocket and placed it on the console. Walking up to the door, she clung to the door handle for a second and gathered her courage.

"You have 3 seconds left to decide."

"I'm -" Donna tried to call out, but her voice wouldn't work. She coughed and tried again. "I'm coming out."

The counting stopped. "Come out now, your hands on your head."

Donna sighed, yanked the door open, jumped out and pulled the door shut behind her, as fast as she could so the Sontaran's wouldn't get inside the TARDIS.

The Sontaran briefly checked Donna's pockets for a weapon but then just tied her up and shoved her next to the unconscious Rose on the floor.

The alien soldier then left them in the room and shut the door behind him. Donna sighed and looked around the room they were in. it was not much bigger than a storage room, and it looked like one. There were bits of junk laying in the corners, where they had been pushed back to create a space for the TARDIS and two humans. She mentally cursed and sighed. 'Now how am I meant to get out of this bloody mess?' She thought to herself.

* * *

Back at the UNIT field base, the Doctor snatched a clipboard out of Clone Martha's hands and studied it. She looked a little put off but recovered quickly, "There's carbon monoxide, hydrocarbons, nitrogen oxides but 10% unidentified. Some sort of artificial heavy element we can't trace. You ever seen anything like it?" She explained, curiousity in her voice that was fake.

"Must be something the Sontarans invented. This isn't just poison, they need this gas for something else. What could that be?" The Doctor said, trying to compare the unidentified element to all of the elements he could remember.

A soldier interrupted his train of thought as she announced to Colonel Mace, and everyone in the truck, "Launch grid online and active."

Colonel Mace said, standing to attention in the middle of the truck, "Positions ladies and gentlemen, Defcon One initiatives in progress."

The Doctor looked around, furious at the humans. "I told you not to launch!" He all but growled.

Colonel Mace didn't show any fear on his face at the Doctor's tone and snapped back at him, "The gas is at 60% density, 80% and people start dying, Doctor. We've got no choice."

The soldier from before started counting, even though the giant clock on one of the screens was counting for her. "Launching in 60, 59, 58, 57, 56… Worldwide nuclear grid now co-ordinating. 54, 53..."

"You're making a mistake, Colonel! For once, I hope the Sontarans are ahead of you." the Doctor said, his voice once again neutral but his body language showing his true emotion – anger.

"North America, online. United Kingdom, online. France, online. India, online. Pakistan, online. China, online. North Korea, online. All systems locked and co-ordinated. Launching in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5..." a soldier reported, following protocol of announcing all actions, even though everyone could see the screen.

Colonel Mace muttered, "God save us."

"4, 3, 2, 1..."

Clone Martha discreetly pulled out her small, hand-held computer that was connected to the UNIT main frame. She entered a code then the screen lit up with the words, 'Launch Nuclear Missiles?' and then two options. Yes, and No. Clone Martha pushed no.

All the screens shut off. "What is it? What happened? Did we launch? Well, did we?" Colonel Mace demanded.

A soldier responded, "Negative, sir. The launch codes have been wiped, sir. It must be the Sontarans."

"Can we override it?" the Colonel asked, still wanting to strike first, ask questions later.

"Trying it now, sir."

"Missiles wouldn't even dent that ship, so why are the Sontarans so keen to stop you?" the Doctor asked out loud. He then turned to Clone Martha and asked, "Any ideas?"

"How should I know?" Clone Martha snapped.

* * *

Inside the Factory, Ross along with four other soldiers were guarding a deserted corridor.

The other soldiers were chatting, but Ross was keeping watch, listening out for something that didn't belong. He thought he heard footsteps, and jerked upright, back straight and alert as he tried to hear something over the other soldiers talking. "Shh! Keep it down lads."

As all the soldiers quietened down, Sontarans turned around the corner and began opening fire on the soldiers. The soldiers responded immediately, crouching to the sides of the corridor, trying to return fire. Ross spoke into the radio, "Enemy within! At arms! Greyhound 40 declaring absolute emergency. Sontarans within factory grounds, east corridor grid six."

"Absolute emergency, declaring Code Red. All troops, Code Red!" Colonel Mace responded over the radio.

In the truck that was headquarters at the site, the Doctor overheard Ross' report. "Get them out of there!"

Colonel Mace ignored him and ordered the troops over the radio, "All troops, open fire!"

Back in the corridor, the soldiers tried to fire, but their guns only clicked and refused to work.

Ross reported the situation like a good soldier would, "The guns aren't working. Inform all troops, standard weapons do not work."

The Sontarans shot at the soldiers, gradually killing them all, soon only Ross remained. He spoke one final time over the radio and said, Tell the Doctor it's that Cordolaine signal. He's the only one who can stop them." Ross then was shot by the Sontarans and fell to the ground, dead.

* * *

In the Truck, Colonel Mace listened to the soldier's last report then the static that followed, "Greyhound 40, report. Over. Greyhound 40, report. Greyhound 40, report!"

The Doctor spoke up, "He wasn't Greyhound 40, his name was Ross. Now listen to me, and GET THEM OUT OF THERE!" The Doctor yelled the final words, his anger showing in his voice, face and eyes.

Colonel Mace swallowed and ordered into the radio, "Trap One to all stations. Retreat. Order imperative, immediate retreat!"

The soldiers in the factory began a messy retreat, running from the sudden appearance of the Sontarans. The aliens were shooting at the humans, laughing their heads off at the fun of the chase.

Private Gray and Private Harris, the two hypnotized soldiers walked up to the nearest Sontaran and spoke at the same time, "Reporting for duty, sir!"

The Sontaran ignored them and walked past them. He then turned around and shot them both, killing them.

The last UNIT soldier alive rolled out from under the factory's doors as they slammed shut, sealing the Sontarans inside.

Back inside the black truck, Colonel Mace turned to the Doctor and stated the obvious, "They've taken the factory."

The Doctor frowned and ran a hand through his hair, "Why? They don't need it. Why attack now? What are they up to? Times like this, I could do with the Brigadier." The Doctor then added at last minute, "No offence."

"None taken. Sir Alistair's a fine man, if not the best. Unfortunately he's stranded in Peru." Colonel Mace said, obviously wishing for the Brigadier too.

"Launch grid back online." A soldier announced, a little unnecessarily as the screens had turned back on with the re-installation of the system.

Clone Martha once again pushed No on her PDA, and the screens turned back off.

"They're inside the system, sir. It's coming from within UNIT itself."

"Trace it. Find out where it's coming from, and quickly. Gas levels?" Colonel Mace asked, getting back into the swing of things and returning to being in charge.

"66% in major population areas. And rising, sir."

"Why are they defending the factory only after we were inside?" Colonel Mace asked the Doctor.

"Because they wanted UNIT here. You gave them something they needed. Something now hidden inside the factory. Something precious." The Doctor said, frowning in concentration.

"Then we've got to recover it. This Cordolaine signal thing, how does it work?" Colonel Mace asked.

"The bullets. It causes expansion of the copper shell." The Doctor explained distractedly, thinking about why the Sontarans needed the factory and what the gas was and how to save Donna and Rose, and how to wake Martha up.

"Excellent. I'm on it." Colonel Mace said, leaving the truck to go talk to someone else.

The Doctor yelled at his retreating back, "For the billionth time, you can't fight Sontarans!"

_'You frown like that and you'll get wrinkles.'_ Rose sent him.

_'Rose! Are you okay?'_ the Doctor asked, worried for her.

_'I'm fine, and Donna's with me. We're tied up in a storage closet or something and the TARDIS is here too.' _Rose explained, sending him a mental image of her situation.

The Doctor explained to her all that had happened on Earth. _'So I have to get into the factory and find the real Martha while keeping the clone Martha oblivious and making sure she keeps stopping the nuclear launch without her suspecting and then get the teleports re-opened because they would've locked them after sending the troops down here to attack us.'_

_'How do we re-open the teleport links?'_ Rose asked, determined to help out.

_'You've got to go outside and –' _

_'Hold up, there's our first hurdle. There's a Sontaran guarding the door.'_ Rose interrupted. _'How do we get past him?'_

_'On the back of his neck on his collar, there is a plug of some sort, it's a Probic Vent. One blow to it will knock him out.'_ the Doctor explained.

_'Okay, hold on.'_ Rose sent back. The Doctor watched in her head as she untied Donna, who then untied Rose.

"OK Donna, wait here and stay quiet." Rose told the other woman. Rose picked up a pipe from the corner and moved to be in front of the door. She took in a breath and pressed her fingers against the indentation to the side to open the door. The door slid open and the Sontaran started to turn around. Rose quickly whacked the alien across the Probic Vent and he went down, out cold. _'Now what?'_

_'Find the external junction feed to the teleport, a circular panel with a big symbol on the front like two F's back to back, or a T with a horizontal line through the middle of it. Once there, take off the covering. All the blue switches inside, flick them up like a fusebox. That'll turn the teleport back on.' _the Doctor sent, before looking up as Colonel Mace re-entered the truck.

Mace ordered everyone into positions for a counter-attack and forced the Doctor to follow. Colonel Mace handed the Doctor a gas mask, and pulled his own one on. The Doctor stepped out of the truck into the fog with the Colonel and Clone Martha following close behind.

Soldiers gathered around the Colonel and Doctor, all wearing gas masks. Colonel Mace showed the Doctor some bullets and said, his voice muffled by the mask, "Latest firing stock, what do you think, Doctor?"

"Are you my mummy?" the Doctor asked, sarcasm colouring his voice.

"If you could concentrate. Bullets with a rad-steel coating, no copper surface. Should overcome the Cordolaine signal." Colonel Mace explained.

"But the Sontarans have got lasers! You can't even see in this fog, the night-vision doesn't work." The Doctor gestured around himself to the fog, strongly against the soldiers going in to fight and kill.

"Thank you Doctor, thank you for your lack of faith. But this time, I'm not listening." the Colonel said, chucking the bullet in his hand back on the stool and pulled his gas mask on. He then addressed his soldiers, "Attention, all troops! Sontarans might think of us as primitive. As does every passing species with an axe to grind. They make a mockery of our weapons, our soldiers, our ideals. But no more! From this point on, it stops. From this point on, the people of Earth fight back and we show them! We show the warriors of Sontar what the human race can do! Trap One to Hawk Major! Go, go, go!" At his order, a loud noise comes from the sky above, and the fog started to clear. Once the sky was clear, the Valiant was visible to everyone.

"It's working! The area's clearing. Engines to maximum!" Colonel Mace ordered over the radio.

"It's the Valiant!" the Doctor said, mostly because he felt the need to narrate everything that happened to him all the time.

"UNIT Carrier Ship Valiant reporting for duty, Doctor! With engines strong enough to clear away the fog." the Colonel explained.

The Doctor was impressed the humans had thought of that, "Woah, that's brilliant!" he said, pulling his gas mask off.

"Getting a taste for it, Doctor?"

"No, not at all. Not me." the Doctor immediately denied.

"Valiant, fire at will!" the Colonel ordered, as well as ordering the ground troops to invade. Between the attack from the Valiant, and the soldiers' bullets that worked even with the Cordolaine signal, the Sontarans were soon being overpowered and killed.

"East and North secure. Doctor?" Colonel asked, rushing away with other soldiers. The Doctor, instead of following, pulled out his sonic screwdriver and followed it, with Clone Martha following him.

"Shouldn't we follow the Colonel?" Martha asked, looking in the direction the Colonel had gone.

"Nah, you and me, Martha Jones. Just like old times!" the Doctor said, grinning insanely at her and running off into the factory and down the corridors, following his sonic screwdriver. Clone Martha followed, once again stopping the Nuclear Launch, as the Doctor said over his shoulder as they ran, "Alien technology, this way!"

**Please Read and Review.**


	34. The Poison Sky part 2

**Here is part two, enjoy.**

**Chapter 35**

* * *

The Doctor and clone Martha follow the signal via the sonic screwdriver to the basement where the place was deserted.

"No Sontarans down here. They can't resist a battle. Here we go." The Doctor said, pushing the door open and entering the room, with clone Martha followed behind him.

Once inside, the Doctor rushed over to the bench where the real Martha was in a hypnotic sleep. "Ooh, Martha, I'm so sorry." He said to her, checking her pulse to make sure it was normal.

The clone Martha cocked a gun and expected the Doctor to be surprised was was disappointed. He barely glanced at her as he studied the device around real Martha's head. "Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"Wish you carried a gun now?" clone Martha mocked, clearly not realising he expected this.

"Not at all." the Doctor muttered.

"I've been stopping the nuclear launch all this time." clone Martha bragged.

The Doctor turned to look at her and told her, "Doing exactly what I wanted. I needed to stop the missiles, just as much as the Sontarans. I'm not having Earth start an interstellar war. You're a triple agent!"

The clone frowned and demanded, "When did you know?"

The Doctor scoffed and said, "What, you? Oh, right from the start. Reduced iris contraction, slight thinning of the hair follicles on the left temple. And, frankly, you smell. You might as well have worn a T-shirt saying "clone". Although, maybe not in front of Captain Jack. You remember him, don't you? Cos you've got all her memories. That's why the Sontarans had to protect her, to keep you inside UNIT. Martha Jones is keeping you alive." he then pulled the device off of the real Martha's head. The real Martha woke with a scream and the clone Martha fell to the ground, clutching her head and groaning in agony. The Doctor kicked the gun away and hugged the real Martha. "It's all right. It's all right, I'm here, I'm here. I've got you, got you."

"There was this thing, Doctor, this alien, with this head, and they took Rose!" Martha stuttered, trying to tell the Doctor what had happened, but clearly was freaked out.

"It's OK, I know." the Doctor shrugged off his trench coat and gave it to Martha to put on over the medical gown she was in. Rose's mobile rang from his pocket and he jumped slightly in surprise. " I forgot Rose put that there." he mumbled, answering the phone. "hello?"

"Doctor, it's Donna. Rose got the teleport thing back on but then the Sontarans found us. She made me hide but they took her up to the control centre of the ship. She said to call her phone from Martha's phone and tell you what happened."

"Okay. Are you still hidden?" the Doctor asked, rethinking his plan.

"Yeah, but I think they'll find me soon."

"Just wait a tic." the Doctor said, pulling his sonic screwdriver and started playing with the teleport in the basement.

* * *

Martha finally saw the clone her and gasped, "That's me." she moved to sit beside her.

"Don't touch me." clone Martha said, grimacing in pain but trying to move away.

"It's not my fault. The Sontarans created you. But... you had all my memories." Martha said, feeling bad for the clone.

"You've got a brother, sister, mother and father." the clone forced out through her pain as her body shut down.

"If you don't help me, they're gonna die." Martha pleaded.

"You love them." the clone stated.

"Yes. Remember that?" Martha said, trying to sympathize with the clone to get her to help them.

"The gas! Tell us about the gas." The Doctor yelled from the teleport, ruining whatever progress Martha had made.

"He's the enemy!" The clone yelled, hatred in her eyes as she glared at the Doctor.

"Then tell me. It's not just poison, what's it for? Martha, please!" Martha said pleadingly, silently pleading the Doctor to stay quiet.

"Caesofine concentrate. It's one part of Bosteen, two parts Probic 5." the clone finally said, obviously deciding to trust the original Martha.

"Clonefeed! It's clonefeed!" the Doctor smacked his head and groaned.

"What's clonefeed?" Martha asked, standing up to look at him.

"Like amniotic fluid for Sontarans. That's why they're not invading, they're converting the atmosphere. Changing the planet into a clone world. Earth becomes a great big hatchery. Cos the Sontarans are clones, that's how they reproduce. Give 'em a planet this big, they'll create billions of new soldiers. That gas isn't poison, it's food!" the Doctor explained, pausing in his re-wiring of the teleport. He then continued on the teleport, knowing time was against him.

"My heart... It's getting slower." the clone gasped, clutching her chest. Martha sat back down next to her.

"There's nothing I can do." Martha apologized.

"In your mind, you've got so many plans. There's so much that you wanna do." the clone murmured.

"And I will. Never do tomorrow what you can do today, my mum says. Cos..." Martha started to say.

The clone finished the sentence for her. "Cos you never know how long you've got." the clone smiled briefly as she said, "Martha Jones... All that life." the clone let out her final breath and slumped down, dead. The real Martha sighed and slid her engagement ring off the clone's hand.

Martha stood up and moved back over to the Doctor just as he picked up the phone again to talk to Donna. "Doctor, they've found me!" she said, fear in her voice.

"Now!" the Doctor said, pointing the sonic screwdriver at the teleport pod and activating it. Donna appeared in the lab and looked around, disorientated before seeing the Doctor and rushing over to him and hugging him, clutching at him as she recovered from being seconds away from dieing.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you?" she said, grinning at him.

He tried to push her off him while saying, "Hold on, hold on. Get off me, get off me! Gotta bring the TARDIS down." the sonicked the teleport and the TARDIS was beamed back down into the alley where it was originally. He sonicked the teleport again but nothing happened. "Damn. The TARDIS is back but Rose is too close to the centre of the ship for me to lock onto her coding. Okay, plan F." the Doctor said. "Martha, you coming?"

Martha moved over to the pair and showed him the clone's PDA, "What about this Nuclear Launch thingy?"

"Just keep pressing N, we want to keep those missiles on the ground." the Doctor told her, pulling them inside the teleport pod.

Donna caught sight of the clone dead on the ground and gaped at the clone, then at Martha, "But there's two of them?"

"Yeah, long story." the Doctor said, pushing some buttons on the pod's controls. "Here we go. The old team, back together! Well, the new, old team."

Donna glared at him worryingly and stubbornly announced, "There is no way you are ever going to get me back on that ship."

"No, no, no. No. I needed to get the teleport working so that once you were back here, we could get to..." the Doctor said, activating the teleport. The trio disappeared and reappeared at a different location. "...here! The Rattigan Academy, owned by..." the Doctor trailed off as Luke appeared, pointing a gun at them with shaky hands.

"Don't tell anyone what I did! It wasn't my fault, the Sontarans lied to me, they said they would take me and my students to a new planet where we could start anew. But my students left me and the Sontarans lied to me and turned on me."

The Doctor grabbed his gun and threw it off the the side of the room into a corner, "If I see one more gun..." he muttered darkly. He ran off into another room, where there was lots of pretty, advanced equipment. Donna and Martha followed with Luke trailing behind them, looking lost and rejected.

Donna looked over at Martha and commented on her clothes, "You know, that coat, sort of works."

Martha smiled embarrassingly and said, "Feel like a kid in my dad's clothes."

"Oh, well if you're calling him dad you're definitely getting over him." Donna said, before laughing along with Martha.

* * *

On board the Sontaran ship, on the main deck, Rose was sitting on the ground next to the teleport. "This female deadlocked the teleport systems open, the Doctor must've directed her." a Sontaran explained to Staal.

"No matter. We will keep her here as a prisoner of war. We can use her as leverage against the Doctor should things go wrong. Increase the ATMOS devices to maximum. Choke them! Behold, the cloneworld is born!"

The Sontaran soldiers rushed to obey and Staal walked up to Rose and told her, "There is nothing your Doctor can do, watch as your world is transformed into a barren planet, perfect to reproduce our clones to create new soldiers for our war!" Staal then started their chant, "Sontar-ha, Sontar-ha, Sontar-ha!"

Rose glared at the alien then glanced down at the world, worry in her eyes for the people and the planet that was so thickly covered in gas, it could be seen from space.

* * *

Inside Luke's laboratory, the Doctor ran around the room, collecting objects to create a device. While doing this, the Doctor was running a monologue to explain to the humans in the room what was happening. "That's why the Sontarans had to stop the missiles, why they were holding back. Because, caesofine gas is volatile, that's why they had to use you to stop the nuclear attack. Ground-to-air engagement could've sparked off the whole thing."

Martha interrupted to ask, "What, like set fire to the atmosphere?"

"Yeah. They need all the gas intact to breed their clone army. And all the time we had Luke here in his dream factory. Planning a little trip, were we?" The Doctor asked, not wanting or waiting for an answer, even though he did answer.

"They promised me a new world." Luke protested.

"You were building equipment, ready to terraform El Mondo Luko so that humans could live there and breathe the air with this! An atmospheric converter." the Doctor said, holding up a long metal cylinder that was obviously important, but the humans (even Luke) had no idea what the Doctor was going to do with it.

The Doctor ran outside and placed the Atmospheric Converter on the ground and using a control that was attached, began setting it to the right settings.

Donna looked out across the fields to where they were meant to be able to see London. "That's London. You can't even see it. My family's in there."

"If I can get this on the right setting..." the Doctor mumbled, turning the control and then sonicking it with his screwdriver.

"Doctor, hold on, you said the atmosphere would ignite." Martha realised what was going to happen, just before the Doctor pushed the on button.

The Doctor paused to look at her to say, "Yeah, I did, didn't I?" before pushing the button, causing the device to send a flame up into the sky and igniting the gas, the flames spreading around the globe. The Doctor crossed his fingers and muttered, "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please..."

The flames dispersed, leaving behind a bright blue, clear sky, all over the world. Luke gasped, "He's a genius!"

"Just brilliant." Martha said, grinning and hugging Donna.

The Doctor didn't celebrate though. "Now we're in trouble!" he said, quickly re-setting the converter then picking the device back up and running inside to Luke's front room.

* * *

On board the Sontaran ship, the Sontarans and Rose watched as the planet was engulfed with flames before returning to its former green, blue and white patched pattern.

"The Doctor!" Staal growled. Rose silently cheered for the Doctor.

"It seems we must revert to Basic Sontaran Stratagem One. We will ravage this planet. Prepare Weapons! Wipe them out! Every last stinking human beast!" Staal ordered. The soldiers rushed to obey.

* * *

The Doctor ran back inside the teleport pod with the atmospheric converter and turned to Donna, Martha and Luke. "Right, so... Donna, thank you. For everything. Martha, you too. Oh... so many times. Luke, do something clever with your life."

"You're saying goodbye." Donna said, fear in her eyes.

"First off, if I leave Rose up there, I'll be sleeping on the couch forever cause the TARDIS will be pissed with me. Also, Sontarans are never defeated. They'll be getting ready for war. And, well, you know, I've recalibrated this for Sontaran air, so I'm going to send Rose back then, you know..." the Doctor explained.

"You're gonna ignite them." Martha said, understanding dawning on her.

"You'll kill yourself." Donna said, outraged at the man for even thinking about it.

"Get Rose, then set the thing on a timer and come back with Rose, set it to go off after you two leave. She'll kill you for killing yourself, or she'll insist on staying with you." Martha said, trying to make him see sense.

"I can't. I've got to give them a chance. They may still leave." the Doctor said, teleporting up to the Sontaran ship.

Donna and Martha looked at each other then at the empty pod in despair.

Luke rushed forward to the console controls and pulled a panel on it open and began fiddling with the wires.

"What are you doing?" Donna demanded.

"Something clever." Luke muttered, focusing on his task at hand.

**xxx**

The Doctor appeared on the ship to find the Sontarans waiting for him, Rose was kneeling next to Staal who was holding a laser gun against her head. "Oh, excellent! We've been waiting for you Doctor, and I knew you wouldn't disappoint us. You are predictable." Staal announced, confident in the knowledge that the Doctor wouldn't risk the other human's life.

The Doctor refused to show weakness by glancing at Rose but sent her a mental hug. "General Staal. You know what this is. If you let us go back to Earth and leave, I wont have to do this. The Sontaran High Command doesn't need to know what happened here."

"Your stratagem would be wise if Sontarans feared death. But we do not. At arms!" Staal ordered, the Sontarans around the deck pointed their guns at the Doctor.

"I'll do it, Staal. If it saves the Earth, I'll do it." the Doctor said, hovering his hand over the button.

"A warrior doesn't talk, he acts!" Staal said. "You wouldn't sacrifice your friend's life either!" Staal added, gesturing to Rose.

"I am giving you the chance to leave." the Doctor said, his eyes pleading Staal to take the option and leave.

"And miss the glory of this moment?" Staal asked back.

A sontaran announced over the loudspeakers, "All weapons targeting Earth, sir. Firing in 20."

The Doctor's eyes turned darker and he said, "I am warning you Staal. Leave."

"And I salute you! Take aim!" Staal said mockingly.

"Shoot me, I'm still gonna press this! You'll die, Staal." the Doctor said, warning the other alien in a calm and neutral voice, with his eyes burning with hidden rage from the Oncoming Storm.

"Knowing that you die, too." Staal said, a grin upon his face. "and your friend."

"Firing in 15." the loudspeakers announced.

"For the glory of Sontar!" Staal said, then began chanting, "Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha!"

All the Sontarans joined in, "Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha!"

The Doctor sighed and glanced at Rose, faltering slightly. "I'll do it." he warned again.

"Then do it!" Staal grinned, his mouth curling upwards in a feral snarl.

The Doctor watched as Rose was covered in a light then teleported somewhere. _'hopefully to Earth'_ he thought before going to press the button, just as the same thing happened to him. Luke replaced him, grabbing the control to set off the converter.

"Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha!" the Sontarans chanted.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3..." the loudspeakers counted down.

The Sontarans realised Luke was in the Doctor's place and Rose was gone. Luke grinned evily at them and said, "Sontar...Ha!" the last syllable was said in a mocking tone. He pushed the button of the converter and the spaceship exploded, just before the missiles were launched against Earth.

The Doctor reappeared in the Rattigan Academy, falling to his knees at the sudden relocation, extremely confused, disorientated and shocked. He climbed forwards to sit on the edge of the pod. Martha ran to him, and sat next to him and hugged him from the side. Donna went up to him and whacked his arm, before kneeling in front of him and clutching his arm and letting out a sigh at the relief he was alive.

Rose walked up to him, stopped in front of him and waited. He stood up, Donna and Martha standing up too but off to the side to give the couple privacy they thought the pair needed. They were wrong. Rose took one look at him and slapped him across the face. Hard. Harder than when Jackie slapped him.

"Ow!" the Doctor yelped.

"You idiot. You were really going to kill yourself." Rose yelled, tears leaking out of her eyes. She then collapsed into his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her back, as she buried her face in where his shoulder and neck joined. Moments later, she pulled away and softly stroked his face where it was going red.

"That really hurt." he said. Rose laughed and kissed his cheek. She smiled at him then turned and hugged Donna and Martha.

**xxx**

___The Next Day_

The Doctor, Rose and Martha were waiting in the TARDIS for Donna to come back from checking up on her family.

Donna finally entered the blue box and Martha smiled at her. "How were they?"

Donna shrugged and casually wiped a tear away that had drifted down her cheek at saying goodbye to her gramps and said, "Oh, same old stuff. They're fine. So! You gonna come with us? We're not exactly short of space." Donna gestured to the ship around them.

"Oh, I have missed all this, but, you know. I'm good here. Back at home. And I'm better for having been away. Besides," Martha said, holding up her left hand and wriggling her fingers to show her engagement ring. "someone needs me. Never mind the universe, I've got a great big world of my own now!" Martha said, hugging Donna goodbye, she had already said bye to the Doctor and Rose. She walked towards the door but was unable to leave as the door slammed shut and the TARDIS jerked wildly to the side before shaking and rattling all over the place as it jumped into flight without the Doctor flying it. Donna clung to the rail behind her, Martha was clutching at the rail next to the door while Rose clung to the seat off to the side. The Doctor ran around the console, managing to stay on his feet as he spun dials, pushed buttons and lifted levers.

"What? What!" the Doctor said, extremely confused.

Martha glared at the Doctor while clinging on for her life, "Doctor, don't you dare! I want to go home!"

"No, no, no! I didn't touch anything! We're in flight, it's not me!" the Doctor said, insisting on his innocence.

"Where are we going?" Rose yelled over the TARDIS's groaning and whirring.

"I don't know, it's out of control!" the Doctor yelled back.

"Doctor, just listen to me! You take me home, take me home right now!" Martha yelled, angry and annoyed at the alien man.

**To be continued.**

**Please read and review! I would really appreciate it.**

**Also, I would like to take a vote on the next chapter. It will be 'the Doctor's Daughter' but I wanted to know what people wanted;**

**I decided that the machines to reproduce the soldiers will require two different sets of DNA, (so instead of just the Doctor, it has to be two people).**

**I wanted to know what pairing people wanted. It can be any order of pairing between the Doctor, Martha, Donna and Rose, or one of the soldiers already on the planet, please, let me know your opinions.**

**An example of pairing would be 'the Doctor and Rose', or 'Rose and Donna' or whatever, they don't necessarily have to be together, or different genders or whatever.**


	35. The Doctor's Daughter part 1

**Thank you to all who reviewed, I am really happy to get so many responses so quickly. My email is screwed up and I don't get any alerts so I can't individually respond to the reviews to thank you so I am saying it here.**

**Chapter 35**

The TARDIS jerked to the side, hard enough that even the Doctor needed to hold on to stay upright. Sparks flew from the console and the whole ship was shaking as each companion clung to whatever was stable and nearby. Donna and Martha were screaming while the Doctor was frowning, trying to regain some control of the ship. Rose clung to the chair, but on a sudden jerk, she tumbled to the floor and threaded her fingers through the metal grating, not even going to try to get back up.

"What the hell's it doing?" Donna yelled, deciding yelling pointless questions at the Doctor was more productive then screaming.

"Controls aren't working!" Doctor said, not really answering her question.

Rose spoke up from her spot on the floor, "Where ever we're going, your old hand is excited."

"Wait, that's his hand?" Donna said, completely ignoring the situation they were in and demanding an answer, having seen the hand before but not really caring whose it was. "I thought it was just some freaky alien thing! You're telling me it's his?"

The Doctor pulled a face and said, "Well, it's a long story." he ran around the console, dodging Rose, and attempted to push buttons, even though he knew controls weren't working.

"It got cut off, he grew a new one." Martha explained to Donna.

"That's impossible! You're completely impossible!" Donna said, her face twisted in an expression of surprise and amazement, as well as disgust.

"Not impossible, just a little bit unlikely." the Doctor muttered. No-one heard, as the TARDIS gave one last rebellious jerk and an explosion of sparks flew out from the console. Everyone on board fell backwards as the TARDIS landed. The Doctor and Rose shared a look before bursting into laughter. The Doctor helped Rose up then they ran outside together. Martha and Donna followed.

The Doctor looked around at their new location and frowned, "Why would the TARDIS bring us here?"

The place they were at was underground in a tunnel of some sorts. There were piles of junk and old equipment placed haphazardly around while it was freezing and smelt damp and old. The Doctor moved towards one of the piles of junk.

"You lick something, I am gonna pour that jarvikan acid stuff down your mouth before even thinking about kissing ya again." Rose told the man as he pouted briefly then pulled his sonic screwdriver out.

"It's Jarvikaanian Acid, and if I swallowed it, it would slowly burn through my digestive tract and into all my other organs and my blood before eventually reaching my hearts where they would burn it inside out and I would die." the Doctor said pompously.

"Well then, don't lick anything and I wont have to make you drink it." Rose said back, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oh, I love this bit!" Martha said, looking around with a smile and wide eyes.

"Thought you wanted to go home?" Donna asked, a knowing smile on her face.

"I know, I do, but all the same," Martha trailed off.

"It's that feeling you get, as you step out of the TARDIS onto a new ground, with new air and new people. That feeling of anticipation and nervousness that gives you that boost to be able to keep up with mister time lord over there." Rose said, joining in the conversation.

Donna opened her mouth to say something but a loud noise interrupted her. They looked down the tunnel and saw a group of soldiers coming towards them with guns and hardened faces. The Doctor moved back to the other three females and stood next to Rose, ready to protect her.

One boy, who looked barely older than 18, pointed his gun up them and ordered, "Don't move, stay where you are! Drop your weapons!" He still had a baby face that was covered with pimples, showing his true youth. His sandy blonde hair was cut in a military cut and had streaks of dirt in it.

The TARDIS crew lifted their hands to show they were unarmed. "We're not armed! Look, no weapons. Never any weapons! We're safe." the Doctor said, his hands flinging around as he talked, trying to show there was nothing on or in his hands.

"Look at their hands! Their clean." a soldier pointed out, which made all the soldiers look at the group with a mixture of puzzlement, mistrust and smug happiness.

"Alright, process these two first!" the blonde soldier ordered, slinging his gun around and dragging the Doctor over to a strange machine.

"Oi, oi! What's wrong with clean hands!" the Doctor protested. Another soldier grabbed Rose and dragged her to the other side of the machine. There was a huge box-like compartment in the middle, and two smaller machines to the left and right of it respectively that had a hole in the middle. "What are you doing with us?" the Doctor demanded, worried for Rose.

"What's going on?" Martha demanded.

"Leave them alone, or I'll slap ya to all the way to -" Donna started to threaten.

"Stop talking." The blonde soldier ordered. He forced the Doctor's hand into the hole and the machine closed up around his hand and arm. The same happened to Rose.

"Doctor, what are they going to do? Cause I somehow think it's not going to take our blood pressure." Rose asked, fear in her voice.

At the same time, the Doctor let out a yell of pain and Rose yelped, she tried to jerk her hand out but the Doctor stayed still. It didn't even matter, Rose was still stuck with the machine doing something to her hand.

"Everyone gets processed." the blonde soldier said, as if that explained everything.

"It's taken a tissue sample, and extrap- ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Some kind of accelerator?" the Doctor said, trying to think. Rose was biting her lip but keeping quiet, even though it hurt.

The machines stopped and released Rose and the Doctor, who both moved back to where Donna and Martha were. The Doctor examined his hand, then picked up Rose's and did the same. He frowned then looked at the box-like compartment part of the machine.

Martha studied both of their hands and compared the two grazes on both hands. They were exactly the same, just the mirror of each other. "Are you both OK?"

"What on earth? That's just, it's..." the Doctor muttered as the machine opened and smoke billowed out everywhere. A blonde woman stepped out and looked around curiously. She wore military coloured clothes, tight brown pants with a green tank top and black boots. The Doctor and his companions watched her just as curiously.

"Arm yourself!" the blonde soldier said, handing the woman a gun. She took it, and pulled the magazine out to look at it before putting it back in and cocking the gun, all of her movements were natural, like she had been handling guns her whole life.

"Where did she come from?" Martha asked, turning to the Doctor for answers. The Doctor in turn stared at the girl with his mouth open.

"Doctor, who is she?" Rose asked, not quite understanding what had happened.

"She came from us." the Doctor finally said.

"From you two, what do you mean?" Donna said, not following.

"Well, she's my...well...she's our daughter." the Doctor finally stuttered out, staring open mouthed at the girl from the machine.

The woman looked up at that and smiled at the Doctor, "Hello dad!"

The girl was then ushered over to the side by the other soldiers and was obviously being questioned about something.

Donna turned on the Doctor and repeated, "Daughter?"

The Doctor was looking around the tunnel, searching for something. "Mm." he then paused for a second then added, "Technically."

"Technically how?" Martha asked.

"Accelerated growth. They took haploid cells from me, and from Rose, combined those cells into a configuration and grew them very quickly." the Doctor explained.

"You are not turning our daughter into just a science procedure. She's ours now." Rose said, glaring at him.

"Something's coming!" the girl said, as all soldiers crouched behind piles of junk.

"It's the Hath!" the blonde boy soldier said. The TARDIS crew turned to watch as half fish, half men came marching down the tunnel. The Hath opened fire on them, causing the human soldiers to respond.

"Get down!" Jenny yelled to the Doctor and his companions.

"We have to blow the tunnel! Get the detonator!" the boy soldier ordered.

"No! I'm not going to blow anything!" the Doctor yelled, not wanting anyone to be fighting.

A Hath grabbed Martha and another grabbed Rose. The girl came up from behind and kicked the Hath that had Rose before picking up the detonator.

"Blow that thing, blow it!" the boy soldier ordered.

The girl pushed the button at the same time as Martha was dragged away by the Hath and the Doctor yelling, "Martha! No! Don't!" he grabbed her from behind but too late as she had pushed the button. The Doctor dragged her away and and pushed her down and covered her as the tunnel blew up, causing the ceiling to come down and seal the place off.

"You've sealed the tunnel. Why did you do that?" the Doctor yelled, his face contorted in anger as he stood up and paced back and forth like a caged tiger.

Rose and Donna got up from their place behind a pile of rubbish and Rose went up to the Doctor and clutched at his hand, making him stop pacing and just glare at his daughter.

"They were trying to kill us!" the girl argued back.

"But they've got my friend!" the Doctor yelled back.

"Collateral damage. At least you've still got those two." the girl said, gesturing to Rose and Donna. "Cline lost all his men, I'd say you came out ahead." the girl said, gesturing to the boy soldier that was the only soldier left alive.

The Doctor grew quiet but his anger still flashed dangerously behind his eyes as Rose turned on the girl and glared at her, "Her name is Martha, and she's not collateral damage, for anyone! Have you got that missy?"

"I've got to go find her." the Doctor told Rose and Donna, about to start walking towards the TARDIS to move to the other side of the debris.

Cline stopped him by pointing a gun at him, and the others. "You're not going anywhere, none of you make sense. No guns, no marks and no fight in you." Cline looked uncertain before pulling himself up as high as he could and gesturing with his gun to walk in front of him, the opposite direction to the way Martha was taken. "I'm taking you to General Cobb. Now, move!"

* * *

Cline was leading the way, with Jenny, Donna, the Doctor and then Rose following in that order.

Donna tried to start a conversation with the Doctor and Rose's daughter. "I'm Donna, what's your name?"

"Dunno know. It's not been assigned." the girl said, shrugging her shoulders.

:Well, if you don't know that, then what do you know?" Donna asked, curious.

"How to fight." Jenny said, as if that should've been obvious.

"Nothing else?"

"The machine must embed military history and tactics, but no name. She's a generated anomaly." the Doctor said in a monotone voice, clearly not wanting anything to do with the girl.

"Don't call our kid a generated anomaly." Rose said from the back. "That's like telling a kid they were an accident and that mummy and daddy didn't really want them but they were drunk and forgot about protection and abortion is illegal in their country."

Donna, the Doctor and the girl turned to look at Rose. She blushed, "My mate Shareen hates her parents."

"Anyway, what do you want to be called, or what do your parents want to call you?" Donna said, changing the topic back to names.

The girl shrugged, and said, "It'll be assigned eventually."

"But we can't go around calling you generated anomaly, can we?" Donna said, smiling at the girl.

"Jenny." Rose said all of a sudden. "I always wanted to name my kid Jenny."

"Jenny. Yeah, I like that, Jenny." Jenny said, smiling and turning to walk backwards to grin at her mother.

"What do you think, 'Dad'?" Donna asked as Jenny turned back around and kept walking.

"Good as anything, I suppose." the Doctor said, his face blank and his tone neutral.

"Not what you'd call a natural parent, are you?" Donna sighed, looking over her shoulder to give him a look that said stop being rude to Jenny.

"They stole a tissue sample at gunpoint and processed it. Not what I would call natural parentage." the Doctor protested.

"Rubbish! My friend Nerys fathered twins with a turkey baster, don't bother her." Donna snapped.

"You can't extrapolate a relationship from a biological accident."

"Child Support Agency can." Donna said, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Donna, stop it." Rose snapped. "Don't pick a fight when you only know half of the story."

"What do you mean, half of the story. Jenny is yours and the Doctor's and he is too stubborn to realise that."

"I know she is my daughter, just drop it." Rose said.

_'Thank you Rose.'_ the Doctor sent her.

_'I didn't do it for you'_ Rose sent back, her anger evident in her thoughts.

_'Rose?'_ the Doctor asked, hurt that she would be angry with him.

_'Doctor, can't you see that your actions are hurting Jenny? Yeah, she was created at gunpoint, yeah she grew from a cell into a fetus into a baby, into a toddler, into a child, into a teenager in a matter of seconds but she sure as hell is mine, and yours and she is coming with us once we find Martha and leave.'_ Rose told the Doctor, her tone leaving no room for the Doctor to change her mind.

The group then left the tunnel into a huge room that had humans running about everywhere. It was clearly the base of operations.

"So where are we? What planet's this?" the Doctor asked, deciding to change the conversation.

"Messaline. Well, what's left of it." Cline told him.

"This place is like an underground town, or city. But why build it all underground?" Donna asked, looking around at the theatre like room.

Once they had reached the centre of the room, Cline had taken Jenny and left the group to report to an older soldier who then walked over to the three friends. Jenny and Cline followed behind him.

"General Cobb, I presume?" the Doctor asked, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Found in the Western tunnels, I'm told, with no marks. There was an outbreak of pacifism in the Eastern Zone., three generations back, before we lost contact, is that where you came from?" Cobb asked, getting straight to business.

"Yeah, Eastern Zone, that's us. I'm the Doctor, this is Donna, and this is Rose." the Doctor said, even though he knew Cobb wouldn't care.

"And I'm Jenny." Jenny said, a smile of childish delight of being included lighting up her face. Rose watched her face and inwardly smiled at the similarities between Jenny and the Doctor.

Cobb, crushed Jenny's smile with a wave of his hand, "Don't think you can infect us with your peacemaking. We're committed to the fight, to the very end."

"Well, that's alright. I can't stay anyway. I've gotta go find my friend."

"That's not possible." Cobb said, moving slightly which seemed to indicate to the soldiers around them. They didn't do anything, just seemed to pay more attention and their hands twitched every now and again to their guns, ready for action. "We're at war, all movement is regulated.

"Yes, I noticed that. With the Hath. But tell me, cos we got a bit out of circulation, Eastern Zone and all, who exactly are the Hath?"

"Back at the dawn of this planet, these ancient halls were carved from the earth. Our ancestors dreamt of a new beginning, a colony where human and Hath could work and live together." Cobb explained, his voice not losing it's military strictness even when telling old stories.

"So what happened?" the Doctor asked,

"The dream died. Broken, along with Hath promises. They wanted it all for themselves. But those early pioneers, they fought back. They used the machines to produce soldiers, instead of colonists, and began this battle for survival."

"There's nothing but earth outside, why's that? Why build everything underground?" Donna asked. She had wondered over to the wall where a window was sealed shut, but the dirt was still visible.

"The surface is too dangerous." Cline said, his tone saying that it was pretty obvious.

Donna frowned though, "Then why windows in the first place?" she then pointed to a plaque that had a number on it about the window, "and what does this mean?"

"The rites and symbols of our ancestors. The meanings, lost in time." Cobb said, forced sadness in his voice

"Lost in time?" Rose asked. He nodded, so she then said, "Just how long has this war been going on for?"

"Longer than anyone can remember. Countless generations marked only by the dead." Cobb said.

"What? You've been fighting all this time? Why not just stop?" Rose asked, not wanting more people to die.

"Because we must, every child of the machine is born with this knowledge. It's our inheritance. It's all we know. How to fight, and how to die." Jenny said, confusion that they didn't know this evident in her voice and face.

* * *

Earlier, on the other side of the explosion, Martha groaned and sat up in amidst the debris of the explosion. Off to her right, lay an injured Hath.

Martha crawled over to him, coughing a bit to clear her throat. "Hold on, I've got you. Is it your arm, yeah?"

The Hath gurgled at her.

Martha pulled a face and said, "Is that a yes?"

The Hath nodded.

Martha then mentally sighed and said, "Let me examine it. Keep still, still yeah? Don't move!" the Hath nodded and held still like she said. She felt around his shoulder and started thinking out loud, mumbling to herself, "Half fish, half human, how'm I suppose to know? Is that a shoulder? Feels like a shoulder. I think it's dislocated." She was about to explain to the Hath what was wrong when several Hath marched in with guns and aimed them at her.

"I'm trying to help him!" Martha said, holding her hands up, but gesturing to her patient. "I am a doctor, and he is my patient, and I'm not leaving him!" the Hath gurgled to each other before one nodded at her to continue.

Martha turned to her injured Hath and told him what she was going to do, "You've moved your shoulder out of place. I have to move it back. This is going to hurt." the injured Hath bubbled feebly and she took it as a yes. "OK, 1, 2, 3!" Martha jerked his arm back and up, popping it back in face. The injured Hath let out a keening noise of pain that caused the other Hath to cock their guns and aim at Martha once again. The injured Hath lifted both arm up and gurgled to them. _'I just hope it is to say that I helped him.'_ Martha thought to herself. The other Hath lowered their guns.

"Now, I'm Doctor Martha Jones. Who the hell are you?" Martha said, standing and placing her hands on her hips, wanting an immediate answer.

The Hath gurgled to each other and then gestured for her to walk. All of them surrounded her and led her down the corridor.

They turned into a base, that looked exactly like the humans base but with Hath, not human...although, Martha couldn't have known that. The Hath around Martha gurgled to the other Hath, telling them how she helped them. The Hath all surrounded Martha and were delighted to meet a human that was friendly. They patted her. Martha smiled, and looked around nervously. She needed to get out of here and back to the Doctor.

They led Martha over to a console desk and turned it on. A holographic map flashed up. "Right." Martha said, she turned to the nearest Hath and asked, "So, we're here?" she pointed at the map.

* * *

Back at the Human camp, Cobb had shown the Doctor the same map.

"Does this show the entire city, including the Hath zones?" the Doctor asked, pulling his glasses out and slipping them on.

"Yes. Why?" Cobb asked.

"It'll help us find Martha." The Doctor said, studying the map.

"We've more important things to do. The Reproduction Machines are powered down for the night shift, but soon as they're active, we could breed a whole platoon from you three." Cline said, excited at the thought of new soldiers.

"I'm not having sons and daughters by some great big flippin' machine!" Donna said, outraged. She turned to Jenny and softened her voice slightly to say, "Sorry, no offence but you're not... well, I mean you're not real."

Jenny frowned and glared at Donna. "You're no better than him!" Jenny yelled, gesturing to the Doctor. "I have a body, I have a mind, I have independent thought, how am I not real? What makes you better than me?"

"Well said, soldier. We need more like you if we're ever going to find the Source." Cob said, praising Jenny. Jenny grinned proudly at the praise, it was technically her first 'well done' from anyone.

"Ooh, the Source, what's that then. What's a Source? I like a Source, what is it?" the Doctor asked, his face lighting up with childish glee.

"The Breath of life." Cobb said, awe in his voice at the memory of whatever this Source was.

"And that would be...?" Rose asked, wanting the general to continue.

Cline answered for him, "In the beginning the Great One breathed life into the universe, and then she looked at what she had done and she sighed."

"She, I like that." Jenny and Rose said at the same time. They grinned at each other.

"Right, so a creation myth." the Doctor summed up.

"It's not myth. It's real. That sigh. From the beginning of time, it was caught and kept as the Source. It was lost when the war started. But it's here, somewhere. Whoever holds the Source, controls the destiny of the planet." Cobb barked, correcting the Doctor.

"Ah! I thought so." the Doctor said, not even listening to him. He was fiddling with the holographic map.

"Don't play with things that don't belong to you." Rose said, rolling her eyes at him.

"There's a suppressed layer of information in this map, if I can just..." the Doctor trailed off, sonicking the map for a second, completely ignoring what Rose said. The map flickered and disappeared for a second. "Oops. That wasn't meant to happen." the Doctor muttered. He then re-sonicked the map and it turned back on, this time with more tunnels depicted on it.

"What is it? What's it mean?" Donna asked,

"See, a whole complex of tunnels, hidden from sight." the Doctor said, using his fingers and 'walking' along one of the hidden ones.

"That must be the lost temple. The Source will be inside. You've shown us the way! And look, we're closer than the Hath! It's ours!" Cobb said, pointing at a huge block of tunnels. Cobb turned to Cline and ordered, "Tell them to prepare to move out. We'll produce new soldiers on the morning shift, then we march. Once we reach the temple, peace will be restored at long last."

"Um, excuse me." the Doctor said, interrupting Cobb. "Call us old-fashioned, but if you really wanted peace, couldn't you just stop fighting?"

"Only when we have the source. It'll give us the power to erase every stinking Hath from the face of this planet!" Cobb spat, hatred in his eyes towards the Hath.

"Hang on, hang on, a second ago it was peace in our time, now your talking about genocide?" the Doctor said, his voice still causal and relaxed, and his body appeared at ease, but anyone who knew him could tell he was pissed at the humans for planning genocide.

"For us, that means the same thing." Cobb said, about to walk away to prepare for the march.

"Then you need to get yourself a better dictionary. When you do, look up genocide. You'll see a little picture of me there, and the caption will read 'Over My Dead Body'!" the Doctor yelled.

The general laughed and said, "And you're the one who showed us the path to victory. But you can consider the irony from your prison cell. Cline, at arms!"

Cline didn't hesitate, just lifted his gun and aimed at the Doctor, Donna and Rose.

Donna lifted her hands and glared at the boy, "oi, oi, oi! Alright! Cool the beans Rambo!"

"Take them, I wont have them spreading treason. And if you try anything Doctor, I'll see to it that your woman dies first." Cobb said, gesturing to Rose.

"I'm not his woman, he's my man." Rose mumbled, but obediently lifted her hands in the air.

"Come on, this way." Cline said, gesturing for them to go as more soldiers came up and pointed their guns at the trio.

"I'm going to stop you Cobb, you need to know that." the Doctor warned him.

"I have an army, and the breath of god on my side, Doctor, what do you have?"

"this." the Doctor said, pointing to his head.

The General laughed but at the Doctor's serious expression, he soon stopped. "Lock them up and guard them."

"What about the new soldier?" Cline asked.

Jenny stepped forward, eager to prove where her loyalties lay but Cobb didn't even look at her, just shoved her away. Rose caught Jenny from falling and helped her regain her balance. Jenny pushed Rose away and stood up tall and by herself, her hurt and betrayal showing on her face. "Can't trust her, she's from pacifist stock. Take them all!" Cobb ordered.

* * *

While the Hath and Martha were studying the holographic map, it flickered and disappeared. "What happened, I didn't touch it, I swear." Martha said, holding her hands up to show she didn't do anything.

The Hath gurgled and bubbled but moments later, the map came back with extra tunnels. "Hold on, look. That's a new map. There's extra tunnels, see?" Martha said, pointing to them and looking around at the Hath around her.

The Hath bubbled to each other then lifted their guns in the air and cheered (bubbled). Clearly celebrating the appearance of tunnels on the map. The Hath patted Martha on her back and head, obviously thinking she was a good luck charm, or that she had done something to help them.

"But it wasn't me, I didn't do anything!" Martha protested. The Hath ignored her and continued cheering. Martha looked around and sighed, starting to panic, "I think I just started a war!"

**To be continued.**

**Please read and review, I will try to post the next chapter soon.**


	36. The Doctor's Daughter part 2

**Chapter 36**

* * *

The cell door was banged shut and the occupants heard a key being turned and the bar door locked. The cell was a small room carved out of rock with a seat along one wall of the cell.

Donna pointed up at the plaque with a set of numbers on it and said, "More numbers. They've got to mean something."

"Makes as much sense as the breath of life story." the Doctor said, shrugging.

"You mean that's not true?" Jenny asked, confused. Her whole being was made with the knowledge that the Source was the goal, and to die fighting to get it.

"No, it's a myth." Donna said sympathetically. "Isn't it, Doctor?" she asked, just to double check she was right.

"Yes, but there could still be something real in that temple, something that's become a myth. A piece of technology, a weapon." the Doctor said, running a hand through his hair, making it stick up everywhere.

"So the Source could be a weapon and we just gave directions to Captain Nutjob?" Donna asked, just to clarify.

"Oh, yes." the Doctor said, wincing.

"Not good is it?" Donna muttered.

The Doctor sighed and fished through his pockets looking for his sonic screwdriver, "That's why we need to get out of here, find Martha and stop Cobb from slaughtering the Hath." the Doctor said, still looking through his pockets.

Rose was sitting in the corner, silently ringing Martha on her mobile. She smothered a laugh at Jenny's inquisitive look.

"What?" the Doctor asked, noticing Jenny's look too.

"You keep insisting you're not a soldier, but look at you! Drawing up strategies like a proper general." Jenny said, gesturing to his conversation with Donna.

"No, no. I'm trying to stop the fighting." the Doctor insisted.

"Isn't every soldier?" Jenny retorted back.

"I'm not a soldier." the Doctor said, his expression getting angry.

Rose slipped her phone away, Martha didn't pick up. She got up and placed a hand on the Doctor's chest. "Doctor calm down." Rose said, sending him a warning with a glare. She then turned to Jenny and told the girl, "Everyone listen to me. Donna, you need to accept the fact that Jenny is a real person, and is my kid. I look barely older than her, and I never gave birth to her but she sure as hell is mine. Jenny, you need to realise that fighting is never the answer and there are always other options, soldiers like Cobb never realise that. And Doctor," Rose said, turning on him, "You need to calm down!" Rose said exasperated. "You've been on edge since Jenny stepped out of that machine and I know why, but you need to open your eyes and see her for who she truly is!"

Whatever the Doctor was going to say after Rose was stopped by a ringing. Rose rolled her eyes and pulled her phone back out, "Martha, you have the worst timing some times." Rose said, answering the phone.

"That's a weapon, yet you keep saying you're not soldiers!" Jenny said, annoyed.

Rose ignored her. "Doctor, we'll finish talking later. Martha, are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did the Doctor lick something or blow something up? And who was that talking?" Martha asked.

"Hold on, I'll put you on speaker phone." Rose said, pressing a button and holding the phone out. "There you go. Donna, Doctor, me and Jenny are here, we're locked up in a cell."

"Jenny?" Martha asked.

"My daughter. The girl that came out of the machine. Where are you?" Rose asked, wanting to know if her friend was okay.

"I'm in the Hath camp, I'm OK, but something is going on. The Hath were showing me a map then it turned off and came back on with extra tunnels and the Hath are now all marching off to some place all looking like they are heading to war." Martha explained, looking around at the Hath soldiers grabbing guns and preparing for a journey of some sorts.

"Yeah, that was mister pompous over here. Both armies are heading there." Rose said.

"There's going to be a bloodbath." Donna added.

"What do you want me to do?" Martha asked.

"Nothing, if you're safe then wait there." the Doctor butted in.

"But I can help!"

"Not if it is going to put you in danger." the Doctor said.

"Martha, listen if you can stop the Hath army, or slow them down then we can try and get to the temple before them and stop this war." Rose said, ignoring the Doctor. At the Doctor's look of hurt at not listening to him, Rose said to him, "You keep trying to protect your companions and they end up worse off. I nearly died, you did die, I got trapped in a parallel universe,"

"OK, I get it." The Doctor muttered.

"If I can't stop the army, I'll meet you at the temple. I'll call if - " Martha was cut off by a continuous beep.

"Her phone went flat." Rose groaned.

The soldiers from outside interrupted the prisoners conversation as they cheered and chanted. "They're getting ready to move out." Donna said.

"We have to get past that guard." the Doctor added.

"I can deal with him." Jenny said, moving to the door.

"No, no, no, no. You're not going anywhere."

"What?" Rose and Jenny said together.

"You belong here, with them." the Doctor said, his voice and expression cold and cut off.

"She belongs with us!" Donna said.

"She's our daughter!" Rose added.

"She's a soldier, she came out of that machine." the Doctor said, emotionless.

"Doctor. She is ours. Can you not see that? Its in her face, her expression, her feelings. Her childish glee at knowing new things, her stubborn attitude about what she believes in. She came out of the machine, but she came from you and me. And I don't care if you don't want her with us, I do." Rose said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"She was born knowing how to kill and how to die. That's all. She had no problem blowing up that tunnel and losing Martha." the Doctor argued back.

"That wasn't because of the machine Doctor." Rose said quietly, accusingly. "She learnt how to fight from the machine, but our DNA is in her too. She has so much potential, and she puts it to use the only way she was ever told, doesn't mean we can't help her learn different. You're attitude towards her hasn't helped either. You've treated her with the cold shoulder. She can help you, she can help us."

The Doctor spoke in a cold voice, "She's no different to any of the humans out there. Ready to kill on an order."

"How is that any different to you in Henry Van Statten's vault?" Rose asked. The Doctor flinched at the memory and the guilt it caused but Rose kept going, "Give me your stethoscope."

"what?" the Doctor asked, confused at the change in topic.

Rose rolled her eyes and stepped forward, searching his pockets for him before pulling out the object and going to Jenny. Jenny backed away from Rose. "It's OK. Just hold still. Nothing will happen to you." Rose slipped the stethoscope into her ears then held it over Jenny's chest, on both sides.

Rose stepped away and pulled the object out of her ears. Gesturing for the Doctor to come forward, she placed the stethoscope in his ears, then held the object over Jenny's heart on the left side. He listened to it for a moment before Rose moved to the right side. A second heartbeat thumped in time with the first heart.

"Two hearts." the Doctor whispered, stepping back. He stared at Jenny with a pained look, remembering the past.

"What's going on?" Jenny asked.

"You have two hearts. Humans have one." Rose said. "Time Lords have two hearts."

"What's a Time Lord?"

"Its who I am. Its where I'm from." the Doctor said, pain in his voice.

"And I'm from you. So, I'm a Time Lord?" Jenny asked, turning to Rose for clarification.

"You're an echo. That's all." the Doctor corrected, bitterness in his voice. "A Time Lord is so much more. A sum of knowledge. A code. A shared history. A shared suffering." the Doctor let out a sigh and closed his eyes, hiding his pain. "Only it's gone now. All of it. Gone forever."

"What happened?" Jenny asked, enthralled by the information she was learning. Her yearning for more was from the Doctor, and she knew there was more to her than the normal child from the machine.

"There was a war." the Doctor told her, with battle-scarred eyes.

"Like this one?" Jenny asked, innocently.

The Doctor let out a bitter laugh and the absurdity of the comparison. "Bigger. Much bigger."

"And you fought? And killed?" Jenny asked.

"Yes."

"Then how are we different?" Jenny asked, wanting to make him see her point. "How are you not a soldier?"

"I am a soldier. But you don't have to be." the Doctor said, turning away from his daughter.

Rose stood next to him and held his hand. "Now, we've got a war to stop."

* * *

"Hey." Jenny said, walking up to the cell door where Cline was guarding the door.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you, I'm on duty."

"I know, guarding me." Jenny said in a playful voice, batting her eyelashes at him. "So does that mean I'm dangerous? Or that I need protecting?" Jenny asked, moving closer to him and smiling flirtatiously at him.

"Protecting from what?" Cline asked, turning to look at her and smiling back.

"Oh I don't know. Men like you?" Jenny asked, pulling him closer to kiss him. He pulled away a moment later, surprised to find the cold metal of his gun pressed against his stomach. "Keep quiet and open the door." Jenny said, still smiling playfully at him.

The Doctor, Donna and Rose stood out from around the corner as Jenny opened the door and tied Cline up, tying a gag around his mouth. "I'd like to see you try that." Rose muttered to the Doctor as they shut and lock the cell behind them and ran off.

They were walking down a set of stairs when they came across another guard.

"That's the way out." the Doctor whispered. Jenny cocked her gun that she took from Cline. The Doctor shook his head and pushed the gun down. "Don't you dare." he hissed.

Donna stepped up and whispered, "Let me distract this one. I have picked up a few womanly wiles over the years."

"Let's...save you womanly wiles for later. In case of emergency." the Doctor said, searching his pockets for something. "Any ideas, anyone?" he asked when he came up empty.

"Wait here. Be ready to knock him out." Rose whispered to Jenny before shoving the trio against the wall and walking out in front of the guard.

"Hey, who are you and what are you doing?" the guard demanded, aiming his gun at her.

"I don't know." Rose whispered, keeping her eyes on the floor, and holding herself slouched over, like she was scared. "I was taken away from the rest of the group and a guard, he, he, attacked me!" Rose wailed, bursting into tears. She sobbed into her hands. "I wanted to do what General Cobb said, but I couldn't stay and let him...he was going to...i couldn't..." whatever she was saying became unintelligible through her sobs. The guard (being male) had no idea what to do about the sudden appearance of the hysterical girl and lowered his gun to pat her awkwardly on the arm. Jenny jumped forward then, and hit him over the head with her gun. He fell to the ground unconscious.

"Well done mum." Jenny said, grinning at the other blonde.

"Thanks." Rose said, wiping her face clean of tears.

The Doctor walked up to Rose and frowned at her, "He could've hurt you."

"Stop being over protective. If it had been Jack, you would have no problem with it, and it worked. I'm fine." Rose scoffed, squeezing his hand before turning to the soldier. "All of them must have a copy of the new map." she muttered before rifling through his pockets.

Donna stared at Rose in shock. "I would never have thought you were conning him then."

"Thanks, Jack taught me." Rose told Donna with a cheeky grin.

"Jack?" Donna asked.

"An old friend of ours." Rose said gesturing with her head to the Doctor and herself.

* * *

_Earlier_

Martha was so absorbed by the map that she missed the silent vibrations of her phone ringing. But the Hath that she had saved must've felt it through the ground or something for he tapped her on the arm and pointed to her pocket.

"What?" Martha asked, confused. He gurgled for a moment before Martha realised she had her phone, and Rose would have hers. She opened her phone and saw the missed call. She dialed through her contacts, picked Rose's number and waited as it rang.

"Martha, you have the worst timing some times." Rose told her over the phone.

Martha went to talk, but paused as she heard an unfamiliar voice say, ""That's a weapon, yet you keep saying you're not soldiers!"

Rose didn't respond, but just said, "Doctor, we'll finish talking later. Martha, are you OK?"

Martha blinked at the change of topics so many times and asked "Yeah, I'm fine. Did the Doctor lick something or blow something up? And who was that talking?"

"Hold on, I'll put you on speaker phone." Rose's voice said before there was a pause and then Rose spoke again, sounding further away, "There you go. Donna, Doctor, me and Jenny are here, we're locked up in a cell."

"Jenny?" Martha asked, she didn't know who that was.

"My daughter. The girl that came out of the machine. Where are you?" Rose asked. Martha could hear her friend's worry in her voice.

"I'm in the Hath camp, I'm OK, but something is going on. The Hath were showing me a map then it turned off and came back on with extra tunnels and the Hath are now all marching off to some place all looking like they are heading to war." Martha explained, looking around at the Hath soldiers grabbing guns and preparing for a journey of some sorts.

"Yeah, that was mister pompous over here. Both armies are heading there." Rose informed her.

"There's going to be a bloodbath." Donna's voice chimed in.

"What do you want me to do?" Martha asked, sighing at the Doctor's lack of tact sometimes.

"Nothing, if you're safe then wait there." the Doctor butted in.

"But I can help!" Martha protested at being kept safe like a child.

"Not if it is going to put you in danger." the Doctor argued.

"Martha, listen if you can stop the Hath army, or slow them down then we can try and get to the temple before them and stop this war." Rose said, before saying to the Doctor, "You keep trying to protect your companions and they end up worse off. I nearly died, you did die, I got trapped in a parallel universe,"

"OK, I get it." The Doctor said, interrupting Rose. Martha grinned, she could imagine the pair arguing with the same stubborn pouting face.

"If I can't stop the army, I'll meet you at the temple. I'll call if something goes wrong." Martha said. There was no response. She looked at her phone and saw it was off. "Great, my battery went flat. She turned to the Hath next to her, the same one that had the dislocated shoulder and asked, "I need to charge it up. I need power, d'you understand?"

The Hath either didn't hear, or didn't understand as he kept fiddling with the controls of the map, turning the map on it's side and turning it into a 3D version.

"There's even more! In 3D! Oh, you're a clever Hath! So this is where everybody's going? But look, those tunnels they zig-zag all over the place, if I went up and over the surface in a straight line, I'd get there first.

The Hath gurgled and protested.

Martha guessed what he meant and responded accordingly, "Why not?"

A diagram appeared on the screen and he pointed to it.

"Are these the readings to the surface?" Martha asked. The Hath nodded so Martha kept reading. "Well, it doesn't look too bad. Nitrogen and oxygen is about 80:20, that's fine. Ozone levels are high. And some big radiation spikes, but as along as I'm not out there long."

The Hath gurgled, asking a question.

"I have to help my friends. There's no way I can stop the Hath army, or the Human army. But I can make it to this spot first." Martha said, before running off. She stopped however, when the Hath gurgled again. His body language suggested he was asking if he could come too. "Well come on then!" Martha said, leading the way.

Martha finally found some stairs and headed up them. Her friend though protested.

"Look, you can stay down here and live your whole life in the shadows or come with me and stand in the open air. Feel the wind on your face. What's it gonna be?" Martha asked, standing at the door that led outside. He didn't answer. "It's up to you, but nothing's going to stop me." with that, she climbed out and stood in the wind and gazed around the muddy, wet, deserted, barren hills and shivered in the blizzard-like winds. She zipped her jacket up and laughed as her friend appeared through the doorway onto the surface. "I knew you couldn't resist." Martha laughed. The Hath gurgled, and Martha giggled, and said, "Language! Come on. This way."

* * *

The Doctor was leading the women through the tunnels, following the map that Rose found on the guard. "Wait!" the Doctor said, spinning on his heels and going back around a corner. "This is it! The hidden tunnel. There must be a control panel." the Doctor said, pulling his sonic screwdriver and sonicking the wall.

Donna looked around as Rose pointed out, "Look, another set of numbers."

"The original builders left them. Some sort of cataloging system." the Doctor guessed.

"You got a pen, and a bit of paper?" Donna asked, the Doctor handed them to her then went back to sonicking the wall. "Cos, d'you see? The numbers are counting down. This one ends in 1-4."

"The prison cell was 1-6." Rose added.

"Who are you people? You're always thinking."

"We're travelers." Rose said.

"But _who_ are you?" Jenny asked again.

"We told you, I'm the Doctor -" the Doctor started to say.

"The Doctor? That's it?" Jenny interrupted.

"That's all he ever says." Donna said.

"So, you don't have a name either? Are you an anomaly too?"

"No, he's not. He has a name. He uses the Doctor though, cause that's his name too." Rose answered for him.

"Oh come on, he's the most anomalous bloke I've every met." Donna laughed.

The Doctor got the cover off the door controls off and let out a victorious laugh. "Here it is. I nearly got it."

"And Time Lord's, what are they for exactly?"

"'For'? They're not, they're not for anything." the Doctor said, reaching into the controls and fiddling with the wires. He put the sonic screwdriver in his mouth as he used both his hands to re-wire the door.

"So what do you do?" Jenny asked, curious.

"We travel. Through space and time." Rose said, grinning at Jenny. "He saves planets, rescues civilizations, defeats terrible creatures, leaves his laundry all over the floor and never does the dishes." Rose added.

"And runs. Runs a lot. Seriously, there is an outrageous amount of running involved." Donna added her two cents in.

The Doctor let out a triumphant yell and said, "Got it!"

Off in the distance, the group heard Cobb's voice giving out orders, "Squad 5, you're with me."

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and turned to Jenny "Now, what were you saying about running?"

They ran down the corridor, Rose and the Doctor laughing their heads of as they went.

Jenny panted to Donna, "They're crazy!"

"Hey, they're your parents!" Donna puffed back.

They ran around the corner and skidded to a halt. There were red laser beams criss-crossing over the path.

"That's not mood lighting, is it?" Donna commented dryly.

The Doctor pulled a ball from his pocket and threw it into the lights. The ball burst into sparks as soon as it touched the first beam.

"Nah, I didn't think so." Donna answered herself.

"Arming device." the Doctor said, fiddling with the controls next to the lasers.

Donna noticed another set of numbers. "Here's another set. Always eight numbers, counting down, the closer we get."

"Here we go!" the Doctor said. Nothing happened. "Damn." the Doctor muttered, before diving back into the control box.

"Hurry up!" Rose said as they heard the footsteps and voices of the soldiers growing louder.

Jenny started to run off back the way they came. "Where are you going?" Rose asked, grabbing her arm to stop her.

"I can hold them up." Jenny explained, gesturing to the gun she had with her.

"No, we don't need any more dead," the Doctor said, stopping in his work.

"But it's them or us!" Jenny said, confused.

"It doesn't mean you have to kill them." Rose added.

"I'm trying to save our lives?" Jenny argued, shocked they didn't want to survive.

"What about their lives?" Rose asked her.

The Doctor then added, "Listen to me, the killing, after a while it infects you. And once it does, you're never rid of it."

"We don't have a choice!" Jenny said, walking backwards.

"There's always a choice." the Doctor said softly, wanting her to realise that.

"I'm sorry." Jenny said, "I'm not ready to let them kill you guys." she ran off.

"Jenny!" Rose yelled after her. "Get those lasers off!" Rose said, "I'll go get her."

"Wait Rose!" the Doctor said.

"You heard them, get the lasers off!" Donna ordered, shoving back to the controls.

Jenny ran around the corner to where the soldiers were. "There she is!" a soldier pointed out.

Cobb snarled, "At arms!"

Jenny fired on the soldiers just as they did the same. None of the bullets seemed to hit.

Donna and the Doctor heard the shooting and Donna looked worried. The Doctor, however was trying not to care. "I told you, nothing but a soldier."

"She's trying to help!" Donna snapped back.

"Jenny come on!" Rose yelled, running after her.

"I'm coming." Jenny yelled back.

Cobb ordered, "Cease fire, cease fire!" The soldiers stopped, at the same time, the Doctor managed to get the lasers off.

"That's it!"

"Jenny! Rose! Leave it, let's go!" the Doctor yelled.

"Go, we'll catch up." Rose yelled back, nearly up to where Jenny was. Donna dragged the Doctor through and they waited at the end of the corridor, waited for Jenny and Rose.

Cobb watched Jenny for a moment, then said, "You're a child of the machine. You're on my side. Join us! Join the war against the Hath. It's in your blood girl, don't deny it!"

Rose heard the man talk and managed to get to where Jenny was just as she shot at him. "Jenny!" she yelled, shock that the girl would kill someone like that in her eyes.

"Let's go mum!" Jenny said, running off, grabbing Rose's hand and dragging her with her.

"Jenny, how could you shot him?" Rose asked, running along with her.

"I didn't I just shot a pipe to stop them!" Jenny said, grinning at Rose and letting out a laugh. They turned around the corner to where the Doctor and Donna were waiting at the end of the corridor.

"Good, hurry up!" the Doctor said, wanting to be going further away from the guns and soldiers.

Just before Rose and Jenny got to the offline laser field, they flicked back on. Rose and Jenny skidded to a stop. "No, the circuit looped back!" the Doctor groaned.

"Zap it back!" Donna said.

"I can't the controls are there and you need the sonic." the Doctor said, gripping his hair with his hands and trying to figure out a solution.

"They're coming!" Rose said, glancing back around the corner.

"Wait! J-Just...! There isn't...! Rose, Jenny, I can't!" the Doctor said, clearly unable to do anything and panicking because of it.

Rose and Jenny shared a look and Jenny threw the gun off to the side. "We'll have to manage on our own. Watch and learn, Father!" she said cheekily.

Rose bent forward and stretched her back then grinned at Jenny. The two ran forward and began flipping at the same time, somersaulting all the way through the minefields at the same time, without touching the lasers at all. They got out of the lasers paths and Jenny recovered gracefully, grinning at the gob-smacked pair on the other side. Rose didn't recover as gracefully, standing up straight with a groan and rubbing her back.

"I haven't done that in years." Rose groaned.

"Impossible!" Donna muttered.

"Not impossible, just a little bit unlikely!" The Doctor uttered gleefully. He hugged Jenny and spun her around grinning proudly. He then hugged Rose the same way, except at the end of Rose's hug, the Doctor pressed a quick kiss against her lips.

"Dad, I didn't kill him, General Cobb. I could've killed him, but I didn't. You were right. I had a choice!" Jenny told him, grinning widely at him.

He smiled proudly back. The Doctor hugged her again and kissed the top of her head in a fatherly gesture.

The soldiers appeared on the other side of the lasers and Jenny, Donna and Rose ran on ahead. The Doctor stayed behind to talk to Cobb. "I warned you Cobb. If the Source is a weapon, I'm gonna make sure you never use it!"

"At arms!" Cobb yelled, the soldiers aimed and prepared to fire on the Doctor. "One of us is going to die today, and it won't be me!" Cobb spat, before opening fire on the Doctor. The Doctor ran around the corner before any bullets could hit him, and ran off with the others, towards the source.

**To Be Continued**

**Please read and review.**


	37. The Doctor's Daughter part 3

**I am so very sorry about the huge delay between chapters. I just couldn't write this chapter for a long time, and then it got lost on the back burner, and I am ashamed to admit it. I plan on finishing up until season 4, so hopefully I'll be updating once every couple of days.**

**Please enjoy the story and review to let me know your thoughts :)**

**Chapter 37**

* * *

"So, you all travel together, but mum and dad are together…don't you ever feel like a third wheel?"

"Sometimes, but not really. We just travel all together, as friends." Donna explained, as they walked down the corridor behind the Doctor and Rose.

"And what's it like? The travelling?" Jenny asked, curiosity lighting up her face.

"Never a dull moment. It can be brilliant, terrifying, funny, and sometimes all at the same time, but you see some amazing things. Whole new worlds, new civilisations."

"Oh I'd love to see new worlds!" Jenny sighed wistfully.

"Well then that's where we'll go first." Rose joined in, grinning over her shoulder at the girl.

"Really?"

"Yep, ain't that right, Doctor?" Rose asked the man.

"Yeah, I suppose so." The Doctor shrugged, a small smile on his lips.

"You'll take me with you?" Jenny asked, not wanting to misunderstand them.

"Of course. We can't just leave you here."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! Come on, let's get a move on!" Jenny yelled, hugging her dad, then grabbing her mum's hand and running forward with her.

"Be careful, there might be more traps!" the Doctor yelled after them.

"Kids! They never listen!" Donna said, playfully shoving the Doctor. She frowned at him when she realized he had a troubled look on his face. "Oh, I've seen that face. You've got dad-shock."

"Dad-shock?" the Doctor repeated, amazed at the stupidest things humans come up with.

"You see it with blokes pushing prams and frowns on their faces. They hit with sudden, unexpected fatherhood. Takes a bit of getting used to. Rose seems to have warmed up to her just fine, you'll get over it."

"It's not that Donna." The Doctor sighed.

"Well what is it then? Having Jenny in the TARDIS will cramp your style? You have to share Rose? That's what it is, you have to share your girl." Donna guessed, completely wrong.

"I've been a father before Donna. They were exactly like her, full of curiosity, energy and happiness." The Doctor smiled fondly in memory. "They died in the war." He then added bitterly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me? Does Rose know? You talk all the time, but you don't say anything." Donna sighed, linking her hand in his supportively.

"I know, I'm just. I look at her, and see them. And I know she'll help, and this will make Rose happy, but I just don't know what to do to keep her safe, I failed my children last time, what's to say it won't happen again?"

"You know full well that nothing will happen to her with you, Rose and me looking after her. And she's not a child, she can look after herself. Having her with us will help, you'll see." Donna told him.

"Thanks, but I just don't know if I can be a good parent."

"For once, Doctor, I think you're wrong."

Sounds of gunshots broke through the somber mood and Jenny and Rose came running back, hands linked together.

"They've blasted through the beams, time to run again! I love the running!"

"We all do, Jen." Rose added, grabbing the Doctor's hand and dragging him after them. Donna laughed and followed.

* * *

They made it to a dead end. The corridor just stopped.

"We're trapped." Donna gasped for breath as they came to a stop.

"Can't be. This must be the temple." He moved to the wall and pushed on bits, knocking on other parts, "This is a door." The Doctor mumbled, before pulling out his sonic screwdriver and buzzing at the door.

Donna pointed up to the numbers on the wall, "And again! We're down to 1-2 now."

"I've got it!" the Doctor exclaimed, as the control panel appeared.

They all looked up as they heard the soldiers approaching. "They're coming." Jenny warned.

"I'll keep watch." Rose said, moving to the corner, watching for the soldiers and Cobb.

"Nearly done." the Doctor muttered, pulling at wires.

"These can't be a cataloguing system." Donna puzzled, lost in her thoughts.

"They're getting closer!" Jenny pointed out, as they heard the footsteps become louder.

"Then get back here!" the Doctor ordered Rose.

"Can't see them yet." Rose responded, not moving.

"They're too similar. Too familiar." Donna, completely oblivious to the mounting danger and rush.

"Now! Got it!" the Doctor cried out, as the door slid open. He grabbed Donna and pulled her through, Jenny right behind him. "Rose!" the Doctor called out, as she ran for the door. She froze a few steps from the door, and the Doctor stared in confusion and fear. Rose looked up at him, and shook his head, as her hands came up in the surrender position.

"Run!" She ordered.

"Rose," The Doctor hesitated.

'_I'll be fine. Keep Jenny safe, Doctor_'. Rose sent him, as the Doctor lifted his hand with the sonic screwdriver and shut the door, locking it.

"You can't just leave her." Jenny protested, trying to force the door back open. She jerked away, as there was a bang from outside. A gun shot.

"NO!" Jenny screamed.

"We need to find the Source and stop all this." The Doctor spoke quietly, his face blank of any emotion. Upon closer look, he was shaking with restrained anger and his eyes were a dark, cold, colour. '_Rose?'_

'_The bastards shot me.'_ Rose's voice was filled with pain and hate.

'_Will you be OK?'_

'_I dodged it, and it only grazed my side. It stings, and is bleeding, but I'll be fine. They're trying to get through the door, you need to run and find the Source first, to stop all hell breaking loose.'_

'_See you soon.'_

Jenny spun to yell at him, tears dripping down her cheeks, but stopped at the sight of him. "Let's go." She muttered, wiping away the tears and moving to grip her father's hand, who squeezed her hand back.

"She'll be fine." The Doctor told Jenny quietly. "It's hard to explain, and we don't have time. They'll be through that door soon, but whatever has happened to her, she will be fine."

Jenny nodded.

They turned to run, as they heard the soldiers attempting to get through the door, but paused as they looked around at their surroundings.

"It's not what I'd call a temple." Donna pointed out.

"It looks more like," Jenny began.

"Fusion-drive transport. It's a spaceship." the Doctor concluded.

"What, the original one? The one the first colonists arrived in?" Donna asked, remembering the story and history.

"Well, it could be, but the power cells would have run down after all that time. This one's still powered-up and functioning. Come on, on we go." The Doctor ran along, with Jenny and Donna following.

Jenny pointed at a door as they pass, that is being slowly but steady cut through. "It's the Hath! That door's not gonna last much longer. And if General Cobb gets through down there, war's gonna break out."

"Look, look, look, look, look! Ship's log!" The Doctor pointed out, turning on the computer and flicking through the controls. "First wave of Human/Hath co-colonisation of planet Messaline." The Doctor read out loud.

"So it is the original ship." Jenny breathed, staring at the huge rocket.

"What happened?" Donna asked, as the Doctor continued reading.

"Phase one. Construction. They used robot drones to build the city." the Doctor muttered, "Hold on, what's this? Final entry, mission commander dead. Still no agreement on who should assume leadership. Hath and humans have divided into factions. That must be it! A power vacuum. The crew divided into two factions and turned on each other. Start using the progenation machines and suddenly you've got two armies fighting a never-ending war!"

"Two armies who are now both outside." Jenny commented, as they heard Cobb using some kind of bolt cutters to cut through.

"Look at that." Donna said, pointing at the screen that was counting down as well.

"It's like the numbers in the tunnels." the Doctor nodded, studying them to try and see a pattern.

"No, no, no, no, but listen... I spent six months working as a temp in Hounslow Library, and I mastered the Dewey Decimal System in two days flat. I'm good with numbers! It's staring us in the face!" Donna said excitedly.

"What is?" Jenny asked.

It's the date! Assuming the first two numbers are some big old space date, then you've got year, month, day. It's the other way round, like it is in America!" Donna realised.

"Ohhh! It's the New Byzantine Calendar!" The Doctor realised.

'_Excellent, we can buy them a calendar and have the right system. Hurry up Doctor, Cobb is nearly through. He is going to use you against me.'_ Rose told him.

"The codes are completion dates for each section. They finish it, they stamp the date on! So the numbers aren't counting down, they're going out, from here, day by day, as the city got built." Donna explained. At the Doctor's blank look she rolled her eyes, "You're still not getting it. The first number I saw back there, was 6012-07-17. Well, look at the date today!"

"07-24. No!"

They shared a look of disbelief.

"What does it mean?" Jenny asked.

'_They've only been fighting a week?'_ Rose whispered in the Doctor's mind.

"Seven days." the Doctor said.

"That's it! Seven days!" Donna repeated.

"What d'you mean, seven days?" Jenny asked, not following.

"Seven days since war broke out." the Doctor told her.

"This war started seven days ago! Just a week! A week!" Donna continued.

"They said years!" Jenny argued.

"No. They said generations. And if they're all like you, and they're products of those machines." Donna realised.

"They could have 20 generations in a day! Each generation gets killed in the war, passes on the legend! Ohhh! Donna, you're a genius!" Doctor hugged the woman.

"But all the buildings, the encampments, they're in ruins." Jenny persisted.

"No they're not ruined, they're just empty! Waiting to be populated! Oh, they've mythologised their entire history! The Source must be part of that too. Come on!" the Doctor sped off down the corridor, and around the corner only to run straight into Martha.

"Martha!" the Doctor grinned.

"Doctor! Am I glad to see you." Martha sighed.

Donna hugged the woman, "God you're filthy." She said, pulling away.

"Yeah, I took a surface route." Martha shrugged.

Their reunion stopped as they heard the voices of soldiers.

"That's the general! We haven't got much time." the Doctor said.

"Where's Rose?" Martha asked. She was promptly ignored.

"We don't even know what we're looking for!" Donna looked around the empty corridor just in case.

"Is it me, or can you smell flowers?" Martha asked, as she realised everyone was rushing and ignoring her asking about Rose.

"Yes! Bougainvillea! I say we follow our nose!" the Doctor grinned at them all then ran off, leading the way.

They ran into a room that was filled with plants, flowers, trees and even birds, like a greenhouse.

"Oh, yes! Yes! Isn't this brilliant?" the Doctor grinned, running through the path to the middle, where a pedestal held a glass sphere that contained a gold, shining, swirling gas.

"Is that the Source?" Donna asked.

"It's beautiful." Jenny grinned, walking up to it.

"What is it?" Martha asked the Doctor.

"Terraforming! It's a third generation terraforming device!" the Doctor grinned, pulling out his glasses to look at it.

"So why are we suddenly in Kew Gardens?" Donna asked, looking around.

"Because that's what it does. All this, only bigger. Much bigger! It's in a transit state. Producing all this must help keep it stable before they finally," the Doctor stopped talking as the Hath and human soldiers appeared on opposite sides, with the Doctor and his friends in the middle. They all pointed their guns at them, and cocked them at the sight of everyone else.

"Move out of the way, Doctor, or your woman gets killed." Cobb ordered, dragging Rose forward and through her onto her knees at his feet, his gun trained on her head. Rose had been gagged, and had her hands tied together in front of her. Her top on the left side around her stomach was stained with blood, and she winced as she fell.

The Doctor glared at Cobb.

"Hold your fire. Stand down." The Doctor ordered.

"What is this? Some kind of trap?" Cobb demanded to know, "If you don't want your woman killed, do what I say."

"You said you wanted this war over." the Doctor pointed out.

"I want this war won." Cobb corrected.

"You can't win. No one can. You don't even know why you're here. Your whole history, it's just Chinese whispers. Getting more distorted the more it's passed on. This is the Source. This is what you're fighting over. A device to rejuvenate a planet's ecosystem. It's nothing mystical. It's from a laboratory, not some creator. It's a bubble of gases. A cocktail of stuff for accelerated evolution. Methane, hydrogen, ammonia, amino acids, proteins, nucleic acids. It's used to make barren planets habitable. Look around you! It's not for killing, it's bringing life. If you allow it, it can lift you out of these dark tunnels and into the bright, bright sunlight! No more fighting. No more killing." the Doctor spoke to both human and hath. He lifted the sphere and said, "I'm the Doctor, and I declare this war is over!" He then threw it onto the ground, smashing the glass, allowing the gases to escape. They shone in gold and greens, spreading out in the air.

It hovered in the air, amazing everyone there, and the soldiers, human and hath alike put their guns down, wanting the war to be over.

"What's happening?" Jenny asked, moving to grip her father's hand.

"The gases will escape and trigger the terraforming process, creating a new world on the surface." the Doctor explained. Jenny laughed and hugged him, then glanced over at Cobb, who still had his gun in his hand, but had lifted it off Rose to aim at the Doctor.

"No!" Jenny cried, stepping in the way.

Cobb pulled the trigger and the bullet hit her chest, causing her to collapse back into the Doctor's arms. Two soldiers took the gun away and forced him onto his knees, as the Doctor gently lowered Jenny to the ground, and Rose scrambled to her feet, staggering over to kneel on her other side.

"Jenny? Jenny! Talk to me, Jenny!" the Doctor was frantically begging her.

Martha checked her wound, and pulse and stepped back.

Donna asked her "Is she gonna be all right?"

Martha shook her head.

"A new world. It's beautiful." Jenny whispered, staring up at the gas.

"You helped create it, darling." Rose told her, gently moving her hair of her face as the Doctor cradled her in his arms. "Jenny, keep your eyes open, please." Rose begged, as Jenny struggled to stay awake.

"Jenny? Be strong, now. You need to hold on. D'you hear me? We've got things to do, you and your mum and me. Hey? Hey? We can go anywhere. Everywhere. You choose." The Doctor said,

"That sounds good." Jenny whispered, gripping Rose's hand weakly.

"You're our daughter and we've only just got started. You're gonna be great. You're gonna be more than great. You're gonna be amazing! You hear me? Jenny?" the Doctor pleaded.

Jenny's eyes shut, and she went limp in his arms. The Doctor pressed a kiss to her forehead, then carefully lowered her into Rose's arms.

'_She has two hearts. Two hearts, she's like me, if we wait?'_ The Doctor was begging to Rose.

'_I don't think she is going to regenerate Doctor. But if she is like me?'_ Rose replied, her eyes wide with unshed tears, pain, grief and desperate hope.

The Doctor stood, and turned to Cobb. He picked up his gun and held it against the man's head, anger and despair evident on his face and in his stance. His breath was ragged and harsh, as he struggled to control himself.

Martha and Donna stared at him, shocked that the man who abhorred violence would do this.

The Doctor then lowered the gun and crouched to the man's level.

"I never would. Even after you attempting to kill my partner and -" he cut himself off, he couldn't even say Jenny's name. "I never would." He repeated. He then stood and addressed the whole room, "When you start this new world. This world of Human and Hath... remember that! Make the foundation of this society. A man who never would!" The Doctor then threw the gun away and sat back next to Rose and wrapped his arms around her as she cradled Jenny's body.

"Doctor?" Martha asked.

"If we wait. She has two hearts, she's like us." the Doctor said to her, almost hysterically.

"There's no sign of her regenerating." Martha said softly.

"But she might be like me." Rose spoke up, not taking her eyes off of her daughter. "I took a while to come back to life the first time. Remember?"

Martha nodded and stepped back, leaving the parents to wait desperately.

* * *

The Doctor stood at the door of the TARDIS, as they said goodbye to Cline.

"The Terraforming will be done soon, and it'll rejuvenate the planet. Strip away the topsoil and everything underneath will be regrown and alive." the Doctor told him.

"Thank you, Doctor, for saving us." Cline said.

The Doctor nodded, and moved into the TARDIS to give everyone else a chance to say goodbye. One by one they said goodbye to the soldier, and climbed back into the TARDIS. Rose was last, and she shut the doors behind her, just in time to laugh at the sight of her daughter staring around in shock at the ship.

"It's bigger on the inside!" Jenny finally stuttered.

"Yep." the Doctor grinned, flicking a switch, causing the TARDIS to lurch to the side as they took off.

"And he can't drive." Rose told the other blonde who laughed.

"Fair enough." Jenny laughed, gripping the railing and smiling at her family. As the TARDIS righted herself and balanced out, Rose hugged her daughter, glad the girl had woken up, healed and alive.

"We'll drop Martha back home, then be off, into time," the Doctor called out.

"And space!" Rose finished, and they burst into laughter together.

Jenny joined in, grinning at her crazy parents and at the sight of Donna, who looked confused and worried about her travel buddies sanity.

"To see new worlds!" Jenny added.

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
